Falling in Love
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: Sequal to In The Shadow of A Superstar by xox-BuBbLeZ-xox; What happens when you're about to see your life flash before your eyes We'll tell you its a stage lighting and the people you thought were gone from your life come back to finish what they started
1. Intro: Characters

**Sequal to In The Shadow of a Superstar by xox-BuBbLeZ-xox:**

**Summary:** What happens when you're about to see your life flash before your eyes? Well we'll tell you… It involves a stage, the lighting and the one person or people you expected to see at your aid and having the blast from the past show up to finish what he started and end your career...

Cena/OC, Christian/OC, RKO/OC, Edge 'Old school' /OC, and Batista/OC [ 'Old School' Edge; A/N: when I mean old… I mean the 2003/04 Edge when he was cool and a fan favorite but he has what the Current Edge has with the championship reins…]

_Falling_ (in love) made popular by Brooke Hogan featuring Stack$ (Wicked Single from her new album _The Redemption_… get it off of Itunes it rocks)

**Intro:**

Characters:

**Alyssa "Allie" Dream:** Has that Ashley Massaro inspired hair, Short brunette chin length with bright pink streaks scattered through her hair and neon green frosted tips. Loves how Maria Kanellis style is for fashion and tries to be like her. Standing at Five foot six and weighing one hundred and twenty pounds she was tan and had a lean body with the color of Hazel being crystal like eyes. She acts like a girlie girl around guys and flirts with them but when she's with her girl friends she's her normal, girlie tomboy that she likes to be and when she's with her best friend she's just herself. She also calls her self the straight A student in her Freshmen year of College and is continuing it for her second year. Her Best Friend is Melissa "Mel" Mason that she'd known since Grade school and is basically like her other sister. She's now debating whether or not to get a tattoo, she wants one but she's having second thoughts.

**Melissa "Mel" Mason:** Been inspired by the Miss high flying diva of the 2000 era Lita with the punk attire. Her hair is a deep blood red with Silver and Black streaks as her eyes shined like the midnight moonlit glow of silver. Standing at Five foot nine One hundred and twenty pounds, she was tan and a toned worked out body. As Allie she's been friends with her since grade school and is basically like her other sister that she never had. Along with being her friend, she's in college starting her second year. She's a rebel but with straight A's and has tattoo's, hoping to drag her friend into getting one with her some time soon.

**John Cena**: Leader of the Chaingang and Cenation, currently and still works on Raw prior the draft. Standing at Six foot One weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, and being as young he started bodybuilding and still keeps it up having a very fit body. Along with the blonde hair blue eyes pretty boy had every girl fall in a loving fantasy having him becoming their dream guy. Holding almost every title known to man, he was a champion in his own right; World heavyweight two times, WWE three times, US title three and the tag team titles on two different occasions. One with 'The Heart Break Kid', HBK Shawn Michaels and "The Animal' Dave Batista. Having his appearances he's named as an Ambassador for Make a Wish foundation and has an amazing car collection any girl or guy would be proud of with the classics.

**Randy Orton:** Current member and founder of The Legacy plus newly crowned WWE Champ. Standing in at Six foot four, two hundred and forty-five pounds; his Irish blue eyes take effect with his blonde buzz cut hair. The start of his championship reins started as he became the longest Intercontinental Champion for seven months that hasn't been done in Seven years, youngest World Heavyweight at the age of 24 and been tag team champs with Edge as the infamous Rated RKO that began in late 2006 and ended early 2007. A former member of the group that gave him his big start, Evolution with Hunter (Triple H), Dave Batista and the legendary Ric Flair. Before getting into the company, was an ex-Marine and had a toned sculpted body with tattoos across the shoulder and covered his arms. The current members of the group Legacy that's always by his side are Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

**Christian:** Currently on Raw after being drafted from ECW (yeah I know he's not on Raw but let's just say he is :] ). Best friends in real life with Edge who's Adam Copeland (Of course you all knew that… ;-)). He Held the Tag team titles on nine different occasions with his best friend, held the Intercontinental championship on three different occasions, the hardcore championship, the light heavyweight and European titles. At Six two, two hundred and thirty-five pounds blonde hair brown eyes (wow a guy who has brown instead of blue eyes… I think he has brown eyes if I'm wrong please correct me… thanks a bunch :-*), he took a year's break from the company doing other things but finally coming back just last year. So now all the infamous TLC matches may come back if Edge and Christian plan on doing a reunion. He and Edge starred in the very first one between the Hardyz and the Dudley Boyz.

**Edge**: Adam Copeland, better known as Edge stood at six five, two hundred and fifty pounds, his dirty blonde shoulder length hair brought out the hazel looking eyes he carried along with that devious Vampire smile that looked sinister ready to strike if he had to. He's been best friends with Jason "Jay" Reso or better known as Christian. He's held numerous titles, tag team twelve times, seven won with Christian, two won with Christ Benoit, One with Randy Orton and Hulk Hogan while WWE Tag titles were once with Rey Mysterio, World Heavyweight Champion, five times and currently, four times with the WWE Championship and five times Intercontinental Champion. He's still on Smackdown still getting his life as Champion complete... (Don't worry he'll get air time on Raw too since everyone else is on there until something happens…)

And that's about it with the characters… I mean there'll be more popping into the story but in the mean time I hope you'll enjoy the story… :D

Disclaimer: I only own the two original characters Allie and Mel plus the Idea, xox-BuBbLeZ-xox has three characters coming in, Rayne, Lara James, and Xander, Animal luver 4 life owns one character coming in soon, Cassie. Cena, Orton, Edge and Christian plus the other WWE Employees all belong to Vince K. McMahon :] Enjoy… :D


	2. Holla

Disclaimer: I only own the two original characters and the Idea… Cena, Orton, Edge and Christian plus the other WWE Employees all belong to Vince K. McMahon :] Enjoy… :D

Chapter 1: Holla By Desiree Jackson

Theme made possible by: Kelly Kelly

The Big Night

Alyssa Dream, or Allie was hanging around the school she was attending, waiting for her best friend to finally show up and go home with her and get ready for the night's festivities they were planning on doing. _Come on Mel, it doesn't take that…_

"Geez, Allie you didn't have to wait for me." Melissa Mason strode up to her brunette friend seeing the look in her eyes. "What?"

"How were you going to get home, slick?" Allie fought back tilting her head to the side letting her Ashley Massaro hair style cover her eye. Even though she was a brunette with hints of bright pink streaks and neon green frosted tips, when the Dirty Diva was blonde, she still admired her along with Maria Kanellis's Fashion styles that always looked cute. Five foot six; one hundred and twenty pounds lean tan girl, Alyssa Dream was a girlie girl but loved the WWE, along with her best friend who had that Lita punk look and style down pack ever since the high flying diva made the scene.

Melissa rolled her silver eyes shaking her deep blood red silver and black streaked hair, pulling it behind her ear. "Allie come on, I would've made it for later when we go sit at Ringside," She walked over standing beside her only towering her by three inches, draping her arm around her shoulder just picturing the moment. "Live at a Raw event with our signs for the ones we cheer for and the ones we despise. It's going to be kick ass!"

Allie blinked slowly looking at her friend but smiled shaking her head going into a light giggle. "All right let's go get our homework done and get ready for a kick ass night."

"Yeah!" Mel smiled pumping a fist in the air liking it.

Both girls walked out of the main school headin to Alyssa's dark blue white striped 2007 Ford Mustang. Allie pulled out her keys unlocking her baby seeing her friend slide in the passenger seat slipping her backpack into the backseat. "I'm surprised that the college professor's were easy on us tonight." Allie answered slipping into the driver's seat doing the same thing as Mel. She turned back looking at the front placing her key in the ignition hearing the car purr to life as she placed on her seat belt.

"I don't know Allie but seriously, why question it now when we're Scott free with the little that we have." Mel answered draping the belt over her as she saw Allie pull out of the parking lot heading to their apartment.

Allie shrugged, "All right fine," She looked both ways seeing the traffic well and able to slide right in heading south to their place. "I'm just as shocked about it."

Mel rolled her eyes pouting playfully. "Miss A plus student wants more work to do?"

She scoffed, "Noooooooo," She dragged as she turned on the radio as the CD started to play. "I told you that I was surprised."

"Uh-huh, sure." Mel looked out the window watching the busy people running about in the spring month of May to there business that was happening. "When are you planning on getting a tattoo then?"

Allie looked at her, "What?"

Mel looked back at her. "You heard me, when are you getting a tat, I hear you talk about getting one with me and all."

Allie slowly shook her head, "I don't know if I want to know."

"Chicken."

Allie scoffed, rolling her eyes as she continued to their apartment. "I'm no chicken,"

"Then get one with me when I go get another one soon." Mel challenged looking at her best friend that she practically almost knew in diapers.

She sighed, glancing at her friend as she made a right turn going down the street that had their apartment. "We'll see all right?"

Mel smiled lightly hitting her in the arm like pals. "All right but I'm holding you to your word, Chica."

Allie nodded knowing it was going to happen sooner or later but she was going to get a tattoo soon when she felt ready for it, who knows she might have to ask if she got the chance some of the WWE Superstars who got tattoo's after the show and see how they felt when they did it.

A few hours went by as the girls got ready for their big night of going to the show and they were happy to stay out late since of the type of schedule they had into picking what days to go to class. It was easy to do so they could stay out late one night and party while the next day they could rest and get what ever they didn't do done before the new classes that week.

Allie came out of her room twirling around showing off her clothes to her friend. "Well?"

Mel blinked, shaking her head. "What are you thinking, going to a strip club?"

Allie's eyes widened as she looked down at her outfit. She scowled looking back up at her friend seeing that smile. "I'm perfectly fine Chica, don't do that."

Mel stood up walking to her. "Yeah I know but come on, I had to rib you some how."

She rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock. "WHOA! We gotta go if you want to get there before the others get in the arena." She dashed into the kitchen grabbing her keys off the counter running back out seeing her friend hold the tickets and signs as they both ran out of the home, back into the car and off to the arena chatting away about what was going to happen after being so caught up in it ever since the story line between John Cena and Edge; Randy Orton, Triple H and Christian.

They got there in minutes, getting their gear and finding their seats all ready enjoying the show. They've seen the announcers come out and sit right at their table getting ready for the matches that were scheduled to air live within matter of minutes. Allie looked over at Mel, smiling feeling the sugar rush slowly kick in. "Do you think it'll happen?"

Mel blinked confusedly. "Huh? What will happen?"

She shrugged, looking at the ring then back at her bestie. "Come on, think about it."

Mel looked back out seeing the ring watching the fans slowly pile into the arena getting ready for the show. Slowly tilting her head to the side her eyes narrowed remembering something that always happen with the superstars that either had hats, glasses, tee shirts or whatever, they gave them to the fans. She gasped finally getting something as she looked at her friend. "You don't think _he'll _toss his shirt to you do you?"

Allie shrugged again smiling slyly knowing something hearing her friend squeal with glee. "Mel, I really don't think John would do that just for me, I mean come on there are other girls who swoon for his looks and personality and hate to tell you he's their dream guy."

Mel glared at her lightly, "And the one plastered all over your…"

"You better keep your mouth shut on that one or I'll find the one your crushing on and tell him how madly and deeply in love you are with him that you practically have…"

"All right I get it, no telling secrets to people we don't know." Mel answered finally breaking the little toying they were doing to each other. She sighed as she looked at the ramp. "I just never thought I would be here with my friend." She looked back seeing Allie gone. She sat up looking around seeing the fans slowly crowd in around her. "Allie?" She blinked standing on her feet seeing her friend all the way over to the announcers talking to them before the fans got into that area of the arena. She shook her head as she sat back down looking through the program she bought.

"Sooo, how does it feel, working for the WWE?" Allie asked as she rested her arms against the railing looking at the legendary Jerry "The King" Lawyer and his new partner in crime… Michael Cole.

"Well really long hours and a lot of traveling for the shows and appearances that need to be done but it's a blast." Cole answered as he looked at her. He tilted his head looking at her hair.

She sighed, "Yeah I know, make fun go right a head."

Cole shook his head smiling, "It looks cute." He paused as he looked at Jerry seeing him nod to something next to his laptop. He smiled as he let his hand pick up passes. He looked back at Allie. "Are you alone or are you here with a friend?"

Allie blinked seeing him smile holding something. "Ummmm… I'm with a friend why?"

"How would you and your friend like to come backstage and hang with some of the superstar's right after the show?" Cole asked seeing the look in her eyes.

Allie was speechless. She was going to get backstage passes to go and hang out with some of the superstar's. "Hell Yeah!" She leaned back standing on her feet seeing the two of them shake their heads, as she looked over seeing Mel look at her oddly after hearing what she said. She shook her head, "Sorry, let me try this again." She smiled nicely, looking back at them. "I would love to hang out with some of the superstars later."

Cole held out his hand letting her take the passes.

"Now you have to wait until the end of the final match up like ten minutes before the show ends to get backstage," Jerry said seeing her grasp the passes nodding her head. "We'll give security a heads up, just show them the passes and they'll take you to a place to go and wait for us backstage."

She nodded still smiling. "Ohmigod, you don't know how happy you just made me and my friend's day!" She leaned in giving them a quick hug thanking them as she took off going back to her seat.

Cole shook his head as he watched Jerry watch Allie go back to her seat. "Jerry what are you thinking?"

Jerry smiled looking back at his partner, "Just happy to make another fans day Michael, it's always an honor when they're supporting us."

Cole nodded, "Yes it is. Yes it is."

Mel glared at her as she sat back down in her seat. "What the hell was that about?"

Allie smiled more. "I'll tell you if you can do something for me."

Mel crossed her arms over her fishnet corset top tilting her head, "And that would be what?"

"Give me a _Stone Cold Steve Austin_ Hell yeah, cause;" She showed her the passes seeing those silver eyes widen. "WE'RE going backstage ten minutes before the show ends to hang and meet some of the superstars."

"Oh a Hell Yeah!"

Allie smiled as she slipped the two passes in her purse zipping it close as she protected it well as the arena now fully came alive hearing the chatter, the excitement and energy flow getting ready to see an event worth waiting for with a friend by your side to enjoy the moment that was happening to them right now.


	3. It's alright It's Ok

Whoa… Two review yes! :-D Thank you to Animal luver 4 life and xox-BuBbLeZ-xox, for the last review. Please people I want to know if I'm doing really well at this so please review after reading it. Much appreciated :-D

A/N: I am really sorry with the type-o's I didn't realize I actually did them until I re-read it so I knew where to start this chapter…

Disclaimer: I only own the two original characters and the Idea… Cena, Orton, Edge and Christian plus the other WWE Employees all belong to Vince K. McMahon :] Enjoy… :D

Chapter 2: It's alright It's Ok

By Ashley Tisdale

(A killer break-up track but this chapter isn't about break-up, a mess up yes but a break up no… not yet at least. I hope not… :-D also buy the track off of Itunes it rocks! :D)

Well they made it, with the passes in their hand, Allie and Mel walked their way back up the steps from where they were sitting and over to the far side of the arena near the stage and down those flight of steps to the security crew standing at the barricade.

Mel blinked slowly figuring out what was going on. "Allie, how did you get these again?"

Allie looked over her shoulder at her friend seeing the worried look of them getting kicked out as a trick by the announcers. "Michael Cole,"

Mel sighed, "I know Michael Cole but why did he give them to you to give to us?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know really. I guess they saw how nice I…"

"What's up ladies?"

Allie and Mel looked up at the security bouncer, blinking. Mel continued blinking, seeing the way he was buffed and ripped his body looked with that tight yellow shirt. Allie sighed, shaking her head as she held out the pass. "My friend and I got backstage passes from Michael Cole and Jerry…"

"Ah," The security guy answered looking at her, then her friend. "Those two gave me a heads up about the two of you coming over."

Mel shook her head finally getting two and two together. She leaned forward, close to Allie's ear, "He's gonna kick us out of the…"

"Let me help you ladies to the back into a locker room waiting for their assistance," He held out a hand seeing the girls blink looking at each other then back at him.

"Oh," Allie slipped the pass in the back pocket of her studded jeans as she took his hand looking over her shoulder seeing Mel grin pushing her closer to him to go. She looked back seeing him smile, placing his other hand at her waist helping her over the barricade. She saw how close he was and just towering over her by four feet with that 'come on get me smile', those dark brown eyes of his, the way his hair was and she blinked seeing a black dash across the bottom of his right eye. _He seems harmless but I really don't think it's a good idea to mess with him. _She thought biting the inside of her mouth trying to keep her cool. "Kay." She blinked feeling her feet touch the hard concrete floor looking back up seeing him help Mel down the same way he placed her down. She tilted her head to the side seeing Mel wink watching the security guard smile, nodding watching her pull away getting ready to wait back stage. She growled lowly as she extended out her hand pulling her friend's arm.

"Hey," Mel turned looking at her friend angrily.

Allie smiled as she looked back up at the guard, "Thank you for getting us down here."

"No problem." The guard leaned against the barricade, watching them. "Now you'll have Zeke take you to the room to wait for Michael Cole and The King."

The girls looked at each other blinking, "Zeke?" They looked back at him seeing his head nod while footsteps walked up behind them. Slowly they looked behind them.

Allie sighed seeing the other guard the same height as the one who brought her down to the ground while she looked over seeing Mel nearly eye to eye with the both of them... She folded her arms over her loose baby black tee giving a light pout. Tilting her head to the side she saw his blondish brown hair hang over his right eye. She rolled her eyes again seeing another Sky blue eyed hottie that someone was going to pick up. She glanced over seeing Mel look at her. "What?"

Mel grinned, "You look a little…"

"Shut it," She muttered as she eyed her friend watching those fingers signal her of shutting the mouth and throwing away the key. She looked back at Zeke. "You're…"

"Ladies, this is Zeke." The guard said seeing the girls look back at him then the other guard. "Zeke, these are the Ladies Mr. Cole and Mr. Lawyer talked to us about."

Zeke nodded as his blondish brown locks that covered his eyes. "And do these ladies have a name?" He asked, as he took Allie's hand bringing it up to his lips kissing the back of her palm in a respectful manner.

Allie's cheeks slowly began to rise with pink looking at the floor. "Um… I'm Alyssa but everyone calls me Allie."

"Hm," Zeke pulled back looking at his partner. "There's another Allie that I know."

The other Guard shook his head, "Man. There goes my nickname that people call me."

Zeke shook his head, smiling looking at the other friend. "And you go by?"

Mel shook her head looking at him. "I'm Melissa, but I go by Mel." She looked back up at the one who helped her and Allie down. "What's your real name?"

"I'm Christopher but since there's so many of them running around in this company I go by my middle name which is Alex so now if I hang around with…"

"Ladies, are you ready to go?"

The girls and the security guards looked seeing Stephanie McMahon walk out to greet them while the match was still in play. They looked at each other again; Allie pulled her hand back looking at the person feeling Mel move closer to her, "Yeah." She answered shakily looking at Zeke seeing him nod his head to the person getting ready to take them back. She blinked, "Wait, I thought Zeke was going to bring us…"

Stephanie looked over seeing Zeke and the other guard. "Um…" She paused slowly glancing at them as they walked off leaving the two girls. "They actually don't work for the company."

Mel and Allie's eyes widened, jaws dropping to the floor. Their heads slowly turned watching those two high tail it out of the arena after seeing Stephanie McMahon, _the_ Stephanie McMahon. The girls looked back at each other slowly blinking as they let their eyes narrow slowly looking back at the Chairman's daughter.

Mel and Allie turned fast, seeing the brunette woman smile gracefully to them.

Mel stumbled back blinking like crazy.

Allie's jaw nearly dropped as she stood in the same presence as the owner's daughter. "Ms. McMahon, I…" She shook her head. "We didn't realize…"

"Please call me Stephanie," She extended out her hand seeing the brunette pink streaked and neon green tipped girl shake then let the red headed black and silver streaked girl get the greeting as well. "Jerry and Michael actually called me saying that they gave you the passes to meet some of the superstars tonight."

Allie and Mel nodded fast as they pulled out the passes showing them to Stephanie. The five foot nine diva smiled as she waved them to follow her to the back just before the match ended.

Allie and Mel looked at each other smiling for ear to ear quickly following after the billion dollar princess.

"So what are your names?" Steph asked as she saw both girls walking beside her.

"I'm Melissa but I go by Mel," The deep red head answered.

Stephanie nodded as she looked over at the Ashley look alike but only brunette.

"And I'm Alyssa and I go by Allie;" The brunette answered while nodding her head.

"Allie and Mel, nice to meet you," Stephanie replied still with a smile as she looked ahead of in the hallway they were going down. "So you guys know what's going on right?"

The two girls nodded as they smiled waiting to see what they can get into before they went home for the night.

"Good," She looked at the two of them as they continued walking. "Let's go meet up with my husband and introduce you guys to him and knowing the Heart Break Kid… he'll be with him talking about stuff."

Allie leaned back seeing Mel do the same smiling wider getting to meet the most dominating crew that redefined Sports Entertainment in the 98's…Degeneration X, "Awesome!"

Stephanie smiled shaking her head looking at the two seeing them stand straight again as they heard what she was explaining while they pass some of the superstars that were standing in the hallway.

**The Legend Killer:** (This is how I'm going to go back and forth between some characters through out the story so please don't get confused on it :] )

Two guys with cocky looking smirks on their faces seeing the deep blood red chick walk pass with the boss's daughter and another girl. They looked at each other as they slowly turned walking into the locker room they were heading to.

"Hey ah, O man?" The Abercrombie and Fitch model asked seeing the other guy look at him. "What?"

The other guy shook his head as he rolled his eyes seeing the new champ rise slowly looking at them.

"Yes, Mister Runnels?" Randy Orton asked as he held the WWE Title close to him looking at his team. Yep his team, _The Legacy_, with the Abercrombie and Fitch model, Cody Rhodes and the son of the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase, Ted DiBiase Jr. He shook his head waiting for what they had to say. "What is it?"

Ted smiled looking over his shoulder and out the door. "We just walked passed the Boss's daughter and she had two fine looking girls with her and one has this rocker type style that I couldn't help but to notice was the tat on the back of her neck."

Orton blinked giving them a look. "Are you seriously trying to hook me up with some rocker chick after the fall out I had with…" He lowered his head knowing it was painful but he couldn't help it. After a year and a half of being in a solid relationship, he caught the girl he was dating cheating with another man by her side being all lovey and he ended it. Not that he, didn't think about it from time to time; but seriously, he loved the girl and she played him. He looked back up at his team seeing how sorry they were for him. "Ok so what do you want me to do?"

Cody smiled his cute smile that made all the girls weak when they saw him outside the ring. "I say go talk to her."

Orton nodded blinking, "All right do you know where they went?"

Ted raised his hand in the air smiling then thought on it and shook his head miserably. "No only that they were with Stephan…"

"Yeah with Stephanie, I get it." Orton sighed. "Look I know what you're trying to do but I'm staying away from dating for a while, guys."

Cody lowered his head looking at their leader. "Dude, some smokin chick just walked passed us and you're not going to check it out?"

"Cody," Orton glared at him lightly. "I need time to…"

"Heal I know!" Cody tossed his hands up in the air getting sick of the heartbroken Orton. And in this company there was only one Heartbreaker and that is Shawn Michaels. "I'm sick of seeing you mope around like this. You're not Shawn Michaels the Heartbreak Kid, Orton. You are Randy Orton the Legend Killer and if you were now playing the field the Lady thriller."

That brought Orton to attention hearing what young Cody Rhodes was telling him. He looked over at Ted seeing him nod in agreement. He looked back at the six one superstar. "You feel this way if I meet someone I'll be happy?"

Cody nodded, blinking his hazel eyes of his seeing Orton nod.

"Fine," Orton looked at the two of them seeing them smile. "But if she's nothing like you described her, I'm putting you through a lot of training and that's when you wish you had high school finals again since this is a different hell I'm putting you two through."

Ted and Cody looked at each other hearing the threat then looked back seeing Orton walking towards them leaving the locker room. Cody and Ted high fived each other smiling.

"We'll get him back in the love zone soon." Ted said seeing his partner nod.

"Yeah, I hope so. Seeing him this down is really bad." Cody answered seeing Ted nod as well as they walked over to the bench packing their things away before heading to the hotel and going out clubbing with their leader and the others that were going to be there.

_Hm... I wonder are Rhodes and DiBiase playing Cupid for mister O? _

_What are Allie and Mel going to do when they meet the legendary Faction: DX?_

_Find out in Chapter 3 and beyond! :D Review please! _


	4. I run to you

Chapter 3: I run to you

By Lady Antebellum

**Meeting Degeneration X: **

Allie giggled uncontrollably looking at her friend seeing her shake her head while she looked back at the ones they were with.

"Allie, dear please get calm." Mel muttered sideways still smiling seeing Paul "Hunter" or "Triple H" Levesque shake his head, holding his wife's hand while Shawn "The Heart Break Kid" Michaels stared hearing the brunette punk fashion girl continue. "Sorry guys she's…"

"Mel don't you see!" Allie stopped giggling as she pointed over at the group. "It's," She looked back seeing Hunter and Shawn tilt their heads waiting for it. "Degeneration X. The most exciting group in the company, that helped bring out the Attitude Era!" She looked back at her friend seeing her smack her hand across her forehead hearing a smack.

"Seriously Allie, do we have to go through this a…"

Shawn looked at Hunter smirking, "I like her."

Allie's eyes bugged out slowly looking back at Shawn hearing him.

Mel blinked, "How do you know you like her?!" She looked at her friend seeing that smile. "You can't be serious Shawn come on; she's hyper on what she had way before the show, even start…"

"For your information Mel," Shawn stood on his feet walking over to a stunned Allie. "Allie here; has like my hyper personality along with a certain diva's giggly personality traits as well." He answered as he clasped his hands on her shoulders looking down on her smiling.

Allie smiled giggling again looking up at the sexy boy and first ever grand slam champion. Ok so meeting the boss's daughter was a big thing but now standing next to and near the Heartbreak Kid was a _huge _thing. Seeing him stand just five inches taller and his golden mane was at least at his shoulders maybe passed a little bit and even if he was going bald, which she thinks he isn't but she keeps hearing Hunter tease him when it came around to the DX skits but hey it was life and there was change. Those blue eyes of his made her weak even more and seeing that smile just sent her to heaven.

Mel sighed, looking at her friend seeing that dazed look of hers. "All right Alyssa Marie Dream will you stop gazing up at Shawn!"

Allie shook her head fast blinking slowly pulling away.

Shawn looked at Mel shaking his head. "Hunter."

Mel scowled, narrowing her eyes. "I'm proud of it."

Paul shook his head. "Wait," He saw Shawn, Mel and Allie look at him. "How well do you know us?"

Allie looked at Mel seeing her look over as well. "Shall we?"

Mel shrugged, rolling her eyes seeing her friend walk next to her. "I believe we shall, now."

Allie smiled seeing Shawn turn going back to sit next to the game. She looked at Mel, "What skit should we do?"

"You're choice," Mel paused smiling, lightly smacking Allie across the chest seeing her glare. "_Shawn." _She smiled sweetly seeing that glare from her friend.

A few minutes later, they got done performing at least three of their skits and looked over seeing Hunter, Shawn and Stephanie looking at them. Allie looked at Mel, "I ah…" She bit her lower lip as she let her finger scratch her punked hair. "Think we killed it."

"Killed it?" The three of them asked seeing the girls look at them.

Stephanie stood taking her hand out of her husband's walking up to the ladies. She smiled going behind them draping her arms around the girls. "You two brought what some fans would see again soon from these two." She pointed over to Hunter and Shawn again.

Allie smiled seeing Mel nod in liking what Stephanie was pulling. She sighed looking back seeing The Icon and The Game look at each other like the olden days. The three girls started cracking up as they heard DX.

"Well if seeing these two girls pull off our skits as pros," Hunter started as he saw his wife close her eyes shaking her head.

"I say another reunion is in play." Shawn answered as he looked at Allie seeing her slowly stop laughing looking at him. He winked seeing her mellow now.

Mel looked over at her friend seeing her friend again dazed. "Allie what's…"

"Ummmm… I'm gonna go and get something to drink. I remembered that we passed a water fountain just a few minutes before stepping into Hunter's locker room." Allie pulled away as she dashed out of the room at high speed leaving Mel with DX and Steph.

Mel sighed shaking her head watching her friend leave. She looked at the others. "I really think I should go after her before she bumps into someone she doesn't want to get hurt by."

Stephanie and DX nodded seeing Mel smile, walking off. "Wait," Steph saw her stop suddenly, looking over her shoulder seeing her again. She walked over to the desk pulling a pen and paper slowly scratching down numbers. She capped the pen walking up to Mel, handing her the paper. "Give us a call if anything happens while you're out." She sighed, seeing Mel nod placing the paper into her pocket. "I know there are superstars that take divas or fans not seriously. I mean it; they get out of line and ask if they want to go somewhere. Just make sure she's all right before some loon superstar takes her back with them for the night."

Mel blinked, getting the situation as she waved leaving the group going after her friend.

**The **ex-**Champ **and **Miss Giggles:**

John Cena held his neck as he got back from being out against the loud mouth superstar, Mr. Kennedy… Kennedy. He sighed closing his eyes tight feeling his muscles pull. _Dang he really knows how to…_ He blinked hearing what sounded like skate sneakers run down the same hallway as he was. _Ash not…_ He saw the girl crash into him to late as his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her from falling to the floor. He stumbled back slightly looking down seeing the brunette looking Ashley crash right into his chest. "Are you all right Miss?"

The brunette slowly blinked not feeling the ground but a rock hard, sweat dripping chest as she looked up at him with sorry eyes. Her breath caught seeing him. "J-J-Jo…" She was stuttering in front of him.

He smiled, seeing those eyes of hers widen once he smiled. "Yeah I'm John," He looked around blinking. "Where's your boyfriend so I don't get in trouble?"

She blinked shaking her head. "I don't have a boyfriend," she answered finally speaking normal.

"Hey you can speak normal and not stutter in front of me," He teased seeing her cheeks slowly blush. He sighed watching her lower her head. "I'm sorry, let's start over." He stood her up straight again as he pulled away holding out his hand. "John Cena."

She looked back up seeing him hold out his hand waiting for her to take it. She placed her hand in his as she just stared at him. "Alyssa Bream," her eyes widened shaking it fast. "No Alyssa Cream…" She groaned lightly, tossing her head up looking up at the ceiling. "Geez, I can't say my last name right now." She looked at him seeing him shake his head.

"I take it, it might be Dream?" He questioned seeing her nod. "Nice to meet you," He still looked around. "Are you sure you're not a superstars girlfriend and just wanting…" He narrowed his eyes hearing her giggle knowing he said something funny. "What?"

"You," She smiled lightly, still giggling. "You still thinking that I have a boyfriend when clearly I don't."

He shook his head giving up, "All right but if I hear from one of the superstars that they saw me with their girl, I'm going to be mad."

She rolled her eyes as she looked the other way giving him a side view. She looked at the floor letting her hair brush against her face.

He moved closer to her, letting left his hand lift her chin brushing the brunette hair behind her ear seeing her look back up at him with those eyes that were different than what he seen before. "You look so…"

"Odd," She answered dully, pulling her chin out of his hand looking back at the ground again.

He shook his head, lifting her head back up again. "No, you look nice." He replied seeing her eyes gloss. "And your eyes, they're something that I haven't seen before."

She smirked shaking her head finally realizing what was going on. "Oh I should've stayed in the locker room with my friend." She looked over her shoulder feeling her eyes lowering. She looked back at John, "I'm sorry I got to go."

He blinked shaking his head feeling her hand pull out of his while she took off again running back in the same direction she came from. "Alyssa wai…" He was about to go after her but the way his match went his muscles still ached. He watched her leave in a fashion that usually didn't get his heart thumping like it was. He sighed as he walked to his locker room and yet even though she was far from him, he knew the way she looked she was kind and caring and if just by some miracle she could become his and the scent she carried with her. He breathed in the flowery smell as he smiled; _lavenders and lilacs._ He grimaced, feeling the back of his neck pull as he got into his locker room.

**One man Dynasty **and the **Rocker rebel:**

Randy couldn't believe what he was doing. He was following what his tag team members asked him to do and that was to see this chick that they saw walk past with the one thorn in his side for so long. _I can't believe they pulled me into seeing this girl. _He thought while he pulled the title close to him gripping it firmly. _Wait if she's not what Cody and Ted said she was they're going through an hours worth of… _He stopped suddenly hearing heavy footfalls going towards him. _What the…_

"I'm going to kill her in _Smackdown VS Raw 09 _for pulling this on me and it will not be prett…" Randy couldn't believe it a girl's voice at such a small tone caught his ears knowing she was going to get into trouble knowing the pausing she took. "Y!" He saw it go down watching her slowly falling forward after hitting a slick spot.

He eased the belt down to the ground as he lunged forward wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling his knee touch the ground seeing the color of her hair as it fell over her shoulders reviling the tattoo Ted explained. _He was right. _He thought as he slowly began to get back on to his feet along with her. "That would've been a really bad nose dive if you fell forward after," He looked over sighing seeing a sign. "Clearly a sign said 'Caution Wet floor.'"

The chick snapped her head up letting her blood red hair lightly snap him in the face. He barred it seeing her eyes look up at him. "Well for your information mist…" She stopped, seeing those viper like eyes glare at her. "Randy Orton?" She blinked slowly feeling her heart slowly skip.

"Were you expecting someone else to catch you if you fell?" He questioned as he looked deeply in her eyes seeing the color. "Are those contacts?"

She blinked slowly shaking her head, pulling back and away from him. "No actually, they're not." She felt his arms unwrap from her waist as she flipped her hair back letting her head slowly tilt. "I don't know how I got them that color actually."

He blinked looking behind him seeing the gold shine, "Hold on, one moment." He turned walking back over to his belt, bending down picking it up and placing it back over his shoulder walking back at her. "Ok so you know me, but I don't know yours."

She stared at him curiously. "What do you mean _yours_, Randal?"

He inhaled hearing his full name in use, "I mean you're name sweetie." He answered smoothly before his anger struck this innocent girl.

She smirked shaking her head as she slanted to the left crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, Mister Orton wants to know my name, huh?"

He glared at her, "Yes I want to know your name, is that so hard to answer a guy's answer?"

She growled lowly feeling her eyes narrow. "It's Melissa Mason."

He grinned getting closer to her, having his sense of smell pick up something that he has been missing in a long time, "Lavender Chamomile?" He asked as he looked down seeing her eyes widen.

Melissa blinked slowly staring up into those Irish eyes of his. "How did you…"

"Mel!"

He blinked seeing her look the other way watching her friend or another diva walk up to her. He sighed, turning fast remembering about the floor seeing the other diva slowly begin to fall. He lunged forward again catching the brunette girl before she fell flat on her face. "If it's not Melissa, it's you. A new girl I haven't seen before; almost goes into a face crusher with out a diva applying it to you but the floor."

The brunette blinked as she looked up at him. "Sorry I just wanted to get back to my friend before she thought I was kidnapped my some deranged superstar."

He shook his head looking into her eyes. "Now do you have contac…"

"Allie we should probably go back to DX and Steph so she could take us to meet some of the Divas before they leave." Mel said seeing Orton's head turn looking back at her with sad eyes.

Allie nodded as she looked up at Orton smiling feeling him help her back on her feet arms unwrapping from her waist. "Thank you," She walked over to her friend taking a quick glance over her shoulder grinning, "Legend Legacy Killer." She looked back at her friend who linked arms and started walking back to Hunter's locker room.

_Legend Legacy Killer?_ He smirked slightly hearing what Melissa call the brunette girl Allie. He looked around as he smiled, still getting that scent Melissa had on and around her. _The boys were right, I needed to get back into the game of love and I just found the one they said was a smokin hottie. _He watched them leave as far as he could see them then they vanished. He turned walking back to his locker room to talk to the guys. _I guess they don't get the hardcore training after all. _He smiled just thinking about Melissa and what he would do if anything happened to her.

* * *

_Hmm.. Orton falling in love again all thanks to Mel... _

_Cena slowly on the brinks of insanity because of Allie... _

_Is DX planning on getting back together?_

_And what are those girls up to after running into a Current and Ex Champ?_

_Stay tuned... for more Falling in love..._


	5. One of those girls

_Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot. Good… Bad… I'll take anything I'll get just to get better :D Hope you're like it so far… ;) Here's Chapter 4._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel, Rayne and Lara belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Cassandra/Cassie belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

_A/N: An Allie update… I know I said something about her eyes being Hazel crystal like in the intro section but I'm just going to change it to a light pink but it switches from time to time. So if she's happy it's still pink, if she's mad a deep violet, if she's sad a baby blue, if she's jealous a very bright green… and any other emotion… Yeah in the later chapters or so it's going to explain why she's like that… along with Mel and why her eyes are silver…_ :D

Chapter 4: One of those girls

By Avril Lavigne

Allie and Mel walked in silence back to the DX locker room, well to Hunter's locker room if you want to be exact.

Mel blinked slowly glanced over her shoulder seeing if the newly crowned champ was following them for their safety but she probably understood of not wanting to since the storyline between him, Hunter and Christian. She looked over at her seeing that brunette pink streaked and frosted neon green tipped hair slowly rest on to her arm. _I wonder what happened to her that she's now clingy. _She sighed as she moved her head to the right having her cheek rest upon her sister friend. "What's wrong straight A?"

Allie pulled her head back looking up at her friend seeing that look. They stopped, standing there in the hallway like they belonged. She lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Mel, why did Orton ask about my eyes?"

Mel shrugged, looking to her right thinking about it. "I don't know Allie but he just wants to make sure we were all right, since he asked about mine too." She looked back at her friend seeing that face, shocked, and surprised after hearing her tell what happened before she showed up. "Allie you didn't get a drink of water did you?"

Allie shook her head lowering her head again, "I met the ex-_champ_." She muttered trying to keep the eye contact to a minimum.

Mel looked both ways before leaning back against the wall across from her friend, staring at her. "Huh?" Her head slanted to the side as she felt her hair go with her in the same motion.

Allie looked back up at her friend. "Do I need to?" She answered lowly seeing Mel push off the wall standing straight again.

"Unless you don't want to see this shoe," Mel looked down seeing Allie do the same thing pointing to her punked shoes. "Up somewhere you don't want it if you don't tell me what you said before."

Allie smirked slowly going into a giggle.

Mel narrowed her eyes, "Damn it Allie who did you…"

"I saw Cena," Allie finally replied seeing her friend, stop the accusations of what happened when she dashed out of the room like a bat out of hell after what HBK said or did. "I bumped into John Cena by accident."

Mel backed off hearing her friend explained what happened. Those silver eyes of hers blinked in shocked after she started finishing up, slowly.

"He told me he had never seen anyone with the kind of eyes that I have and he said I looked nice." Allie finished while she messed with her Sweet Sixteen ring she got nine years ago but still kept it on her wedding finger waiting for mister right to come along and sweep her off her feet.

She smirked shaking her head as she leaned back against the wall sliding down into a crouching position knowing love wasn't going to be in her favor again this year for her like it has been since the day she told her best guy friend that she was in love with him and all he wanted was to stay as friends. "I'm hopeless Mel, so hopeless of snagging a guy to be my boyfriend." She looked back up at her friend as she continued. "Cena wouldn't want to do anything with me if he just came back and tell me that; _hey I think you're really cute and sweet, wanna be my girl?_ I mean seriously, I'm nothing like these pretty diva's like Mickie and Kelly Kelly; I'm the odd one that has everything different about her. My eyes aren't even normal and I hate it." She wrapped her arms around her knees, letting her bottom hit the ground having her forehead rest on top.

Mel saw and heard her dismay of not being the prettiest one out of a group of good lookin models but she had something unique about her being who she was today. Still something wasn't sitting right with her best friend. Letting out a sorrow sigh she felt really bad but knew John Cena wouldn't care who he dated as long as the girl he was with had some of the traits he was looking for. Her lips slowly began to curl as she bit her lower lip. Sure, Cena was Six foot one, two hundred and forty five pounds of that body building muscle. If she hadn't read what she found out, of him being afraid to be rejected then she wouldn't just automatically blurt out, "You know, I'm surprise he didn't ask you out when you took off suddenly from him."

Allie looked up watching Mel's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

She blinked seeing Allie's eyes changing colors. _What in the…_ She shook her head getting the image out of her head. "What I mean is…" She stopped seeing a door pop open.

**Hanging with DX again: **

"Welcome back girls," A deep gruff southern voice replied, looking at Mel seeing her eyes looking down at the ground. His eyes blinked, glancing down at the ground seeing Allie now turn her head looking up at him. He smirked watching that childish smile slide on her light pink glossed lips. "Allie, are you feeling better?"

Allie nodded, taking a glance at her friend and shrugged looking back at _Mr. Wrestlemania._ "Yep," She stood back on her feet, still leaning against the wall as she moved over closer to him. "Thanks for asking Mr. Mich…"

"Shawn. Please." HBK answered, stopping her before she went all formal on him. He shook his head seeing that cheery smile back on her face.

"Thanks for asking, Shawn."

He smiled back, looking at Mel seeing her nod. "No prob," He looked back at Allie as he clasped his hand on her shoulder tilting his head to the side thinking. "You know if you were a diva I would have to nickname you Angel."

Allie's eyes blinked, just staring at him. "Why would that be?"

He shrugged, hearing Mel walk over to them probably wondering as well in why he would call her angel. "Well, first off," He looked at both of the girls. "I have a strange feeling that you, Allie; are going to be around with the company for a long time."

Allie didn't move as she heard him and what he said. "What?"

"Yeah I see you still being in the fam, Allie."

Mel rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "Great my BFF is going to still be in the company when I will probably be still at home living a normal dull life." She brought her arms across her chest, letting her head drop shaking it miserably.

Shawn looked at her as the sound of footfalls made him look up and over seeing Hunter now stand in the door way looking at him.

"Mel, do you seriously think that we would let you stay at home while your friend was with us?" Hunter asked seeing her head rise back up now looking at him.

Mel shrugged, looking at her friend then over at Shawn and Hunter. "Well," She sighed. "No not really."

"Good," Hunter and Stephanie answered in unison while Steph came out to join them.

"Cause I have an opening for an idea to be heard." Steph tossed out seeing both girls now bring their attention to her into what was going to happen.

"All right," Mel and Allie chimed.

"I want the two of you to accompany both Hunter and Shawn in single matches before the hype of the two of them coming back as DX and competing against The Legacy." Steph answered with her proposal to the girls seeing the lost faces all ready. She sighed looking at the boys. "I really don't think they'll…"

"We'll do it!"

Stephanie smiled looking back at the girls, "You'll accompany both men in separate matches and right before DX comes back then you'll join the fun or you might find different with wanting to be with different people to manage."

Allie shrugged shaking her head, "I don't care; as long as I'm managing DX I'm happy." She flashed another friendly smile to them while she heard her friend smirk, knowing she was close to her again.

"Yeah," Mel dragged, going into a hiss. "And if you don't get a shot at Cena first."

Allie snapped her head over, glaring at her friend. "Yeah, well at least I wasn't as mean to Orton like you were before I came up to you two."

Mel growled lowly feeling her eyes twitch after hearing Allie pull that card on her but hey she was going to be the nice one and try to help Cena snag her friend before some ditzy blonde took him. She shuddered, slowly rolling her neck seeing Steph and DX look at her. "Sorry I was on my way to make sure, Miss Giggles over here didn't hurt, kidnapped or worst that I don't want to explain but I bet she got what I meant by that and I clearly didn't see a sign and slipped where Orton was walking down and caught me before I took a nasty spill."

Hunter looked at Steph after hearing what Mel told them. "Yeah, well…" He paused, thinking about something. "Steph did you see Rhodes and DiBiase in the hallway when you had the girls with you into seeing us first?"

Steph brought her lips close going into a wondering look feeling her brows furrow blinking. "I think I did but I'm not one hundred percent sure on that, why?"

Hunter started to open his mouth to say something but looked over seeing Mel and Allie waiting. "I really don't know but if I think of it again I'll tell you _later._" He turned his head only looking at his wife narrowing his eyes hinting about something.

Mel and Allie looked at each other and wondered what they were talking about.

Stephanie nodded as she looked back at the girls smiling. "So you guys want to meet up with some of the divas that stay after just to let traffic die down from all the fans that piled into the arena?"

Mel shrugged, not caring; Allie replied. "Sure some female bounding would work if we're going to work here."

Steph smiled as she walked out into the hallway standing in between Shawn and Melissa. "All right, say goodbye to the X group and walk with me to the divas locker room to meet them."

Both the girls nodded. "Bye Shawn, Bye Hunter." They told them, going up and hugging them before finally leaving.

Shawn held Allie in his arms looking at Steph, "Can Allie manage me?" He asked in a childish way, slowly going into the puppy dog pout. Allie looked up at him seeing such a face slowly giggling again not letting go of the showstopper.

Steph sighed, shaking her head, but smiled. "Sure Shawn you can have Allie manage you."

Shawn looked down as Allie looked up smiling at each other. "Yay!" They laughed as they gave one last tight squeeze before breaking apart. Shawn clasped his hands on her shoulder smiling. "Welcome to Team Michaels, Angel."

Allie winked as she stuck out her tongue, hearing her new nickname. "Thank you Showstoppa." She replied as she looked over seeing Hunter and Mel break away from their hug session.

Hunter smiled, "So if Allie's going to be with the Showstoppa, it looks like you're…"

"I'm with The Cerebral Assassin." Mel finished seeing Hunter nod his head taking her back into his embrace.

Steph shook her head seeing her husband, "All right Hunter she needs to go see the others before they leave."

Hunter sighed sadly, pulling away again as he backed away while Shawn followed watching the girls walk over to Stephanie. They waved seeing the three of them returning the favor as they turned their backs to them heading to the divas locker room. Shawn sniffle a little as Hunter stared at him. "Dude, please tell me you're not crying are you?"

Shawn's eyes widened, as he shook his head, "No, Hunter come on guys don't do that." He slowly looked at his friend seeing him give a light glare. He sighed, lowering his head. "All right you caught me."

"Why did I catch you though?"

Shawn shrugged as he looked back up at his friend. "I don't know but," He looked down the hall still seeing the girls turn a corner heading to the diva's. "I just have a strong feeling that Allie's something that I've been missing."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Dude did you forget about Rebecca?"

Shawn shook his head, "No I didn't forget about Becca, but there is something about her that I seem close to it's just I don't know yet."

Hunter walked over to his pal, draping an arm around his shoulder. "You mean like a lost family relationship or something like that?"

Shawn nodded as he looked at his friend in the eyes. "She feels like my long lost daughter, Hunter."

Hunter nodded, understanding what he meant. Shawn had two boys, one's eighteen while the other was fourteen but he also knew about his past that kinda ended rocky with a woman that he was dating but he never mentioning that she was pregnant with his child but he wasn't going to go there when Shawn was happily married as well as he, with Stephanie and their two little girls. "Let's get ready to go home all right."

Shawn nodded as the both of them walked back into the locker room, getting their things together.

**Girls, Girls, Girls:** (Yeah I know it's a Motley Crue song but it fits with the divas even though they're not um… in Vegas ;] )

Stephanie lead Allie and Mel to the diva's room, finally reaching the door, knocking.

"Come in," Three voices chimed at once.

Stephanie smiled, placing her hand on the hand pushing the door open stepping in seeing the diva's ready to hit a club. "Hello ladies," She sent out to the three of them seeing their heads look up and over at her, while Allie and Mel followed in shortly behind the brunette diva.

"Hello Ms. Mc…"

Stephanie sighed lowering her head, "Girls how many times do I have to go through this, please call me Stephanie. We're family now." She answered seeing the three of them nod in unison. She looked over seeing Allie and Mel waiting for the introduction to start.

"Sorry Stephanie." The dark brown blonde streaks diva replied smiling slightly.

Stephanie smiled, "I know Cassie," She looked at the other girls that were with her in the same locker room. "Rayne, Lara, and Cassie," She paused as she looked back bringing Allie and Mel up next to her. "These are the new divas," She started to introduce. "This is Melissa Mason but as you can tell, she likes to be called Mel." She saw Mel look at her oddly.

"Nice to meet you Mel," The blackish purple tinted hair diva greeted with her pouty looking red lips into a smile.

Mel looked over seeing her nod. She returned the favor by nodding and saying, "Thanks… um…"

"Rayne, Rayne Foley." The tanned green eyed freckled diva replied again.

"Thanks Rayne." Mel formally stated again as she saw Stephanie nod as she started to introduce Allie.

"And this is Alyssa Dream, but she likes to be called Allie," Stephanie said seeing the three divas nod, waving.

"So is it A L L I E or is it A L Y?" The diva with the blonde chin length but longer with green and pink streaks through out her hair bringing out the dark blue eyes she had, questioned.

Allie blinked, "Um it's A L L I E," She looked at Steph but back seeing the look alike of almost herself but more like Ashley Massaro walk up to her bringing out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you to the Diva's," Her lips didn't show much difference beside it being in a frown. And again she towered over poor Allie, but not as bad. "I'm Lara James but I just go by Lara."

Allie smiled as she took her hand, going in a firm shake, "Nice to meet you Lara, and thank you."

"No problem," Lara answered seeing the color of Allie's eyes getting a different color. She shook her head still smiling even if her lips didn't want to show it correctly. "It's nice to meet new diva's that are on board with the company since the vets are slowly leaving giving us young ones a chance to lead the future."

Allie and Mel nodded together at the same time as the one Stephanie called Cassie with the dark brown with blonde streaks in her hair looked at the both of them.

"Are you two sisters?" Cassie asked.

Mel and Allie looked at each other as well having Steph look at them. Mel started, "Well I don't know,"

"But we're really close friends that known each other since Grade school and act like sisters." Allie finished as she looked at the three divas in the room as they nodded.

"Well," Stephanie smiled seeing the girls hitting it off right away. "I'll let you girls talk more so have a nice night," She turned smiling at Allie and Mel as she walked off. Stopping she paused turning back around. "And Ladies,"

The five of them turned looking at her waiting.

"Don't be out too late partying, all right." Stephanie sternly said seeing all of them nod.

"We won't Stephanie," Allie smiled seeing the Billion Dollar Princess return the favor.

"All right, well have a good night Ladies." Stephanie turned back on her heel, walking out of the locker room leaving the girls finally.

Cassie, Rayne and Lara looked at each other smiling, seeing the Allie and Mel look at each other then over at them. Rayne began to talk. "So you guys want to hit the clubs with us?"

Mel and Allie looked at each other blinking then back at them. Mel smiled taking in order, draping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "It sounds like fun."

Allie nodded smiling still but something flashed over her. _Ok so, Mel and I are still in college for our Sophomore year, come here to watch the show, get backstage passes after I talked to Cole and The King, Meet Stephanie, Shawn and Hunter, I run into Cena Mel runs into Orton then Stephanie asking us to accompany DX in single matches and be with them when they Reform the dynamic duo and face off against The Legacy. _She sighed feeling her head slowly throb. Her eyes blinked as she looked at her friend. _But what in the hell are we going to do about College if we're traveling with the WWE? _

Mel looked over seeing Allie thinking about something. "What are you thinking Chica?"

Allie shook her head smiling again. "Nothing," She looked back at the divas seeing them look at her oddly. "So who's up for the Club?"

"We are," Lara added as she smiled.

"Yeah there's like this new club called Star de Lune; that the some of the Superstars and Divas are going to," Rayne informed. "So you'll meet up with the other diva's that where here but they wanted to leave so they could get ready for the night,"

Allie and Mel nodded seeing the three girls smiled as they went over to their things hiked up their duffle bags onto their shoulders and started walking over to them.

"So which means, we get to party like Rockstars tonight!" Lara said again seeing Rayne and Mel shake their heads smiling.

"Nice LJ." Rayne answered, high fiving her friend that she first met after getting into the company. She looked over at Mel, "Ok well you know us now but we weren't the first ones in the company as you can tell."

"Right," Mel and Allie answered seeing Rayne continue.

"So let me give you the low down on who's been here the longest between the three." Rayne started looking to her left seeing Lara. "Lara James here, was the first to get in the company before Ashley Massaro left the company and as you can tell," She flipped her best friends hair, "She decided to get the same style as her with the blonde hair and pink streaks as a remembrance but she added the green in since it is her fav color and wants to spice it up."

Allie and Mel nodded.

"Second came well, me Rayne." She smiled as she pointed at herself. "So like the two of you," She looked at Mel and Allie. "Lara and I have been close like sisters once I got in six months after she started, then;" She looked to her right. "Cassie here; just came into the group not too long ago. I wanna say oh, five months ago?"

Cassie nodded, looking at the two new girls. "Yep that's exactly where I came in."

Mel and Allie smiled hearing Rayne continue. "Anyway, what we're trying to say is that…" She stopped looking into Mel's eyes seeing them silver. She walked over to her. "Girl do you know you're eyes are silver?"

Mel nodded, trying to not get mean like she had with Orton, earlier. "Yeah I know; they were like that before I…"

"They are like sweet!" Rayne exclaimed, waving Lara to check them out. "LJ check it."

Allie blinked watching the two girls hang around her friend. Yeah Lara was five inches taller than her and just probably guessed that Rayne had to be Six two, by just seeing the closeness Lara was into being the same height as Rayne and only another six inches from her five six. She saw her friend talking to them and of course she was only like two or three inches from the two that were asking her questions.

Cassie smiled as she stepped by Allie. "Cool," She stood next to Allie seeing her look on while her friend talked. "You're the same height as me." She teased seeing the look in Allie's eyes.

"Hey," Allie's mouth dropped a little seeing her shake her head. She blinked slowly narrowing her eyes. "Is that a good thing or something?"

Cassie nodded, "It's all right," She looked over seeing Rayne and Lara still talking to Mel and seeing their height against the two of them. "We shorties got to stick together in fighting off the tall ones."

Allie started to giggle seeing Lara, Rayne and Mel stop talking and looked at them. Mel crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah and this tall one will cream you in SDR09 when I get the chance again."

Allie rolled her eyes as the five of them walked out of the locker room heading to their cars. "Yeah well, we'll see about that Mel since the last time we played I creamed you for the women's title." She answered seeing the three stop, taking a quick glance at Cassie she turned her head seeing her friend, eyes in a glare ready to tackle. She smiled slightly, again going into a giggle. "I'm a… dead aren't I?"

Mel nodded her head as she watched Allie take off heading to her car. "Yeah, yeah you are, Allie!" She took off leaving the other three in shock. She called over her shoulder. "We'll meet at guys Star de Lune that's if Allie's not dead yet."

Rayne, Lara and Cassie nodded as they watched Mel go after her friend. The three of them shook their heads as they walked down the hallway heading to their cars getting ready to party.

_Hm, Is Mel going to kill Allie after what happened between the two…_

_And what's going with the Showstoppa and getting this strange feeling that Allie's more than just a fan girl…_

_How will the girls prepare for the upcoming reunion of DX when single matches amp up their return…_

_Will Allie and Mel become fast friends with the girls that Stephanie introduced them to right before they left?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter of Falling in love…_


	6. Lets light a fire tonight

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters… you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… _

_Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel,

Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox

Cassandra/Cassie belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life.

The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

Chapter 5: Let's light a fire tonight

By Nuts in a blender

Theme made possible by: *Drum roll please* Ashley Massaro!

**The Animal, the Opportunistic and the Peep:**

Each of the girls looked up seeing three superstars get out of the rooms they were staying for the show, dressed to kill on this night of fun.

Rayne caught the one with wavy shoulder length blonde hair, smile after hearing what the person said to them. She smiled seeing Edge glance at her nodding letting the girls still continue before they walked in front of them. She nodded returning the favor as she bit her lower lip into knowing what she was going to get this time around for being in the company. She couldn't help it if she fell in love with the hottest guy in the world who wore a vintage _Guns and Roses_ Tee with his dark denim washed out jeans with a chain just hanging off the loops, resting nicely against his left hip along with his studded wristband he wore on his right arm at all times and those black converse shoes of choice he wore for the night.

Lara shook her head knowing her friends crush with the good looking one from the Edge and Christian team. She draped her arm around her shoulders as she caught the eyes of the new draftee who came from _ECW_ onto Raw just two weeks ago. Six two short blonde hair, with the cute smile he showed off once and a while was Christian. She wouldn't mind that he was just an inch taller than her but hey she liked that about the ones that she used to date and now she was back in the hunt after her last break up didn't go to well.

Cassie sighed hiking up her duffle bag again back onto her shoulder as she looked to her left seeing the superstar come out of his locker room, decked out in a black blazer with a white tank underneath. Her heart slowly started skipping just seeing the six foot six superstar turn his head looking at her showing off his charming smile. She smiled back, seeing those eyes from him catching her off guard by bumping into the other girls by accident. She groaned lightly blinking seeing the two girls looking back at her. "Sorry," She answered lowly moving pass them hitting the door handle getting out rushing to her car to meet up with Allie and Mel.

Rayne and Lara looked at each other then behind them seeing Edge and Christian talk to the one, the only, The Animal, Dave Batista. Rayne glanced at her friend seeing the same look she had in her eyes as well… Cassie had a crush on Batista. The two of them squealed lowly bringing their bags closer to them rushing out after Cassie. They blinked seeing her speed away heading to the club.

"We shall follow our fellow friend and ask her why she bumped into us." Rayne said seeing her friend nod. She unlocked her punk style dark purple, metallic silver flamed doors, skulls and crossbones on the hood of her Hyandi, tossing their bags into the back of the car, finally slipping into the seats.

"That sounds like a good plan Ray," Lara answered as she sat comfortably in the passenger seat strapping the belt over her watching Rayne place the key into the ignition hearing her baby come to life.

"I know right," Rayne replied doing the same thing before pulling out of the parking garage heading to Star de Lune for the night. Placing her hands on the steering wheel, she let her right hand clutched the gear placing the car into drive as her foot excelled the speed, while Lara turned up the radio letting her speakers thrum against them hearing the sound of rock get them ready to party.

Lara turned her head looking over to her right seeing the three guys walk out watching the car drive off into the moonlit night going to the club. She smiled waving to them seeing the three of them, wave back as she started to giggle.

"Lara, what did you do?" Rayne asked as she came to a stop looking both ways checking the traffic, noticing the close was clear she took off again getting in a lane picking up speed.

"Waved at Tista, Edgey and Christian,"

"LARA!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Lara smugly said, rolling her eyes. "Not when Edgey boy was eyeing your car."

Rayne blinked slowly looking at her friend, "He was eyeing my car?"

Lara nodded.

"So there is hope!" She smiled biting her lower lip feeling happy as can be with nothing stopping her now of getting her dream guy.

**We danced into the night: **(Allie and Mel arrive at Star de Lune)

Allie looked at her friend seeing the look in the same sky. "Mellster come on, you know I was kidding."

Mel looked at her with a stern glare, "Yeah and what about you bringing up Mister Orton in front Hunter and Stephanie when clearly those two are in an angle with him?"

Allie sighed, knowing she was never going to hear the end of it now.

"Plus I didn't tell your comment I did to them to hear did I?"

Allie shook her head.

"Exactly," She looked over seeing the bouncer slowly letting people in.

"But you I was only looking out for you as well like you were for me." Allie put in seeing her friend look back at her. "So don't give me that."

Mel sighed, leaning closer. "Hey I'm not the one who was probably stuttering over John when you saw him."

Allie's eyes widened as she started to scowl at her friend. "Fine but we still need to talk about something's."

Mel leaned back as they moved up closer to the door. "All right talk."

"What are we going to do about college?"

She blinked hearing her friend. "What about college?"

Allie groaned lightly knowing it was going to bug her now. "We just got accepted to work for the company and yet we still have another month until we go into our junior year of it in the fall and yet you're not going to be concerned if we don't…"

"Allie Marie, relax;" Mel started seeing those eyes get a little color in them but seeing the panic color of yellow lining around it. "You're stressing out about…"

"Come on, Mel you're parents aren't going to be pleased if you ran off with the company?"

Mel blinked, crossing her arms back over her corset top. "And you're mother wouldn't freak out that you're gone too if we just now opted to drop out," She saw her friends eye's get huge after bringing up her mother. "Come on, Allister it's no brain damage of what's going on."

Allie sighed, she had a real rocky start with her mother once she turned sixteen and asking for her father to show at her party and all her mother did was lie saying that he didn't want to see his daughter and now at the age of twenty five she could careless if her mother actually cared if she went into the company. She could do what ever she wanted to. "Mel you know how I feel about her after what happened in the past."

Mel nodded, understanding her pain. "Yeah I'm sorry that I brought up that Fodea dea," She saw her friend smile knowing what she said made it go away. "I shouldn't have done that to you." (Fodea dea= Ugly Goddess)

Allie shrugged it off as they continued to the front of the club doors. "Seriously Mel, it's no big I just hate it when she comes into mind,"

"I know and I'm…"

**Voices rang like the angels sing: **(Orton and Cena meet up with the girls)

"Well if it isn't miss giggles," A deep voice said from behind.

"And Miss Rebel who, don't watch for caution signs of wet floor." Another deep voice replied watching the two girls slowly turn to look at them. "Hello Mel," Randy smiled seeing those silver captive eyes widen in shock.

"Hiya Alyssa," Cena winked as his lips went into a smirk showing off those dimples that made every girl swoon.

Allie blinked staring at the one she bumped into the hallway at the arena, and there she went again, stuttering in front of him and now Randy. "J-J-Jo…"

"Next,"

Cena smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder turning her around as he moved up in the line bringing her with him while Orton and Melissa followed.

"Ah, Mr. Cena it's nice to see you again." The bouncer nodded seeing the Chaingang Solider nod, looking down at his guess. "Oh I see you have a date, I'll let you guys go right away," He pulled the rope away from the latch it was on, signaling them to walk in.

"Thank you," Cena said as he pulled Allie close to him, heading into the club waiting for Orton and Mel to get in. He looked down as they waited beside the door, seeing Allie look up at him with those eyes that captivated him ever since he first met her. He could feel her tremble against him by the way he held her close but his head lowered getting closer to her ear, smelling in the scent from her hair. "You don't have to be afraid; I'm not going to do anything."

Allie bit her lower lip hearing him say those words only making her giggle again.

He smiled, lightly letting his head move closer to her head kissing the side of her head, watching Orton and Melissa almost coming in. "Don't worry I'll protect you if anything happens, Giggles." He muttered still catching the scent of lavender from her.

Her eyes closed feeling her head slowly turning wanting something else but as she started to lift her head for her lips to be the one he kissed; his lips brushed lightly against her forehead, as she swallowed back what she really wanted but knew he didn't want to go that far with someone he just met less than an hour ago.

The bouncer saw the other two that were hanging with them. He smiled seeing the two of them return the favor. "I'll let you two join your friends."

Orton nodded, letting his arm lie nicely against Mel's lower back, waiting for her to brush it off but she didn't. "Thank you," He answered slipping through moving the entry way hearing the others complain to the bouncer about not checking him, Mel, Cena and Allie before stepping into the club.

"So, are you always this sweet to the ladies Orton?" Mel questioned quietly seeing the ones glare at her for getting free access.

He smirked, looking over seeing Cena and Allie wait for them. "To tell you the truth, I haven't been dating after my last break up."

Mel blinked, hearing what he said. "Oh," Her voice became soft. "I'm sorry that happened to…"

"Don't be," He looked down on her seeing that head lower looking at the floor. "It wasn't your fault I caught her with another man one night that I came home to surprise her."

"Ah," was all she could say seeing Allie shaking like a leaf when Cena was around her and yet here she was cool, calm and collected when Orton's arm was resting at the lower part of her back. She turned whipping around facing him fully. "Is there anyway you and John could…"

"Get you girls a few drinks to start off the night?" Cena questioned watching Mel turn looking at him, still feeling Allie shake from his touch.

"Yeah this way I can talk to Allie here and see what's up."

Cena nodded, "All right," He looked over seeing Orton drop his hand from Mel's back as he walked over to him. "Let's go O man."

Orton nodded, glancing back seeing Mel smile wrapping her arm around Allie's shoulder as they moved over to a table where they could meet up again with the drinks. He turned following after Cena as they reached the bar. "Dude what made Allie girl so…"

"I don't know Orton, why don't you ask for me?" Cena turned shooting a glance at his friend then behind him seeing Allie in Mel's embrace after what happened. He shook his head looking back at the bartender giving him the orders for Allie and himself.

Orton tilted his head looking at his helpless romantic friend, "You have talked to her right?"

"Yes," Cena gritted watching Orton step up giving the other bartender. He sighed, letting his elbows lean against the edge of the counter seeing three girls hang around the two they helped get in. "But it's like even if I tried I know she wouldn't want me."

Orton rolled his eyes, turning looking at him then back at the girls. "John I highly doubt that,"

"Oh," Cena teased dropping his head to the left glaring at him. "I don't stand a chance with her."

"How do you know?"

Orton folded his arms across his broad chest looking at his best friend since the OVW days. "If I known you for this long and I managed to get a girl with me for at least a year and a half and you're still looking," He moved closer to him. "What is wrong with…"

"Nothing's wrong with me Orton," Cena glanced back at the table seeing two of the girls take Allie on the dance floor to dance while the other was talking to Mel. "I want something but something else is stopping me from getting it."

"And that's who?" Orton asked seeing him look back with those sky blue eyes of his. "So don't give me that, man. You want her and I know she wants you as well."

Cena smirked rolling his eyes once more, looking on the dance floor seeing Allie, and the two other divas having a good time.

"Here's your drinks sir,"

Cena turned back around seeing the glasses as he finally brought them in his hands after paying and started walking over to Allie.

"Cena, be careful out there with those." Orton called seeing his friend nod saying that he heard him. He shook his head knowing he didn't care, looking back he saw Mel rest her elbows on the table staring at him with a smile that was going to kill him.

"And yours, sir." The bartender finished as he saw Orton turn back smiling nicely giving him money as he took the glasses back to the table to sit with Mel and another diva that was talking to her.

**Dancing in the moonlight:**

"So what's going on with you Cassie?" Allie asked over the loud music that was blasting out through the room.

Cassie shook her highlighted hair smiling. "Nothing really, I mean;" She glanced over seeing Cena gracefully walk through the people with drinks in his hands. "I'll talk to you about it later. Right now you got the ex champ wanting to see you."

Allie's eyes widened, "No I can't," She looked seeing Cena's smile feeling her heart slowly melt. She looked at Cassie then over at Rayne seeing that smirk of hers. She took holds of their shoulders. "You can't leave, I become too nervous around him that I giggle uncontrollably which then makes me sound like an…"

"Hey Allie," Cena said, seeing Allie's eyes look back at him, knowing she was nervous. "Can I talk to you?"

Allie blinked feeling tugs from her fingers. She looked at Rayne who slowly pulled away. "No, Ray…" She stopped seeing Rayne get closer.

"You'll do fine, just act natural." Rayne muttered, looking over her shoulder seeing the charm Cena was trying to do. "Trust me." She pulled away finally feeling Allie's grasp, release her shoulder as she looked at Cassie. "Come on let's go see Lara and Mel."

Cassie nodded, smiling at her new found friend and took off with Rayne heading back to the table. _Good luck, _Cassie mouthed winking smiling past Cena as she nodded back at Allie smiling out of control.

Allie sighed, smiling at Cena but knew it wasn't going to go that far.

Cena moved closer to the one he was slowly falling for catching her eyes look at him. He lowered his head while he still held the drinks. "Why don't we go to the other side of the room and talk,"

Allie nodded, swallowing the dryness in her throat seeing him hand her a glass while he took her free hand pulling her to the other side of the room. _Ok Allie girl, you can do this. Stay calm, it's just Cena, you can be totally normal._ She thought as they reached another table, seeing him help her in a chair as he sat across from her. "So," She began seeing him lock eyes.

"How do you do it?"

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"How can you be so calm with the divas and with friends and when you're around me you get giggly and nervous?" He asked taking a sip from his drink.

Her brows furrowed as her lips started to twist. "You know, there's a reason why I'm like that."

"Really?" He asked seeing those eyes narrow looking at him. "Cause when I tried to tell you that you were safe, I still felt you shaking."

"There's just something's I don't kiss and tell on the first date of meeting someone," She snapped seeing him move his chair closer to hers. "And besides, I'm surprised that I don't see a girl hanging off of you claiming to be your girlfriend."

His face dropped, hearing the statement she gave. "I'm single,"

"Yeah," She dragged, rolling her eyes looking at the other side of the room seeing Mel, Cassie, Rayne and Lara chatting it up with Orton. "Then why did you keep questioning me with the boyfriend trick huh?"

"Because I didn't want to get jumped if I wasn't supposed to…" he stopped seeing her look back at him.

"I dated no one from this company, I'm still in college, my mother is a loon that lied to me on my sweet sixteen about my Father so I have no clue who he is, and I don't even know how I'm going to make it when I'm with…" She dropped it lowering her knowing she was going to spill.

He just watched her seeing the color of her eyes changing from the rage she was getting. _Damn, something I need to get a hold of but how? _He wondered seeing her look back up at him.

"I'm sorry I should've not said…" She paused seeing him stand up holding out his hand. "What?"

"You're clearly not drinking the pop I got for you and you need to give off some steam."

Her eyes bugged out again, "John seriously I…"

"Come dance with me," He urged still holding out his hand waiting for her to accept it.

She blinked placing the glass down on the table, letting her right hand clasp his feeling a perfect fit once she stood. "John you really don't need to do…" She stopped hearing the type of music as half the people that were on the dance floor cleared taking a breather.

"Trust me," He said, spinning her into him seeing those eyes go into shock nervously searching his. He let his left hand pull her closer to him, placing hers on his shoulder, as he slowly let his feet move swaying back and forth watching her move along with him so he wouldn't be alone.

She felt something that she never thought she would feel, her heart was going insane. The scent he carried was that of what she fell in love with whenever guys walked passed her in the halls giving her only a little tease. She bit her lower lip feeling the mood of the song as she looked up at him watching those blue eyes watch her, making sure she was all right. She smiled lightly as she gently placed her head into his chest while his arm held her by the waist keeping her close to him feeling the music take them off into their own world.

**The Rockers and the Peeps:**

Cassie looked over at the dance floor seeing half the people gone and seeing Allie and John dancing. "Guys, guys!" She lightly smacked Lara and Rayne in the arms seeing them look at her.

"What?" Rayne and Lara asked.

Cassie smiled seeing Mel and Orton look at her, she pointed over to the dance floor having the four of them look seeing Cena and Allie slow dancing.

Orton's eyes widened, mouth dropping. "What in the…"

"She did it!" The four girls squealed with glee seeing the giggly diva with the guy she feared to be around.

Orton turned hearing the four go insane, sighing he shook his head smiling looking back at his friend, "Good work my friend, good work."

Mel looked over seeing the satisfactory of a smile on Orton's face. "Yeah how did you help get those two together?"

Orton glanced back, "I talked to him and he finally went for it before someone else did."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Yeah,"

Orton scoffed, crossing his arms back over his chest. "And what did you four," He looked over at the other three seeing them look at him. "Do to help Allie dear get over the giggling she always does?"

Rayne shook her head standing up looking at him dead in the eye. "Just because you're two inches taller than me doesn't mean I'm afraid of kicking your ass."

Orton glared at her. "Like I asked to fight…"

"Orton don't start,"

Orton, Mel, Cassie, Lara, and Rayne looked up and behind seeing the blonde Canadian step up to the table. Orton shook his head, "Adam, what are you do…"

The blonde superstar rolled his eyes, looking at Rayne, seeing that lost look in her eyes. "Care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand, waiting for her to accept.

Rayne nodded as she placed her hand in his as he glided onto the dance floor. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Lara and Cassie smile seeing her with her crush.

Orton shook his head, looking back at Mel seeing her wanting to do the same thing as well. He sighed holding out his hand feeling her grasp around his pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Hey Orton," Lara called out, seeing him turn looking at her. "Don't step on her feet." She smiled seeing him shake his head glaring at her as he continued to the dance floor. She shook her head as she looked over at Cassie seeing her head down. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cassie sighed looking up at her friend.

Lara shook her head, "Cassie, you almost knocked us down while we walked to our cars. You saw someone."

"Yeah I did see someone," Cassie answered seeing the other two superstars look at them and one of them was the Animal Batista. She slowly bit her lower lip again looking back down at the table.

Lara looked over seeing Christian and Batista talk to each other then started walking. She sighed looking at her friend, "Cassie, you're crushing on the Ani…"

"Ladies?"

Lara looked up seeing the other blonde Canadian by her side smiling. "Yes?"

"Care to join me and Dave Batista on the dance floor?" Christian questioned seeing Cassie's head slowly look up seeing Batista next to her.

Lara smiled, "Sure I would love to." She got up, taking Christian's hand pulling him off the dance floor.

Christian looked over his shoulder seeing Batista sit down in a seat next to Cassie, talking to her. He looked back seeing Lara, ready for the slow dance. He smiled as he took one of her hands placing it on his shoulder while he drifted around hearing her giggle.

**The Animal and the Diva and the Chick Magnet:**

Batista tilted his head to the side seeing Cassie look at the table. "Is there something wrong?" His deep voice asked seeing her look up with those brown eyes of hers.

Cassie shook her head trying to find words to talk to him.

The Animal nodded, "All right, um… I'm Dave Batista." He introduced seeing her blink. "Do you have a name?"

Cassie nodded still not saying anything. She sighed lightly, "I'm Cassandra Montgomery, but I go by Cassie,"

Batista smiled finally hearing her talk to him. "Cassie," He held out his hand, seeing her accept it, "Nice to meet you."

She nodded, feeling his fingers slowly grip her hand lightly. "Mhm," was all she could say. She couldn't believe that she was talking to her crush Batista. She bit her lower lip again, seeing those eyes of his just stare at her.

"Are you all right?" He questioned.

She nodded again as her hand slowly pulled out of his grasp. "Yeah I just…"

"Cassie girl,"

She groaned lightly tossing her head up to the ceiling hearing her boyfriend call her name. She looked at Batista with lost eyes feeling an arm drape around her shoulder.

Michael "Miz" Mizanin kissed his girl's cheek seeing her eyes close then looked over seeing Batista blink. "What are you doing talking to my girl?"

"She looked bored and I was about to…"

"Well she doesn't need to since, A her boy's here to do that," Miz helped Cassie off her chair slowly walking to the dance floor. They stopped, turning back around looking at the Animal. "And if I see you with her again I'll take you out."

Cassie's eyes widened then slowly narrowed hearing what the six foot one, Mohawk different color boyfriend tell her secret crush. "Miz, be…"

"Be Jealous Batista that you don't have this on your arm," Miz smirked, pulling Cassie closer to him turning back around heading to the dance floor.

Batista's eyes twitched as his head tilted to the side watching the two walk off. He sighed, shaking his head looking at Cassie seeing her trying to get out of his hold but was still caught in dancing with him still. _He's going to get a death wish happening soon if that keeps up between the two of us._ He looked over seeing Edge and the girl he chose dancing like were married, along with Christian and his girl, Orton and the fan, and finally Cena and the girl he was with seeing her head pressed up on his chest feeling calm. _Two have found love again while the others are slowly finding it and here I am trying to get the one that's not even in a real relationship. _He stood up, walking back to the bar and getting a drink while watching the hassle against Miz and Cassie.

_

* * *

_

_Will Batista and Cassie make it to the end and be together after he takes Miz out of the equation…_

_Is there love between Cena and Allie finally… _

_What's going on with Rayne and Edge… _

_Lara and Christian have no problem showing off the love they have for each other_

_And what is going on between Orton and Mel… Will his heart start to mend after he gets the courage to tell Mel how he now feels for her?_

_Stay tuned to find out what will happen in Falling in Love…_


	7. Broken Hearts and torn up letters

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters… you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… _

_Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel,

Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^)

Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life.

The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

Chapter 6: Broken hearts and torn up letters (and the story about a lonely girl) By Lostprophets

**I Hate this part: (By PCD)**

As the music started to change the mood became more towards the party. Allie looked up at Cena seeing him smile. She returned the favor as her nose scrunched seeing him lean back in kissing her on the forehead. Her happiness died once he did that finally getting out of his arms, walking off.

Cena blinked whipping around seeing her tap Mel's shoulder lightly seeing her pull from Orton as they walked off from the club. He hurried after Orton.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Orton turned his head seeing Cena shook his head.

Cena blinked looking back at the door, "I don't know," He looked back at Orton. "Help me."

"First," Orton started crossing his arms over his chest, "I need to know what the hell you did to make Allie walk out like that and take Mel with her."

He sighed, "She looked up at me and I looked down at her seeing her nose scrunched cute and I kissed her forehead and…"

Orton slapped the side of his head, hard, glaring at him seeing the Chaingang Commander hold the side of his head. "Well I know what you did wrong."

"And that would be what?" Cena gritted feeling the side of his head throbbing.

"You, not kissing her on the lips when she wanted one, smart one." Orton stated seeing Cena's eyes widened looking over his shoulder. "If you're lucky you can probably still catch…" He couldn't even finish his sentence without the HLR Superstar high tailing it out of the club to catch up with her. He sighed slowly going after him. _What I won't do to have him finally have a girl, _He thought getting out of the building looking down the street seeing Cena round the corner still following the girls. _And yet here I am doing the same damn thing._ He went into a low jog going after his friend and the girl he's falling for.

"Allie wait up," Cena called out trying to have the divas stop.

Allie shook her head, turning around looking at him as she continued walking; backwards. "Yeah well you know John I would've waited up for you if you took the advantage when I gave it to you but no you kissed my forehead." She whipped back around eyes on the ground while Mel draped her arm around her shoulder continued to walk towards her car.

Cena groaned, "That's what I'm doing, trying to make you stop and…"

"And what?" Allie screamed finally turning around again, stopping seeing the ex champ slow his pace but saw the current one to be with Mel… go figure right. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do that's going to change my mind," Watching him walk up to her like he'd knew her for a long time, "You thug?" She snapped seeing the look in his eyes.

Mel's jaw dropped, as Orton wrapped an arm around her shoulder watching Cena slowly lose his cool.

"Thug huh?" Cena questioned, seeing her nod her head.

"Yeah,"

He nodded his looking over at Orton smirking then back at her. "Then would a thug do this?"

Allie's eyes narrowed in shock seeing him move closer to her, with his arm brushing against her shoulder. "What in the world are you…" Her arms were out, feeling his hand wrap in her hair yanking her head back as he pulled her into a devouring kiss that she would never expected from him. Her eyes slowly started to fold letting him continue, that was until her cell rung.

Cena pulled away seeing Allie dig into her jean pocket getting her cell phone out as he let his fingers touch his lips after what he just did. He looked over seeing Mel and Orton smile, giving him the thumbs up as he looked back at Allie.

Allie sighed seeing the number taking the call, "What?" She placed the phone to her ear hearing that voice she hated the most.

"_When are you coming home, Allie dear."_

Allie tossed her head up, sighing lowly. "How bout never, Mother." She snapped back as she looked over at her friend seeing the look in her eyes.

Her mother scoffed, _"Alyssa Marie Dream you do not talk to your mother that way, do you under…"_

She pursed her lips together finally telling her what just happened tonight. "I'm sorry Jane but I'm dropping out of college since hey, I'm going to manage Shawn Michaels!" She screamed as her eyes looked at Cena and Orton seeing the look in their eyes. "And there's nothing you can do about it." She sneered, waiting for an answer to happen.

"_Alyssa you need to finish…"_

"I don't care," She answered slowly enough for her mother to understand. "I'm twenty five I can do what I please, and that's working with the WWE and maybe just maybe my father will find me!"

Allie's mother screamed as she pulled the phone from her ear letting the three of them hear it as well. _"Like I said before you're father doesn't care about you."_ She heard her mother tell her as she brought the phone up to her ear again.

Allie shook her head, "Go to hell, I'm done." She hung up the call, holding down the power button seeing it fully shut off as felt her heart slowly break into pieces of what her mother said to her. She lowered her head closing her eyes now trembling letting her phone drop to the ground. She inhaled shakily letting the glisten tears fall from her eyes even if it was in front of Cena and Orton. She couldn't take it anymore, Mel knew what was going on and now the men both knew Allie was becoming a new diva and managing Shawn Michaels when he came back. Falling to her knees, she brought her hands up crying harder into them feeling every emotion pour out of her.

Mel started to pull away from Orton to comfort her friend but got held back. Her head spun looking at Orton seeing him shake his head while he looked on seeing Cena carefully going to Allie's side wrapping his arms around her cradling still hearing her cry. "Orton I have to go and…"

"Mel, don't start;" Orton gritted seeing those moonlit eyes glare at him. "Cena's with her, he's trying to make her calm and better again."

Mel scowled rolling her eyes. "Yeah well her Mother's been a pain in her side for I don't know how long but she's been staying with me trying to escape her deranged mother." She looked back seeing her friend turn her head into Cena's shoulder still crying.

Orton pulled her close to him as his lips pressed against her temple lightly feeling a surge of sparks run through him. He blinked slowly looking down on her. "If Allie's going to be with the company and going to manage Shawn when he comes back, are you going to be with her?"

Mel bit the inside of her mouth, replying; "Well you'll have to find out next week."

Orton's eyes slowly lowered blinking. "Why do I have to find out next week when I just found…" he paused shaking his head, "Wait let me rephrase this… _We _just found out that Allie's going to be working with us."

Mel rolled her eyes, "All right but if word gets out that we're working here I'm finished?"

Orton's eyes widened. "Y-Yo-You'r…"

Mel smiled shaking her head, loving that she freaked out the Legend Killer. "Geez lighten up, I'm not going to get killed."

Orton scowled at her, "Then don't do that, Melissa."

Mel shook her head; as she let her head lean closer to his letting her lips press against his cheek, pulling back seeing the look he gave back at her. She shrugged, looking back at her friend still crying. "Do you think we should…"

"Hey John," Orton whispered seeing Cena's head look up at him. "I'm gonna take Mel back inside and dance some more, so…."

Cena nodded seeing the look in Mel's eyes. "Don't worry we'll be in when she gets done all right?"

Mel nodded as she looked back at Orton as he nodded heading back to the club to still dance.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cena looked down on Allie seeing how clingy she was and still breaking down, badly. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers feeling her body tremble against him once more. "Allie, come on," He whispered lowly feeling her head shake in a no answer. "Can you tell please tell me what's…"

"John, just drop it, please." Allie sobbed pulling her head back as tears fell from her eyes. She lowered her head having her hand wipe away the tears that were still falling from her confused eyes as she sniffed swallowing back the hurt. She looked over to her left seeing her cell phone lying there, sighing sadly she picked it back up placing it back into her pocket, still keeping her head down

"Allie I'm just trying to help," Cena whispered again, trying to look at her but saw her keep her head down. He sighed, letting his hand bring her chin up seeing the look in her eyes. Just staring into them he saw the pain, anger and sadness all welled up into one person that didn't deserve this. He pulled her back into his embrace looking around the town trying to figure out what they could do. He blinked feeling her arms wrap up from his arms and grasp his shoulders tightly. He smiled with one thing that came to mind. "You want to find a place that serves Ice cream?"

She felt like hell and this is what he was going to cheer her up? "What's in it for you?" She asked questionably, waiting for him to reply.

"I can't be nice and offer…"

"John." She sternly called hearing a sigh.

"I want to know when you were planning on telling me that you were joining the company." He confessed seeing her head pull back again her lost eyes looking at him.

"You want to know?"

He nodded seeing Allie shook her head, "Why not?"

"Cause," She simply said. "I only just want to say that I was managing Shawn Michaels since he asked Steph if he could so that's how I'm in the company when he comes back to compete."

He sighed, "So that's the only reason?"

She nodded shrugging, "I mean there are other reasons too, but you'd just have to find out soon." She pulled back slowly getting back on her feet dragging Cena with her seeing those blue eyes look down on her. "You can trust me."

He sighed; dramatically slump his shoulders rolling his eyes as he looked at her. "Well if you say so, I guess I can wait."

She smiled as she leap wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back down to her, "Good," She kissed his cheek as she giggled again. "Is the Ice cream offer still up?"

"Oh," He slowly started to tease. "You freak out that I don't fully kiss you on the lips then you kiss me on the cheek, Giggles are you toying with me?"

Her mouth opened in a shock, "No," She lowered her head as she started to giggle again. "Why would I possibly do…"

"Yes the offer's still up." He let his hand caress the side of her face seeing that smile of hers decrease watching her eyes lower. He smirked lowering his head letting his lips catch hers lightly leaving a tender loving kiss as he pulled back seeing her blink. "I just need a ride so I can take you there." He whispered lowly against her skin.

She sighed shaking her head as she pulled out her keys looking up at him still. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Fine, we'll just wait for Mel and Orton to get done so I could ride with him inst…"

"No, no;" She stopped him as she started walking to the parking garage. "We'll go but," She handed him the keys. "Will you be gentle with her?"

He tilted his head to the side taking the keys, "It depends what car it is?" He saw her run inside the parking structure going to her car. He followed after her, turning to the right seeing her lean against the hood of her car. He blinked walking up to her eyeing her car, "This it?"

"Mhm," She nodded as she pushed up walking over to the passenger side jumping into her seat waiting for him. "Is there a problem, John?"

He shook his head, unlocking her car opening up the driver's door, sitting down as he looked at her while she placed the seatbelt over her seeing those eyes shine back to normal as he placed the key into the ignition turning it hearing the car purr to the life. He nodded as he brought the seat belt over him, feeling her hand touch his making him look back at her.

"I know you want to,"

His eyes widened hearing her giggle knowing they were both taking that the wrong way. "Ah…"

"I meant," She rephrased. "Burn a little rubber like you did at 'Mania 23."

He smiled remembering his entrance. He was in the exact same car, waiting on the eve of his big entrance after the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels made his; the night was still young but was relaxing when he started up a Ford Mustang at his dismay and drifted it to the Lions den at Ford Field. While he was waiting he had to start a little rubber burning when clearly he was going to do it once he turned corners and down the ramp just to crash through the Wrestlemania glass sign that was waiting for him. He looked back at her seeing those eyes bright pink as her head slowly leaned against his shoulder waiting.

"All right," He answered placing the car into neutral, revving the car hearing her giggle seeing smoke slowly come up from behind as he finally placed the car into drive letting the tires squeal as he turned to the left tightly fishtailing out hearing her giggle knowing it was a plus in her book as it was in his.

She smiled seeing him drive off into the night heading to get ice cream as she pulled out her cell phone, powering it back on waiting for a few minutes seeing it able to be used again as she texted her friend where she was and telling her to get a ride home if she doesn't show up again back at the club.

**What do I do now?:**

Mel smiled up at Orton feeling his hands at her waist swaying in the same motion as the music. She jerked a little feeling her pocket vibrate, as she smiled pulling away.

Orton blinked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she pulled out her cell reading the message.

:_Gone with John to get Ice cream, won't know when I get back… he took my car so there might be or might not be a chance into coming back at the club… yeah I know who's still open at midnight serving ice cream? Anyway what I'm saying chica is that you might need to find a ride home either from the girls or from well… he he… you know… ^^ _

_So I'll talk to you later byes DX Sis… Allie:_

She blinked looking at Orton then replying back to her sister.

Orton tilted his head looking around seeing the other divas having a good time with the ones they were with besides Cassie who sat back at the table they met up at. He looked over seeing Mel look at him as she placed the phone back in her pocket. "So who was that?"

"Allie, she said that she and John went out for Ice cream and that if they don't come back I need to find a ride home." She sighed looking over seeing Cassie down, "What's wrong with Cassie?"

Orton shrugged, "let's go find out."

Mel nodded, taking Orton's hand walking back to the table. They reached the table seeing Cassie look up at them. "What's wrong?"

Cassie shook her head, looking at Miz seeing him dancing with girls swarming around him, "Nothing, besides having a lousy boyfriend, who's hanging out with other girls; instead of dancing with me."

Mel and Orton looked at each other then back at Cassie. Orton started, "Wasn't Tista around talking to you?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah but Miz face told him off now," She looked at Mel. "I don't know if it hurt our friend ship that we had."

Mel nodded looking at the one putting his moves on a girl. She shook her head, "Cassie you deserve so much better than him," Looking back she saw Cassie laugh.

"Yeah well tell that to him," Cassie pointed over to the Miz. "He literally jumped on Batista's stuff for just talking to me."

Orton shook his head looking at Cassie then back Miz. "I should show him a piece of my…"

"Cassie girl?"

Cassie, Mel and Orton looked up seeing Batista walking back over to the table, setting himself in the seat next to her. He smiled as he took her hand.

Cassie blinked as her face went blank after he touched her hand. "Um…"

"Listen, I see that you're not having fun while you're ah…" He paused looking over seeing Miz preoccupied. He sighed, looking back at her. "You deserve so much better."

She blinked again hearing him say that, "uh-huh."

"So what I'm asking is for you to dance with me, now since I know you're not going to dance any time soon with him all over the other…"

"You had me at dancing," Cassie said quickly stopping him as she stood up from the seat pulling Batista out of his going on the dance floor.

Mel and Orton looked at each other then back on the dance floor seeing Batista and Cassie having a good time finally. Mel's eyes slowly lowered as she leaned into Orton, holding his arm, "Hey Orton?"

Orton blinked slowly looking down, "Yes?"

"Can you drive me back to my apartment?" Mel asked sweetly.

Orton smiled nodding, "Sure," He replied, kissing her forehead as he stood on his feet seeing Mel do the same, getting closer to him as they walked out into the night.

Rayne had her hands up in the air swaying to the music playing while Edge came in to the same beat being in synced with each other. She giggled seeing that smile of his as she moved closer to him.

"Rayne I like you," Edge started as he spun her around, watching her hair go in the motion he spun her in.

She nodded, "Yeah and I…" She stopped blinking, hearing the feedback from the stage as her head turned as they looked up on stage seeing the DJ getting ready to announce something.

Edge glanced over at Christian seeing him and his girl look up on stage waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you all…" The DJ paused seeing the crowd hyped up all ready. "A band decided to come here and perform for you happy people!"

The crowd cheered with joy; Rayne blinked slowly looking at Lara who caught her glance wondering in what was going to happen. Both girls looked over seeing Batista hold Cassie in his arms protectively swaying slightly even if there isn't music.

"So with your undying cheers, please welcome The rejects!"

The crowd went crazy as the band came up on stage hyping them up even more. Rayne's eyes widened watching the singer run up the stage, tossing his head forward, letting his dark brown hair whip against his eyes as he slowly glanced up at the fans catching the shocked eyes of Rayne. She blinked seeing those eyes of his shine as he lifted up his head winking while his hand held the mike stand getting ready to sing.

Lara pulled away from Christian as she started toward her friend. "Rayne," She whispered seeing her turn with those eyes. "What's Xander doing here?"

Rayne shook her head as she slowly looked back at the stage seeing him pull out the mike getting ready to sing, "I have no idea what's…"

"What is he doing here, Rayne?" Edge questioned seeing her turn looking at him.

She shrugged still locked on the way Xander was getting amped up to sing._ Oh great… my past comes and haunts me._ She sighed, slumping to the side listening to Xander now singing.

_**(A/N: this up coming song Pretty Girl belongs to the band Sugarcult :D so all right's are where their supposed to be!! Enjoy! :D)**_

"_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head"_ Xander's voice echoed through the club giving everyone there the eerie feeling as he eyed the ones in the crowd smiling like crazy seeing the way Rayne was and how Edge kept looking at him.__

"It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head," 

Rayne shook her head feeling her lips go into a pout, glaring at Xander for wrecking her chance again with Edge. Xander jumped off stage walking up to Rayne and Edge, getting into her face as he finished up what he was going to say.__

"It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love, Love Pretty girl, pretty girl Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get 'em out of your head"

Rayne continued to glare at Xander as he lightly touched her cheek pulling away as he smirked, running back up to the stage to finish off the song. Her eyes twitched seeing the way he was trying to get back in her life again. _He couldn't stay away could he?_ She wondered as she wiped off the side of her face pouting more feeling hot tears come to her eyes. _I want to be with Edge but damn it… he comes back in and tries to kill it again._ She forced her hands down now throwing a fit, as she saw him finish up the song.__

"It's the way That he makes you cry It's the way That he in your mind It's the way That he makes you fall in love It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love, Love."

Xander placed the mike back into the stand hearing the crowd clap for his performance but seeing little miss high energy get moody quick when he came back in her life. His eyes noticed her and her friend turn storming away like a bat out of hell, leaving for the night. He smiled as he heard the crowd cheer for an encore. "Well," Xander called out hearing the fans get more hyped. "Who's ready for more from the Rejects!"

The crowd went crazy again; he smiled seeing those eyes look at him from afar giving him the death glare watching the black and purpled hair diva storm out of the club. "Let's Rock!" He nodded hearing the band tune up for another song they wrote.

_O.O… What's going to happen…_

_Cena and Allie finally make nice or are they still at each other's throats…_

_How is Orton going to take it that Mel is managing Hunter for singles matches…_

_After having the Miz ditch her, Is Cassie having feelings of getting with The Animal…_

_And now with Xander back into her life, how is Rayne going to take the new change when she wants the Blonde Canadian Guns and Roses rebel but has her past stopping her?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Falling in love… *Muah*_


	8. Know your enemy part 1 of SD

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

_A/N: If there is typo's i'm sorry... I was trying to finish before midnight so hopefully there isn't any... :D Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Know your enemy By Green Day (Buy the song off of Itunes… Another rock your world songs… :D)

Friday came really fast and it was still messing with Rayne's head of having Xander show up at the club four days ago, singing that song. She growled lowly, clenching her fists tightly. Lara hasn't called asking her if she was all right, nor Cassie but she wasn't expecting her to call since she was probably on her cloud nine of having Batista dance with her while Miz stood her up once more. She shook her head, walking into her kitchen picking up phone dialing a number. Placing the phone to her ear she stared out the window waiting for the answer.

"_Hello?"_

She smiled hearing the Billion Dollar Princess, "Hello Ms. McMahon, how was your day?"

"_Rayne you know you can call me Stephanie right?" _Stephanie started.

"Yeah I know but I was being formal and need to ask you two favors if you wouldn't mind." Rayne nibbled at her lower lip waiting for Stephanie to question her on what she wanted.

"_All right; what's the favors?"_

Her heart jumped as she smiled, "One, I didn't get a chance to get Allie's number since I wanted to call her to see what was going on and Two, what in the hell is Xander doing back?"

She heard Stephanie chuckle at the last remark she said to her. "No seriously what is he doing back?"

"_Rayne, relax, I know the past was rocky with him plus us and all but he's changed,"_ Steph said. Rayne shook her head waiting for the answer. _"He's changed a lot, he found the band and he wants nothing to do with us but he is in a match tonight."_

Her eyes bugged out, "Wh-What!" She shook her head, "Stephanie, against who?"

"_It's a tag team match, Jeff Hardy and Xander against E and C, its simple really."_

She let her head drop shaking miserably as her eyes pulled shut knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

"_Oh, you should come by at the arena and meet up with the girls again."_

She brought her head up, slowly going into a light glare. "Ok, is something wrong?"

"_No, Just that Mel is going to accompany Hunter to ringside tonight to address Mister Orton so everything will be in place, even though it's been like what six weeks he's been in the ring to conduct business."_

She blinked, "So what would be in place?" She questioned.

"_Something that's going to take place Monday with in two weeks or so, I think the fans will eat it up."_

She sighed, slouching back on her weight crossing her arm over having her hand clasp her bicep. "So If I'm meeting up with Mel, I'll see Allie there and get her number?"

"_Mhm," _Stephanie replied. _"Oh Rayne, I have to go but good luck with talking to the girls tonight, I have business to conduct right now so I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

Rayne nodded, "Bye, Steph." She heard the click as she hung up the phone on her end. She sighed dramatically, looking at the clock. _All right, I'll get ready and then head to the aren… _Her cell started to play as she went to the counter picking it up seeing the number. Flipping her cell open she answered. "Lara, it's about time that you called…"

"_I know, I'm sorry," _Lara started to giggle uncontrollably sounding like Allie, a lot like Allie.

Her eyes narrowed, "Allie is that you?"

"_Maybe, Come on Rayne the training here at the arena sucks," _Allie said.

She smiled, "What are you training for Allie?"

"_Steph and Hunt want me and Mel to be prepared for matches that they put us through when the time is right, you know."_

She shook her head, "Why did you call on Lara's phone?"

"_Cause she was training Mel right now and Cassie's been off in small dosage of talking to The Animal."_

She grinned, "That doesn't surprise…"

"_Plus E and C are here making sure we're not killing ourselves with these high risk moves Mel and I are performing."_

Her eyes sparked hearing what her new friend said to her. "All right I'll hurry over there, and please tell Edge to wait a few more minutes for…"

"_Don't worry Chica, I'll still distract Edge with my high risk ability, I just need a Ladder to start off though."_

"Now Allie don't kill your…"

"_I won't just hurry your butt down here before he decides to take someone else." _Allie teased as she giggled.

"Very funny Al, all right I'll be there soon, byes."

"_Kay, byes Rayne."_

Rayne hung up her cell dashing out of the kitchen and into her bedroom to change. She couldn't help herself but to question. _What.. why was Allie girl doing high risk moves? _Shaking her head she changed out of her black with old English white lettering saying Rebel tee and her skull pajama bottoms for a black tricked out light purple trim with chains hanging off the pants while a black and white skulled V cut tee slipped over her head.

With the time she went back out gathering her hair up into a pony tail, grabbing her keys she bent down slipping her foot into one of her zip up wanna kick some ass combat boots while doing the same with the other finally standing again making sure everything was fine and secure, she finally stepped out of her home, locking the door rushing to her car unlocking it.

She got into her car, placed the belt over, placing and turning the key in the ignition letting her hand slip to the gear placing it into reverse cutting the wheel to the right fishtailing out finally cutting it back over to the left, changing the gear into drive hearing tires squeal racing off to the arena.

**Rise up: (Smackdown Theme from 2005… Friday Night… well Friday after noon before the show :]) **

Allie watched Lara bounce off the ropes running at full speed towards her. She jumped, getting enough air doing the perfect toe touch as she looked back seeing Lara slide out of the ring getting a breather. She scowled landing back on the canvas, feet planted nicely; she turned jogging over to the ropes placing her hands perfectly on the top rope, vaulting herself out when Lara turned, with shocked eyes. "Ah."

They crashed to the hard matted floor with a thud. Allie heard Lara groan as she rolled off the fallen diva, getting back to her feet and sliding back into the ring as Jay "Christian" Reso began the count, acting as the ref for the match up.

"One, two;" Christian started, standing by the ropes looking over seeing Lara slowly get to her knees. "Three, four;" He turned his head glancing back at Allie seeing her hold her left side walking with a limp getting ready to get out after her. "No, Allie you stay in the ring, don't get out." He glared acting as the actual ref watching those eyes of hers glare back.

Allie growled lowly, letting her eyes roll acting like she didn't care but listened, glancing over the ropes seeing Lara fall back down to the ground. She nodded, _Pretty good actress, for a professional in this._ She thought. Her eyes caught something at ringside while her hearing picked up laughter from the other end. Turning her head she saw them, Cassie and _The Animal_, Dave Batista together, talking. She smirked shaking her head, "Hey Cassie!"

Cassie's head turned looking up seeing Allie with a smirk that could mean trouble. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me get into the best ability of…"

That's when the Animal stepped in, "Well Allie," He paused seeing someone slide in the ring waiting for the other diva to turn around. "If I were you, I would watch your back." He answered giving her a smile as he looked back at Cassie picking up where they left off in talking.

Allie blinked hearing Batista. "Really cause," She started to turn around letting her head slowly look back in front of her. "I'm perfectly, fi…" Her eyes widened seeing a person fly at her catching her off guard, tornado DDTing her to the mat. She felt her hands touch the mat along with her forehead slowly touching getting ready for a handstand but fell onto stomach.

Her eyes slowly glanced up catching a blurred vision of the person's face seeing that smile that evil smile, slowly walking off. She lightly groaned, hearing the whispers of the counting stop. _Oh my head it hurts so…_ She groaned again, closing her eyes as the lights from the arena shined down feeling someone flip her over, hooking her leg feeling the mat shake.

* * *

Rayne jogged down the arena steps heading to the lower level with her eyes down on the ground she only had one thing on her mind and that was meeting up with Edge. She looked back up seeing Xander walk past her, smiling about something. She felt her eyes twitched as her head watched him leave the place going into a run. She shook her head sighing deeply looking over seeing Edge near ringside controlling the bell. She hurried over there finally getting in the front row close to Edge seeing his head slowly turn looking at her. "Hi," She smiled.

"Hey," Edge answered back showing off his whites hearing Jay count the pin. He turned his head looking in the ring.

"One, two;" Christian paused, smacking the mat with his hand waiting for Allie to kick out soon, "three." He called hearing the bell, Edge was controlling as he looked up seeing Rayne smile leaning against the railing looking on. He narrowed his eyes looking at her then down at Allie. "Rayne did you come in and…"

"Nope," Edge cut in standing, walking over to Rayne, smiling. "She's been here the whole time. She didn't DDT Allie." He looked down on her as he wrapped his arms around her waist grinning.

Rayne smiled, tapping his nose lightly shaking her head slowly moving out of his embrace, sliding into the ring checking up on Allie.

Cassie's head turned seeing Edge stand there looking at Rayne trying to help, then in the ring seeing Lara and Christian hovering over Allie. Her eyes widened as she stood up going over barricade hopping it getting in the ring making sure Allie was all right. Cassie got on her knees shaking her head. "Allie can you hear me?"

Allie slowly reopened her eyes swallowing back the pain. She looked around seeing Lara, Christian, Cassie and Rayne hover over, lightly moans feeling head throb. "All right I'm done for the day," She whispers slowly, starts to sit up but feels pain rush fast, goes back down to the mat.

Christian looked at Edge then at Rayne, "Did you do that?"

Rayne blinked looking up at him, "Do what, Jay?"

He tilted his head to the side, "DDT her, without her knowing about it?"

Rayne shrugged, looking back down on Allie. "I didn't touch you if that's what you're…"

Allie's eyes narrowed glaring at her. "I kept him here just so I can get your wicked DDT?" She gritted softly seeing the look in her eyes. "Thanks pal." She closed eyes again, grimacing feeling a headache coming on.

Rayne's eyes lowered, "Allie I didn't run in and attacked you. Why would you think I would go that low into attacking you like…" She paused slowly looking back up at the steps leading to the concession stand where Xander left.

"I warned her to watch her back," Batista protested seeing Rayne look at him. "She needs more time before stepping into a ring for a one on one match…"

"What's going on?"

Everyone in the ring looked at the entranceway seeing Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn and Cena walk down eyeing the ring.

Cena narrowed his eyes seeing Edge outside the ring, Christian and Batista inside along with Lara, Cassie and Rayne looking down on… his eyes widened as he sprinted sliding into the ring scrambling over seeing Allie, hurt. "Giggles?"

Allie moaned lightly, reopening her eyes looking at Cena. "I…" She closed her eyes sighing.

Cena looked up seeing Rayne's face with now concern. He looked down pulling her close to him hearing her gasp. "How much did you teach her?" He asked as he cradled her in his arms, making her head lightly press against his chest.

Rayne started, "Listen John I didn't harm…"

"I know," He looked at her seeing how stressful she was getting just thinking that she hurt Allie badly. "I just need to know how much she learned from this session."

Cassie began. "She was flying off the ropes like crazy showing us all these high flyer ability and she wanted a ladder for something, but Edge didn't trust her with one quite yet."

Cena looked over seeing Edge nod as he came close to the edge of the mats. "Yeah, she wanted to do something but I told her no, it was too dangerous as it was and yet she still insisted since she grew up watching," He paused looking at Shawn who came to the ring looking in on the incident. "The heartbreaker over there," He pointed as everyone's eyes were glued on the showstopper.

Shawn blinked seeing every eye on him. He smirked slightly as he looked at Stephanie seeing the wondering eye. "Come on I was everyone's poster child." He answered, looking over seeing Hunter look at him suspiciously. He sighed, "I seriously doubt she mocked every…"

"Well," Lara and Cassie dragged as they looked at each other then back at Shawn.

"Well what?" Shawn turned to face the girls.

"She did your _kick-up_ perfect," Cassie said, looking over at Batista who nodded.

"I can testify on that one Shawn, she did pull it off like she learned from the best." Batista locked eyes with the showstopper. "I'm not kidding man,"

Shawn sighed, looking up seeing Cena hold her close hearing her whimper lowly because of the pain.

"And she pulled off _skinning the cat_ when she tossed me over one time before vaulting herself out onto me again before the DDT happened." Lara proudly smiled, looking at Allie. "I have a feeling it's in her bloodline."

Shawn nodded, agreeing with her but it couldn't be true. He glanced at Hunter seeing him look over at him. He shook his head looking back in the ring. "Cena,"

Cena looked up and over seeing Shawn's glare.

"John, I'm giving you full protection right now to keep her out of harms way,"

Stephanie looked at him, "Shawn what are you do…"

He looked at her, nodding. "I know what I'm doing," He looked back seeing Cena look back down on Allie. "He's showing that he doesn't want her anymore hurt than what she all ready is." He locked eyes again with the ex-champ. "Take her back to the trainers and have her get ice along with her lying down, all right?"

Cena nodded as he scooted over to the ropes slipping out from the bottom still holding Allie close to him carrying her to the back.

Shawn turned his head watching Cena but felt really bad for Allie.

"Go and be with her too," Stephanie said lowly.

He looked at her, blinking his ice blue eyes.

"She's your manager and if she can't come out Monday with you then we're going to push back the project another week." She answered seeing him nod, understanding what she was getting at.

He sighed as he started off after Cena and Allie leaving the others by the ring.

Stephanie looked at the girls, "How well was she doing until the hit to the head?"

Everyone chimed in, "She was fine until the last few minutes of the pre-match up."

Rayne sighed, blinking hearing what they were saying. "It could've been someone else who was quick and slipped out fast with out you guys knowing about it."

Everyone looked at her. Stephanie blinked, "What are you telling us, Rayne?"

She looked behind her again, "I saw Xander walk up the stairs as I walked down to see the whole thing and I just have a sneaky feeling that…"

Hunter shook his head as he looked at Stephanie. "We talked to Xander and he was going to the gym."

Rayne shook her head, "Not again." She whispered as she slid back out of the ring running to the back to talk to Allie.

Everyone looked at each other blinking, slowly watching Rayne disappear through the curtain. Edge sighed as he went after her. "I'll see what's up." He replied walking after her knowing what was going on but he wanted to make sure his girl wasn't seeing things.

* * *

"Ah," Allie gasped sharply, wincing, feeling the coldness lightly pressed against her temple. She watched John study her eyes knowing he was slowly seeing the color changing in them. She noticed that too one night after coming home from working out at the gym as a deep red glowed showing how angry she was with something but she didn't know what or who caused it.

"Dang, Giggles I didn't think you'd have a hard head." Cena teased seeing those eyes now glare at him. "I'm just teasing relax."

"I can't," She gritted feeling her body tense. "Someone jumped me with no fear about getting caught and they moved fast, like a snake and I only know one person and that was…"

"It wasn't Orton,"

Cena turned looking at the door seeing Rayne standing there smiling slightly, watching her walk up to them. "What?"

"It was a snake all right but it wasn't Orton," She walked up to Allie seeing the look in her eyes. "I swear I didn't do anything to you."

Allie just stared at her closing her eyes slowly. "Who was it then?"

"I want to say someone but I need deal on what you saw before you blanked out." Rayne answered knowing it was going to kill her.

Allie sighed, pulling Cena closer to her. "I don't know, I guess brown shaggy looking rocker hair I couldn't tell my vision was slowly blurring so I couldn't get a good picture of the person."

"All right," Rayne said sucked in breath, looking over her shoulder shaking her head knowing Xander was behind it but what did he really want and why was he now targeting Allie?

_

* * *

_

_What's in store… well…_

_Jeff Hardy/Xander VS Edge and Christian…_

_Hunter confronts Mister Orton with the appearance of Mel…_

_Cassie and Batista: Will there be more sparks after just talking to each other right before Smackdown…_

_What's going on between Allie and the similarities of Shawn Michaels…_

_Stay tuned to find out in Falling in love _


	9. If you wanna rock like me part 2

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

* * *

Chapter 8: If you rock like me (Smackdown's theme: Friday Night Smackdown)

Shawn walked down the hallway watching the superstars getting ready for the big matches that were coming up. He blinked slowly lowering his head hearing bickering going on. He came up closely to the door listening in.

"_Why can't I find the person who did this then, Rayne?"_

Shawn pulled his head back hearing John's voice question Rayne, cocking his head to the side he still listened in.

"_John, you have to trust me on this. Stay near Allie since I don't trust Xander being with her." _Rayne's voice said now bringing Shawn's eyes narrow in concern.

"_I'm not planning on being away from her, Rayne."_

Just hearing John, Shawn could tell that Allie's lost and confused mind was racing but if he could picture the look she had on her face was of awe and of shocked hearing what John said. He smiled knowing that the Chaingang solider finally found love and was not going to give up on it.

"_All right I just have to tell you why to look out for him now."_

Shawn looked at the wall slowly letting his back rest against it pondering the options of making a call or more like an appearance to this Xander person.

"_But if he attacks her again, I'm going to…"_

"_Do nothing until I figure out more information on what and why he's doing back." _Rayne answered.

_Great,_ Shawn thought lowering his head knowing he couldn't do anything now with out Rayne knowing.

"_But Ray…"_

"_But nothing," _She snapped fiercely. "_If she gets attacked again then he wants something, what I don't know."_

Shawn looked up thinking as he continued to hear the two go at it.

"_Rayne I'm serious, if he gets near her again I'll kill him."_

His eyes widened hearing what the Doctor of Thuganmoics was getting at. "Wow," He whispered lowly. "Just a few days of being with her, he's very boyfriend protective over her." He shook his head as he listened back in

Rayne began again, _"I know John but right now keep her away from him. I don't trust him just yet on his changing ways that I've heard from Stephanie."_

Shawn blinked carefully listening. _Stephanie?!_

"_Rayne is there some…"_

"_John, I have to go but please keep Allie safe. I don't want a repeat from the past."_

Shawn waited to hear the response from Cena.

Cena sighed giving in. _"All right,"_

Rayne smiled. _"Thank you. I'll keep you up dated about him ok?"_

"_Yep,"_

Shawn looked around trying to act casual when walking by. He turned doing his HBK stride back to Hunter's locker room.

* * *

Rayne stepped out of the trainer's room hearing Cena lowly talking to Allie knowing she was still freaked out about what happened. She looked to her right seeing the Heartbreak Kid walking. "Shawnie!"

Shawn's eyes widened stopping dead in his tracks, slowly looking back seeing Rayne rush up to him. "Hey, what's up?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing just making sure Allie was all right."

His eyes lowered in concern. He rolled his head, not hearing the results. "Is Allie all right?"

She nodded seeing him smile, "Yeah she is," She glanced back over her shoulder as her eyes lowered. She looked back at the Showstopper seeing those blue eyes still worry. "She has a hard head for what she endured from that DDT."

He smirked nodding, "Yeah,"

She walked over to him. "And I know you would do anything just to protect her like John is now."

His eyes widened, going slowly in despair. "Psh, wh-why would you…"

She moved her head to the side lightly glaring at him. "Shawn, I have a feeling you know what's going on with Xander."

He looked at her still seeing those green eyes look at him. He sighed, "All right yes I do know what's going on, I over heard. Sorry."

She shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk, showstopper was snooping about trying to get dirt on what might've happened."

His jaw dropped, "Rayne I was not snooping," He looked at the trainer's room. "I was going to check up on Allie but I didn't want to interrupt the talk you and John were in."

She smirked shaking her head, "You could've came in and seen her since what I've heard she's just like you just," She nodded keeping that Edge smirk at hand, "In a female body."

He blinked as he felt her clasp a hand on his shoulder nodding finally leaving him going somewhere or to Edge and Christian's locker room before their match up against Jeff Hardy and… his eyes lowered slowly looking back seeing the room, _Xander. _He sighed, finally making his way back, getting ready to check up on Allie.

**Catch me when I fall:**

Allie sighed, closing her eyes feeling the trainer prodding her skull. Her eyes flashed opened looking over at Cena, giving him a warning. Yeah the thing with Allie is that her eyes are now changing colors telling or showing people how her mood was and right now of getting poked and prodded at she wasn't going to be a happy camper where she might snap or worst, jump and start attacking the trainer for trying to assist her.

"Ok um, Roberts, she's good now," Cena called seeing the trainer look at him then back at her shrugging.

"All right but no wrestling or training for about a week," Roberts told them as he pulled away from Allie packing up his bag.

Allie's eyes widened, once Shawn stepped in the room hearing what the trainer told her, you knew something was not going to be pretty. "WHAT?!"

Roberts looked at Allie then at Shawn looking between the two of hearing their voices. "I'm sorry but with that wicked shot to the head I don't think she'll be able to walk."

Allie rolled her unusual eyes as she hopped off the bed, "Look," She watched the trainer shake his head waiting for it. She started to walk over to Shawn. "I'm perfectly Fi…" She gripped the side of her head feeling the sear pain attack again.

Shawn's eyes widened watching her knees buckle below her, "Whoa, Angel." He caught her before she fell back on her face again.

Allie sighed, slowly moving her head up seeing the Showstopper look down on her with concern.

"Allie, are you all right?" Shawn questioned, glancing over seeing Cena ready to dive just to protect her fall if she didn't have someone to catch her.

Allie slowly nodded, closing her eyes, pressing her forehead into his chest. "Can I please take a seat ag…"

"Yeah," He picked her up, carrying her back over to be near Cena seeing the way he watched him placer her down in the seat next to him. He saw those eyes of hers star at him while he pulled away. "Better?"

Allie blinked slowly, just lost in his eyes. Many questions raced in her mind of how he trained, why he had got into the business and… "Have you done anything in the past that you would like to take back?" Her eyes widened, hearing her own voice ask him such an unprofessional questioned. She sighed lowly, lowering her head feeling her heart sink dropping through her stomach making her feel sick.

He just stood there, here, gawking at her, having the question flutter playing in his mind.

She shook her head, "You know, just forget about what I said,"

He zoned back into reality hearing her. "No it's fine Allie," He smiled seeing that head lift up looking back at him. "If I to go back in the past and change it I would probably say meeting this woman that landed into a one night stand and I never saw her again."

Allie turned her head hearing the stories her once loving Mother told her when she was a child.

"_Mama, where's Daddy?" A young rosy cheeked brunette pinked eyed, _(A/N: mind you she's had the solid color of pink eyes when she was a kid and now they're slowly switching once she stepped into the company now) _Alyssa Dream questioned._

_Jane Dream smiled towards her daughter, hopping up onto her bed behind her six year old daughter, cradling her in her arms. "Allie Cali," She started, hearing her little girl giggle after hearing such a little nickname but she loved her daughter. "You know how in your Princess stories there were a Prince that always catches the girl's eyes?" She bent over watching her Daughter's head look up at her giving those eyes._

"_Yeah Mama," Sweet little Allie replied as her eyes sparkled like the rain on a pink rose._

"_Well," Jane smiled pulling her daughter closer to her. "I got a secret." _

_The young brunette nodded her head waiting to hear her Mother reply._

_Moving her head closer, the older brunette started to whisper in her little girl's ear. "He's a prince in a far away land taking care of his kingdom._

_The little girl giggled again hearing her Mother's words trace inside her ear. "Mama, that tickles!"_

"_Sorry Allie dear," She pressed her lips against her daughters head, pulling back slightly. "So Allie who's you're Prince?"_

_The young girl looked back up at her Mother smiling that toothless smile, "My Prince is Shawn Michaels, Mama."_

_Her mother chuckled kissing the top of her head finally un-wrapped her arms from her little girl tucking her into bed. "Well I hope you follow your heart baby girl, you may never know what the future looks for you."_

"_Yes Mama, night. I love you." Little Allie said, snuggling into her pillows letting her eyes slowly fade, slipping into a deep dream._

_Jane kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love you too; baby girl and may the Heartbreak Kid protect you in your dreams." She whispered pulling away, backing up watching her angel sleep. Turning on her heel she walked out into the hallway of their two bed-room Condo, making her way to the kitchen._

Tears filled those multicolored eyes of Allie as she looked back at Shawn.

Cena leaned forward taking a glance at his girl. He gasped, "Allie what's wrong?"

She shook her head, dropping it into her hands closing her eyes tight letting them fall freely.

"Alyssa," Cena's voice was soft again, concerned as his eyes widened while his hands automatically went to her shoulders bringing her close to him, resting her head into his chest.

Finally pulling her hands away from her face, she let it out. Burying her head into his chest she full out cried, harder feeling her heart breaking.

Shawn's eyes lowered, moving closer getting ready to help but stopped seeing Cena look up at him, shaking his head.

"Just go help out with Hunter," Cena glanced down on Allie seeing her tremble still breaking down from whatever she spaced out to. "I'll help her back to the room to talk with you guys."

"All right," He still stepped forward, placing his hand on the top of her head, scratching lightly finally leaving the room, heading back to Hunter's locker room. His mind still wondered; why Allie would say that and all of a sudden break down after words? Glancing over his shoulder, he could still hear the hard ruffled cries of a girl he felt was like his lost daughter that he never knew about.

**The Game:**

Friday Night Smackdown all ready kicked off, the crowd were going insane once the _King of Kings, _Triple H or Hunter, stepped into the ring to address the ones at the arena and to the millions watching at home.

"Ladies and Gents," Hunter smirked still hearing the fans go crazy for the thirteen time world Champion. Nodding he accepted it. "All right, all right; settle, settle down now or I won't be able to address you guys about Mister Orton." He announced into the mike as he heard the fans simmer down so he could make the announcement to Orton. "We all know how this is going to play out Orton, everyone does…"

Melissa stood back stage listening to all the smack talk Hunter was explaining about Randy Orton. Shaking her head, she smirked lowering the deep blood red hair, still hearing him "Damn Hunt; lay off of Randy I…"

"I was wondering when you would show up again."

She whipped around seeing Randy smirking seeing that strut of his get close to her. She bit her lower lip watching those sinister lips of his curl into that drop dead sexy smirk he always played and toyed with the ladies. "Randy you got to stop doing that."

He smiled finally seeing those cheeks of hers spark with red. "If I could guess by the way you're blushing, you're crushing on the Legend killer."

She rolled those moonlight silver eyes of hers looking back at the monitor waiting for Hunter to call her out. "You could say that, but…"

"_And let me introduce you to my manager…" _She heard Hunter pause looking at the ramp waiting for her. She turned smiling seeing Orton's eyes narrow. "I told you, you would have to see." She answered as she turned her back to him as _The Game_ by Disturbed began to play. She ran up the steps leaving Orton speechless finally making her entrance, showing her self to the whole world.

"Melissa Mason!" Hunter finally gave as he pointed to the ramp hearing the crowd's approval on her. He smiled seeing her have that mean walk down with such pride of finally coming into the business where the most controversial group would come back after Shawn introduced Allie on Monday Night Raw and a few single matches were in store.

_

* * *

_

_Awww… Poor Shawn… :( _

_Is there a link between the two of finally finding out the truth that Jane was hiding from Allie ever since she was a little girl…_

_And what's Rayne up to with the whole thing with of Xander…_

_How's Orton going to handle the news of Mel being Hunter's new manager…_

_I know I'm being short on these but it's in three parts and you just finished two… the main fight is on the third part which will be up soon. :D_

_Stay tuned to Falling in Love for more... :]_


	10. Game on part 3

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie and Mel. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Game on By Disciple**

Randy couldn't believe it, Mel was now going to be Hunter's manager and that truly pissed him off. Veins slowly throbbed against his head, he watched on seeing how close and friendly Hunter and Mel were together. He shook his head his ice blue eyes ready to be struck in his victims sights but here was his former mentor taking in the new love of his life and make her side with him there was no way in hell he, Randy Keith Orton was going to let that happen once…

"Sucks huh?"

His eyes widened, whipping around standing toe to toe with a new superstar. "Who are you?"

The superstar stood his ground, shaking his head smirking. "So there's another Orton in the Company, good work."

He glared sternly seeing no fear in those green eyes of his. "Seriously, who in the hell are you?"

"A brother," the superstar answered looking at the screen seeing Hunter and the chick still talking about Orton and the fans cheering for them. "That's still out to get him when he doesn't know what hit him,"

Orton blinked seeing him look back into his eyes. "Ok so you're Hunter's brother?"

The superstar nodded, holding out his hand, "Xander Helmsley Levesque," He introduced seeing Randy's hand extend, going into a firm shake.

Randy nodded as he looked back seeing Hunter and Mel; hug once more slowly making their way backstage. "Ok," He looked back at Xander seeing those eyes stare at him waiting for something. "Meet me back in my locker room and we'll talk, cause I got something cooking up in my devious mind that's going to work out nicely."

Xander smiled, "Well, I guess I'll make an appearance to meet with you guys soon." He pulled his hand back turning on his heel walking off going to his locker room. He smirked going into a grin that could kill. _No Orton, you just made my day easier now._ He took off in a sprint heading back to his locker room.

Orton shook his head blinking watching Xander run off so quickly. He turned, hearing laughter seeing Hunter and Mel walk down from the steps getting back from the ring. He leaned back against the rigging box, arms crossed, looking at her as she locked eyes with him.

Mel's smile died down as she looked at Orton seeing the look in his eyes.

Hunter felt the tension Orton was getting just seeing the two of them together. He lowered his head, "I'll talk to you later all right."

Mel nodded seeing Hunter pull away leaving the two of them to talk. She blinked, going up to him. "Look I can expla…"

"Explain that you're managing my enemy?" Orton snapped, glaring at her seeing that stance she was getting into. "Cause really I thought you were trying to get with me?"

Her eyes widened, furry struck as her head slowly shook, "No wonder some girls think you're a creep." She stalked off, leaving him there. She was now pissed off. How dare Randy Orton tell her what she was trying to do, when clearly she couldn't explain what the hell was going to happen soon

Randy sighed, trailing after her, "Mel. I didn't mean…"

She turned around fast, smacking right into him. She groaned slowly falling but felt him keep her straight. "Didn't mean what?" She snipped giving her icy glare knowing no smirk was going to save him from what she was going to explain.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that," He told her firmly, returning the glare. "But I want to know what the hell is going on."

She shook her head smirking, "No, I can't. _You_ and the rest of your crew would just have to wait and find out soon cause I'm not going to sing like a canary." She fought back forcing herself from him as she continued to Hunter's locker room to cool off for a few.

Randy sighed, running his hand over his face knowing he messed up big time and now Cody and Ted where going to be surprised that hard ass Orton was back and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Mel paced in the McMahon-Helmsley locker room with DX and Stephanie watching her every move. She suddenly stopped, turning her head looking at the three of them then besides Shawn seeing an empty seat. She tilted to one side, blinking, "Where's Allie?"

Shawn sighed, lowering his head, "Still in the trainer's room with Cena having a breakdown."

Mel's jaw dropped, "What did her loco mother do this…"

"Her mother didn't do anything," Steph corrected watching the red head eye her. "Rayne's saying that Xander came in during her pre-match warm up against Lara and attacked her."

Mel sighed, "Great I missed that," Shaking her head it just dawned on her. "Who in the hell is this Xander per…"

"My brother," Hunter announced seeing Shawn look at him along with Mel, who slowly but nervously started laughing.

"He..he.." She pulled at a strand of her hair slowly twirling it the way she was feeling. "I'm really sorry Hunt…"

"Mel, its fine, seriously but everything is fine between me and my brother. So there's nothing to worry about." Hunter smiled showing Mel, finally seeing her calm back down again.

_Yeah everything's fine but he attacked Allie for no reason, no apparent reason to put her life in danger! _Shawn glanced over at Stephanie and Hunter seeing them all smiles while here he was still lost on what happened in the trainer's locker room, where he told Cena and Allie that he would change the night he met this woman which then led Allie to go on a horrific crying fest that now and still ate at his heart. Rolling his eyes he clasped his hands together bringing them up to his lips, resting his elbows on his knees, hunching over.

Steph tilted her head to the side watching him. "Is everything all right Shawn?"

He nodded closing his eyes.

Hunter knew the look, always had and always will, something was troubling the showstopper. "What did you tell her, Shawn?" He questioned, seeing those blue eyes reopen suddenly glancing at him.

Mel looked from Hunter then back to Shawn and back again continuing for about another minute finally stopping at Shawn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He stood from his seat leaving the group.

Mel whined watching the heartbreaker leave, she turned her head with those shocked eyes of hers, seeing Hunter shake his head standing. "Tell me. Did I do some…"

"No it has nothing to do with you." Hunter explained, smiling to her. "Trust me, we like you guys a lot but Shawn can get weird sometimes."

Mel sighed with relief, nodding smiling lightly as the blonde cerebral assassin went to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"So," Steph started, watching Mel turn her head. "Is everything going well between you and Mister Orton?"

Mel's eyes widened, slowly going into daggers, as she started pacing the ground again.

Stephanie blinked, "I'll just take that as a no."

Hunter jogged over to Shawn who continued to walk. "Yo, talk to me." He called seeing the boy toy stop, look back at him. "What's up?"

Shawn smirked, laughing. "You think your brother has changed?" He asked seeing his friend nod.

"Yes, I do believe he did change, Shawn;" He narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling like you talked to Rayne?"

"Because," Shawn bit out going into a look that could kill. "She told Cena to stay with Allie at all times and…"

"Shawn you know Xander couldn't hurt her, he went to the gym when he talked to…"

"I don't want my long lost daughter to get hurt by him." He turned his head listening closely to see if Allie was still balling her eyes out but heard nothing. He sighed, lowering his head slowly looking back at Hunter watching those eyes. "What?"

"She told you?" Hunter questioned slowly looking around.

"No she didn't tell…" He shook his head. "Dang it Hunter, she asked what I would change in the past and I told her about having a one night stand and she went out of it."

"Ok so, how do you know she's your daughter, Shawn?"

"I don't know," He sighed again, going to the wall leaning against it. "The next thing me and Cena knew, she had tears in her eyes as if something hit her."

"Like a tornado DDT?"

He glared up at him, "Not funny Hunter," He slid down to the ground, shaking his head. "Do you think it'll be a good thing if I asked her to spend the weekend with me?"

Hunter's eyes bugged out, "Are you sure you want to do…"

"Shawnie!"

Hunter and Shawn looked up seeing the Ashley inspired brunette run up to them with John by her side. Shawn scrambled to his feet seeing the girl who was crying on Cena's shoulder, happy and jumpy again. "Allie!"

"Shawn!" Allie finally took the last run, leaping into the arms of the showstopper, giggling letting her arms wrap around his neck.

Shawn smiled, placing his hand at the back of her head, looking over her shoulder seeing Cena smile. "How are you?"

Allie pulled her head back looking into Shawn's eyes. "Better," She smiled, bending her head back looking upside down at Cena. "I had a lot of down time and…"

"I talked her into seeing you guys since Shawn was worried." Cena added, seeing Hunter look at him.

"Of course the Heartbreak Kid was…" He groaned lightly feeling an elbow jab into his side by his friend.

"Anyway," Shawn casually said, looking back at that cute face who greeted him. "Do you have plans this weekend?"

Allie glanced back at Cena seeing him shrug. Her lips twisted in confusion, looking back at the Icon, "Nothing that I know of; why?"

Shawn grinned, "How'd you like to spend the weekend with me and my family before Monday's show in well my hometown of San Antonio?"

Allie's eyes widened, hearing the offer. "Are you sure?" She saw Shawn now smiling, "Really?"

"Really,"

"Are you totally…"

"Allie stop;" Shawn pressed his finger to her lips seeing those unique eyes of hers widen. "I want to know more about you if we're going to be working together on the _surprise._" He hinted, winking, hearing Allie giggle.

"All right," She pulled back looking at him. "But would your wife and kids mind?"

He shook his head, "Nope, they would love you."

"Fine," She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest, smelling in his scent of the southern Texas man he was.

"Cool," He announced returning the favor, looking at Cena seeing him smile while Hunter shook his head. "Let's go see Mel and Steph and tell them you're perfectly fine."

Allie nodded as she pulled back but still stayed at Shawn's side, walking with him back to the locker room, while Cena and Hunter followed after.

**The Animal VS The Chick Magnet:**

The fans went into frenzy, watching Cassie burn up the ring, by herself, with the _Closer _beats by Ne-Yo rang through out the arena. All happy and smiles, she hit an aerial flip landing perfectly in the middle of the ring still hearing the fans. "Yeah," She called out as she pumped up the fans still, getting ready for her annual double back hand tuck. Sliding her way with the beat of the song over to one of the corners, she got ready, prepping her toes. She took off running twisting around getting ready to flip back until it happened.

"Hold it, stop. Stop the music."

Cassie turned her head seeing her boyfriend walk out; her eyes widened tripping over her own feet. "Omph!" Closing her eyes tightly she groaned.

"Cassie baby, did I tell you, you could do this?" The Miz questioned, strutting his A-List persona up the steps and through the ropes seeing Cassie slowly standing back on her feet. "No,"

She glared at him. She's been hating him ever since he came up to her but she was nice to him and went with it but now it was slowly killing her, making her pissed off. "Why not?"

Miz smirked, pulling the mike back up to his lips. "Because," He looked around at the fans and pointed to all of them. "They don't deserve your dancing so," He looked back at her seeing her gaping in shock knowing it made her mad. "I'm putting a stop to…"

"Mizzy boy, you're not stopping anything." A deep gruff _animal_istic sounding voice echoed.

Cassie's eyes grew hearing the man she was crushing on. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, waiting for him to come out. No sign of the animal but everyone heard him. She sighed, feeling her heart slowly dropping.

"Hahaha," Miz busted out laughing slowly hunching over knowing his gut was going to burst sooner or later.

Cassie slowly turned her head glaring at him angrily.

"He's no… he's not coming out to tell…"

The riffs from guitars and drums echoed through the arena, having the fans on their feet cheering. Cassie looked back at the stage seeing the video, knowing it so well. It made her heart run laps as her eyes began to sparkle like the night stars.

Dave Batista came out, mike in hand and ready to kick ass. He smiled waving to Cassie, watching her bit her lip acting sassy waving back as he brought up the mike to his lips shaking his head smirking. "Miz who in the hell told you, that you could just quit the dancing of Ms. Cassie Montgomery?"

Miz scoffed his little attitude, speaking. "And who said you could come out and tell me what I can and can't do Dave?" He looked at Cassie, pulling her closer to him. "You're not the boss of the compan…"

Boos slowly rolled in as Batista looked around at the fans. "The boss, me? Really," He started laughing. "Wow, Miz you really think I would go that low and become the Boss of this company?" He asked as he started walking towards the ring.

Miz's eyes widened watching the Animal. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming down to show you what I think of you for messing up Cassie routine." Batista dropped the mike to the floor going into a run, sliding in through the bottom rope getting to his feet watching Miz, push Cassie into him, slowly backing away.

Cassie fell forward, feeling Batista's hands catch her shoulders. Her eyes looked up seeing those eyes stare down as those lips went into a sweet smile only some people could tame and she was one of them. She sighed, feeling him help her out of the ring while the both of them heard the feedback from the other mike as their eyes looked back at Miz seeing him ready.

Batista smirked shaking his head slowly, glancing back down at Cassie winking.

She giggled lightly acting like a child, swinging her arms around watching Batista turn as a Referee slid in the ring getting to his feet, signaling the ring keeper to ring the bell. The bell rung, as Batista started forward, seeing Miz trying to keep himself away from the animal. Batista shook his head, finally tossing out his foot connecting it with the Chick magnet superstar.

"Yeah!" Cassie shouted, going around the ring having her hands lightly touching the edge of the mats looking on hearing the fans cheer for the Animal, like she was, even though she was supposed to be rooting for Miz.

Miz forcefully pushed Batista back, looking over at Cassie. "What the hell are you doing?"

She shrugged, going into that scared look slowly backing away, hands brought up to her mouth as she shook her head.

Miz blinked slowly turning around seeing the Animal back up on his feet grinning. He jumped back thinking he wouldn't get attacked but lost.

"Miz, do you think I'm that stupid?" Batista asked, pulling him close, holding him into his side wrenching onto his neck hearing the fans still go nuts. He smirked finally throwing the proclaimed A-Lister to the ropes watching him bounce off coming back at him. He crouched, eyeing his pray close enough that he went out lifting up Miz, hearing his girly like screams, which he found funny and forcefully tossed him back down to the canvas.

Groaning, Miz tensed up, his eyes closing tight, slowly inching away trying to get away from the beast..

Cassie grimaced, breathing in quickly after watching what happened. She shook her head as she looked around seeing enough room, she ran, leaping in the air again performing another aerial move hearing the fans cheer louder only making the Animal more proud and willing to get the match over with.

Batista smiled looking over seeing Cassie land back on her feet, as her eyes looked at him seeing that smile on her lips that he knew wasn't there whenever Miz was around her. Walking over to the ropes he did his signature and many of the fan's favorite, _Ultimate Warrior's _rope movement finally turning around giving the thumbs up watching Miz slowly get on his knees. He shook his head finally showing the ending result hearing the chants.

"Batista Bomb, Batista Bomb, Batista Bomb," Cassie and the rest of the fans chanted seeing the Animal walk over to Miz, pulling him into what looked like a going to end, Triple H finisher but watched as the Animal hoisted Miz above his head, seeing those eyes of the Reality star bug out while Batista came crashing down finally laying Miz out. "Yeah!" She jumped up and down, clapping as she moved back to the mats looking on as he rolled out from the finisher finally taking the pin.

"One, two," The ref saw Miz unable to kick out making it finally official. "Three." He signaled the bell to be rung as Batista stood back on his feet, while Cassie slid in the ring.

Justin Roberts stood up from his seat making it official. "Here is your winner, Batista!"

The ref raised his hand up pointing as the fans went back on the frenzy finally pulling back seeing Cassie smile walking up to him.

The animal smiled, holding out his arms watching her five foot six stature go into his chest feeling her arms wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her as he looked over his shoulder seeing Miz rolling in pain. He smirked looking back down on Cassie seeing her head lift up, looking at him. He grinned, lifting her up feeling her arms move to his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist seeing the look in her eyes. He shook his head, leaning in giving her a light kiss on the lips slowly pulling back.

Cassie blinked, staring right at Batista feeling him put her back down to the mat. Standing there she heard the fans go insane, the guys wolf-whistled for him while the girls despised her now after getting the kiss but she was awestruck of what happened. She lightly sighed, watching the Animal lightly brush his hand against her cheek finally leaving. Her head turned watching those eyes lock with hers, feeling her heart race. Watching him leave seemed like she wasn't going to see him ever again, taking one last glance at Miz she made her decision, climbing out of the ring sprinting to Batista's side.

He blinked, feeling slender but toned arms wrap around his left as a head rested against it as well. He looked down seeing Cassie with him. "Cas?"

She looked up at him, smiling going back into his arm not wanting to let go.

He shook his head as he turned around facing the ring, seeing Miz now getting back on his feet. He smiled, pulling Cassie closer to him, getting an idea. Spinning her into his arms he lifted her up, hearing a light gasp as he pressed his lips tighter against Cassie's feeling those legs of hers wrap around his waist as her arms pulled tighter against his neck.

She pulled back, sighing looking at him then over to Miz seeing him lean against the bottom ropes eyes in shock of what happened. She bit her lower lip, glaring over at him letting her forehead rest against the Man who fully went out and kissed her once more giving that feeling of a real trustworthy man who would be behind her 100 percent of what she wanted to do and he just proved it.

He smiled over at Miz, watching the Chick magnet shake his head. "Psh," He whispered seeing Cassie look back at him. "Let's go back and let him be in his misery."

Cassie nodded fast giggling, still being in his arms getting carried back to his locker room.

**The Demon and Legacy:**

Smackdown just went to a commercial, Xander made his way to Legacy's locker room, with a smile on his face waiting to hear what Randy had in store for him. Finally reaching his destination, he lifted up his hand and knocked against the cold door.

"Come in,"

He blinked; looking around making sure no one was following him as he walked into the room seeing two guys at the TV banging on the game controllers trying to get each other to submit to the fight. He shook his head, looking over in the corner seeing Orton at another TV watching the show.

Cody stopped suddenly, looking up seeing the person taking his way over to their leader.

"HA, GOT YOU CODES!"

Cody snapped his head back seeing the pin unable to kick out seeing Ted pick up the win. "Damn you," He looked at him seeing the Priceless superstar laugh his head off. "Seriously."

Ted sighed, looking back at his partner. They acted like brothers even though they weren't it felt like it. "Come on Cody you know that I would've had…"

Cody shook his head slowly moving his head around at the new guy walking over to Orton showing Ted.

Ted looked on, seeing the short brunette hair rocker walk over to their leader. "Who the hell is he?!" He pointed at him seeing Orton slowly turn his head looking at him.

"He's our enemy's brother," Orton announced seeing the other crew members stand on their feet getting over to his side.

Cody and Ted exchanged glances with each other then looked at the new kid. They both knew something was going to go terribly wrong sooner or later but they weren't going to bring that up yet. They looked around, not seeing the chick he was always around. Cody took the first shot, "What happened? Show her too much of a good…" He stopped seeing Orton glare at him. "Ok," He lowered his head keeping it down.

"Yeah where's Me…"

Orton shot another glare at Ted. "I'm not talking about it." He turned his attention to Xander who waited patiently. "Sorry about that."

Xander shook his head placing up his hand. "No big man,"

Orton smirked, "Of course it is, I mean," He signaled him to sit. "Everything that I have planned for you into joining…"

"WHOA!" Cody and Ted caught what was going on seeing Xander and Orton look at them. Cody shook his head, "No, Randy come on remember what happen with Sim and what we did to him when he wanted to join Legacy?"

Orton rolled his eyes, shaking his head hearing them complain.

"And what about Manu?" Ted questioned, lightly tilting his head glaring. "Randy did you forget what happened when he wanted to take you and Cody out for not having him, be in the group? I saved your ass and now," He looked over seeing Xander roll those eyes. "Now you're going to add…"

"Add in me since I know what could hurt the most after seeing the one you love hang with the enemy." Xander snapped, seeing the two men glare at him. He smirked, leaning back slowly looking back seeing Orton's eyes shine. "So am I welcomed in the group?"

Cody and Ted rolled their eyes, "Hell no!"

"Boys," Orton snapped, whipping his head back around looking at them. "Both of you go and cool off, now!"

Cody and Ted turned storming out of the room slamming the door shut. Orton shook his head rolling his eyes, looking back at Xander. "Well that's what I had planned, before these two made a point but I just need to make sure that…"

"Orton, come on." Xander leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. "I know how it feels. I did something in the past that I regretted and hopefully tonight I'll make her see how much she means to me."

Orton tilted his head to the side watching him, "So you're trying to prove to this girl that she's everything to you?"

Xander plastered on a fake smile that worked. "Yes, it would. I'll make sure that nothing bad will happen when I'm in the group." His eyes lowered as he licked his lips. "Orton, you got to hear me on this, I'll try to help you get your girl back after seeing her with my brother and your enemy." He smiled.

Orton nodded holding out his hand. "All right," He answered seeing Xander's face lit up, feeling the firm grip from him.

"Thanks man I won't let you…" He got yanked forward letting his eyes widened seeing Orton's look.

"You mess with me I swear I'll kill you," Orton threatened. "And if something happens to my girl when I'm trying to get her back with your help, I'm not going to be a happy camper."

Xander nodded, feeling Orton shove him lightly away. "I understand that Orton, I won't let you down. I promise."

Orton smirked rolling his eyes, looking back at the screen. "Whatever; just go before you're late with your match up tonight."

Xander stood up, nod his head again making his way out of the locker room, getting ready for his match up against Edge and Christian when his partner was the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy. Opening the door, he pushed it open finally walking out feeling the stares on the other two who waited outside for the meeting to get done. He smiled friendly but got the cold shoulder as Ted and Cody walked back into the room, slamming the door back in his face. He shook his head grinning. _That just makes it easier on me Orton. _He started back towards the entranceway for the stage. _Your girl won't know what hit her, just like poor Allie Dream._

**The Peep, Punks and Opportunist:**

Rayne and Lara watched the two friends get ready for their match. Rayne was still having doubts on it but ever since Xander came back into their lives at the club, Edge made the challenge on ECW for a tag team match for tonight and it happened. Just that it wasn't going to be against their rivals from the past who've also been in the TLC matches and all but it was still gonna be one half of the Hardy's, Jeff and Xander against Edge and Christian.

"I just hope Allie's all right," Christian announced, while he laced up his boots, seeing his friend and the current girlfriends look at him. "I'm serious, I'm still worried on her contition."

Rayne rolled her eyes, sighing, "Well for all of yours information, Allie has a hard head and is slowly getting there I just don't know if she'll be fighting anytime soon after that DDT."

Edge smiled, hearing the good news as he sat near his girl, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Well that's good," He whispered hearing her giggle. "I also have something to ask you."

Rayne blinked, looking up at her boyfriend. "All right, what is it?"

Edge kissed her cheek, untangling his arms from her shoulders getting up, going over to his bag pulling something out going back to Rayne, kneeling. "All right well since it's been what six years that we've fully stayed together, even if it did have its ups and downs with Lita and…"

"Say her name I'll have to search for her and spear her." Rayne smiled nicely knowing how to stop him from saying something that she didn't want to happen again. "I liked Lita but…" She shivered, closing her eyes then reopened them looking at him. "Go on,"

He shook his head, "All right even though I was with _them,_ I just want it this time to be perfect."

Rayne smirked.

"So," Edge began again holding the gift. "Here it is," He opened the box showing her the item. "Rayne Foley will you marry me?"

Rayne's eyes widened, looking down seeing the sparkling ring he picked out. "Edgeyyy." She bit her lower lip feeling her green eyes growing of tears.

"So is that a yes?" Edge asked, tilting his head to the side waiting.

"Yes!" Rayne literally jumped at him knocking him to the ground hearing the others laugh.

Edge shook his head, pulling the golden band out of the box, sitting back up seeing Rayne move taking a seat in his lap giggling and crying. He pulled her left hand up and closer to him, gliding the band on _the_ finger finally lacing his hand with hers. "So you ready to be Mrs. Adam Copeland?"

Rayne nodded again as she fell into her love, letting her arm wrap around his waist feeling the love. "Yes, I am ready to be Mrs. Adam Copeland."

Edge kissed the top of her head giving her a big squeeze. "Cool, so when we beat the snot out of Jeff Hardy and Xander, we can go celebrate the good news."

Rayne nodded still smiling.

"Ok so," He stood up on his feet holding Rayne in his arms slowly letting her back on her feet. "I'll leave with Christian, you two sit here and watch since A, I don't want anything to happen to you," He tipped her chin seeing those eyes squint still smiling. "And B he doesn't deserve to see you out there where it might be a distraction for us."

She sighed, nodding looking over at Christian seeing him stand from his seat walking over to Lara. "All right."

Christian saw Lara wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Yes babe?"

"Be careful," Lara whispered, letting her hair cover her right eye, watching her boy smile, brushing the green streak behind her ear.

"I will," He kissed her lips lightly, moving up to her forehead staying there for a while taking in the scent of lilies. He hummed, pulling her deep into him hearing her giggle. "Stay back here, and don't come out all right."

She nodded, seeing Christian pull back ruffling up her hair as she un-wrapped her arms from his waist. She skipped over to the happy go lucky newlywed to be sitting down wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Bye Christian,"

Rayne looked up from her sparkly ring, waving to her hubby. "Bye Edgey."

He rolled his eyes, waving back glancing over seeing his partner get his leather vest, slipping it on. "All right let's go."

Christian grinned, glancing over his shoulder while they hurried out. "Make sure you're watc…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Both girls answered showing them off for their match. "Bye you guys!"

The boys shook their heads smirking, walking out of their locker room, heading out there. Edge looked at his buddy, "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah!" Christian nodded doing their secret hand shake while they laughed, continuing their way to the stage.

**The Main Event: Edge/Christian v Jeff Hardy/Xander**

Coming back from commercial, Justin Roberts was ready to announce the last match of the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this bout is for one fall," He looked up at the stage hearing the music.

The mass of drums started through out the arena, purple and pink lights shown on each and every one of the fans, while they stood on their feet getting ready to cheer on the one who had the music.(_No More Words_ belong rightfully to WWE and EndeverafteR) "_Don't you see the writing on the wall (the writing on the wall) you're in way over your head you're gonna drown in the things you said…"_

Jeff Hardy ran out from the back, jumping around waiting for it. He tossed his arm around the place hearing the pyro go off while he made his way down to the ring.

"Weighing at two hundred and twenty five pounds from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!"

He smiled while he heard the ring announcer, his face painted and armbands on and two different colors, he high-fived each and every fan that had ramp seats finally sliding into the ring running over to the far corner finally jumping up doing one of his all time moves when he was with his brother.

Justin Roberts smiled seeing Jeff Hardy hop off the turnbuckle waiting in the middle of the ring, waiting for his partner.

"And his partner,"

The lights went out, the fans screamed as a mixture of blues swirled the arena. (_This dark day _belongs rightfully to 12 Stones on their Anthem of an Underdog CD) "_Now I am trapped in the way of all my mistakes I've been under for way too long I'll sit in my shame  
My hearts starts to race The poison lingers in my veins I'm fading, suffocating,"_ The person came out holding a mike in his hand while he strutted his way down the ramp.

"Weighing at two hundred and sixty-seven pounds, from Greenwich, Connecticut; Xander Helmsley!" _  
_

"_I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away I'll make it through my darkest day and I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs until this dark day is done," _Xander brought up his mike as he sang out to the fans. "_You said I'll never change you said I never had the strength to break away But now I've changed It's time to turn the page and walk away it's time to walk away it's time to walk away…" _He slid into the ring, standing eye to eye with the Charismatic Enigma smiling, dropping the mike bringing the lights back on fully. He heard the fans gasp in awe in an entrance like his that they've never seen before besides the phenomenon The Undertaker. His head slowly turned, glancing at the ramp waiting for his enemy to show up and stole the one thing he liked in life… Rayne.

"And their opponents," Justin Roberts announced again, looking back at the ramp hearing the combination of _Just close your eyes_ By Story of the Year and _Metalingus _By Alter Bridge seeing the two members of the past come back being one again.

"At a combined weight at four hundred and eighty pounds, hailing from Toronto, Canada… Edge and Christian!"

Edge and Christian came out hearing the fans in a range of both an uproar and despising the two so an all around love hate connection between the team but either way, Edge and Christian both loved it. Sliding into the ring, they stood up getting close to each other doing their famous, Five second poses seeing all the flashes from cameras in the crowded arena.

The four men watched the ring announcer leave heading back to his seat near the announcers and ring keeper. Edge locked his eyes on Xander seeing that loser talk to Jeff about something, seeing him go between the ropes, grabbing the white piece waiting. _So, Xander is going to be the brave soul who'll face either Christian or myself which…_

"Which one is going to start?" The ref asked watching Christian look at Edge waiting.

Edge turned seeing the look in his eyes. He shook his head finally telling Christian that he was going to face the man who came back into his girl, his wife's life again. Christian nodded smiling understanding the situation while they did their hand shake finally getting out of the ring so the match could begin.

The ref singled for the bell, moving around and away from the two men who slowly squared the ring.

"Hello again, Edge." Xander smirked his deadly grin, while his eyes went into that glare of his.

Edge shook his head, sighing, finally locking up feeling the struggle Xander was playing. He gritted, "You better stay away from us." He pulled into a headlock, going in the motion feeling the demon tap his shoulder to let up.

"Why?" Xander whispered, pushing Edge over to the ropes finally getting him off as he ran to the other side. He jumped watching Edge duck under him, whipping around fast clotheslining him to the ground.

He groaned closing his eyes tight.

Xander crouched, getting close to his head, wrapping his arms at the neck feeling his hands slowly rise trying to pull him off. "Afraid I might go after your precious Rayne?"

"Go to hell," He gritted feeling the hold tighten.

"Awe, that's no way to treat a returning superstar, now is it?" Xander asked, getting to his feet with Edge following his move. He hipped tossed him over making his back hit against the canvas again. He smiled sadistically keeping the hold tighter.

Edge gasped, desperately trying to get Xander off his neck. His eyes closed then reopened, looking down at his legs seeing them close enough to the ropes. Moving his legs around, he finally wrapped his ankles around the bottom rope, feeling the mat move.

"One, two, three," The ref paused seeing Xander look up at him. "Come on Xander let him go you got until five," He watched Xander continue. "Four!"

Finally Xander let up releasing Edge from his hold standing, facing the ref. "And you're going to question me?"

"It's either let go or get disqualified," The ref smirked, "You're choice." He walked away letting the two go at it still.

Xander whipped around looking at the fallen superstar, smiling letting his foot connect into his side hearing the scream. He smirked dragging the blonde Canadian back into the center of the ring doing the damage again.

A few minutes into the match Christian and Hardy were in bashing it out. Punches were thrown, leg drops endured, near misses of pins and submissions, and all around hell of a match up that was born to be saved for last between the four superstars in the ring. Finally in the remaining minutes, Christian pulled Jeff into his killswitch, only to it reversed into a backslide from Hardy as the ref counted.

"One, Two…"

Edge ran in, kicking the side of the charismatic enigma as he rolled away, holding his head. Keen senses kicked in turning seeing Xander on the top rope taking flight. Rolling his eyes he pulled out one better… Spearing the dude right down into the canvas hearing him gasp and groan in pain watching his body roll out of the ring and to the mat. He turned watching Christian pull Jeff back up to his feet finally hitting him with the finisher and covering him for the win.

"One, two, three."

The bell rung, as the music blared through the arena again, having their hands raised in the air for victory.

"Here are your winners, Edge and Christian!" Justin exclaimed as the fans cheered.

The two men standing looked at the bodies in and out of the ring, Christian shook his head. "You know Xander is going to get at you again."

Edge rolled his eyes unfortunately, knowing the truth. "Yeah well I'm gonna put a restraining order on him so he could stay away from Rayne."

"Good luck on that one man," Christian teased as they got out of the ring smiling heading to the back to get cleaned off and go out to celebrate with their girls on their victory and the new happy couple of Mr. and Mrs. Adam Copeland.

_

* * *

_

_All right so this was a long one… he he… anyway I hope it was well worth the long… _

_So what's going to happen when Allie's with the Showstopper for the weekend…_

_How will Orton react to what Mel has in store for Legacy…_

_Cody and Ted seemed peeved that Xander was in the group, will the once trio work it out or will Xander crush the thing that was supposed to be the dominate force in the WWE…_

_What's going to happen in the near future with Cassie and Batista along with Lara and Christian…_

_And with Rayne and Edge getting engaged, will their wedding be the best of their lives or is something in their way of making it fully work?_

_Find out in the next chapters of Falling in love…_


	11. Probably wouldn't be this way

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky (Yeah I realized that Shawn doesn't have another son but just go with it... :D ). Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**Chapter 10: Probably wouldn't be this way **

**By LeAnn Rimes**

Xander slowly moved, groaning staring up at the ramp knowing there would be hell to pay and it wasn't going to be funny. How he just love to mess up a perfect life Edge slowly had he was going to do that, on Monday Night Raw once he announced his appearance in Legacy. _Wait Edge, you may have won this match but there is other things you should be worried about as well, superstar. _He moved to his feet, looking around seeing half the fans still in the arena getting out from the nights festivities. Head down, he stalked back towards his locker room, packing his things and heading out to the next show Monday.

While walking he saw the crew of his Brother, Stephanie, Shawn, the brunette pink streaked girl he took out in the pre-match of hers, Allie; he smiled remembering how terrified she felt when she didn't know about the attack, and watched the red head walk with her friend and the crew she was in. Seeing her with Hunter earlier, when he talked to Orton gave him a sign of that was the girl, he was either trying to get with or was all ready dating but either way this was going to be fun making their lives miserable until he got something that he wanted.

"_Mel I told you that…" _

"_Say it again, I'll pound your head into the car hood once we get out to the garage." _Mel threatened hearing her friend giggle.

Tilting his head to side, his lips curled watching the sisterly like team argue. _Mel,_ He thought nodding seeing them fully leave the arena. He smirked now making his way back to his locker room, _seems like she's gonna be the next one on my list before I move onto Rayne's friends._

* * *

Randy Orton saw his crew silent about what happened earlier when Xander talked to him, he hated not having them talk. He sighed, knowing it was going to be hell. "Why can't you guys talk to me?"

Cody looked at Ted, seeing him roll his eyes. "Well Ted it seems like someone's trying to talk to us,"

"Yeah Cody, it does;" Ted shot a glance over at Orton shaking his head while they continued to walk. "But I'm not doing it after he added someone with us when clearly we don't need him."

Orton scoffed, "Well at least Xander will make his brother suffer!"

Cody shook his head, "Yeah and what about his past Orton did you ask if he had anything bad? Cause I feel like he doesn't want to go after his brother but go in and…"

"He told me that he was going to shock everyone that he knew on what's going…" Orton stopped, talking and walking seeing the one he wanted walking with Stephanie and Allie along with DX. His mind blanked, watching that head turn in his direction seeing that smile from her as Cody and Ted walked by but once her eyes locked with his the smile dropped her head turning back in front of her while she walked off. He shook his head taking off after her. "Mel, wait."

Allie turned her head glancing over her shoulder seeing the Legend Killer run after them. She shook her head closing her eyes not waiting to see the man who didn't trust her friend anymore.

"Melissa, wait up,"

Mel stopped fully, brining Hunter and Stephanie to a stop as well, while Orton stood in front of her. "What?"

"Let's talk," He asked seeing those sad eyes of hers. "Pl…"

"Well talk," Mel snapped, looking over seeing Cody and Ted watch her along with the ones she was with. "You have an audience now Randy, talk."

He rolled his eyes, glaring lightly. "Don't be like this Mel."

She scoffed, looking around. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Mister Orton can't handle me of being with my friend and the ones I'm managing."

Orton blinked hearing her.

"Do you think that I'm happy that you don't feel this way on me being Hunter's manager?" She turned her head. "No pun on your part Hunter."

"None taken," Hunter answered, shrugging watching the red head look back at Orton.

"But you can't be happy for me of being in the company now!"

Ted and Cody smiled, hearing Mel go off on Orton.

"Mel, I am happy that you're in the company but to be honest with you I don't like you being with…"

"Orton, there's not a chance of you knowing what is going on, until _we,_" Allie pointed to the four of them, Shawn, her Mel and Hunter. "Decide to give you guys the game." She snapped watching the Legend Killer stare at her. "There is a reason we're with these two and why I haven't told Cena."

Orton smiled slowly smirking, "Yeah, and this is coming from a girl who nearly got her head knocked off by someone but it seems like they didn't do a good job."

Allie's eyes narrowed, slowly; swallowing the dryness in her throat. She inhaled sharply feeling a twitch coming on, shrugging off of Shawn's hand that held her shoulder but felt him still keep her back.

Mel looked over at her friend seeing the range build in her system of what went down at her pre-match. Whipping her head back, she glared. "How dare you say that, you…"

"Snake!" Allie hissed, leaping out of Shawn's grasp tackling the youngest and current champ to the ground.

Legacy and DX's eyes widened watching a petite girl tackle a viper down to the ground beating the crap out of him. "Allie."

Orton coughed feeling her forearm press against his neck, forcefully. "Get off of me!" He rasped looking into those eyes of hers, watching the deep red fill in those once calm pink eyes.

"Allie," Mel and Stephanie called but saw no change in the movement. They looked back at Hunter and Shawn. "We got to do…"

Shawn sighed, closing his eyes, "Alyssa Marie Dream, off now!"

Allie stopped, blinking just staring at Orton seeing the look in his eyes. Shuddering, she sighed pulling back getting on her feet again walking back over to Shawn's side shaking uncontrollably.

Orton slowly sat up, looking at the crew watching those eyes of the heartbreaker glare at him in a fatherly protective look.

'Let's go," Shawn whispered, not taking his eyes off of Orton. "He's not worth it."

She growled lowly, slowly looking back at Orton feeling her eyes water.

Orton's heart dropped not that he didn't care; but he did just this once watching those red demon eyes turn brightly blue watching her head turn, lowering to the ground letting the tears fall. "Allie I didn't…"

"Let's go," Shawn whispered again now pulling Allie into him, hearing the muffled cries from her.

"Al…" Orton started after her but stopped, feeling a tug. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Cody and Ted hold him back. "Guys I was going to…"

"Stay away from us until you get your head straight, Randy." Mel sneered, glaring at him. "You've done enough all ready."

Orton scoffed, "Mel I just wanted to…"

"Not when she's still not in the mood when clearly," She paused looking over seeing Hunter shrug waiting for her to say the words. She looked back at Orton, finally walking up to him getting into his face, gritting. "When clearly, Randy; Xander's out to get someone!" She shoved him lightly, finally walking away, heading out with Hunter and Stephanie.

His eyes widened hearing what Mel said. His lips twisted feeling his jaw lock, looking over at the original members in his group glancing at him with their _told you so _looks. Groaning in defeat, his head looked back, seeing the three of them leave. "Mel, come…" He sighed lowering his head closing his eyes clenching his hands tightly.

"Damn," Cody muttered, watching his mentor look up at him. "You're pissed because Mel's with Hunter?"

He brought his head up, "I don't care if she's with Hunter, but it's the fact that she's not telling me why she's managing Hunter for."

Ted shook his head, "And you wanted to keep the new kid a secret from them when clearly they all ready knew about him since he just attacked an innocent girl."

"But why?" Orton questioned, seeing the two men shrug. "Why is she and Allie with those two if they found…"

"Have you ever learned that they act like sisters and are able to pull off things by just acting like the two of them when they form DX back up again?"

Legacy turned, standing toe to toe with Xander again. Cody and Ted's eyes narrowed, feeling the twitching sensation back. Orton looked at their new member. "Can you answer one question for me?"

Xander blinked, shrugging. "All right shoot."

The original members looked at each other then at him asking in unison, "Did you or did you not attack Ms. Allie Dream earlier in the day?"

Xander's eyes widened, slowly chuckling. "No why would you think I attacked her?"

"Because Mel said…" Orton started but saw him speak again.

"Mel said that Rayne saw me walking up and out of the arena heading to the gym?"

Orton shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok first off, don't cut me off and secondly, she never…" His eyes widened, as Xander started once more.

"Rayne's just saying stuff because she thinks I'm out to get her."

"Who in the hell said it was about Rayne!" Ted and Cody yelled seeing him jump ten feet away from the group.

Xander's eyes narrowed to slits showing off his teeth, hissing. "Don't yell at me."

"Then don't cut off Randy when he's talking, damn it!" Cody snapped back, seeing Xander stand tall.

"All right," He looked back over at Orton. "I'm sorry is there something still that you…"

"I'm like done here so I'm not going to deal with you right now," Orton looked over at his boys. "Let's go head to the hotel and get some rest."

Ted and Cody nodded turning their heads back over at Xander, glaring finally taking off walking with Orton again like normal and as a Team.

Xander felt his blood boiling breathing slowly out tilting his head to the side, knowing he saved his hide once but could he pull it off again when he knew what to do with Orton's precious Mel.

**Meeting the Family:**

Shawn glanced down on Allie, seeing the brunette punk rock girl move lightly, shifting around again sleeping. He lightly smiled, watching her brush her head into his arm more trying to get comfortable. Ever since try saw Hunter, Stephanie and Mel get off they were the last stop into meeting and hanging with the family. He felt the fatherly instincts kick in right before she'd killed Orton after what he said to her. He sighed looking at the attendant that was with them, move things about the jet making them perfect. "Hey,"

Her head turned, looking at the Heartbreak Kid. "Yeah?"

"How much longer til we reach San Antonio?"

"Um," She looked back at the clock setting next to the glasses then back at him. "Not for another hour or so, Mister Michaels." She glanced over at Allie, seeing the way her face was. "Is she your daughter?"

He smiled only wishing and hoping it was. "No just a close friend of mine."

"Oh," She went back doing her work not questioning it. She ran her teeth in the inside of her mouth biting at her lower lips taking a glance back at the two seeing the likeness. She smiled continuing her work.

Shawn looked back down on Allie, brushing her hair seeing those lips go into her cute smile of hers. He smiled lowering his head, kissing the top, pulling back hearing her stir. He watched her eyes open slowly moving her head to look at him. "Hi,"

Allie smiled, shrugging, closing her eyes again getting comfortable against his shoulder.

He smirked shaking his head.

"What?" She asked trying to get awake.

"Nothing,"

"Shawn," She whined tiredly, slowly getting up letting her eyes look at him. "I felt your head shake, tell me."

He smiled seeing those pink eyes get another hint of color into being normal. "You act like my eighteen and fourteen year old sons who don't want to get out of bed on Saturday mornings."

She giggled, "Yeah I always gave my mom a hard time of getting up in the morning as well."

"It must be a father gene then." He hinted teasingly. He felt his lips turn into a frown seeing those eyes lower looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

She shook her head, waving her hand. "It's fine," She looked up at him smiling. "Mel's father has been my father figure when boys came into the picture."

He chuckled while she continued.

"He had to approve them before we went off to our date.

"He was smart on doing that."

She leaned back against the material of the seat and the jet, "Really, how so?"

"Well," He began," I would've done the same thing if I had a daughter."

She nodded smirking knowing it wasn't going to happen anytime soon but why was she feeling like a part of her wanted to be in his family. She knew there was a catch, "And?" She said.

"And, what?"

She sighed, "All fathers have like something to clean when the boy came into the house to meet their daughter. Mel's did. He had guns waiting and that…" She blinked remembering that time. "That wasn't pretty. He didn't talk to me for weeks."

"But did he talk to you after the…"

She shook her head, shrugging, "I have no clue, he had a new girlfriend by the time I was about to talk to him."

"Oh,"

"But I'm happy right now," She bit her lower lip moving her head looking out the window seeing the sky pitch black. "It's still night right?"

"Well," He stood up getting into the seat next to her. "Not really night but its morning."

She rolled her eyes, "Goody."

"What's with the sarcasm, Allie?"

She shrugged again, "I really don't know I guess I'll just crash on the couch when we…"

"You'll crash in this guess room that I have when we get relatives in town to see us." He assured her seeing that smile again.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome." He pulled her into his embrace.

She inhaled his scent, getting used to it knowing the traveling and time spent with him and Hunter along with Mel were going to be awesome and chaos at the same time but hell she lived it with her crazy mother and her side of the family, god they were a mess. She whined lowly hugging him tighter.

He blinked, looking down on her. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to go back," She answered.

"Go back where?" He questioned now confused, but wanted to know.

"Back to my insane mother, I…"

"Relax," He soothed lowly, letting his fingers drag through her hair. "Don't worry, you're going to be gone for the year with us until something happens that'll make us take off for a few or what not but I'm done being on the sidelines from Mania, I want to get back in it and I can't wait for DX to show up with you guys and just kill Legacy!"

She giggled, looking up at him. "I have a question for you."

He nodded, "Ask away."

"Is it all right if I call you dad?" She asked seeing that look in his eyes.

He blinked, but smiled his crooked smile. "Sure."

She hummed, resting into his chest feeling her eyes fading going into a deep sleep once more.

He looked down, tilting his head to the side seeing her eyes closed again, feeling movement knowing she was out of it. Inhaling, the scent of lavender filled around him making him think of the past again. Eyes lowering, he remembered the one woman he was with that night when he wanted to take it back. _Jane Dream. _He looked down on Allie again, finally realizing, with that one night of being with Jane, he did have a daughter and he found her, _Alyssa Marie Dream Michaels…_ He shook his head. _Alyssa Marie Michaels. _He found his lost daughter and finally felt his heart come together.

* * *

Two boys crept into the room, seeing Allie sleeping away, covers pulled up to her neck and snuggled nicely into the bed. The older male, shook his head walking over to the bed, looking at the nightstand seeing her cell lying there. The younger boy's eyes widened, watching his brother go over pick up the phone and snooped. _"That's not cool, Cam leave it."_

"_Since when did you start quoting Carlito?" _The older man looked at his brother. _"Seriously dude I don't think she'll wake up."_

Allie moaned lightly turning over to her side continuing to sleep. The two boys moved away from her side, eyes widen just watching her. They sighed, looking through her phone finally getting something. Cam smiled, looking at his brother. "_Her name's Allie."_

The younger man shrugged, _"Yeah so, what's that got to…"_

"_She looks hot!" _Cam announced, seeing his brother roll those blue eyes. "_Sky, don't give me that, just look at her._" He looked over seeing the one of flipping through her phone Allie, sleeping like there was no tomorrow. _"Do you think she'll wake soon?"_

"_I think she will when we do something to her."_

Now this was getting her ticked off, "If any one of you plan on doing something to me I swear I'll kill you on my own." She threatened muttered snuggling into her pillow.

"But it's 2 in the after noon," Cam smiled thinking a harsh name. "Allister!"

She shot up looking at two boys staring at her at the end of the bed. "How did you know my nickname?"

The younger one, who she thought caught was Sky, began. "We couldn't help but go through your text…"

Her eyes flared, whipping the covers off of her standing walking over to them snatching her phone back heading out of the room going to the kitchen. "SHAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The older boy looked at Sky, "Seriously? You had to tell her that?" He followed after her, Sky as well.

Sky shrugged, "Cam, come on, you know it wasn't going to be long into…" He stopped hearing his father.

"What Allie?" Shawn asked as he came to the stairs to her room seeing her run down them with eyes blazing. "What happened?"

"Your sons, Shawn," She whipped her head around seeing the two of them stop dead into their tracks while their father looked at him. "They searched my text messages and found out about my…"

"She was sleeping through the day all ready!" Cameron, the older one folded his arms over his chest seeing the chick look back at him evilly. "It's true."

"Try flying home, when you're still trying to get rid of an attack that shouldn't have happened but it did, you little…"

"Allie," Shawn called seeing her look back over at him. "Don't worry I won't let them bother you when you come home with me, all right?"

"I might just stay with John since this way I won't have my texts read." She shot another glare at them seeing the look in their eyes.

"John who?" Sky asked slowly walking over heading to the game room.

"Why do you care?"

"Allie," Shawn said.

"What?" She asked looking back at him. She saw the blue eyed glare as she lowered her head. "Sorry,"

"Cameron," The short blonde spiked hair, brown eyed six two, boy answered, glaring at her.

"Skyler," The light blonde brown shoulder length haired blue eyed, six one, spinning image of his father, announced, smiling. "But I like Sky."

She smiled seeing them slowly be kind. "Alyssa but as you found out by your father I like to be called Allie."

"I don't see it that way… Allister." Cam mocked seeing those eyes of hers glare at him.

She looked at Shawn, "Can I smack him?"

Shawn shook his head smiling, hearing a light chuckle from his youngest son. "No Allie, you can not smack my oldest son."

"I didn't realize he was the oldest, I thought Sky was." She said seeing Cameron's face drop.

"Low blow there Allister."

"It's ALLIE!" She gritted feeling her eyes twitch.

"Both of you stop." Shawn looked from his son and new found daughter. She didn't know that he was her father yet but soon when the time was right but now he was going to welcome her into the family by meeting his sons and wife. "Allie don't get mad at him, he just didn't realize that I brought you home."

"Really," Cam said. "Cause Mom said _she_ was coming home with you when you called her yesterday."

"Cam,"

"What?"

Allie sighed, watching the father son talk. She looked over seeing Sky press his back against the wall hearing it happen.

"Don't start just because we have a guest here." Shawn replied seeing his son roll his eyes. "I mean it."

"Yes dad," Cam looked at Allie glaring stalking off to one of the rooms to cool off. "Come on Sky."

Sky blinked, watching his brother leave. He looked back seeing Allie shake her head, looked around finally heading to the kitchen with his father. He sighed, going with his brother to the game room getting ready to play and get some frustrations out.

"I can't believe her," Cam vented turning his head over his shoulder seeing Sky walk in. "Who does she think she is?"

Sky shrugged, sitting down next to his brother. "I don't know but having us go through her phone was kind of mean."

"I wanted to know what she did."

Sky rolled his eyes, "Nice Cam,"

Cam smiled, "Come on if dad brings her home more often, I might…"

Sky's eyes widened, "Cam, no she's old."

"Not that old smart one," Cam fought back smiling. "Just seven years older than me, I'm perfectly fine."

Sky rolled his eyes, "Not when she clearly has John Cena all over her, you won't be fine."

Cam picked up the 360 controller powering it on, getting ready to kick butt in _Smackdown VS Raw 2009_. "I'm not afraid of that punk."

Sky sighed, again. "Yeah you say that now." He picked up WWE Magazine flipping through reading the articles. "Just wait."

* * *

Allie sat down at the breakfast bar, seeing Shawn walk around looking at her. She sighed, lightly resting her forehead against the marble top.

"They'll get use to you just give it…"

"They searched through my phone," She glanced up at him, still having her head on the counter.

"Well I'll make sure you get locks on the d…"

"Shawn?"

Allie's head shot up sitting straight hearing a woman's voice call, along with heels clicking against the flooring. She blinked looking at Shawn seeing him nod while he walked out to greet his wife. Her eyes widened, looking down at her clothes. She tossed her head up, seeing the small baby tee and sparkly star pajama pants. _Great… _She placed her elbow on the counter cupping her chin in her hand. _I get to meet his wi…_

"Allie dear, how are you?"

Allie blinked, looking over seeing the perky, long blonde with black streaks through out her hair, making her brown eyes stand out more as she smiled. She stood walking to her, meeting half way extending out her hand being formal. "I'm fine Mrs. Mich…"

"Rebecca, please child." The woman answered, smiling. She looked down at her hand then back up at her seeing the look on her face.

"Did I do something wrong," Allie looked down on her clothes then back up at her. "Is there something on…"

Rebecca pulled Allie into a hug, knowing it was sudden but didn't feel her tense up surprisingly like when her sons brought their girlfriends over. She turned, still holding Allie in her looking at her husband. _She looks just like you._ She mouthed seeing Shawn smile smugly nodding. She pulled back looking into those eyes of hers. "Allie dear what…"

Allie sighed, "I know, I'm an odd child that…"

"No," Rebecca started, bringing her hand up brushing a strand of hair from her face seeing her ears pieced two more time seeing the original one with stars. "I don't think you're odd, you just have really cool contacts in, right?"

Allie smiled but it faded, shaking her head.

"No contacts dear, she had those." Shawn added seeing his wife look up at him.

"Really?"

Allie nodded, "I've had pink eyes since I could remember."

"Oh," Rebecca answered smiling. "Did you have a nice flight in?"

"Yes, ma'am," Allie answered properly. "It was fine without some people waking me up."

Rebecca sighed, smiling. "Why does it sound like you've all ready meet our sons?"

"Oh Cam's a real charmer he is…" Allie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Sky looks just like Shawn, who's a real sweetie."

"Yep I just hope that he doesn't get in it like his father."

Allie blinked, "Why's that?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I just don't think it'll be great for him into doing that and following after his father."

Allie could understand that and she didn't want to push it but she still asked. "And if you had a daughter would you let her if she wanted to?"

Rebecca and Shawn looked at each other slowly looking back seeing Allie smile nicely waiting for an answer. Rebecca nodded. "Yeah I would if she was up to it but we would still consider it that she didn't join in right, Shawn?" She looked over seeing him walk up to her.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah," He saw Allie's eyes lower after hearing him. He sighed, "But still dear, if she wanted to get in it then we would just be happy for her as if Sky or Cam wanted to join in as well."

"True," Rebecca saw that smile come back to Allie's along with more spark to her unique eyes. "So what are you planning on doing today dear?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know really, I mean I thought about going out and getting rid of well…" She tugged at her hair showing her the streaks. "These but I don't think…"

"Cameron honey!"

Allie's eyes widened looking at Shawn, shaking her head slowly while Rebecca's head was turned. _No,_ She mouthed.

Shawn smiled shaking his head rolling his eyes. "Becca babe, I'll just have her take my car to the salon it's no big deal, I'll have Cam drive me."

Rebecca's eyes lowered. "But,"

Shawn pulled away, walking over to Allie, handing over his keys to her along with some cash.

Allie blinked, looking at the money. "Seriously Shawn I…"

"Please, you're our guest." Shawn lowered his eyes on her seeing that look on her face.

Allie shook her head, "You're so predictable Mister _Wrestlemania_," She hugged him feeling his arms around her waist then pulled back, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, I might have to…"

"Do what ever to get your self ready within a week, Allie." Shawn answered seeing that smile as she took off.

"Thanks Shawn, you're the best!" Allie called, walking out of the room when Cam started to walk in. They glared at each other. Allie whipped her head to the side accidentally letting her hair smack him lightly while she took off to change and leave going to the mall and getting her hair back to normal when she had it like a kid.

Cam bit his tongue feeling that smack brush against his cheek as he started back into the kitchen to meet with his mother and father. "You called?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I did and was going to ask you to give Allie a ride to the mall but your father all ready has that covered."

Cam's eyes widened, "You were going to do what!"

"Cam, be nice."

"I am nice," He folded his arms over his chest hearing skate shoes run back down the stairs while looking over he watched Allie calling someone on her phone. "It's her that's…"

"Cam, you're not trying to get a long with her when she could be yours and Sky's," Shawn paused, waiting for Allie to get out of the house before he told more to his wife and his oldest son.

Rebecca looked at him. "Cam's and Sky's what?"

The front door closed, knowing she was on her way to the mall when he started back up again. "Step-sister," Shawn said seeing both heads look at each other then back at him. "Yes as a matter of fact, she's my daughter, I ah…" He smiled slightly, "Called her mother. She was shocked to hear from me in twenty six years, telling her that I met up with our daughter."

"And now you didn't tell…"

"Becca, listen, it was a summer fling I didn't know you and I didn't know Allie was going to come into the company but she did." Shawn answered seeing her calm down. He looked at his oldest son, "There was a part of me that was still missing in my life and I found it, Alyssa Marie Dream," He paused. "Michaels. If that is all right with you guys as well."

"What did her mother say about it?" Cam asked now interested of what was happening.

"After me not being with her when it happened, she's disowned her after the incident that happened between her and Allie Monday night."

Rebecca gasped, getting tears in her eyes. "Shawn you half to have her stay with us, I don't want her to go back to that mother of hers."

Shawn smiled. "The bad thing is," He sighed, lowering is head. "Allie doesn't know that I'm her father yet."

"Oh," Rebecca and Cam said in unison as they looked at each other then back at Shawn, seeing him shrug walking out of the room heading out.

**Chillin': (a shortie but it'll still work)**

Allie sighed, feeling her hair wrapped up like a piece of food getting the normal hair color back. She felt better of being with Shawn now, ever since her phone call with her mother on Monday, she felt her life complete. She pulled out her phone checking the time.

"Well, well, if I was a monkey's uncle and call me blind, it's Allie!"

Her head turned looking at the entrance seeing the three ladies she met when Steph introduced her. "Well if it is the future Mrs. Adam Copeland, Mrs. Jay Reso, and Mrs. Dave Batista." She teased back seeing Cassie's cheeks turn a bright pink after the last comment.

The three girls giggled when she answered the last remark they said.

Cassie looked around while Lara and Rayne sat down in front of her. "Where's Mister Marine Man?" She teased seeing Allie's eyes widened then narrow.

Allie rolled her eyes sighing dramatically. "I'm not on speaking terms with Ort…"

"Orton?" Lara and Rayne asked looking at each other. "We weren't talking about…"

"Ms. Giggles is getting a make over with out Shawn, nice."

All four girls turned their heads looking back at the door seeing John Cena leaning against the frame smiling that cute dimple smile that made every girl swoon when they saw him.

Allie smiled pulling at her lower lip seeing her man. "Hey John,"

He looked at her then to her hair. "Are you getting new colors in, giggles?" He asked seeing that smile knowing she smirked slowly blushing, while the girls looked back at her.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope."

"Then what are you going to do?" Rayne wondered, tilting her head to the side waiting.

"I'm putting it back to my normal hair color when I was a little girl." Allie announced seeing the look in their eyes.

"Well," Cena stepped in getting ready to walk over to his girl just to be with her. "I bet you were just as cute then that you are n…"

"What's Mel going to say about you changing your hair Allie?"

The five of them looked at each other, hearing that awful sinister voice that reeked with hatred and betrayal. Their heads turned slowly looking at the one they all now despised, Xander seeing that smile of his.

Allie blinked seeing that look having the memories flood back into her mind, high speed, not seeing it coming then hitting the mat… hard. She whined lowly, lowering her head.

"What the hell?" John questioned, facing him seeing those eyes of his. He shook his head walking back to the entrance way trying to keep him from his girl. "You think it's…"

"John relax," Xander looked over watching Allie slump further into the chair while her head was down, Lara and Cassie rolled their eyes while receiving a nasty glare from both John and Rayne. "Hey girls, Allie, Ray…"

"Don't talk to us," Rayne stood up blocking his view on the fallen diva who suffered all ready in his hands. "Now leave!"

_

* * *

_

_O.O . Whoa!_

_Ok so you found out what happened between DX and Legacy…_

_Shawn finding out that Allie is in fact his daughter…_

_How Allie feels on Cameron and Sky going through her stuff but will she be able to cope with it when she's still with the showstopper…_

_Rebecca Michaels finding out about Shawn's past along with Allie being her Step-daughter…_

_And having Xander once again come back in talking to the girls and John with Rayne trying to protect her friend from him…_

_The question is… how is everything going to unfold with Xander around?_

_Find out in the next Chapter of…_

_Falling in love. _

_:-* byes_


	12. Always the Love songs

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

* * *

Chapter 11: Always the love songs By Eli Young Band

Xander rolled his eyes smirking, "Wow Rayne why are you sticking up for a diva who couldn't protect herself from some…"

"From you!" Rayne and John answered.

Xander scoffed, "Well you think it was me when clearly it…"

"Bull, Xan; I know you too well," Rayne fought back getting ready to kill. "You were with me back in 2002, we took a few months off after Chyna came back, you then used me for what you wanted and kicked me out to the curb then in 2003 I came back with Lara and kick your asses in a DQ match up," She started to laugh. "Oh and you'll love this, Hunter or should I say you're big brother Paul the one person you couldn't get out of the shadow, comes out saying that Stephanie wasn't pregnant and got your ass handed…"

"Oh hold up there sister," He pulled his hand out stopping her from finishing. "Hate to tell you Rayne, but you were cheering me on during that Hell in a Cell match up, against my brother and I won against him for the title."

"Then why are you back!"

He smirked looking at the divas in the store slowly watching them look away. He tilted his head in a worried way still seeing Allie look at chair she was sitting on. He glanced back at Rayne, watching those eyes of hers, "Something's are better off left unsaid, Rayne." He turned leaving them.

Rayne felt her eyes narrow watching him walk off, lightly breathing through her mouth feeling her muscles tighten. "I still don't trust him." She whispered looking at John seeing him nod, agreeing with her as they looked back seeing Allie not moving.

John ran over to her side grasping her hand seeing her head slowly move. "Allie, are you…"

"Is he gone?" Allie whispered, feeling the warmth she knew die having a bitter chill creep her spine as she trembled rolling her head, shakily sighing.

"Yes," Cena said watching those eyes flicker between colors. "Would you like me to go back with you and just stay the…"

"You would have to ask Shawn and Rebecca about it." She answered lowly seeing Cassie and Lara move while the hairdresser came back now unwrapping the foil from her hair.

He nodded seeing the hairdresser smile at him finally getting the ones she fixed. "All right," He slowly stood, leaning in kissing her forehead, feeling it move knowing what she wanted. He smirked, moving lower, lightly leaving her with something on her lips, while his hand traced her chin, "I'll be around. Message me when you get done and want to head home, I'll go with you all right?"

She nodded, looking into those eyes.

"I mean it, message me and I'll follow you," He glanced at the Divas seeing them smile knowing the truth right now with a superstar, he couldn't trust with, right at the moment where anything could happen to her or her friends. He didn't trust the way he played and knew it wasn't going to be pretty when Xander did give warning of a fight.

She smiled, "All right. I'll message you and I'll call Shawn to see if you can stay with me but I just have a sneaky feeling that he wants me just to spend quality time with his family when I get back."

"Fine, but I'll be at the hotel close to them and the arena if I can't." He kissed her lips again, finally pulling back, looking at her winking walking out of the salon. "Bye ladies." He waved, glancing over his shoulder again, watching Allie look at him with those eyes of hers only to make it harder for him to even do anything when clearly he just wanted to be by her side keeping her safe but he'll just wait to get that call.

Allie saw him vanish else where in the mall. Seeing him was just enough to make her heart flutter. Blinking, she looked back at the girls seeing them turn their heads looking back at her with those smirks of theirs knowing something. "What?"

Lara shook her head, "Girl you're in love with him."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's when I find out whom my father…."

"Allie, forget about your father for one minute," Cassie started seeing that look in her eyes. "Look I know you were on a mission of finding him but what you have with John is something we don't usually see from him."

Allie blinked, looking at Rayne, "Seriously?"

Rayne couldn't put words to it but only this, "You are in love with the Marine!"

Allie sighed, hearing the girls laugh. She knew what they meant, she was no dummy, yeah she was in love with him when he played as a Marine but she got something better, more recent that makes her think more of what she wanted from Mister Cena, "Now girls, girls," She watched them all stop laughing but looked at her. "I may be in love with a Marine but clearly it's the _cop_ who I want to get with."

Rayne started the rolling of the eyes while she looked at Allie, "Yes only you would be able to handle a cop when clearly he has that hint of stubbornness of remembering things."

"Rayne that's so mean, John's not stubborn; he's sweet, kind and funn…"

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HIM!" The girls giggled together when the hairdresser finally pulled the last piece of the foil.

"You're all set Ms. Dream have a nice day."

Allie blinked, looking up at the worker seeing the weak smile from her. "I'm still going to pay…"

"Nah," The hairdresser said nodding back at the divas. "You're one of them now, so don't worry about it."

Allie sighed, pushing up from the chair standing back on her feet, "All right."

"Trust me, you'll like being a diva since it has its perks." The hairdresser nudged her shoulder hearing the girls giggle again. "And honey," She watched the new brunette look at her. "Mister Cena does have a thing for you so don't blow your chances with that big hunk of sensibility and love for granted, Giggles."

Allie shook her head, glancing at the name tag. "Thanks Kay."

The blonde girl smiled. "You're welcome, now go have fun."

"Yep," She took out the money Shawn gave her. "But first for my sanity, here." She handed her a hundred seeing the look on her face.

Lara, Cassie and Rayne's jaw dropped, to the floor. "Damn Allie!"

Allie smiled seeing Kay take the bill. "Have fun and thank you."

Kay nodded, looking at it then back at Allie seeing those eyes of hers brightly pink singling that she was happy or something like that. "No thank you Ms. Dream." She watched her nod walking off with her friends enjoying the rest of their day.

* * *

After a while the girls stopped for a break getting pretzels and frozen slushies just to enjoy the rest of the day. Allie on the other hand had other things on her mind. Running her fingers through her new found back again brunette mane, she leaned back against the chair lost in her own thoughts. She sighed, lowly bringing her hands together fingers lacing resting her lips against her thumbs leaning forward from the chair looking beyond Rayne, who sat at the Kings corner, Lara in Queens, and Cassie in the Jack sitting right beside her, while she felt like the Joker… no wait… Rayne's an Ace, Lara's King, Cassie's Queen and here Allie was now the Jack… she still had the J in her title but it's always been like that or at least that's what she thought.

_Little Allie was with her friends minding her own business at school when this mean older grade boy came up to her. Her head rise, looking up at him. "Hello?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_Her eyes blinked, "I'm going to school," She answered back watching the boy squint his eyes. "What's wro.."_

"_You should be at home, being home schooled."_

_She looked at her best friend, Mel seeing the look in her eyes. "Why should I be home schooled?" She asked looking back at him._

_He shook his head, still looking at her. He moved to the right seeing his friends watching from a distance. "Boys come here,"_

_Allie looked around seeing her friends all stare at her. This hasn't been the first time it happened, Mel did the same thing when they became best friends and now look where they are. _

"_What?"_

"_Does this girl look like some wrestler's daughter?" The first boy questioned seeing his friends look at Allie._

_The tall one nodded, "Yeah, she does look like a wrestler we all know."_

"Allie,"

_She looked around searching for the person who called her name. She stared back at the boy who questioned her. "I really don't look like any wrest…"_

"_Dude seriously, she looks like the Heartbreak…"_

"Allie,"

_She looked at her friend seeing her shrug. She sighed, glaring at the boy. "Well hate to tell you, but I don't have a father. I'm only with my mother so I don't care what you…"_

"ALLIE!"

She gasped, blinking her eyes seeing three eyes stare back at her, worried. She took in breath, shaking, feeling her heart race. She closed her eyes, tightly holding in the works that are slowly forming she could feel them wanting to slip.

Rayne, Cassie and Lara stared at each other seeing Allie slowly break down. They looked back at her seeing the clear element slip from the corners of her eyes. "Allie what's…"

She pushed off the table scooting back, finally standing. "I'm sorry I… I got to go."

Rayne's brows furrowed looking at the time on her Cell. "It's only five and your…"

"I'm sorry; I'll see you guys Monday." Allie took off at high speed leaving them sitting there. Again another flashback happened. Shaking her head she needed to get back to the house, with no divas, no friends, no working it out with the Showstopper she needed to be alone and away from Cena. She coughed, inhaling the tears feeling her chest heave. "It hurts so much," She cried out in pain slowing down, wrapping her arms around her waist slowly going to the ground.

Running footsteps sounded as her knees touched the ground. "Allie?" Cena's eyes widened seeing her balling on the floor trying to hide away. He shook his head, sliding on his knees over to her, wrapping his arms around her feeling her head cry into his chest. "Allie, talk to…"

"Take me home, please." She wailed crying into his shirt, never wanting to let go of him.

"Back to…"

"Take me to Dad," She closed her eyes again trying to stop the mass of tears from flowing out.

"I don't know who your…"

"I want Shawn," She sobbed, feeling his arms protect her into him. "I wanna go home, I want my father; I want Shawn."

He blinked hearing her correctly. Home seemed like the Michaels and it made her better but what happened right now was something he wanted to find out about. Just because he received a text from Cassie saying Allie was breaking down again, told him something happened what he didn't know. He cooed lowly against her head pushing off of the ground hoisting her up in his arms carrying her out to the cars. He stole a glance at her finally seeing the resemblance. _Oh man, she is Shawn's daughter._ He shook his head, "Allie can you tell…"

"Flashback again, I want Shawn please."

Her tears were unbearable and it was slowly killing him, inside and out. "All right Allie, I'm going to take you to him don't…" He sighed feeling her arms wrap around his neck. _Man, this was worst than the first one she had._ He pulled back slightly seeing people look at them as he smiled watching the ladies go after the door holding it open for them to get out, heading back home, well to the Michaels Residents. He smirked liking the way they moved fast for him into getting the door, it pays to be a celebrity.

Unlocking his Doge Charger, he slid her into the passenger seat feeling her not releasing her hold on him. "Allie, I need to drive so I can get you home. Can you please…" He blinked feeling those arms unhook his neck going back around her waist, still crying. He closed the door, sprinting over to the driver's side getting in starting the car pulling out. "Don't worry babe, everything is going to be…" He looked down seeing her head rest against his leg while she brought hers up against the seat. Shaking his head, he looked on the road but felt the trembling of Allie still shook up. "Baby girl don't worry," He let his right hand fall gently against her head lightly dragging his fingers through hearing the cries slowly die down. "You'll see Sha…"

"Daddy," She whispered pulling out her cell, feeling Cena trying to make her calm, when clearly she didn't want him but having him here, he was there for her when she didn't need him and yet here he was trying to make her feel better like that boyfriend she never had. She texted Shawn telling him what happened and why John was coming over while his car was still at the mall. She closed her phone tossing it into the empty cup holder as the tears stopped.

They were quiet for a while until he looked down on her seeing those eyes stare up at him. "Allie, are you all right?"

She nodded still looking at him. "I feel safe around the whole crew that we established in separate but coming together groups. You, Orton; even though he acted like an ass Friday, Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn, Cody, Ted, Tista, Edge and Christian along with Rayne, Lara, Cassie and Mel."

He nodded smiling as he heard her continue.

"But things are slowly happening to me that I don't know what to do."

He shook his head as he turned on the radio hearing the song move slowly through his car.

"_It was always the love songs every time Made everybody feel something inside With the fire down low held your girl real close Made you wanna love the one you were with Gave you the courage of that first kiss It was the love songs always the love songs,"_

He glanced back down on her seeing those eyes look at him.

"Why is it that you're always drawn to me?" Allie asked.

"And why is it that you're someone that I can't stop thinking about day and night?" He questioned hearing a giggle. "Yeah I'm talking to you Giggles."

She smiled finally sitting up, leaning closer on his shoulder. "It's because of those darn love songs we keep hearing, making us go insane of trying to find love."

He smirked, turning his head quickly, kissing her temple. "But we did fine love, well I found a girlfriend."

She played along, "Really? Would I know this girlfriend of yours?"

He narrowed his eyes rolling them, "It seems your better now, Giggles and yes you do know her."

She sighed, "Why giggles?"

He glanced at her then back on the road. "Seriously, you giggle a lot and that's my nickname for you Girlfriend."

She kissed his cheek, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Mhm… I think the girls were right,"

"What's that?"

"I can sure tame a _Marine Cop, _when I want to since well most of the time your just sweet, funny and love to be around_._" She closed her eyes feeling her heart pound against her ribcage.

"I see that you've seen my movies," He was surprised hearing what she said after words the whole Marine/Cop roles he played were really challenging on his part.

"Yes I have." She leaned in closer, letting her lips touch his lightly pulling back, "Boyfriend."

He smiled taking his right hand off the steering wheel again, moving it around her shoulders drawing her closer, feeling her head on his chest while they continued to the Michaels Home. He smirked, thinking about something. "Is there any chance of telling me what's going to happen soon that you're going to be with Hunter and Shawn?"

She shook her head, "Nope I can't say anything yet and I don't plan too," She looked up at him lightly tapping his nose while she made a face. "Just like Orton you need to find out when we plan on telling you. Monday you'll only see phase one fully complete while phase two is still in the process of happening."

He blinked shaking his head. "You're such a tease,"

She smacked him lightly. "Am not, I just want the surprised to be ruin for some people who don't know what's happening."

He sighed, chuckling. "All right, all right, I won't ask more geez, sorry if boyfriend wanted to know what girlfriend was up to."

She smiled leaning back into him closing her eyes. "No biggie at least you won't go insane if you find out that…"

"You're Shawn's manager, I don't think I'll have a problem with that, now if its something else, I think I might have to kick someone's ass."

She giggled again, shaking her head. "No ass kicking yet, but their will be."

"All right, Giggles." He kissed the top of her head as he continued to drive knowing it was going to be a while until they got back to Shawn's.

_

* * *

_

_*Gasps* O.O _

_I know… So we have Cassie/Batista, Edge/Rayne, Christian/Lara, and now Cena/Allie… who's next on the love train…_

_Is Allie going to keep having flashbacks of her past then freaking out about it…_

_What is Xander planning on doing where he looked directly at Allie?_

_Find out more on Falling in Love._

_:-* Byes my Edgeheads and Animal Lovers :D_


	13. Special for the night: PROM prt 1

**Prom Role playing with Allie, Mel, and the rest of the gang: Part 1**

Ola my fellow readers to Falling in love… ^^ As you all know tonight is a big night for me and my senior class of 2009! It's PROM! So my treat to my lovely readers… a role play ^^… Enjoy

A: Allie

M: Mel

C: Cena

RKO: Orton

Ca: Cassie

B: Batista  
E: Edge

L: Lara

R: Rayne

J: Christian

~*goddesswriterofthennight*~

* * *

~3pm hair and nails~

A: *looks over watching her friend get her hair done while she got nails* Do you think our boys will show up?

M: *She couldn't move her head* You know I really don't know if they'll show but I hope so it would be fun to have them there.

A: :D ^^ =^.^= YEAH! I would die! *giggles*

M: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah you would giggles

A: Hey it's not my fault that John asked me to…

M: Randy did the same for some rea…

A: So we have Randy and John taking us to their reun…

M: Not reunion, Allie Bells *winces feeling bobby pins in hair* They're taking us to Prom since we didn't go when we were in high school

A: How are they…

Nail Lady: OMG O.O your eyes, they're pretty

A: :] Thank you *looks over at Mel again* Who told them that we didn't go?

M: *Shrugs* Dunno, but Steph's planning this big prom dance for the rest of the employees just to have High school be relived for them

A: That is so nice of her! XD *goes into more giggles*

M: That will be the last time you have a green _monster_ before a big night like this

A: O.O -_-, *lowers head* Oh man…

~*~

7pm (Girls bought a home from being in the company for so long)

*Door bell sounds*

Maid: *gets door opening it* Oh Mister Cena Mister Orton, The girls are just finishing up come in, come in *moves out of the way watching the two step in*

C: *looks at Orton* When did they get a maid?

RKO: *about to say something but got cut off*

B, E, J: Since we brought one to them *Watches Cena and Orton look at them waiting*

B: Our girls wanted to get ready with them so we brought them over and been waiting… *look up at stairs and calls* for a really long time!

CA: You can wait a few more babe!

B: *rolls eyes* See they're not even ready

R: We are just helping Allie and Mel get make-up and bling on

E: *smiles looking at the rest of the guys seeing the look on his face* Mines helping out :-P

J: *Glares* Show off

RKO & C: *shake heads*

L: We're finally done!

Guys: Finally!

Girls" On you guys are sooooo dramatic!

Guys: We know!

Girls: *Groan hearing the remark rolling their eyes* Are you ready?

Guys: Yeah

L: Introducing the Future Mrs. Adam Copeland, Rayne Foley!

R: *walks out from hallway on top of stairs posing*

E: O.O ^_____________^ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\O *****Watches her walk down, breathlessly* WOW!

R: Thank you! *Reaches last step looking up at the stairs while Edge wrapped his arms around her waist* And the Future Jason Reso, Lara James!

L: *slides out from behind wall looking flirty seeing Jay's eyes widen, jaw dropping* All right babe, you're going to catch flies *walks down stairs seeing him hold out his hand, grasping it* Thank you

J: You're welcome, *kisses side of cheek looking up* And the future Mrs. Dave Batista, Cassie!

CA: *Struts out looking cute*

B: *growls just looking at her, walking up to her half way carrying her down*

CA: *Starts to laugh wrapping her arms around his neck,* Wow Ok….

B: *smiles* You'll be on your feet all night so I thought I could help out a little

CA: :] *kisses lips lightly* You're so sweet *looks up at stairs calling the last two* And the Future, Mrs. John Cena and Mrs. Randy Orton; Allie and Mel!

RKO & C: *looks seeing their girls stunning*

A & M: *look at each other then at their boys* Hello *starts walking down gracefully seeing those two walk up*

RKO & C: *blinks, holding out their hands watching their girls fit theirs in perfectly* Good evening ladies

M: *smirks* Such a gentleman *smiles*

RKO: I try to, *leans in closer*

A: *Giggles again* And you never seem to surprise me John,

C: *Smiles shaking his head* You will when we all get to headquarters for the dance :] ;-)

* * *

_All right that's it for now.. part 2 will be up later in the night… he he when I get home from partying!_

_Hope y'all like_

_* Does Maria taunt* _:D :] XD

_Byes my Edgeheads, Animal lovers and Anime girl_


	14. Special for the Night: PROM prt 2

**Prom Role playing with Allie, Mel, and the rest of the gang: Part 2**

Ola my fellow readers to Falling in love… ^^ As you all know tonight is a big night for me and my senior class of 2009! It's PROM! So my treat to my lovely readers… a role play ^^… Enjoy Part 2

A: Allie M: Mel C: Cena RKO: Orton

Ca: Cassie B: Batista E: Edge

L: Lara R: Rayne J: Christian

The new ones:

S: Stephanie H: Hunter V: Vince HBK: Shawn

~*goddesswriterofthennight*~

* * *

~The Dance~

Girls: *up against their boys dancing,*

A: *looks up at Cena,* So is there any surprises waiting for me soo…

C: *Smiles placing hands on waist, * Oh Allie, *kisses forehead * You'll just have to wait, you and Mel.

A: *blinks * Me and Mel, why…

RKO: *Dances over, twirling Mel with him * Trust me, you two will love it

A & M: *looks at each other blinking then back at their boys seeing them smile * Fine we'll wait

RKO & C: Good *kisses foreheads of their respectful girls *

*The gang still dances until feedback happen, the five couples look up and over at the stage seeing four people up getting ready to say something*

S: *Smiles looking around seeing the turn out * Thank you for coming out to this elegant and a life time event

*Cheers all around from the employees and the couples in the room*

H: *Smiles seeing Steph hand him the mike* We just wanted to announce the prom Kings and Queens of tonight's bout

A and M *looked at Orton and Cena seeing those eyes sparkle like diamonds* You little sly…

H: First we want the Kings *looks over at Vince seeing him ready* Our first King of the night *pulls out card from the envelope from his wife, smirks looking back at the people in the ballroom* John Cena!

*the employees go in an up roar,*

A: O.O -_-, *folds arms over dress watching him go up to the stage accepting it* ^nice he gets it and now who's going to be his arm candy queen?^

C: *Smiles going up to Vince seeing him hold the crown, bending slowly waiting for him to give the crown*

V: You deserve this, *places crown on head seeing those eyes of his shine, leans lower whispering* And so does your girl

C: *smiles standing straight waiting for Hunter to call out the next person as King*

H: And Accompanying Cena in King's role will be *takes another envelope from his wife, taking another card out* Randy Orton!

*the employees still went into a cheer but not as much as Cena's*

RKO: *looks around shaking his head, heading up stage standing next to Cena as he bowed for Vince*

M: *Glares looking over at her friend seeing the look shaking her head* ^Goody I get to see who the diva is to get the crown and be with my boy^ *folds arms over chest lowly growling*

V: For a true man to put this up for a girl of his choice *places crown on top of his head, smiling seeing those eyes shine back at him, whispers* She'll like it

RKO: *smiles standing on the other side of Vince looking out seeing his girl waiting and pissed of who he might have as Queen*

S: *gets mike back from Hunter, announcing the Queens* And of course don't forget about the ladies for the Queen role, *she heard the divas go in a up roar with the chance of getting a shot at Randy and John, gets envelope from Hunter* To accompany Cena on his journey as King, *Looks over at Shawn seeing him nod, smiles looking out to the crowd* Our first Queen of the Night is *pulls card out reading it* Well, *looks out seeing Allie lower her head, knowing something* Allie Dream!

A: *rises head back up hearing what Stephanie said and the workers going crazy* Me? *looks over seeing her friend smile nodding, gasps feeling hands slowly push her up to the stage*

R: Geez Allie do we have to do every thing for you?

L: Yeah, make up, bling

CA: Even nominating you for Prom Queen?

A: *blinks looking at her friends* You did this?

R, L, CA: *nods* Yes with a little help from Stephanie, *Shoves lightly seeing her stumble but gain back balance* now go accept the crown and be with you King!

A: *smiles walking up the steps stopping in front of Shawn seeing him hold the tiara's, chuckles lowly lowering head, whispers* Thanks Dad

HBK: *Smiles back watching her stand straight looking at him* No problem, Daughter *teasingly called pulling her into a hug hearing her giggle* Now go be with your King

A: *nods smiling walking over to Cena's side seeing his arm out waiting, links with his looking out seeing the workers and her friends clap for her and the couple*

M: *smiles, clapping* ^Way to go sister^

S: All right, all right we still got one more people can we try to *hears employees stop waiting for the next Queen* And going to accompany Orton on his King full duties is, *takes another envelope from Hunter smiling, taking out the card reading the name* Melissa Mason!

M: O.O O_________________________O *blinks looking around hearing the workers scream with joy, smiles looking up at Orton seeing him smirk at her*

B, E, J: *helps move Mel up to the stage by picking her up walking*

M: O.O Put me down!

B: *smiles shaking his head* Nope, a Queen should always have servants,

E: Ready for her when she doesn't feel like,

J: Walking her self or other things

M: *shrugs, smiling liking the attention as she got to the stage as the boys placed her back down on her feet, walked over to Shawn, seeing him smile* Wow I don't know what to say

HBK: *smirks shaking head, watching Mel bow accepting the tiara,* It's your night to shine, have you and Allie; thank your friends and your boyfriends for pulling this for you two

M: *blinks looking back at him* Are you serious?

HBK: *Shakes head* Nope I'm dead Serious now go be with your boy *shoves off playfully over to Orton seeing glare, shrugs innocently smiling*

M: *glances over at HBK then back at Orton seeing that vampire smile as she linked arms with him* Thanks for the surprise boyfriend

RKO: *Smiles kissing his queen's lips lightly hearing the workers go in an up roar* I told you I was being nice

M: *glares, lightly smacking his arm,* Yeah well you need to do it more often *pulls deeper into kiss*

C & A: O.O *looks at each other shaking their heads going into each others embrace*

A: *looks up at him with those eyes* You didn't need to do this

C: *Rolls eyes* Yeah and finding out that you and Mel didn't go to your senior prom by Rayne was actually going to pass me and Orton along with the girls plus their boys to help us get you to be the ones you are today?

A: *Smiles standing on the tips of her toes kissing his lips lightly, pulls back* And that's what I say to my Sweet and Caring Boyfriend King

C: *Grins going in for more of the kill, dipping Allie back, kissing lips passionately*

S & H: *smiles looking at the Kings and Queens of Prom* Well folks there you have it your 2009 WWE Prom Kings and Queens!

R, L, CA: *Hollars* WOOOOOOOOT GO ALLIE GO MEL WOOOOOOOOOOT!

B, E, J: *whistles* WAY TO GO CENA AND ORTON!

~The kings and queens got down from the stage and started dancing again with their crew and friends ending the night on a wonderful most time spent with the ones they loved to be around… The End~

_All right that's it for now I had a blast at Prom and I hoped y'all like the treat… _

_Original Story will continue with a special help from an Edgehead for Chapter 12 of Falling in Love, I heart you Girlie :D :-* XD_

_* Does Maria taunt* _:D :] XD

_Byes my Edgeheads, Animal lovers and Anime girl_


	15. Conspircay

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Conspiracy**

**By Paramore**

**(A/N: Half of this story has been written by xox-BuBbLeZ-xox, Edyness, Edge and Rayne, I like mashing each couples together… and the other half has been Me GoddessWriter XD… Enjoy)**

**The Question and Fault: (BuBbLeZ, part)**

Edge bit his bottom lip. How on earth was he going to explain this to his  
wife-to-be Rayne? Maybe he could hide it from her… no that wouldn't work.  
If he knew one thing about relationships, it was never keep secrets, they tear  
you apart. Oh god! How was he going to explain his car being stolen to Rayne?!  
She'd kill him!

"Okay Edge, get a grip!" He said to himself. He was standing in the  
middle of a police station, filing a vehicle complaint. Christian was beside  
him, smiling as he played his DS.

"You're going to get murdered when you get back to the arena Edge!" He  
said, not looking up. Edge smirked. Trust Christian to be a total jackass  
about the current situation.

"If I get back to the arena!" Edge retorted, smirking at his friend.

Rayne walked in. _Time to face the music!_ Edge thought, smiling at his  
fiancé. She eyed him suspiciously, her left eyebrow cocked. Christian smirked  
at him, until Lara walked in, drawing his attention.

"What did you do to your car babe?" Rayne asked, taking Edge's hand.

"It was stolen." Edge stated, confidence slowly growing inside him. He  
knew he had to ask her, but what would she say? "Um babe can I ask you  
something?"

Rayne nodded; leading Edge outside. "What's wrong?" They sat down on a  
bench outside the station.

"I haven't got a way to get to the arena tonight, Christian's taking  
'Tista and Cass, Lara is taking you and DX and Mel is taking Allie, Orton  
and Cena. How am I supposed to get there?" Rayne began to giggle.  
"What?"

Rayne smiled at him. "The answer is no Adam. It's my car." Edge shook  
his head. He knew she'd say that.

"I swear I'll take extra good care of it! Just like I take care of  
you." He took her hand and began kissing up her arm. He reached her elbow  
before looking up at her. His blue eyes pleaded with her.

"I don't know Adam. No one drives my car, not even my brother!" Edge  
couldn't take it. He got off the bench and got on his knees, begging.

"PLEASE! I swear to the heavens I'll be careful!" Rayne looked down at  
her fiancé. He had the cutest look on his face. A quirky grin was plastered  
to his face with those big blue puppy-dog eyes staring at her. How could she  
say no?

"Okay, but be really careful." Edge jumped up and began dancing. Then he  
spotted Rayne's metallic purple Hyundai parked in the parking lot. He ran  
over to it and hoped in the driver's seat, running his fingers over the  
leather cover of the steering wheel. Rayne followed him, gliding over as if by  
magic.

"Angel, I swear I love you!" Edge smiled, poking his head out the window  
to kiss Rayne. Rayne returned the kiss and ran her hands wearily over the  
shiny black interior.

"Babe, you know this car is my life, so please be very VERY careful."  
Edge grinned.

"What could happen?" Rayne grimaced. Last time someone said that to her,  
something really bad had happened.

~x~

Rayne, Lara, Mel, Allie, Cena and Randy were waiting for Edge, Christian,  
Cassie and Batista to show up. Rayne tapped her foot to the beat of her I-Pod,  
which was playing All I Ever Wanted by Bass Hunter. Where was Edge?

Christian, Cassie and Batista walked in. Cassie looked frantic.

"Ray, please don't kill Adam!" Rayne looked at Cass.

"Why would I want to kill my…"

"He crashed your car." Batista interrupted. Rayne stared at him. She  
breathed in heavily, attempting to hide anger. She ran out into the parking  
garage, where Edge was standing in front of Rayne's burning car. Rayne tapped  
him on the shoulder. Edge froze.

"Hi Angel." He said, not turning around.

"What did you do… TO MY CAR!?!" Rayne asked, anger taking over her! She  
had told him to be careful! Couldn't he do that?

Edge smiled meekly. He blew it, again.

**You can't be serious: (From here on down to the end it's all been me :D)**

Cameron shook his head seeing his younger blonde hair brother beat him once more in _Smackdown VS Raw 09._ He sat there seeing the victory dance happening. His mind wasn't working recently when finding out about Allie, who he thought was uber hot and fine lady. He wanting to date her but noooooooo, his father dropped the SD word on him, Step-daughter. How could he just not know about it in the past and now tells his wife and Older son that he, Shawn Michaels had a thing with some woman and turned out to have a child with her and now it's changed.

How could he tell his younger brother that Allie wasn't just an employee working with their father but a Daughter, a Step-Sister for the two of them to boot? He groaned, lightly bringing his hands up rubbing against his face. Yeah even though it was Sunday afternoon while the Allie, Shawn and Cena, yeah Cena spent the night with Allie since the whole incident happened at the mall, where he and his father had to go and get his car back because someone was too distraught to even drive the car back to the house; he wasn't too pleased on Cena being with his older step-sister, last night. _Man, I feel protective of her now,_ He tossed his head back groaning again trying to get back to his ways of hating her after what happened Saturday afternoon.

Sky stopped dancing around taking a glance over at his brother. He sighed, plopping back down on the couch next to him looking at him. "Cam, what's wrong?"

He looked back at his little brother seeing that innocent look, he shook his head sighing. "You know how Allie left the car at the mall yesterday and…"

"And how you got really mad, since John spent the night with Allie?" Sky asked tilting his head to the side watching his brother's eyes narrow, going into a glare.

How could Sky be so free spirited and happy would he understand the meaning of having Allie be his Step Sister, "Sky um…"

"Cam what is it? Is something wrong with Dad?" Cam look at him seeing those eyes now go into worry. "Well? Cam, tell me; is Dad all…"

"He's fine," He sighed picking up the controller messing around with the analog stick. "Sky, Allie is…"

"A witch?" Sky asked, seeing those blue eyes of his brother's light up like the fourth of the July. "See I knew that would make you happy even if I don't think that way about her."

He smiled, nodding. Oh this was so going to be hard to tell Sky that he was slowly caring for Allie. He shook his head placing the controller back to the table as he stood walking out of the room hearing Sky follow shortly after.

"Hey at least I got you to smile right?"

He chuckled lightly, reaching the kitchen seeing a note on the counter for both of them to read. He tilted his head to side reading it.

_Cammie and Sky,_

_You're father and Allie will be out late, they're doing a run down on what's going to happen tomorrow night on Raw. I'm hanging out with my friends and will be home some time before 10pm so don't worry about me all right. ;-)_

_Love,_

_Mom…_

_PS: Cam, tell Sky what's going on but tell him not to do anything or say anything to Allie about us knowing the truth when clearly she needs to know too but by her father, only._

Cam nodded, looking up seeing Sky sit down at the island countertop looking at him. "We need to talk."

Sky blinked, "All right," He watched Cam walk over to the other side going to the cabinet, looking at the food they have. He sighed, shaking his head noticing this side of his older brother. "What's…"

"Allie's our step sister, Sky." He turned watching the look on his brother's face slowly drop. He walked over, seeing him hop off the chair walking away from him. "Sky…"

Sky shook his head, glancing over his shoulder still seeing Cam try to talk to him. "Is this some way of telling me a joke?"

He shook his head, "No, honest I wouldn't lie about this being the…"

"Does Dad and Mom thinks this is…"

"Dad and Mom both know about Allie." Cam reached out grabbing Sky's wrist making him stop but felt him continue off, dragging him along for the ride. "Damn it Sky, Dad's also her father so that's why she's our…"

"So Dad was all ready married to another woman before…"

"Would you shut up and listen to me before cutting me off again?" He shouted seeing him finally quit letting him explain. "Dad called her mother and talked to her and basically heard the bitch of a mother, say that she disowned Allie now after the little mishap between the two so now Allie is going to be living with us when clearly she doesn't know who her father is and she's still looking for him."

Sky sighed, looking the other way having things slowly sink into his mind of what his brother said to him. He shook his head walking out, of the room heading to his rock room to get his frustrations.

"Sky…"

"Let me have it sink in for a while and I'll get back to you when I feel like it to talk more about it, right now I want to be alone." Sky stalked off, finally leaving his brother in the middle of the hallway shocked and confused on what was happening.

Cam sighed, rubbing his hand against his face, rolling his neck lightly glaring knowing it was a little hard for Sky to now take in the fact that Allie was going to be apart of the family. He shuffled back over to the game room letting his little brother take his time in finding the rights of accepting Allie into the family. He knew he would do it but how long, he didn't know. He's just surprised that he was able to accept it after one night and now he was jealous and protective over his sister from one, John Cena.

**Do you believe me now:**

Shawn stood in the ring, holding the mike in hand introducing his new manager in the past thirteen years that he had has one. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce all of you to my new and favorite girl in the world," He paused looking over at the entrance ramp hearing the music she picked out to come out as. He listened closely to the beginning of the song s it just cut right into the second verse and headed out from there. _Skillet, _He looked around seeing Mel, Cena, Orton, Batista, Cassie, Lara and Christian shrug.

Edge and Rayne were here but they were still having a fall out about the whole car situation while Hunter and Stephanie tried to stop her from killing her husband to be. Glancing back up at the stage he listened closely feeling the emotion running through knowing what she felt. "Allie Dream!" He announced watching her make her way out from the back. (A/N: _Live free or let me Die_ respectfully belongs to the awesome Christian Rock Group Skillet! Even though I'm not a huge religious person this band is awesome! ^^)

_"Insects walk below, I'm on a wire Fire will burn below, but I am higher It feels like, it feels like don't you know the cost, of your betrayal? You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die) You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)" _Allie walked out looking around like she was going to do on Monday to show her big night off, but that was after Shawn was going to introduce her in the beginning of the show.

She strutted out to the middle of the ramp as she stood there bringing her hands together like Shawn but instead of kneeling to the ground she stood, closing her eyes praying making it a little bit of her, a little of him and of course both of her favorite divas, Ashley Masarro and Maria, blowing out kisses as her eyes reopened and the pyro going off but she'll have everyone see that tomorrow since it was a surprise of a life time.

_"Do you remember how you became who you are now? Do you remember how it felt to breathe without Gasping with all your might? You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins Nothing left to fight You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)" _Shawn blinked watching Allie feel comfortable of doing this like she's been in the company before but didn't know what she could do.

Allie lip synced with the music smiling as she waved her hands in the air to all the fans that were going to sell out the arena in the AT&T Center, host of the San Antonio Spurs basketball.

"_You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)" _Getting to the edge of the ring, she climbed up, grabbed the middle rope finally standing smiling at her friend and future DX partner. Sliding through the middle rope she paused; looked around again, before doing a cartwheel over to Shawn resting her hand on his shoulder smiling._"Live free or let me die live free or let me die live free or let me die"_

She watched him bring the mike close to her as if she was going to say something, "Thank you for the introduction there Shawn, and let's just say that," She looked out into the empty arena thinking that there were fans in the crowd. "With me around there will be no stopping the Show..."

"That's what you think Allie Dream,"

Shawn and Allie looked over seeing Orton standing getting ready to get into the ring with the mike in hand talking to them as planned. Allie looked back at Shawn, rolling her eyes letting her head slowly glare at the proclaimed champ.

Orton walked up to them, looking into their eyes seeing Allie wanting to kill after what happened between the two of them within the forty eight hours of seeing each other. "Allie I don't think you'll handle the role of being Shawn's manager since you got to make sure you don't go and get hurt, especially when your training in a pre..."

Allie snatched the mike from Shawn's hand, hearing him get personal now. "Now wait just one minute Legend Killer," She snapped seeing him step back as she waltzed up to him. "You think I was thrilled on getting hurt while practicing for my big match up? No," She glared at him. "I just have a sneaky feeling that you have a card up your sleeve getting ready to be put into play, you no good lying piece of..."

Shawn walked over pulling her shoulders back, feeling her resisting to move behind him but she finally cave, as she handed him the mike back, as her eyes glared at him with a deep red for being pissed off again. He turned his attention back to Orton seeing that smirk of his cross his lips. He brought the mike back up. "Stop messing with my manager Orton or I'll..."

"Or you'll what, Showstopper?" Orton fought back seeing Allie fold her arms over her chest still glaring at him. "Sick your manager out to fight your battles?"

"That's it," Allie moved from behind Shawn, getting ready to tackle Orton to the ground. She sighed, feeling her wrist caught stopping her suddenly only thinking that Shawn caught her in time before she went all gangster on his ass.

"Allie, not now," Shawn looked at her seeing that look as she started to move back to his side.

"Awe, why not," She glared back at the one man dynasty. "I've seen _CSI and NCIS…_ it's easy to do a quick homicide…" She blinked watching Shawn's head move in front of her shaking his head as she sighed, rolling her eyes looking at the ground folding her arms over her chest, lightly tapping her foot against the mat. She rolled her neck watching the showstopper look back at Orton. _Damn._

He looked back at Orton getting ready to make the announcement of a life time. "Randy Orton, if you want to fight let's fight right here right now, tonight."

There was a pause waiting for the WWE Universe to go insane after Shawn announced a challenged towards the WWE Champion. Orton looked around hatefully as if the fans were in love with the situation, he scoffed shrugging. "Whatever HBK I don't have time for..."

"Oh yes you do Mister Orton," The three heads turned from looking at each other in the ring to the ramp seeing Stephanie and Hunter along with Edge and Rayne looking at them. Stephanie had the mike in her hand as she started walking down. "For your information Orton, Shawn's offer of a match is in full affect and it will happen later tonight if you like it or not."

Orton's eyes blazed, stepping away from Shawn and Allie walking over to the ropes glaring at her, along with Rhodes and DiBiase, even though they weren't with him at the time but it was planned that way. "Stephanie McMahon, you cannot do that, I beg of..."

"What Orton, afraid to lose against the best?" Allie shot at him watching that snake like head slowly slither around to face her.

Orton growled lowly feeling his blood coming to a boil. He smirked letting his eye glare. "Ms. Dream you really don't want that to happen cause I will make your life hell, if you..."

"You can't do anything to me, I'm untouchable and if you lay a hand on me I swear Shawn and Hunter plus Cena and Mel will be on you like there was no tomorrow and..." She gasped, seeing him glide over to her, taking her by the brunette hair. Her eyes widened feeling his fingers tighten around his hold in her.

"Who said it was going to be me whom attacks you, Ms. Dream?" He watched her eyes slowly change colors of worried and shocked trying to be brave but after the fall out between him and Mel she went on Mel's side.

How could he? How could he ever have the nerve to scare her like that? Allie took short breaths still looking into the legend killer's eyes, trembling slowly trying to pull out but with very little strength she had she didn't want him to kill her right there. She felt her eyes low, her skin slowly growing cold. She sighed, letting her arms fall around her waist knowing she should've ate something but no, she was too excited to perform the skit out with Shawn and Orton.

Orton narrowed his eyes watching the way Allie was acting with him just doing something to make it look convincing for the fans to boo him even more since he loved torturing the ladies. Like Stephanie when the whole feud with the McMahon's happened and Hunter joined into the skit and now with Allie being in the company it was just another ploy to get Hunter back out along with Shawn to protect her and that's what he wanted, Shawn to be the next target, or that's what he planned.

"Orton, lay off on Ms. Dream and get your head in the game for later tonight," Stephanie snapped, seeing Orton's head slowly turn, looking back at her. "Now is not the time to play mind games Orton."

Letting his hand fall from her hair, he watched her fall back to Shawn's side, lowering her head breathing lowly, still. He sighed, looking back at Stephanie seeing the look in her eyes.

"All right that seems good," Hunter answered smiling seeing everyone go into smiles. He looked at Allie seeing her cling on to Shawn as if her life depended on it. Tilting his head to the side he heard after what happened when Shawn told him and he hated to tell this to Shawn but he told him so that she was his lost daughter that finally made his life complete. "Allie, you can let go of Shawn's arm now." He watched her look up at him with those eyes of hers, her skin a ghost white. "Allie what's wrong?"

Shawn and Orton turned to look at her seeing the color. Shawn turned, making her just look into his eyes letting his search, noticing that her eyes were fine but everything else was pale white almost into a vampire form. He felt his jaw lock, eyes twitching slowly looking over at Orton. "What else did you do to her?"

Orton tossed his hands up in the air, "I didn't do anything to her! How can you..."

Rayne and Edge slid into the ring, going over to Allie placing their hands on her cheeks, feeling her tremble at her touch. Rayne shook her head running her tongue against her teeth. "Damn,"

Edge looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Rayne glared at him, rolling her eyes looking back at Allie, "Did she eat anything in a while?"

Shawn shook his head looking back, seeing the others slowly run out to get food for her.

Allie sighed, slowly moving her head looking at Rayne, smiling back before finally losing it. She whined lowly falling forward. Rayne's eyes widened, going to her knees catching her looking up at Shawn, "Low sugar, she's too weak."

Shawn shook his head, looking back seeing the look in Orton's eyes concern as Mel slid into the ring checking up on her friend. He inhaled swallowing back the dryness, watching his daughter still and stiff as a board.

Mel lightly tapped her cheek, trying to get her up. "No, come Al's get up, you have to be ready for tomorrow." She looked back at Shawn with tears slowly glistening in her eyes.

His eyes widened, feeling his legs lower him to the ground, bringing his hands up to his up to his lips watching Stephanie get in checking her over. _Oh this isn't good, this isn't good at all. Allie, please be all…_

"Shawn, she can't fight tomorrow in the tag match." Stephanie answered seeing Allie's eyes slowly open.

Rayne looked down watching her eyes slowly going back to the normal pink with brown tints. Her eyes widened watching her skin fall back into her normal color. "Allie, are you…"

"I'm fine," Allie answered weakly, looking up at Stephanie. "I can fight." She watched the billion dollar princess shake her head. "WHAT! WHY?"

"Allie you heard what the trainer said, when they checked up on you last Friday when you got jumped."

Allie shook her head, fighting her way up, looking at Steph. "I'm sorry that I got hurt Friday but I will be damned if I can't fight tomorrow with Mel, Cass and Lara against the others."

"Allie,"

Her eyes flared slowly turning around hearing that voice who threatened with her life earlier again before she fainted. Those eyes of that snake looked sincere on trying to get her out of doing what she wanted to do. "Allie, don't push yourself; you might…"

"No Orton," She spat walking over to the ropes. "I'm not listening to you so you can just shove it." Rolling down she got out of the ring. Cena and Batista came back with food, she sighed, smiling at the both of them but brought her attention to Cena. "Can we go? I'm done for the night."

Cena blinked, looking up in the ring, watching Shawn look at him while he stood. He knew the truth without asking him about it; both Allie and Shawn were related. Allie was his daughter while he was her father. She still doesn't know about but she now calls him Dad. "Allie I don't…"

"Take her home John, Cam and Sky are there." Shawn called seeing his daughter's eyes and Cena's look at him. "I'll be there when I get done from here."

Cena shrugged, holding out his hand feeling her fingers intertwine with his. He pulled her closer to him, looking to make sure she was all right to walk. Seeing her smile and move closer, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder walking off to the cars.

Hunter looked on tilting his head slowly looking back at Shawn. "What… you're not going to tell her she can't fight tomorrow are you?"

Shawn shook his head slowly looking at the crews in the ring. "No I'm not," He looked at each and every one of them. "And hate to tell you but I see that attitude style of myself in her now," He smiled. "And I'm proud to have her as my daughter."

Everyone was silent, finally hearing what Shawn said to them.

* * *

_Rayne and Edge are at a rough time and arguing, will they pull it together and be like they were before Edge crashed her car…_

_How is Sky going to take the change of Allie becoming his Step-sister…_

_What's going to happen on Monday Night Raw between Shawn and Randy, Along with Allie, Mel, Lara and Cassie…_

_Allie may have a strong mind but her soul is acting like the showstopper, will she fully find out that she's a Michaels?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in love…_

_*does Maria taunt* :-* _

_Byes my Edgeheads, Animal Luvers and Anime Girl_


	16. Jack of Hearts Part 1 of Raw

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky. Rayne Foley and Lara James belong to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox (also a guess appearance from Xander! Which she owns as well :-D ^^) Cassandra/Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Jack of hearts by Sarah Darling (Raw part 1)**

Monday afternoon came by fast; Allie didn't know what to do since neither of Shawn's sons woke her up again. First it was Cam who didn't step foot into the room while Sky did and now neither did after she came home last night with Cena. She sighed, sitting up in bed, looking over to her right while she yawned stretching her arms out seeing Cena still passed out next to her. Shaking her head she pulled the covers away, getting out but stopped feeling a hand grab her wrist, bringing her back into him cuddling. She giggled lightly, closing her eyes feeling those rock hard arms wrap around her fragile body keeping her close to him. Looking at the window she felt happy. She had a boyfriend, finally, who loved her; her and Mel were in the company they both grew up watching and were in love with it and meeting new friends on this journey only to hope that her father would be calling her soon to meet her.

A low purring crease against her ear, while she shuddered, a smile curved her lips. "John, you gotta stop doing that."

He smirked, letting his lips press against her head lightly, "I'm sorry I don't like to get up."

She rolled her eyes, turning over in his arms looking at him. "Why is that?"

"Because I just don't," He stuck out his tongue teasingly letting it touch the tip of her nose, hearing that sweet angelic giggle from her again.

She sighed, finally pulling out of his arms but fell back into him. She lightly glared feeling her custom star cami shrug against her skin still seeing that look in his eyes. Yeah even though it was the second night Cena stayed over, Sky and Cam were now protective over her and it all started like right after Cam started to act weird and she didn't know why really its just that Sky was really cool with her and now he started to act weird after she came home last night.

"And I just don't like the way Cam was acting when I came back over again." He watched her shake her head, getting her bag searching for clothes. He sat up, leaning against his elbows lightly tilting his head. "Pretty girl where's your car?"

She stood straight, tossing her head over her shoulder looking at him. "Ah, I left it in the last area where we were like last week and Mel's father picked it up, why?"

He shrugged going back down laying against the bed. "I just wondered that's all."

She huffed, slumped her body back shaking her head. "All right," She turned on her heel, looking at him. "Can you wait for ah thirty minutes of me getting ready?"

He sighed, "I think I can manage of waiting for you to get ready since you need to get ready for your big night, Diva Giggles."

She gapped at him, feeling her lips curve into a smile as she breathed out lightly shaking her head. "You're predictable John." She opened her door walking out into the hallway going to the bathroom hearing the bed move.

"Yeah well I know you love it." He paused, waiting for her reply.

"Well you caught me, Champ." She called finally closing the door getting ready for her big night as finally one of the divas.

He smugly smiled feeling his eyes drop, lowly. There were still a lot of things Allie didn't know about. He has dated and Married Rayne, but it ended badly after she found out that he was sleeping with another girl, that other girl was her best friend and then just recently he broke off his three year relation ship with Maria Kanellis and she never took it too well. She was still clingy to him where he literally had to hide from her and now he found Allie. With all the things he found, he understood the way Allie was. She was different from Rayne and Maria.

Yeah so Allie had that broken down state of finding that love one but he was going to help her into finding her father even if he was living under the same roof as her and taking her under his wing. He tossed his feet over, finally standing stretching his arms out above his head. He bent down, getting his things shuffling out of the room heading to the other bathroom to get ready for tonight.

**If you seek Ria: (Mock off of If you Seek Amy… he he… :D)**

Six PM rolled around as Cena and Allie arrived to the arena again. After parking he got out, running over to the passenger side helping Allie out of his Charger, feeling her fingers lace with his, seeing her lean into him closing the door. He sighed, smiling lowering his head letting his lips brush against her newly brunette hair. _Poor girl I hope she'll find out that Shawn's her fath... _Once walking through the doors his eyes caught a redhead looking his way. _Great, _he lowered his head slowly trying to hide himself but heard her running towards them.

"JOHN! YOU'RE…" The redhead stopped half way, skidding to a stop seeing the brunette girl look up at her seeing those eyes shine bright. "John who's…"

"Maria, I'm Allie, it's so nice to meet you." Allie introduced, pulling herself out of Cena's grasp, smiling holding out her hand but saw the fashionsita diva fold her arms over her chest lightly glaring. "Okay," She brought her hand back, slowly walking back to Cena's side.

The Redhead turned her head to John shaking her head, "This is what I get for trying to get back with you and here you are with another girl trying to ease your pain away after what you did to me?" She brought her attention back to Allie. "You better be careful with this one Girl, he's a player, just ask his first wife." Maria saw the look in her eyes as she looked at Cena. She smirked seeing the look he carried after what she told Allie.

"You're first wife?!" Allie pulled away from him seeing the look in his eyes.

"Allie it was a long time ago," He started, having his head snap up watching the fiery redhead smirk, walking off. He brought his attention back at Al's. "Don't…"

"When were you going to tell me that you had a wife then another girl on the…"

He grabbed her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Allie my wife saw me cheat on her with her best friend we got a divorce, and a few years past and she left came back and I was dating Maria something was clicking right and I broke it off from her just recently."

Allie shook her head, pulling away from him fighting the urge to cry. "I though I could trust you?"

He sighed lowly, "Allie,"

She snapped his hands away, "No. I can't take it John. You didn't come out and tell me your past." She turned on heel storming off pissed.

"Allie," He started after her but saw Maria back in front of him. "What?" He gritted glaring at her.

"You should've stayed with me John then none of this would of…"

He sighed, slumping back looking at her while he rolled his neck, "Would've what? Happened? Well you drew that line months ago."

Her eyes flared. "John what did I…"

"Do I need to remind you what happened when I saw you and _skittle _boy smacking lips in the hallway, ring a bell?" He fought back seeing those eyes of hers twitch knowing he hit the nerve. "Yeah, now I knew how Rayne felt when I cheated on her, I'll be damned if I lose Allie because your careless mistake of you telling her about my past." He stormed off to his locker room leaving her standing there.

She whipped around, staring after the Chaingang superstar, feeling her blood boil. Her head slowly tilted to the side thinking. _All right, we'll see what happens when;_ she paused, trying to remember what was happening later with the divas. She smiled bringing her head up again. _Poor Allie girl gets a rude awaking from me. _She huffed, whipping her hair behind her dramatically walking her way back to the _real_ diva's locker room.

* * *

Allie wiped away the tears from her eyes, walking into the girl's locker room seeing the four of them playing _Rock band_. She shuddered keeping her head down hearing Mel belt out a song. She breathed out, sitting down in the chair planting her elbows on her knees as her hands cupped over her face. Her eyes began to pull, tearing up again as she started to rock.

Cassie looked up from her book, eyes glancing at each of the girls that were in the room with her then over at Allie seeing the freaked out girl almost in tears. "Allie!" She stood sprinting over to her hearing the others stop looking over their shoulders seeing Allie girl crying. She crouched in front of her, searching her eyes watching that dreaded liquid fall freely. "Allie," She lowly called, letting her hand reach out, lightly caressing her cheek hearing the others come next to her.

Mel blinked, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder. "Allie what happened?"

Allie shook her head, closing her eyes tightly finally breaking down again.

Lara sighed, tilting her head. "What did Shawn do…"

"It wasn't Shawn, it was John!" She sobbed finally letting her hands fall from her face letting her head drop heaving the emotion feeling her chest tightened. "And thank that Bitch Maria."

Mel's eyes widened, "Maria?" She saw her friend nod her head still crying. "What did your favorite fashion…"

"Screw the favorite she literally stole John away from me again," Allie shook her head. "No that's not what went down." She started to get sarcastic. "Miss Maria, saw me and John together and she questioned him on why he was with me and I was being my friendly self in introducing me to her and she turns down a fan, a fan who looked up to her," She started to laugh, looking at the girls. "And you really want to know the real kicker on why I'm crying hysterically?"

The girls nodded watching the brunette lower her head again as her hands slowly clenched.

"She told me I should watch out for him, since he was a player and that I should ask his first wife," She gritted. (Allie gritted)

Rayne's eyes widened, feeling her heart stop. It's been years since the incident of seeing John with her best friend when she thought they were the happy couple until that night…

_Rayne smiled, finally getting home from her job. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was going to surprise her husband. Slipping the house key into the lock she turned, pushing the door knob finally stepping into there home seeing their wonderful style of each other combined into one. "John, I'm home." She called, pulling the keys out of the lock, blinking thinking he would've all ready tackled her up against the door they usually closed and went into a make out heaven but it didn't happen. _

_She scrunched her nose, scratching her red hair, biting her lower lip as she started for the kitchen. Looking around she saw his things still but never thought he would not answer her. "John?" She sighed, blinking her green eyes trying to figure out where her love would be. She turned on her heel, going up to their room to see if he was there sleeping and just didn't hear her. But walking up those spiral steps made her get this weird feeling that she wasn't going to be happy with._

_Looking around she noticed half of the pictures were down of her, now made her wonder. She continued forward seeing their room closed when clearly they usually leave it open. She stood, shoulders back head tall, hand slowly reaching the handle turning it and pushing it open stepping inside seeing John on top of another girl, slowly taking of her clothes while he continued to kiss her. Her eyes widened seeing the hair realizing who it was. "Alissa?"_

_The blonde haired girl turned her head, eyes caught in the act seeing her best friend standing there while she had her husband on top of her. "Rayne,"_

_The redhead shook her head seeing John pull off of her friend, as she turned storming out of the room pissed. John groaned, going after her. "Rayne come on, let me…"_

"_Explain?" Rayne whipped around glaring at him. "How blonde do you think I am?"_

_He chuckled at the last statement. She felt her eyes narrow letting her foot do the action, stomping on his foot hard taking off again._

_He gasped feeling the pain shoot up. "Rayne come on I know you're not blonde I…"_

"_You didn't know I would be home early to surprise my husband and maybe just maybe something might happen but no, I find him with my best… my ex best friend in my bed," She folded her arms over her chest reaching the top of the stairs seeing him hop over to her. "I'm not supposed to react to that?"_

"_Rayne, Angel;" _

_She slapped his hand away shaking her head disgustingly, running down the steps going for her keys again. "Don't ever call me that again John."_

"_Rayne, can we please talk…"_

"_You were sleeping with my best friend when my back was turned weren't you?" She questioned whipping her head around stopping suddenly seeing him close enough looking into those eyes. "Tell me the truth; do you love her more than me?" Her eyes widened, seeing that look, feeling her lower lip quiver._

"_Ray…" He groaned, feeling the impact of her slap connect across his cheek hearing those shoes of hers walk off._

"_I'm done, John. I'm filling for a divorce." _

Those were the last words that she said to him. After about four months, they were separated; he had the house while she had half of his money, living different lives again. She didn't even tell him that she was pregnant with their first child but after what happened, miscarriage was the only way to go for him to not find out. She sighed, shaking her head cupping her hand around her mouth thinking on what's going to happen if she caught Edge in the act of cheating. She was all ready pissed off that he wrecked her baby, the car she held dearly to her and wasn't talking to him but after hearing what happened between Allie and Cena, she had to make that choice into seeing him and tell him what to do even if their history was rocky, she still wants John to be happy after the two girls he went through.

Lara looked on seeing Cassie and Mel comforting Allie, then brought her attention over to Rayne, seeing those green eyes of hers lost in thought. She reached out clasping her hand on her friends shoulder feeling her shudder finally coming back into reality. "Ray, are you ok?"

She blinked, looking at her best friend, shaking her head. "No," She whispered pulling her closer. Cupping her hand over her ear she told her. "I hate seeing Allie like this I'm gonna go and talk to John, maybe I can get his head straight or something." She pulled back seeing Lara nod. Looking over she still saw the brunette diva still crying, knowing the heartbreak. She sighed, rubbing her hands against her face finally turning on her heel she took off, running to see John again. She rolled her eyes knowing it was going to be hell but for Allie and John it was for the best of them getting together since of their past history with relationships. _I can't believe I thought of that._

Allie sighed, inhaling sharply bringing her head up seeing Lara standing there alone. She blinked, slowly wiping the tears from her face again. "Where did Rayne go?" She watched Mel's and Cass's head look up at Lara as well.

Lara smirked smiling, "She's going to talk some sense into that boy." She answered seeing Allie shake her head seeing those eyes close. "What why?"

"It's no use, I mean I fall for the ones that seem to fall for me back but damn it, they don't come out and tell me the truth and that's what pisses me off the most when you're in that type of relationship." She buried her face back in her hands trying to get everything out.

Cassie and Mel looked at her then over to the game system. They smiled, looking back at a distraught Allie. Mel continued to rub her back, "Allie girlie, you wanna know something?"

Allie blinked, slowly lowering her hands looking up at her friend. "What? That the ones we fall for are complete jackasses?"

Mel shook her head, smirking, "No." She stopped and nodded. "Yeah but that's not the point." She heard her friend laugh knowing she agreed with her on one thing and that's both of the ones they were hooked up to were tools that needed to change.

"But I think want Mel's trying to say Allie, is," Cass watched those sad blue tinted brown eyes look at her. "That there's a song on here that fits to what you're going through and you can sing out your frustrations and maybe you'll feel better."

Allie sighed, looking at the two then up at Lara seeing her nod. "What song?"

Mel's jaw dropped, slapping her friend's arms playfully. "How quickly we are to forget our favorite movie of all time _Cullen._"

Allie smiled, leaning into her best friend. "No I haven't forgotten about _Twilight,_ Mel, and by the way you put it," She stood on her feet walking over to the game system, picking up the mike going through the play list they had. "They have _Decode _by Paramore!" She selected the song waiting for it to load up watching the three girls stand around her while she started to sing. _"How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind can't win your losing fight all the time…"_

_

* * *

_

Rayne slowed her pace looking around making sure she didn't bump into Xander. He was notorious for showing up in the wrong place at the wrong time and she didn't have time to mess around with his shit. She had bigger fish to fry and that was talking some sense into John. She slowly stumbled over to the wall leaning against it, hearing voices talk to each other in the room she was near with the door opened. Lowering her head, she let her midnight purple hair fall in front of her face while she heard them.

_"Dude, don't worry, so what if Maria told her about the past it's not like..."_

_"Rayne was my ex-wife, you idiot!"_

Her head lifted hearing her name and that voice it belonged too. John was in there venting off to one...

_"She's hanging out with your ex! WHY?" _Orton's shocked voice questioned._ "Dude I would never let my ex be with the girl I was trying to get with."_

She smiled knowing it would be a shocker when everyone found out but somehow it seemed like if she told Allie the truth she knew she would catch hell and lose another best friend and here she was sneaky listening to two best friends since OVW days, since that's when she met John.

_"Seriously what are you going to do John?"_

_"If Allie finds out that she's my ex-wife, I know Al's gonna flip out and start acting like her father before he met Rebecca."_

Rayne nodded, knowing that Dreamer. Allie had Shawn's tactics, the looks and the attitude and if she went telling her about the past she would expect Allie going on a Sweet Chin Music Banshee.

_"Dude, for the last time I understand but she need to know before the big..."_

_"Don't worry," _Cena gritted, feeling his eyes tighten. _"I will Orton trust..." _He stopped, turning his head, looking at the door. He sighed, lowly knowing someone was near listening in, who it was he didn't know but he had some idea. Shaking his head, he walked over to the door, looking to his right seeing that Deer in the Headlight look from his ex. "Seriously, I've learned after you opened the door on _the_ incident."

Rayne slowly smirked. Sure she was sneaky and quiet, that's the way she liked it mostly because the ones she was checking up on wouldn't have known where she was but this time she was caught by her ex seeing the glare he gave off. "Sorry," She smiled lightly watching him fold his arms over his brood chest.

He rolled those blue eyes of his, tossing his head lightly, signaling her to get in the room to talk. God knows if Allie stepped out of nowhere and asked what was going on she wouldn't have a clue but he just had to make sure nothing happened where Rayne snapped finally telling her the truth. "Close the door please."

Rayne nodded, turning quickly grabbing the door, pulling the metal structure shut. She looked back at him seeing those eyes look at her. "What?"

"Did you tell her that you were my..."

"NO!" She shook her head violently, letting her eyes glare at him. "DO YOU THINK I'M INSANE, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAD A DAMN FLASH BACK OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US!"

Orton and Cena flinched hearing how angry she was. Cena blinked, "All right, all right I was just making sure." He sighed, shaking his head. His eyes looked at her, seeing that calm state slowly come back. "Rayne I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes, "All right, I forgive you, but now…"

"I mean for everything, the cheating, the hell I caused you and now this. I don't know what to do. I wasn't ready to get married early but you were beautiful and I thought you were the one but," He paused looking at the door closing his eyes picturing Allie walking through that door and running into his arms telling him she forgave him and everything was going to be all right. "Rayne," He opened his eyes slowly as tears brim his eyes. "I want her back, I want my Allie back."

She blinked slowly walking over to him, placing her hand upon his shoulder watching those liquid drops fall. She nodded, smiling. "That's what I was coming over here to talk to you about. It sucks to be mad at the one you're falling for or in love with and you got to work out the problems," She paused thinking of what she said and knew what she had to do about Edge. She smiled, "I'm not going to say anything but Allie needs the full truth from you but if you want me to also explain to her with you that's fine too."

John stared at her. "You would do that to help me explain our past to her?"

She nodded, smiling. "I don't want my other best friend mad at me since of the past I had with you."

He smiled, wrapping her back in his arms rocking. "Oh my god, Rayne you're amazing you know that?"

She giggled pulling away from him. "Yeah I do, that's why Edge is marrying me."

John shook his head seeing Orton looking at the two with them going back and forth. "Yeah I think he's ready to settle down now and can handle it more than what I did."

She glared at him lightly, "I think you'll do fine the second time around with maybe Allie,"

He nodded, as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close, kissing her on the cheek respectfully. "And I'm sorry that I caused you trouble when you came back."

She shrugged it off, waving her hand in the air. "Don't worry about," Pulls cell phone out of pocket seeing the time. She smacked her forehead "Crap, it's almost time," She looked up at him. "You gotta get ready before the show starts," Looks over his shoulder seeing Orton's eyes widened, "Yeah you're on in ten minutes."

Orton sprinted out of the locker room heading over to Legacy's to get ready for his big run in with the daughter of the Showstopper.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "He's never ready for anything is he?"

Cena shook his head, "No not most of the time." He hugged her again finally letting go watching her walk out. "Please be careful going back to the diva's locker room."

She nodded, "I will John."

He winked smiling having that courage to finally tell Allie the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Unfortunately right now wasn't the best time to go and tell her, she had her introduction coming up soon and knew she wouldn't want to be bothered.

**Running out of Pain:**

Rayne walked back into the locker room seeing the girls jamming. "YO!"

The four of them turned startled dropping the controllers looking at her, Allie on the other hand, fell to the ground blinking. She started to giggle as she tossed her head back shaking her head. "Hey Rayne what's…"

"You got your introduction soon by Shawn." Rayne answered seeing those pink eyes of hers widened, finally standing on her feet hurrying out to Shawn's locker room. She blinked shaking her head looking at the others. "Is she better now?"

Mel and Cass nodded.

"Yeah she's better after singing out songs." Lara smiled seeing her friend walk over to them. "So how was your talk, with John go?"

She nodded, "It went well but I have to go see my hubby and apologize to him for snapping like I did." She turned on her heel, walking back out of the room. "If I don't see Allie when she comes back tell her I'll see her later all right?"

"Yep," She heard the three divas reply once she turned the corner of the door, escaping out to the left heading to Edge's locker room they shared.

**(BuBbLeZ part :] )**

Rayne, after telling Allie she'd return later, went off to find Edge. She walked through the abandoned hallway, seeing only Stephanie talking to Hunter. She ignored them. Walking towards the locker room she shared with Edge she knocked.

"Yo!" Came her beloved's reply. She smiled at his cheekiness. She pushed open the door and she saw him standing there, wearing nothing but his wrestling trunks. She bit her lip, staring at her husband to be. He turned and went red when she saw her looking at him, those big green eyes of hers searching his face.

"Hi...Rayne... Are you still mad at..." He was cut off. Rayne's pouty red lips forced themselves onto his, kissing him with so much fire it was amazing he wasn't set ablaze. He melted into his kiss, finally feeling the warmth of her skin against his again. He entwined his fingers through her long, black/purple tinted hair as their kiss intensified.

As Rayne ended the kiss she smiled at her fiancé. "I am so sorry I put my car over you honey! I never should have done that! I don't want to lose you." She let tears fall from her eyes as she thought back, to her time with John and Xander. Edge cupped her shoulders, gently rubbing his soft fingers down them until he reached her hands. He took hold of them and looked his beautiful fiancé in the eyes.

"You'll never lose me Angel." Rayne flinched. Adam looked at her.

"You gave me that nickname a long time ago." Adam smirked, then frowned as she was about to say something else.

"But it wasn't the first time someone has called me that. John called me that a few years ago." Adam looked confused. Then Rayne explained what was going on. Adam frowned. He had a bone to pick with Cena.

"All right," He nodded, turning on the TV seeing Shawn walk out from a month and a half absence hearing the fans go crazy for him. "I'll deal with it later right now let's watch Allie's entrance." He looked back at Rayne seeing that smile of hers, taking her hand walking over to the couch, plopping down bringing her to sit on his lap but once the segment was done and over he was going to see Stephanie and demand a match against John later tonight.

* * *

**Raw Beginning: (I'm back... he he... :D)**

Shawn stood in the ring, holding the mike in hand introducing his new manager in the past thirteen years that he had has one. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce all of you to my new and favorite girl in the world," He paused looking over at the entrance ramp hearing the music she picked out to come out as. Listening real closely the fans, were actually cheering giving Allie a chance to shine.

_(Live free or let me die belongs to Skillet, with out them I wouldn't have anything to rock out to for being that Christian Rock group :D) "Insects walk below, I'm on a wire Fire will burn below, but I am higher It feels like, it feels like don't you know the cost, of your betrayal? You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die) You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)" _Allie walked out looking around

She strutted out to the middle of the ramp as she stood there bringing her hands together like Shawn but instead of kneeling to the ground she stood, closing her eyes praying making it a little bit of her, a little of him and of course both of her favorite divas, Ashley Massaro and Maria, blowing out kisses as her eyes reopened and the pyro going off with multicolored sparks that mixed with Ashley's last entrance before she left. She heard the fans go crazy for her, just like she expected them to do.

_"Do you remember how you became who you are now? Do you remember how it felt to breathe without Gasping with all your might? You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins Nothing left to fight You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)" _Shawn blinked watching Allie feel comfortable of doing this like she's been in the company before but didn't know what she could do.

Allie lip synced with the music smiling as she waved her hands in the air to all the fans that sold out the arena in the AT&T Center, host of the San Antonio Spurs basketball and cheering for her. She felt the love of being accepted into the company by it's workers and the fans here and hopefully around the world as well.

"_You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)" _Getting to the edge of the ring, she climbed up, grabbed the middle rope finally standing smiling at her friend and future DX partner. Sliding through the middle rope she paused; looked around again, before doing a cartwheel over to Shawn resting her hand on his shoulder smiling. _"Live free or let me die live free or let me die live free or let me die"_

She watched him bring the mike close to her to say something, "Thank you for the introduction there Shawn, and let's just say that," She looked out to fans in the crowd hearing them stay quiet for her into explaining herself to the whole WWE Universe. "To all the fans here in the arena and at home, with me around, there will be no stopping the Show..."

"_I hear voices in my head they come to me they understand they tell me things that I will do they talk to me, you got your rules and your religion All designed to keep you safe But when rules start getting broken you start questioning your faith," _Randy walked out, one hand holding on to the belt the other having a mike in hand seeing the new diva in the ring. "That's what you think Allie Dream,"

Shawn and Allie looked over seeing Orton standing at the top of the ramp making his way down getting to the ring walking up the steps. Allie looked back at Shawn, rolling her eyes letting her head slowly glare at the proclaimed champ. Her eyes were now on his lackey's that followed his every move, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. She lowly growled seeing the two of them slide in the ring surrounding her and Shawn. _Creeps, _She thought tossing her head back over at Orton giving him her 'seriously' look.

Orton walked up to them, looking into their eyes seeing Allie wanting to kill after what happened between the two of them within the forty eight hours of seeing each other. "Allie I don't think you'll handle the role of being Shawn's manager since you got to make sure you don't go and get hurt, especially when your training in a pre..."

Allie snatched the mike from Shawn's hand, hearing him get personal now. "Now wait just one minute Legend Killer," She snapped seeing him step back as she waltzed up to him. "You think I was thrilled on getting hurt while practicing for my big match up? No," She glared at him. "I just have a sneaky feeling that you have a card up your sleeve getting ready to be put into play, you no good lying piece of..." She whipped around seeing Cody and Ted walk up to her glaring. Yeah even though she was small she could still kick ass with no problem at all.

Shawn walked over pulling her shoulders back, feeling her resisting to move behind him but she finally cave, as she handed him the mike back, as her eyes glared at him with a deep red for being pissed off again. He turned his attention back to Orton seeing that smirk of his cross his lips. He brought the mike back up. "Stop messing with my manager Orton or I'll..."

"Or you'll what, Showstopper?" Orton fought back seeing Allie fold her arms over her chest still glaring at him. The chime of boos slowly kicked in. "Sick your manager out to fight your battles?" He heard Cody and Ted snicker going into laughter knowing it wouldn't happen.

"That's it," Allie moved from behind Shawn, getting ready to tackle Orton to the ground. She sighed, feeling her wrist caught stopping her suddenly only thinking that Shawn caught her in time before she went all gangster on his ass.

"Allie, not now," Shawn looked at her seeing that look as she started to move back to his side.

"Awe, why not," She glared back at the one man dynasty. "I've seen _CSI and NCIS…_ it's easy to do a quick homicide…" She blinked watching Shawn's head move in front of her shaking his head as she sighed, rolling her eyes looking at the ground folding her arms over her chest, lightly tapping her foot against the mat. She rolled her neck watching the showstopper look back at Orton and his people. _Damn._

He looked back at Orton getting ready to make the announcement of a life time. "Randy Orton, if you want to fight let's fight right here right now, tonight."

There WWE Universe went insane after Shawn announced a challenged towards the WWE Champion. Orton looked around hatefully, the fans were actually in love with the situation; he scoffed shrugging. "Whatever HBK I don't have time for..."

"Oh yes you do Mister Orton," The three heads turned from looking at each other in the ring to the ramp seeing Stephanie and Hunter along with her. Stephanie had the mike in her hand as she started walking down. "For your information Orton, Shawn's offer of a match is in full affect and it will happen later tonight if you like it or not."

Orton's eyes blazed, stepping away from Shawn and Allie walking over to the ropes glaring at her, along with Rhodes and DiBiase. "Stephanie McMahon, you cannot do that, I beg of..."

"What Orton, afraid to lose against the best?" Allie shot at him watching that snake like head slowly slither around to face her.

Orton growled lowly feeling his blood coming to a boil. He smirked letting his eye glare. "Ms. Dream you really don't want that to happen cause I will make your life hell, if you..."

"You can't do anything to me, I'm untouchable and if you lay a hand on me I swear Shawn and Hunter plus Cena and Mel will be on you like there was no tomorrow and..." She gasped, seeing him glide over to her, taking her by the brunette hair. Her eyes widened feeling his fingers tighten around his hold in her.

"Who said it was going to be me whom attacks you, Ms. Dream?" He watched her eyes slowly change colors of worried and shocked trying to be brave but after the fall out between him and Mel she went on Mel's side.

How could he? How could he ever have the nerve to scare her like that? Allie took short breaths still looking into the legend killer's eyes, trembling slowly trying to pull out but with very little strength she had she didn't want him to kill her right there. She felt her eyes low, her skin slowly growing cold. She sighed, letting her arms fall around her waist knowing she should've ate something but no, she was too excited to perform the skit out with Shawn and Orton.

Orton narrowed his eyes watching the way Allie was acting with him just doing something to make it look convincing for the fans to boo him even more since he loved torturing the ladies. Like Stephanie when the whole feud with the McMahon's happened and Hunter joined into the skit and now with Allie being in the company it was just another ploy to get Hunter back out along with Shawn to protect her and that's what he wanted, Shawn to be the next target, or that's what he planned.

"Orton, lay off on Ms. Dream and get your head in the game for later tonight," Stephanie snapped, seeing Orton's head slowly turn, looking back at her. "Now is not the time to play mind games Orton."

Orton glared at Stephanie seeing her and Hunter walk back as the fans cheered ecstatically. He shook his head, looking at Cody and Ted nodding. He looked back seeing Allie cower behind Shawn keeping her head down into his back waiting to hear more. "Let's go and get ready boys." Orton announced seeing her slowly peer out looking at him from the top of Shawn's shoulder seeing those eyes turning colors. Rolling down from the ropes, he got out still keeping his eyes on the Michaels crew, slowly smirking. _Don't worry Allie nothing's going to happen to you…yet._ He turned quickly getting back to the top of the ramp; glancing back seeing those eyes lower of hers.

Allie pulled away from Shawn standing in the ring thinking about what Orton said to her. She shook her head, thinking of what he did to her friend, her other sister the one who was going to be by her side when Hunter and Shawn come together again and starts after them. She looked over at Shawn seeing that smiled as he held out his hand as they started walking back to the locker rooms having the first match of the night start. A song popped into her head knowing her lips were moving and her voice was out in the open for some of the fans and Shawn to hear. "_I'm a once burned, twice shy Women with a jaded eye Wants it all, nothing less He's a big bright shining looking white knight Waiting with an ice cube in his chest And his words won't mean a thing When you're waiting for a king Why settle for the Jack of Hearts?"_

Shawn blinked, hearing Allie sing something that he would never expect from her. He smiled, pulling her gently to him keeping him to his side as they continued at their pace.

"Dad?"

He blinked hearing her say the word, but knew she was just trying to get used to it when she found her actual father, "Yeah?" If only she knew that she was actually talking to her actual father he would be happy and then she wouldn't have to worry of going far into searching, he was right here all along.

"Am I going to get jumped anytime soon?" She asked looking up at him with those white lost eyes of hers seeing hints of brown slowly showing.

_

* * *

_

_WHOA!_

_What's going to happen…_

_Are Allie and John going to make a mends and be together again…_

_Edge VS Cena after finding out what happened in Rayne's past, who's gonna be on top…_

_When is Shawn going to tell Allie the truth…_

_What's going to happen in the big eight diva tag match that has Maria in it along with Allie…_

_Find out in the Next Falling in love_

_*Does Maria taunt waving and giggling*_

_E&C Figures to Bubblez and Dave Batista figure to Animal Luver, You've been awesome! *hugs*_


	17. Crash Part 2 of Raw

_Thanks to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Crash by 12 Stones Part 2 of Raw (Match: Eight man diva tag. Backstage segments: Cassie and Tista; Allie, Cena, and Rayne…)**

Cassie stood there watching the beginning match go into a complete success. She, Lara, Allie and Mel all got word from Stephanie saying that the four of them were going to be in a eight man Diva tag match against the originals. Sighing, she bent to the right, stretching out before she went out there but something was both good and bad in her situation. The good, well she was now with Dave Batista after what happened Friday night on Smackdown after he kicked her ex boyfriend's ass, the bad; well she was nervous of what Miz was going to do to make her life a living hell.

She shook her head now bending to the left reaching her foot staying there for a while.

"If I didn't know better you're some type of former gymnastics or high school pom/cheerleader with those moves you have."

Her eyes widened, looking behind her seeing Dave standing there in the doorway, wearing nothing but a white ribbed tank, showing off his arms, of course; washed out faded dark blue jeans and work boots. She smirked, standing straight again, making an one eighty facing him seeing him eye her style of clothing she was going to fight in. "Depends on what you want to believe Dave."

He cocked his head to the side, pushing off the doorframe walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hm," He lowered his head, kissing her forehead hearing a light gasp slip of her lips. "I would like to say a cheerleader but I don't want to offend you if it wasn't the truth."

She giggled wrapping her arms around his waist, staying there for a while loving the smell he carried. She hummed against his chest nuzzling her head not wanting to get out of his embrace.

He chuckled, lightly pulling back looking at her. "You're not going to answer me?"

She smiled, nodding. "I was the Cheerleader."

"All right," He shook his head funny looking down on her. "I had a feeling I knew what you were doing in the past life with those moves you performed with on Friday before the Miss interrupted, canceling it." He heard her giggle knowing he dissed her ex in a good way.

"Yeah I know," She showed her smile, feeling his right arm pull away from her waist, seeing his fingers brush through her brunette blonde streaked hair, "So what's up, Animal?"

He smiled, "Nothing, I'm in no matches and I just wanted to see how you were in getting ready for this match up."

"Really, you were checking up on me?" She questioned. Miz never asked her if she was ready for anything, he just assumed she was ready. Now here she was with Batista who seems to care for her and her safety than that jerk he beat last Friday. She saw him nod; only making her get misty eyed.

"Cass, I didn't mean…"

"No," She scrunched her nose seeing that smile from him again. "I'm just happy that you care for me." She stood on her tiptoes planting her lips against his cheek, feeling his head slowly move wanting to catch her lips with his instead of a tease. She pulled back fast looking at him. "I'm gonna wait on that…"

He shook his head pulling her back to him. "No you're not." He crashed his lips down onto hers soft and gently feeling her arms slowly unwrapping from his waist, snaking around his neck pulling him closer to her. He smiled against her lips finally pulling away, hearing that sigh escape her lips seeing those eyes slowly flutter back open, looking at him, "Told you."

She groaned lightly, narrowing her eyes. "Now I'm going to be super love struck when I need to help my team into fighting the Psycho, the England Princess, a fashion diva and the French Canadian bombshell."

He sighed, smiling hearing the way she was complaining about him kissing her right before the match up she was in, was cute and loved it. "Cass, you'll do fine," He gripped her chin staring into her eyes. "Trust me, okay?"

She nodded seeing the way he was with her. She wondered how she managed to get with the Animal when she was with the most hated Chick magnet for three months. She slumped back slightly. "I do trust you it's just…"

"Don't worry about it," He kissed her forehead lightly. "Miz isn't going to hurt you anymore all right. I think he all ready forgot about it."

She smiled, seeing him pull back looking into his eyes. "I guess I should be going." She started to pull away, but stopped seeing him hold onto her still. "Dave I got to…"

"I know," He walked to her, pulling her back into him, dipping her back slightly. "Just be careful when you're out there all right?"

She smiled, nodding her head again, letting her hair nod in the same motion. "I will; I got the next Michaels with me, what could happen?"

He smiled knowing whom she was referring to. "All right but still be careful, honey."

Her eyes looked at him hearing the last word he said to her. "I will." She kissed his lips again feeling him gently place her back on her feet, releasing his hold around her. She pulled back winking taking off letting her hair bounce against her shoulders getting pumped for the match.

He shook his head, smirking. _That girl could kill me and I'd still be in love with her._ He touched his lower lip with his finger nodding. He picked the right one all right and saved her from a lame relationship she was all ready in.

**Break me down: (New school: Allie, Mel, Lara and Cassie vs. Old School divas: Maria, Mickie, Katie Lea and Maryse)**

_(In order they came out with songs: Live free or let me die- Allie, Danger by Mistakal –Cassie, Through the fire and flames-Lara, The Game- Mel)_

The WWE Universe were restless, their energy for the superstars and divas where what the employees came back each night just to do for a living. They've seen the original divas; Mickie, Maria, Katie Lea and Maryse all come out waiting for their respectful challengers. Maria was glad she asked Stephanie McMahon for this match just to see the skills of the new divas but also one Allie Dream, whom she now has a bone to pick because she was with _her_ John. Her eyes narrowed, rolling her neck, stretching out waiting for the first victim to come out and begin the… _(A/N:Live free or let me die belongs to Skillet, with out them I wouldn't have anything to rock out to for being that Christian Rock group :D)_

Maria's eyes shot open hearing the first theme of the diva coming out. _Allie. _Raising her head, she felt her blood boil, seeing the brunette Boyfriend stealer walk out.

_"Insects walk below, I'm on a wire Fire will burn below, but I am higher It feels like, it feels like," _

Allie ran out through the curtain full of excitement, hearing the fans go insane for her. Nodding her head she bent down, touching the ground slowly standing straight looking in the eyes of the one she used to idolized, that was until she became a totally bitch about her being with John.

"_Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal? You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might," _

Allie made sure Ms. Kanellis knew that she was no one to mess with and that's what she felt after the way she treated a fan when all she was doing was introducing herself to her idol. After pointing to her, she shook her head waving her hands, slowly looking down bringing her hands up together saying the prayer she has always said, placing her hands out in front of her in her own little I love Hardy's Rock on signature finally bring her right hand up as the pyro went off hearing the reaction again from the fans.

"_You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die) You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)"_

After she pointed at Maria again telling her that this diva came to play while she hopped down the ram acting like the 2004 Lita before everything came crashing down on her world of becoming Kane's wife and the drama between Edge and Matt Hardy. A smirk creased her bubble gum lip gloss lips as she continued to glare at the red headed diva, seeing her walk up to the ropes, helping her to get in. She shook her head feeling the lilac velvet choker move against her neck, letting her eyes go more into a narrower glare eyes twitching. Now she wasn't the type of diva who would show off her assets just to have any guy to look and ogle at her, oh no she wants to be the one that was classy and traditional like the seven time women's champ Trish Stratus, Lita, Ashley and Mickie James.

_"Do you remember how you became who you are now? Do you remember how it felt to breathe without Gasping with all your might? You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins Nothing left to fight"_

Looking down on her outfit, she smiled. The black and White diva baby tee she bought months before she knew she would be in the WWE. Black sparkly faded denim hole in knee jeans with white and black girl van shoes, to watch and yet her velvet choker was lilac. She wanted it to stand out along with her eyes that switched colors but lately she's been noticing more brownness has been coming in for just being with or around Shawn Michaels.

"_You can't take away my strength Fix these broken veins There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die) __You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied There's nothing left to fight Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight) Live free or let me die, live free or let me die, live free or let me die"_

She looked over her shoulder grinning hearing Cassie's music blare in the arena. _(A/N: Danger belongs rightfully to Mystikal)_

"_Been so long (sing it!) He's been on So please (get on the flo'!) Show me (the villain right chea!) What it is that you want to see_"

Cassie hipped hopped her way out to the center of the stage bobbing her head looking out seeing everyone that grew and loved her on their feet still getting excited. Thanks to Allie, she was ready, running half way down the ramp she hit her aerial move hearing the fans.

"_Go tell the DJ to put my hit on I'm keepin the fellas and women a jumpin from the minute I get on Takin they shirt off, showin they tattoos, screamin and hollerin and all Got the gift to come up with it, put it together, deliver it, make them feel it, look I been on!  
Sharp! Like you pulled me out the pencil sharpener Bad! Like that student in the principal's office" _

Since becoming the one of the newest divas from the 2012 diva search, she was surprised that she would have fans get behind her to push her into the Championship run but Rayne was way over due right after she came back.

"_Put rappers in coffins, they dive like dolphins I'm the damndest lyrical marvel you come across often So watch yourself! Or mess around and get beside yourself, I know! Go head though.. bounce 'em, shake 'em, drop that Stay in line though Forget a cain't, because you can can Cocked up or head down, poppin on a handstand that leave that nucca smokin If you gon' do somethin then bend over, and bust it open"  
_

She twirled around finally ending up next to Allie, seeing her same height friend smile, glaring back at the ones eying them.

"_Been so long (sing it!) He's been on So please (get on the flo'!) Show me (the villain right chea!) What it is that you want to see_ _Been so long (sing it!) He's been on So please (get on the flo'!) Show me (the villain right chea!) What it is that you want to see_"

Rolling her eyes she glanced back at Allie seeing that smirk nodding, pulling away she turned facing her watching her hands lace together, she placed her foot into it finally flipping back ending up on the other side of the ramp as they looked on hearing Lara's entrance.

The sound of techo starting beats began, everyone looked up at the titantron seeing the name flash through with the lettering from the movie _Elektra _coming out as Lara James. Allie and Cassie heard the gasps from one of the divas in the ring, turning they looked seeing Mickie slowly walk up looking at entrance way watching the video play. The two girls looked at each other grinning as they pointed still looking at each other while the fans went insane. _(A/N: Through the Fire and Flames belong respectfully to Dragonforce)_

"_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight Fighting high, fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore the scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores on the blackest waves in history We watch them as they go Through fire, pain and once again we know," _

The lights in the arena flickered red; all the fans were in awe. Lara James, many knew was the older sister of Mickie James, arrived in style. Something about women in leather and red was hot, well for most guys who knew what it was from. Rising from the stage Lara brought her head up, showing off her grin to the WWE Universe, tossing her head back getting to her feet. Glancing down the ramp she saw Allie and Cassie wait for her to get with them so all they had to do was wait for Mel to come down then the fight would begin. She began to walk down catching the glimpse of her younger sister's face was just priceless. She was going to face her sister for the first time and she didn't know about it, talk about a shocker huh?

"_So now we fly ever free We're free before the thunderstorm On towards the wilderness our quest carries on Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight Deep inside our hearts and all our souls So far away we wait for the day For the lights are so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on." _

Lara looked to her right seeing Cass smiled bowing to her, showing her the respect she deserved. She smiled back at Cassie, returning the favor taking the edge of her cape with her smiling slowly turning, looking at Allie seeing the way she was in greeting her. Shaking her head all she had to do was smile, seeing the way Allie was, trying to show her the peace she was going to bring in the match up she knew it wasn't going to be like that. "Allie stop, I know you're going to get your hands dirty when facing Ria."

Allie sighed, shaking her head slowly lowering it. "Damn you caught me Lara." She started to laugh seeing her walk up hugging her then pulling away hearing the next song from their partner and friend begin. She looked up at the ramp hearing the beats of the drum thud through the arena. _(A/N: The Game belongs respectfully to Disturbed)_

"_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do Now that I have allowed you to beat me Do you think that we could play another game Maybe I could win this time I kind of like the misery you put me through Darlin' you can trust me completely If you even try to look the other way I think that I could kill this time" _

Mel showed up dressed in all black, from the tee to the shoes, everything she had she was getting ready for this fight. Not only did she get the chance to fight with her fellow friends but she could now finally get her hands on that skank of a diva, Maria was after telling her best friend about the past John had, and now she was ready.

"_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you Though I see you weeping so sweetly I think that you might have to take another taste A little bit of hell this time Lie to me, lie to me Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now run for her life in the battle that ends this day Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now run for her life now that she lied to me?"_

Unlike her fellow friends she didn't dance her way down the ramp just to begin the fight oh no, she ran over to the edge of the stage pumping up the crowd more giving out the rock on signs placing her own mix of the Hardy's in her. She smiled popping her body as she turned heading to her right side of the stage getting those fans to cheer along with her into getting their team into a hyper mood just to get rid of the old school crew.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!"

Mel turned her head seeing the people she was with helping her pump up the fans around them seeing the ones in the ring sneer not liking this baby face team getting all the credit that was due for them. "Let's go New School!" She cried out hopping her way back to the center of the stage, adding her own Lita move to the mix.

"_You always wanted people to remember you to leave your little mark on society don't you know your wish is coming true today another victim dies tonight," _

Allie smiled looking around feeling this need, feeling the burning desire to be in this company as long as she can cause this was it. It was the fans. Each and everyone of them where out here day in and day out, buying tickets, the merchandise, the movies and items off of the Auction site just to have a piece of what they were into. Hell she was one of those fans who used to do that. Sure her room at her and Mel's apartment was plastered with Cena, DX, and Shawn Michaels posters but that was because she was giving them props of what they did. _Forget college now, I'm sticking with…_ She paused slowly looking back at the stage watching her friend walk down the ramp slowly. Her eyes narrowed listening closely of something happening.

"_Is she really telling lies again Doesn't she realize that she's in danger," _

Mel caught drift of what was happening. _That wasn't the part I wanted in the…_ She looked up seeing the can lighting hanging from its wire. Fear froze over her unable to move.

"_The little bitch she went and she told a lie And now she will never tell another a lie Never fucking lie to me!" _

Allie's eyes widened, looking at her friend stare at something. Her head shot up looking up seeing it too. She shook her head, taking off trying to move her friend from the danger that was slowly coming down. "Mel, move!"

Mel just stood there seeing it snap free falling from the ceiling while her feet felt planted on the ramp. "I can't Al's! I'M…"

The fans screamed watching the lighting fall directly down. Allie reached her friend finally pulling her out of harms way rolling back up the ramp hearing the canned light clank, sparking their only way down to get to the ring. She looked at Mel seeing her clinging to her like a child seeing the colors. "I swear to god," She slowly started to pull up bringing Mel with her back to their feet looking at her. "Someone is out to…"

"ALLIE! MEL! LOOK OUT!"

The two girls looked at Lara and Cassie seeing them pointing above them. They shot their heads up seeing the beam fall from the rafters. Mel looked at Allie, "Go I'll be fine." She shoved her friend away, seeing her roll on the stage away from her watching her eyes look at her worried.

Allie skidded, watching Mel get hit with the metal material the blood eerie scream echoed through the arena. Her eyes shot open, scrambling to her feet rushing over to it searching for Mel. Her heart started to pound against her rib cage breathing heavily shaking her head lightly. "No," She looked seeing EMT's and Paramedic personal running over trying to help out but once they got the beam off the stage and looked where Mel was, she was gone.

Allie shook her head, trying to figure out what the hell happened and what happened to Mel. Now they were a girl short into fighting against the old school divas. She turned on her heel seeing them assist with the light as she walked back down totally shocked but now pissed at the same time reaching the girls again.

Lara embraced her checking her forehead. "Allie what…"

"I don't know," She looked at her then over at Cass. "But who ever it was they're slowly asking for a…"

Feedback from a mike echoed through the arena as the three looked up seeing Maria have it in her hands. "Aweee, poor Allie Dream," She smirked her seduceful red lips, watching those eyes from Ms. Dream. "First John, now your friend? It seems like you have bad karma on you part of your life my Dreamer."

Lara and Cass looked at each other then at Allie seeing her eyes turning colors knowing she was definitely pissed off. Cass shook her head, "Allie we can go in there we need…"

"I don't give a damn," She yanked away from Lara and Cassie now running to the ring. "I'm finishing this cause clearly Maria pulled this."

Cassie and Lara shrugged following her move. What was supposed to be a four on four tag match became a three on four handicap match up, with Allie starting. Allie slid into the ring watching the other three girls move out of the way while Maria slowly backed away. Her eyes flared, running again spearing the redhead to the ground just pounding on her hearing the bell finally ring, beginning the match.

* * *

Minutes went by, as Allie still went after Maria with out a single tag in from either girl's. Cassie and Lara tried to get their friend to quit and have them to go in and fight but I guess between these two girls it turned out to a grudge singles match with managers behind them.

Cass looked at Lara, "She's going to kill her if we don't get her out of there."

Lara shook her head, hearing her friend looking on her firey brunette in the ring taking Maria well. "She believes Maria did it but I have a sneaky feeling that something else is going to happen where…"

Both girls, along with the three on Maria's team, stood there watching Maria staggering and stumbling around watching Allie slowly measure up, almost laying out the redhead with Shawn's finisher. Maria blinked seeing the foot, back pedaling out getting to the outside of the ring running from her life.

Allie halted, eyes blazing watching her shake her head waving her off. "Oh No!" She shook her own head, eyes slowly narrowing as she slid after her sprinting. "I don't think so pretty girl." She gritted as she grabbed a hand full of her hair yanking her back to the ring sliding her in finally getting back in getting ready to finish what she started.

"WHOA! Allie stop," Maria started to plead with her, getting on her feet. "Please I didn't mean what I…"

"Bullshit," She gritted again, finally leaping taking the girl down back to the canvas with a wicked spear, whipping her head against the mat hearing her scream in agony. She finally pulled away standing back on her feet again getting away from her prepping again for another dose of Sweet Chin Music or what she would like to rephrase people as her own Sweet Kisses.

Eyes narrowing she lowered slightly to the ground, eying her pray, seeing that once blonde, once brunette and now redhead stand on her feet groggily turning around. Allie brought her right hand to her mouth blowing out a kiss seeing the kiss cam diva turn; she stood and struck laying her out getting that energized Shawn personality as she danced around hearing the chants all ready starting. Then it happened, when she thought it all ended. _(A/N: All around me belongs to Flyleaf, another good Christian Rock band)_

"_My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me And I begin to fade Into our secret place The music makes me sway The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you I'm alive, I'm alive_ _I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing And so I cry The light is white And I see you I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing"_

Allie shook her head, _No how… noooooooo… _She blinked walking over to the ropes hearing the words remembering her own past.

"_Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe,"_

She felt chills run down her spine. How could that song get to her, like it did now? She shivered breathing in sharply closing her eyes thinking back. She played that song for just one person in her life that she took care of and that was…

"_Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe," _A little girls voice echoed through the arena as her eyes shot open. She knew that voice, she cared for it when her father was out and about doing his touring and it was un-other than… Jodi.

She started to get out of the ring but stopped, feeling her eyes widen getting pulled back into a school boy by Maria.

"One, two, three," The ref counted the pin, singled the bell to ring and Maria's music to play making old school diva's pick up the win.

Allie lied there looking up at the rafters feeling her heart race more feeling the ground move below her, watching Lara and Cassie, plus the ref tower over her making sure she was all right.

"Al's?"

Allie sat up, slowly holding her head blinking staring out seeing that smirk across that diva who pinned her. She growled eyes twitching getting back to her feet slowly sliding out wanting some alone time after what just happened. She lost her first match, her best friend disappears and now she's hearing a song from the past she played for the girl she used to baby sat. Moving to the back she wanted to collect her thoughts before Shawn's match against Orton leaving Lara and Cass in the middle of the ring speechless.

**Before it's too late:**

Allie sat there in the diva's locker room, fingers lacing together pondering what happened thirty minutes ago. Her friend disappeared, a little girl's voice brought her back to the past and she lost to the bitch that cause drama between her and…

"Giggles?"

Her head snapped up and over at the door seeing Cena slowly poke his head in waving his sweatband for truce. She smiled slightly letting her fingers become loose again signaling him in to be with her.

His eyes narrowed, pushing the door slightly walking in placing the band back on his shoulder, letting his foot push the door back not hearing the full sound of being closed. He shrugged, looking back at her knowing that look _Ok she's not mad at me any…_

"I almost had her John," She rested her arms against her knees, leaning forward, lowering her head in defeat. Feeling him get closer, she wanted just to fall into him but she knew her emotions were getting the best of her.

"So, does that mean I have a chance of explaining myself before you went all loco and stormed away from me?" He questioned, gently placing his hand at her back, rubbing lightly.

She pulled her eyes tight, groaning lightly her answer to him, feeling his touch warm and inviting again.

He smiled. Yeah she was willing to let him tell her, what happened but what if he easily just picked up and pulled her into him like a child and held her? He saw what happened before the one on one, fallout she had against Maria and Maria only; she had to be devastated with Mel. He shook his head finally doing what he thought on doing, pulling her from the other chair and into him seeing her be that child. "Allie, I'm no player. You know that."

She nodded, nuzzling her head into his neck and chest, trying to feel safe after what happened.

Placing his hand on her hair he began to stroke it, hearing the small whimpers of cries wanting to escape from her eyes. "It's all right, baby girl it's all right there's nothing that can…" He stopped, hearing her cry out, her arms wrapping around his neck, legs draping over one side of his staying close to him. "Allie you'll get…"

"I can't when I have a feeling someone's out to get both me and Mel!" She wailed, turning her head into his shoulder, sobbing into her teddy bear, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, swaying side to side trying to make her feel better.

He sighed, keeping his chin lightly pressed against her shoulder, holding her close to him. "Why do I have a feeling Xander's behind this?"

She pulled her head back looking at him with tears streaming down her face. "Do you think…"

He pulled his arm back placing his finger to her lips silencing her, his eyes staring into her unique ones that captivated him ever so dearly it had a different effect on him than what happened with Rayne and Maria. Letting his thumb brush away the tears, he started to lean in watching her hesitating of coming closer to him. He closed his eyes shaking his head. "Allie please don't be this way I need you in my life. Without you I don't think I'll manage the rest…" He inhaled feeling her lips pressed against his making him shut up. He felt his heart skip with emotion from her. Placing his arm back around her, he pulled her closer getting into it, slowly easing her back, feeling her hands run through his hair.

She pulled away, slowly kissing his jaw line. She was breathing lightly feeling the metal of the bench his was sitting on, cold against her back. She pulled him closer, feeling his head move into the crook of her neck, giving her feelings she thought she lost. "John," She closed her eyes feeling the touch of his lips run down her neck and across her shoulder.

He hummed, answering her not pulling back quiet yet.

"Do you have a match?" He pulled away hearing her seeing the look in her eyes. He groaned, watching her lean up against her elbows, looking at him. "John, do you?"

He nodded, pulling her into his embrace holding her close. "Yes," He looked at her seeing those eyes search his. "Yes I do."

"Against who?" Her eyes narrowed worryingly, her voice scared, hearing how calm he was when telling her. She smacked him lightly against the shoulder seeing him lightly glare. "Who?"

"Edge,"

She blinked trying to figure out what was still going on between the two. Cena lost the title at Backlash against him and now he was going up against him, again, "WHY?"

He sighed, rolling his neck. He probably knew the truth. Rayne told Edge what happened and now this was his way of payback. Go figure. "How can I explain this…"

"John you better be heading off in the ring, Edge is waiting for you."

Both their heads turned looking at the door seeing Rayne standing there, arms crossed smirking. John sighed, pursing his lips tightly hating the fact that she does that every time he was with someone, and this time it was a different Alyssa. He kissed her forehead lightly pulling away standing on his feet, winking hearing his girl giggle shaking her head. He turned looking at Rayne as he walked out of the room. He leaned over to her, "You better explain why I'm in this match then since you took it from me again, before it's too late to fix again." He left on that note taking off to the curtains getting ready for his entrance.

Rayne sighed, hearing what he said, looking over seeing Allie stand up from the bench stretching out. She breathed out lightly strutting over to her, "Al's?"

Allie looked at her, going to her right foot watching her get closer, "Yeah Rayne?"

_Great, I couldn't have picked a better time to tell her when John was about to explain it,_ She shook her head. "Um I really didn't want to bring this up and all but," She paused seeing Allie's eyes narrow slightly.

"What," Allie lowly bit out going to her other leg waiting for Rayne to talk to her.

She shook her head, "You know you've been in match that should've been yours, Cass and Lara's win. Let's watch Edge and Cena put on a good fight."

Allie blinked shrugging finally flipping forward getting back on her feet once more turning on the flat screen left in the locker room seeing Cena walk out there with a smile on his face and all the fans cheering for him…well girls who loved him that is.

* * *

_How is everything going to fall out?_

_Allie and Cena finally made up but how long will they last until her past haunts her?_

_What happened to Mel? How's this going to sit well with Hunter, Shawn, Stephanie and Allie?_

_The weird song coming in during the match Allie was in, what's the connection from it to her?_

_What's Rayne going to say to Allie that Cena was about to explained but had to leave suddenly?_

_Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Falling in Love_

_Bye my Edgeheads and Animal Lovers :D_


	18. See you Crawl Part 3 of Raw

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), xox-BuBbLeZ-xox, Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: See you crawl By Mercy Drive: Part 3 of Raw**

**(A/N: Yeah so the last chapter didn't have the announcer announcing them when they get out to the ring. I'll make sure the last two matches have Lillian Garcia announce the challengers/champions :D I'm sorry for the typo in the last chapter… enjoy!)**

_(Matches: Cena vs. Edge; Backstage segments: Rayne and Allie)_

Edge paced in the ring waiting for the ex champ to get out. He rolled his ocean hazel looking eyes knowing what he was doing. _Probably telling Allie about what happened between him and my future wife to…_ His thought got interrupted by the music of the Chaingang commander run out hyper as hell getting fans on their feet. He shook his head smirking slightly seeing the Commander look at him while he took his stride to the ring. _And here he comes._

Cena slid into the ring, getting to his feet, glaring at Edge keeping their eyes locked while he tossed out his hat into the crowd hearing them try to get it. That put a smile on his face slowly slipping off his shirt looking over tossing that over.

Who would've thought the girls would be so crazy into wanting his shirt? He knew but hearing the girls scream just seeing him like he is now, bare chest and denim jean shorts, he knew what was going on through their minds while he had both but just on one girl and that was Allie. He hoped to god that Rayne told her the truth and all he would do after he got done was to wrap her in his arms and keep her close to him as much as possible so nothing could happen to her.

He brought his attention back to Edge, seeing the Rated R Superstar ready as can be. Smirking, he pulled off his dog tags, kissed them taking one last glance at the names before handing them to the ref. His has mother, father, brothers and now his girl; Ms. Alyssa Marie Dream-Michaels. _And yet she doesn't know._ He thought finally handing over the tin object over to the ref, turned and got into his stance seeing Edge move around getting ready to fight.

The ref signaled the bell to ring, as it echoed through the arena having the two men get into each others faces glaring into each others eyes.

"You and Rayne, huh;" Edge gritted letting his hazels narrow nastily.

"It was a long time ago before she met you, dude." Cena tossed out his right hook finally breaking the tension getting the fight started watching him stager back. He smirked watching the opportunist grip his jaw glaring at him. He lowered still in the stance watching him collect his barrings. He brought his hands up giving him both; bring it signs moving his shorts up on his legs.

Edge growled lowly starting after him finally tackling Cena to the ground pulling him into a tight headlock. He smirked, hearing Cena trying to pull out of his hold but couldn't. "Awe, poor Chaingang Commander, can't escape can you?"

Cena grunted feeling his forearm tighten around his neck again, his hands desperately trying to pull him off. "Get off," He gritted, breathing lowly looking out into the crowd blinking trying to think of something.

"Nah," Edge shook his head now lowering to his side still keeping Cena close to him. He smiled. "You know Champ, how would you feel if I told Ms. Allie what happened between you and my future wife?"

Cena's once lowered eyes shot back open hearing the girls help him get to his feet prying his arms off his neck finally flipping him over his shoulder looking down on him. He went for his arm, pulling it back hearing him growl at the blow. "You talk to her I swear to god I'll kill you."

He chuckled, getting onto his feet, reversing the move; finally tossing the _Marine _over to the corner fast and hard watching him take the hit falling to the ground groaning in pain. He smirked moving his head around like a bobble head grinning like crazy finally bringing up his hand up mocking the rapper. He looked around hearing all the fans at their mix. The girls booing him while the guys where cheering for him, go figure. Finally something he could do to get his fans back, now the girls were a different take of the situation, hell not all the girls in the arena were booing him, they were cheering since they probably knew what a joke Cena was turning out to be.

Cena slowly looked up seeing Edge's back turned hearing the crowd. He shook his head, pushing himself off up the mat, getting back on his feet, charging finally leaping, wrapping his arms around his neck bringing him down into canvas. He moved away spinning on his knee looking at the fallen superstar watching his every move.

"Shouldn't have done that John," Edge grumbled, slowly moving watching Cena tilt his head to the side waiting for the move.

His eyes narrowed watching Edge get back on his feet, tackling him to the ground with a spear. He groaned bringing his arms up protecting his head from Edge's punches. _Allie's gonna be sooo pissed when she sees this! _He tossed Edge to the side rolling out of the ring getting a breather while hearing the ref start the counting.

**Falling Inside the Black:**

Allie's eyes widened watching what was really going on. "NO!" She whipped her head around fiercely. She whined lowly, blinking feeling her head spinning, getting that feel of a headache. She brought her finger tips to her temple rotating it trying to get rid of the pain.

Rayne shook her head, rolling her green eyes, trying to suppress a laugh but lost, fully laughing at what was happening to her ex by her new love. "He…so…deserved…that!" She knew it hit a nerve with Allie but she couldn't help it, John treated her wrong.

Allie's eyes narrowed looking at her. "What the hell, Rayne? He was never…"

"How long have you been watching the sport, kid?" She calmed herself as the laughing fit ended getting serious on what she was about to say to her.

Allie shrugged, hell it was a long time ago but she still could remember what the plot was and who was champion. "I believe '97/'98 I'm not…"

"Then you should've known about John Cena and Rayne Foley getting hitched then right?" She watched the brunette look back at the screen, John being in control then back at her.

Allie started to say something but stopped. How could she? _No,_ How dare she? What gave Rayne the right to tell her about something that might've not been true? How could John keep this from her? Was this what he was getting at when he was explaining the whole thing of fighting Edge again? "What are you trying to pull?" She finally questioned.

Rayne smirked, "You think I'm kidding?" She watched the brunette nod her head. "Get use to it Chica."

Allie tilted her head, "What the hell is wrong with you Rayne?"

"Me," She smiled laughing shaking her head. "You're so delusional if you didn't believe Maria of telling the truth."

Allie scoffed, "Rayne, John's not a…"

"A player, yeah how did Saint Allie save him?" She got up from the bench walking away not putting up with her crap when she should be getting ready for her big match up for the women's title.

_What the hell! _Allie couldn't believe it. "Rayne what's gotten…"

"Allie, John was married to me before he began dating Maria." She walked back up to her looking into those eyes of hers. "And yet he's found another Alyssa to try and is probably going to find a way to cheat…"

"He's changed," Allie defended feeling her eyes pull. She turned her head away. "I'm not going to believe what you're…"

"Girl snap out of it," Rayne placed her hand on her shoulder seeing the girl look back at her angrily. "I know how you feel when sticking up for someone who thought was going to be…"

"My everything?" She asked, ripping her shoulder from her turning halfway folding her arms over her chest. She felt her eyes slowly beginning to blur, chest heaving. "I thought I found the one but he's been too damn busy being with his back up singer while I stayed and watched his kid."

Rayne blinked hearing what she was saying. "Allie what…"

"Little Jodi," She inhaled breathing out shakily. "I panicked she disappeared from my side and I had to search for her then met up with this woman who asked why I was looking for her then," She smiled feeling her heart melt. "Jodi showed up saying that she was sorry for leaving my side then…" She turned looking back at her seeing those eyes. She gasped, shaking her head. "Jodi didn't want to see you when you told her that you still loved her?"

Rayne glared knowing the truth of what she was saying. She bit the inside of her mouth seeing the girl still continue.

"Then Alex came around and asked why Jodi was freaking out and…"

"Where you like her mother at the time?" Rayne snapped. "And what's with your eyes being pink one minute then blue the next? It's weird."

_So much for a friendship to begin,_ Allie thought dropping her shoulders back. "Actually Rayne, I was her babysitter who then turned into Alex's girlfriend since I think you remembered it clearly. He kissed me in front of you why?" She smirked shaking her head, "Was Alex just showing off that he moved on after the custody battle against his psycho wife."

Rayne's eyes twitched seeing her hit that nerve. "I wasn't psycho."

"Well that's not what Alex said."

Rayne turned to the side slightly smiling but took a swing, watching the brunette duck running off. She whipped around seeing Allie by the door grinning. "How dare you believe that lowlife of a…"

"Hey at least I'm gonna do something about helping _my_ boyfriend out," Allie snapped smirking.

Rayne saw it, _Yep she's a Michaels all right. That smirk has Shawn written all over her._ "Yeah well at least I know who my father was." She clamped her hands over her mouth knowing it hit that nerve of hers stronger than what she was saying before the last remark. "Allie I'm…"

Allie just stared at her feeling her heart breaking. She shook her head. "That was low Rayne." She took off heading for the ring to help out Cena knowing he needed it.

Rayne sighed running after her, "Allie, come on, I didn't mean…" She stopped seeing Allie near the curtains, glaring back at her.

"You've hit that nerve with me and I might just cost your man his match up," Allie started to head out but stopped, taking one last glance at her former friend. "There's not a damn thing you can do about it either." Finally whipping the curtain back, she took off down to the ring to cause hell.

**Comatose:**

Edge dropped to the ground waiting, watching John at a distance still on the ground. _Come on John get up so I can finish this._ Smiling he let his tongue flick against teeth getting ready to end the match. He heard the cheering from the girls who loved Cena trying to get him up to his feet before it happened, shaking his head; he let it go watching the staggering Chaingang get onto his feet. Holding the top rope, rocking on the balls of his feet, he was getting ready to land him with his finisher. He smirked, letting his eyes narrow into slits watching John slowly turn.

"NO!"

He blinked hearing a girl's voice call out. He started to move, _Stupid fan…_ His eyes widened, feeling small hands clasp his ankle stopping him from breaking John in half. His head whipped around glancing down seeing the brunette. "Allie!" Seeing that girl smile was just enough to piss him off. "What the hell are you doing!?"

She glared at him then took a glance over seeing John stare at her. She smiled slightly looking back up at Edge, glaring once more. "Don't hurt him."

He rolled his eyes, trying to move. "Damn it, Al's, let go." He gritted

She shook her head, "Nope!" She saw him glare at her watching the opportunist move again but stopped, finally rolling out of the ring. Her eyes widened, pulling her hands off his ankle while she backed away watching the superstar stalk after her.

"Why?" He brought his hands up watching her turn the corner, missing the steps trying to keep the distance between them. "Allie why?"

She shrugged, innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about Edge."

He growled hearing the ref starting the count. "Allie you're slowly going to get hurt when you mess with the wrong superstar." He now jogged to her, still seeing her skip backwards doing another turn around the corner of the ring, trying to keep away from him.

Allie shook her head, looking in the ring seeing John smiling shaking his head. Sighing, she slid into the ring watching Edge follow. "Seriously, I'm not afraid of what you're doing."

Sliding in after her, he ran up to her before she left the ring. "Damn it Allie you have to stop this act you're pulling cause you'll get…" He growled trying to grab after her but she slid out of the ring smirking. He shook his head walking over to the ropes letting his fingers grip the top rope glaring after her. "Allie Dream you look and act like your father!"

Now John watched her once happy look she was playing with turned straight to evil bitch hearing him say the F word. _Oh no, not good._ He thought watching Allie walk back up to the ring glaring at him. He crouched lower waiting for Edge to turn around.

"Don't pull that on me Adam or…" She yelped feeling his fingers twine with her mane getting her up on the apron.

"I swear, Allie, if you keep doing this you're going to get hurt." He gritted watching those scared eyes of blue wash over. He felt his heart break knowing what he was doing was wrong. He lowered his eyes letting his grip loosen from her hair watching her slowly ease off the apron. "Just don't get…"

"Don't talk to me Adam," She glanced behind him seeing John waiting. "You've got other things to worry about." She looked back at him for the last time glaring with her now blood red eyes whipping around walking back to the locker room, slowly.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his blonde locks, slowly turning around. He felt a hand grasp his wrist spinning him fast around, seeing that smirk most girls when for. "Oh sh…"

"Yeah, say good night champ." Cena hissed hoisting Edge over his shoulders. Smiling hearing the fans go insane. He smirked tossing him to the canvas going for the cover.

"One, two, three." The fans chanted out, hearing the final bell ring his music echoed through the arena as the one who won, stood on his feet feeling the ref grasp his wrist holding his arm up high for the victory.

"Here is your winner, John Cena!"

Allie smiled to herself, hearing Lillian Garcia call out the winner of the match, glancing over her shoulder seeing Cena standing proud and happy as can be while Edge, lied there in agony. She smirked, turning around seeing Cena look at her winking. She knew she was going to catch hell for this but did her very own new school Maria taunt, up to John watching him smile more, catching the kiss and acting like a goof while she giggled.

What else could she do besides running back down there and just leap onto his back being his spider monkey? _What the hell,_ She thought, running down the steel ramp sliding back into the ring finally getting back on her feet, leaping at Cena wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around his girl, holding her tight against him just like he thought before he won the match. He hummed moving his head into her hair smelling that rich lavender smell making him think about the first time he met her. Hearing that giggle made everything that he loved about her before it becoming a lifetime he wanted to do. "Allie girl," He whispered, nudging her ear with his nose.

She bit her lower lip, pressing her cheek against his head. "John," She whispered back.

He smiled, placing her feet back on the mat, seeing those pink going into brown eyes gaze up at him. "Did she tell you?"

She blinked, "You're joking right?" She lowered her head seeing him lowly shaking his head. "You and her? Why?"

"At the time I was in love with her then I saw her best friend, had a few flings with her until Rayne caught us." He watched that head slowly drop looking at the mat probably worrying about her future. "Needless to say the marriage ended in a divorce, I kept the house that's still in Tampa while she got half my money." He brought his hand up, cupping her chin making her look at him again. "Then with Maria it was all going well until a few months ago where I saw her smacking it up with Skitt… I mean Jeff."

She giggled again, lowering her head letting her forehead press against his chest.

"So now you know," He whispered feeling his eyes lower. He felt her head move, seeing those eyes look at him again. "I don't want to lose you babe."

She smiled, lifting her hand up caressing his cheek. "You're not going to lose…" She stopped, looking around feeling something happening.

He blinked, watching her cautiously. "Allie what's…"

She looked at him, once more. "I don't know but…" Her eyes widened seeing someone come through the crowd and into the ring. She shook her head slowly pulling away from John thinking the worst.

"Allie?"

She stared at the person behind him, lost in a trace watching him climb the turnbuckle waiting.

Cena narrowed his eyes slowly moving his head round looking at the person behind them. "Who in the…"

Allie blinked slowly taking a glance over her shoulder seeing Edge get to his feet. _Great, who's gonna…_ She moved closer to Cena, gripping his arm eyes search watchin Edge glare at them.

"ALLIE DREAM!"

Her eyes widened hearing both, Adam and the mystery guy call out her name. She wrapped her arms around Cena's tighter, trembling. "Save me," She whispered, moving her head into his shoulder blade slowly whining.

John glanced down over his shoulder watching the girl shaking in her skin of what was happening. "Allie, what's going…" H paused watching her eyes look up at him.

She started to blink, looking at the mystery guy again knowing what was going to happen. Knowing he was smiling under that mask of his. Her eyes narrowed watching him getting ready to jump. She glanced over her shoulder again, watching Adam move towards them.

"Allie," She looked back at John, hearing the faint call of worry. "What's going…"

The turnbuckle moved, Allie's head shot back up, seeing the guy finally jump off. _Oh no,_ She pulled John into her, falling to the mat rolling out of the ring to the floor, missing the attack. She sighed, grimacing hearing the mat shake. Even though Adam got attacked by the person, she managed to get hurt only by pulling John with her just so they wouldn't get blind sided from the guy. She felt her eyes fighting with her mind into fading so quickly she wanted to be conscience just so John could see that she was all right before she totally spaced out completely.

John groaned, lowly blinking looking down seeing Allie below him. "Al's?"

She smiled slightly looking into his eyes, feeling hers slowly fade, her head slowly moving to the mats. "John,"

He slowly moved off her, taking a look into the ring seeing the person glance his way. His eyes narrowed, looking at Adam seeing his arms slowly wrap around his waist.

"John," Her voice became a whisper, making his head turn looking back at her.

"Allie don't go, don't leave me." He gritted pulling her up into his embrace, cradling her head into his chest. "Talk to me please."

She sighed, breathing lightly. "Take me to Shawn, please." Her arm wrapped around his neck letting her head fall against his chest, finally losing the battle of staying awake.

Now he felt angry, the blood in his veins were pulsing snapping his head back looking in the ring seeing the one that was going to attack them if Allie didn't pull them out to ringside, smirking or what he thought was smirking. His jaw locked, arms picking her up gently, carrying her back to the locker rooms, to see Shawn. He sighed, lightly popping her up as he got a better hold in the crook of her knees and against her back seeing that innocent look on her.

"Johnny,"

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder seeing the person speaking.

"You'll be surprised on what happened in Ms. Allie Dream's past as well."

John's eyes narrowed, slowly twitching not liking how this jerk knew Allie and her past. He shook his head, continuing walking back to be with the crew she wanted.

_

* * *

_

_Poor Allie… Poor Adam! He he… _

_Anyway; How is Edge going to act after getting beat by Cena and then getting speared from a mystery guy…._

_Who was the in the ring that was aiming for Allie?_

_Will Rayne and Allie become friend again or is it the end after what happened between them?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in Love…_

_Next Up: The next and final part of Raw WOW! *he he* _

_Rayne Vs Melina for the Women's championship_

_And _

_Shawn w/Allie (If she's able to make it) Vs Randy Orton!_

_Thanks to the Edgeheads, Animal Luvers and A Chaingang Solider for reviewing… :D_

_*Does Maria Taunt* Byes til Next time :)_


	19. Yours to hold Part 1 Part 4 of Raw

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), xox-BuBbLeZ-xox n Adam ;), and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Selena, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to xox-BuBbLeZ-xox! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Yours to hold By Skillet: (Part 1 of chapter but Part 4 of Raw)**

_(BTW: Yours to hold is a really pretty song by Skillet! Take a listen to it when you get a chance :D…Anyway on with Raw)_

_(Matches: Rayne vs. Melina for Women's championship Backstage Segments: Rayne, John and Edge; the mystery dude and Mel; and Legacy with Xander and Jodi)_

Rayne stood there at the curtains seeing John carry Allie back. She blinked those eyes of hers seeing him look at her then away walking off heading somewhere. She went after them, "John what…"

"You didn't see what happened?" John snapped, still keeping his focus on Allie and getting her to Shawn.

She started to say something but stopped, hearing him speak again.

"She pulled both of us out of harms way, Adam took the diving spear from that person while Allie got the worst of it."

She sighed, shaking her head. "John you…"

"What did you tell her?" He stopped, turning around glaring at her.

"I told her the truth," She protested, glaring at him. "She didn't believe me and stormed out to help you," She pointed getting disgusted. "You win the match when clearly Adam had it in the bag."

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, that's what I thought when I married you but now look where we are." He shot back seeing those green eyes of hers flare up with more hatred she had for him.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

He shrugged; looking at her but saw Adam come through the curtain looking at him. He started to walk again. "Yeah that's right, I cheated on you. Sorry." He left on that note taking his girl back to where she wanted to be.

Rayne glared after him feeling her jaw lock. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Adam clasped his hand on her shoulder shaking his head, a tight pull in the side. "Yeah well that has to wait, you have a match against Melina now for the Women's championship," He rasped lowly, seeing her look back at him. "You'll do fine." He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, feeling that hot headedness of hers slowly cool down. "Trust me, you'll become champ, I can feel it."

She smiled, "Awe," She kissed his lips lightly then pulled back. He knew what to say just to make her feel better and not on the urge to kill someone. "Thanks babe, I'll do my best all right?" She saw him nod, giving him a quick kiss, winking getting ready to head out to the ring.

Adam sighed, smiling. _Soon she'll become my wife and everything will be all right._ He grinned, feeling the pull again against his side, knowing whoever speared him off the turnbuckle was slowly going to get it come hell or high water it wasn't going to be pretty. He limped going back to his locker room getting his wounds back together and planning for the next attack against Cena.

* * *

Rayne thrummed her fingers against the base of the Mike before she fully walked out there, in front of millions to reclaim what was hers, the WWE Women's championship from the current holder and now fan favorite, Los Angeles native, Melina. She breathed out lightly biting the inside of her mouth shaking her head thinking about what transpired minutes ago between her ex who carried his new choice of a woman. Shaking her head, she waved her right hand trying to get rid of what she was saying hearing the music start for her. She inhaled lightly slowly breathing out, bringing the mike up to her lips starting what she was meant to do. "I'm sorry, that's just the way I am,"

She got into her crouching position, of the steel platform Rey Mysterio used to have for his entrance. Still with the mike in hand she sang out to the crowd. "_I don't give a damn about my reputation you're living in the past, it's a new generation Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do And I don't give a damn about my __bad reputation."_

Hearing her voice echo through the arena and hearing the fans cheer for her while she finally made the scene, popping up out from the stage having the pyro go off finally getting straight again, she grinned. She did her usual cartwheels, finally pulling it into a double tuck flip, _Thanks Cass for teaching me trick_, landing back on her feet, rocking out with her black and white 'Down with Authority' Tee, black cargo pants and her matching converse sneaks. She looked ready, she felt ready, damn it. It was her time again to gain back what was hers when she left the company and she was back, getting ready to kill it. She walked down the ramp, crossing her arms across her chest letting her hands form the 'rock on' moniker smiling to the fans finally reaching the ring.

Lillian smiled watching the punk rocker get into the ring, sliding finally getting back to her feet watching her move her arms out nodding taking a running start, hitting and landing a running handspring into a back flip reaching the other side of the ring crouching waiting for the champion.

The sounds of Melina's music blared through out the arena; Rayne looked on seeing the crew pull out the red carpet for the LA Diva. She shook her head seeing the Paparazzi swarming around the diva who flashed off the goods of the title belt that was soon going to be hers. Her head slowly cocked to the side blinking feeling her eyes narrow watching the princess get to the ring, walking up to the steps and walked on the apron. _The sooner the better, I want that belt again._ Glaring she watched the diva drop into her famous entrance gliding into the ring spinning on her knees smirking at her. Rayne stood slowly on her feet watching Melina do the same, not taking their eyes off each other, knowing they wanted the belt more than anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian brought the mike up to her lips hearing the music die down from the champs entry. "This match is for one fall and for the WWE Women's championship!"

The fans went into an up roar. Rayne looked to her right looking at the fans, seeing the signs showing her how much she loved doing this. Her head moved looking back in front catching Melina's stare as she looked to her left hearing the fans again._ This is it,_ She thought seeing the wavy black haired Latina lock eyes with her once more, nodding, while she hand over the belt to the ref.

"The challenger from Venice Beach California; weighing at one hundred and ninety pounds," She paused hearing the fans still go insane for the one she was going to announce. "The Songstress from Hell, Rayne Foley!" Lillian announced watching the midnight hair diva nod looking around seeing the fans give more ovations to her than the match that happened recently. She let her eyes look back at the current champ seeing that glare of hatred of the new school diva.

"The champion from Los Angeles, California, coming in at one hundred and twenty three pounds, the women's champion, Melina!" Lillian stepped out of the ring hearing the bell ring signaling the match to begin.

The girls moved around the squared circle, circling around hearing the fans restless. Rayne smiled, Melina grinned while they walked up to each other.

"May the best diva win," Melina extended her hand out showing respect.

Rayne smirked, her best imitation of her future husband glancing at her hand then at the fans hearing their reactions. Looking back at her, her eyes started to deceive her seeing a splitting image of Allie grinning back at her. She gasped shaking her head lightly, blinking, seeing Melina glaring meanly, "Yeah," She shrugged stepping sideways. "I will win, thank you." She quickly threw the first punch watching the champ fall to the ground, shocked. She shrugged innocently watching her get back on her feet, pissed.'

**Voices: (^^ Yeah I know its Orton's theme but for right now it fits perfectly! ^^)**

Mel groaned feeling the back of her head throbbing. _Ow, that hurt like hell! _She screamed in her mind, slowly opening her eyes noticing the dark room. She groaned again trying to move, but felt her wrists tied against the posts of the chair. "What the hell!"

A little girls giggling brought her to the clearing. She blinked. "Hello?"

The little girl giggled again, not answering Mel's response. "Daddy! Allie's friend is up!"

Mel's eyes narrowed hearing what the little girl's voice call out. _No. _Her mind raced, there was something going on. _What is she talking about?_ She blinked, hearing footfalls coming into the room. _How does she know…_

"Jodi, when did Ms. Mason wake up?"

_Jodi? _She blinked finally letting her eyes flash open again remembering.

"_Mel I can't take him, I just can't take him anymore."_

_Mel heard her distressed friend, Allie, call her during the tour dates, she was on watching the lead singers little girl. "Allie come on you know she's gonna look to you when she's older and Alex's is so pro…"_

"_Alex kissed me in front of his ex and Jodi doesn't want to see her own mother!"_

_Mel looked at her bedroom walls looking at the variety of music and wrestling stars. "Al…"_

"_Melley, I want to go home!"_

_She blinked hearing her friend, "Allie you're getting paid for…"_

"_It's not worth it anymore Mel!" Allie cried on the other end. "He kissed me in a passionate way in front of his ex, I felt like I was going to die after she stared after me like that!"_

"_Allie, get a hold of yourself!" Mel's voice rose over the phone hearing the low whimpers starting from her friend. "So his ex glared at you, it wasn't like his kid was…"_

"_Jodi clung into me Mel's," Allie shook her head even though her best friend couldn't see it. "She was literary crying trying to get away from her mother."_

_She blinked again, "Allie I didn't know Jodi was that close to…"_

"_Allie, Allie!"_

_She heard the little four year old girl's voice through the phone._

"_Yes, Jodi?" Allie said looking at the lightly freckled, red head, still on the phone with her best friend._

"_Can you read me that Princess story again?"_

_Mel smirked shaking her head, hearing the conversation. "Yeah, I'll tell it to you again, just let me get off the phone with my best friend all right, Jode's."_

"_Otay, Allie"_

_Mel blinked looking over at her picture on her nightstand of the two of them fooling around acting like DX. "So Allie what's…"_

"_I can't leave her Mel, but I hate that her father is hanging all around his band mate like he is,"_

_She gasped, "Al's you don't think…"_

"_I don't know Mel but…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE."_

_Mel sighed, hearing her friend._

"_I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Keep studying without me, I'll be gone for another week all right?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah Al's I'll study." She smirked, looking at her right shoulder seeing the wrap. "You just might have to do something to be like me then we'll be blood sisters."_

_Allie groaned, "IF it's about the tattoo I'm gonna kill…"_

"_Come on Allie you've been dying to get one, you're with Alex and his daughter so you need something to get. Who knows a rose for your father or something?" She heard her friend smirk, knowing it wasn't a bad thing that she said it but if it was her mother she would've killed her. She knew Allie too well to know that._

"_Yeah I'll think about it but right now I gotta care for Jodi before she gets rest…"_

"_Allie!" The little girl's voice cried out as Mel heard the whimpers knowing she was now crying._

"_Go Al's I'll talk to you later all right. Take care of his little girl."_

"_Thanks Mel, Love ya, sis."_

_She smirked, "Love ya, too, sis." She heard the cell die knowing Allie was taking care of Jodi. Please be safe Allie._

"Is Ms. Mason available to talk?"

Mel blinked slowly, getting out of her flash back looking up seeing the eyes of the little girl's father. "What do you want, Xander?"

Xander smiled, shaking his head crouching in front of her. "What's wrong, Mel? Wasn't expecting the stage to fall like that?"

Her eyes narrowed shaking her head. "You're psychotic," She spat, jerking trying to get herself out of the hell she was in now. "Why are you doing…" She gasped feeling a hand grip her chin making her stop.

"You know, Melissa, you should learn how to control your anger like this," Another voice started slowly moving his head close to hers. "I mean seriously, you think I was getting over the fact you dumped my ass?"

Her eyes widened hearing that voice. "No," She whispered shaking her head lightly still feeling his grip on her chin getting tighter. "No, it can't…"

"Oh, yes." Xander said slithering his head grinning like a fool, just watching those eyes of hers scared. "And Miss Allie didn't see it…"

"YOU BLIND SIDED HER!"

Jodi looked up from where she was sitting having her action figures or what she would call dolls of her father, Edge and Rayne, her mother, in her hands slowly in the middle of a match but her eyes blinked slowly looking at her actual father seeing that happiness he was doing. She tilted her head to the side her mind racing. _Why are you doing this daddy? I thought you always liked…_

"Allie should've known better, and I'm happy that I almost placed her out of commission for a while which would only leave Rayne in harms way but…"

"But it hasn't worked," Mel shot back, jerking away from the other person but still felt them have a good firm grip on her chin. "Damn it, let go." She gritted, seeing Xander crouch in front of her again.

He smirked, shaking his head. "Wow, Mel, swearing in front of my seven year old daught…"

"You only used Allie just so you can hang out with your backup singer!" She finally jerked her head away from the second person's grasp hearing that growl from them as they took hold of her chair keeping her still.

Xander stared at her, "How long have you…"

"She called me, Allie wanted to come home after the way you treated her." Mel snapped breathing hard looking into those sinister eyes of his. "One passionate kiss onto Allie; in front of your little girl's mother? You broke Allie,"

The second person rolled his eyes. "Seriously Xan-man; are you hearing this? She's talking to you about relationships, and yet she dumped me off the side of the planet and continued into the bar that night I met Rayne."

Mel's eyes widened, "Scott?"

The second person chuckled. "Bingo Sweetiekins."

She felt her skin crawl; it wasn't easy for being with her ex, Scott and now Allie's worst nightmare Xander. Oh no it got worst. Feeling her head snap back, looking into the eyes of her ex, she tried to stay calm but it wasn't working, she was shaking without them knowing but hell she could be wrong, they could know.

Scott Levy or where most people knew him as Raven came back not just to hear the fans reactions when he showed up but he was getting ready to make his appearance again and cause some lives a living hell, "So what's the matter, Melissa?" He looked down into her eyes feeling her wanting to look away. "Afraid?"

She blinked at what he was saying. "No," Her voice seemed to be shaking just talking to her ex. _Orton. _She felt her eyes lower, closing them, feeling tears brush against her lashes knowing how bad she acted towards him.

"Really?" Scott questioned, looking at Xander seeing him shake his head. "Cause I know one person that seemed to perfect for you or what Xander would like to say was madly in love with you."

Her eyes widened trembling in his hands. "You wouldn't." She whispered seeing those eyes sparkle.

"So it is true?" Scott smirked, smiling liking what was slowly planning in his mind. "You're in love with the legend killer."

She felt her heart drop, twenty feet of that building it was on letting the tears leak out. "No, Scott come on you're better than…"

He shook his head, "Just to make your life a living hell would bring a smile to my face from after what you did to me."

"I'm sorry," She wailed, hearing Xander's sinister laugh echo through the room with the chuckle she heard from her ex. "I didn't mean to but…"

"But nothing," Xander said seeing her look at him with tears continuing down from her eyes. "You and Allie will pay but for right now, I'm only getting after Rayne since," He smirked shaking his head. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of." He stood on his feet glancing at his little girl seeing those eyes stare at him, with that smile of hers. "You want to see Allie soon?"

Jodi nodded, smiling a little, remembering what she did. She freaked out her favorite babysitter during her match up telling her that she shouldn't have left her but she'd promised to be by her side. "Yes daddy," She answered seeing her father walk up to her.

"We just have to wait a little bit longer since Rayne is in a match and I don't know how well Ms. Allie is after," He glanced back at Mel seeing the terrified look on her face. "This guy almost jumped her but took out Edge instead."

Jodi's eyes widened. "Daddy, is Allie all right?"

He smirked nodding, "Yeah Allie is all right, baby girl but she might have a slight term memory lost about what she does." He stood on his feet seeing Mel furious. "Hey it's not my fault that she decided to pull her with John and fell to the floor with a concussion."

Mel tried to get out hold again, fighting the words she was going to say to him because of his daughter being in the same room as her. "You sick monster!"

Scott laughed, hearing that come from her. "Well, thank you since I was the one trying to take her down."

Mel shot her head up glaring at him feeling everything that she knew fall from her hands; her friends, her family, the love of her life now and her best friend who acted like her other sister that she had never had. "ALLIE!" She cried out slowly crying again feeling Scott tug at her hair, trying to keep her quiet but she wasn't going down with out a fight. "AL…" She groaned feeling his hand clamp over her mouth tightly finally giving up.

Scott shook his head grinning, seeing Xander smirking. "Baby girl, you can't let this slip from you being captured, if this gets out our cover's…"

"Well, your cover will be blown," Xander rephrased seeing Scott look at him. "I've all ready made a deal with the devil and that was getting in Legacy."

Mel's eyes widened hearing the demon tell Scott what was going on. _You SOB; Orton was just fine with him, Ted and Cody. He didn't need you. _She thought feeling her heart breaking knowing what her friend was going to go through. She blinked finally putting two and two together. Orton was in a Match later tonight against Shawn and knowing her friend, Allie was going to be out there at ringside cheering her DX founder on.

Jodi's eyes widened. "So daddy," She saw her father look at her again. "Does that mean we'll see Allie if she's out there with Shawn who's facing Orton later tonight?"

He nodded, smiling to his angel. "Yes Jodi that's exactly what I was planning on doing was meeting up with Allie at ringside."

"Oh, oh, can I come, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Jodi asked giving her sad puppy eyes to her father.

"Oh course darling," He saw her smile. "I believe Allie would love to see you again." He watched his little girl nod, going back playing with her dolls. He looked back at Mel seeing that look as Scott still held her down. "Trust me Mel; Allie will be dying to see me again."

Mel shook her head shuddering seeing that snake like glare from him. She disappeared from her friend and this is where she was at, stuck with two psychotics who were out to get revenge for the past. _Allie._ She closed her eyes shaking her head slowly.

**Misery Business:**

Rayne felt good, she was mostly in control most of the match up. Having the champ into side sleeper she looked around seeing and hearing the fans cheer and some boo. _Always the damn critics,_ She thought getting her hold around Melina's neck tighter feeling the hands clasp her forearm trying to pull her off. She shook her head, lowering it to her ear. "Get on your feet and reverse my move." She gritted giving her glare as she looked about feeling Melina do what she told her to do. She blinked surprisingly shaking her head getting back to the vertical status, feeling elbow jabs to the side. She gasped, bending forward a little, her grip loosening as Melina's hands took her tossing her fast against the ropes, making her flip over the top landing on a floor with a thud. She groaned, closing her eyes tight not expecting that to happen. She just lied there getting a breather in before she went back in and started kicking Melina's ass and take that precious title away from her.

The ref's count was at a four when Rayne slowly began to move getting back on her feet, blinking seeing Melina in the ring looking at her grinning. She shook her head, moving to the apron getting ready to slide in.

A hand grabbed her wrist, her eyes widened, spinning around seeing the blonde hair girl smile at her. She shook her head hearing the ref at the count of seven, damn it she needed to get back in the ring but why in the hell was this chick holding her back. She yanked her arm free finally getting ready to slide back in once more.

"I don't think so,"

She whipped her head around, catching a round house kick to the temple hearing the bell ring signaling a disqualification, on her part? She hit the ground again, clutching the side of her head, now furious of what just happened. _No I lost because of this, this bitch._ She closed her eyes tight feeling the throbbing against her temple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner Rayne, by disqualification," Lillian started but heard the boo's roll in. "And still WWE Women's champion, Melina!"

Melina blinked feeling the ref place the belt back into her hands looking at the blonde diva that helped, keep the title in her hands.

The blonde diva locked eyes with the Women's champ nodding lightly, glancing back down at the one whom still held her head. She fell to her knees slithering her way over seeing the girl twitch a little trying to get away. "How does it feel, Rayne?"

Rayne's eyes widened, staring into those blue eyed. She blinked looking at the face, noticing the way she looked, looked familiar to her. _Why does she look so…_

"You're not gonna win, Rayne. He's got it all done; he's slowly starting your destruction." The blonde diva extended out her hand, pushing her cheek hard hearing the groan as she stood back on her feet smiling, walking to the locker rooms.

She moved her head slowly, looking up watching her leave the scene of the crime. She sighed, closing her eyes lowly moving her head back down to the ground pressing lightly against the cool mat thinking. _Who in the… What did she mean by… _She sighed shaking her head, hearing the fans cheer for something.

Christian and Lara ran down the ramp getting to Rayne. Lara looked back shaking her head, glancing back seeing Christian help Rayne to sit up. "What happened?"

Rayne shook her head still gripping one side. "I don't know but," She stopped seeing Melina's eyes look at her as she walked away. "I would've had the title if it wasn't for that Blonde ditz!"

Christian shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "Easy Ray, you need to stay calm for Adam to…"

"I can't right now," She gritted, closing her eyes. Something was eating at her. She knew that face like she'd seen it before but she couldn't make it to where she saw that face from the diva that stopped her from gaining the gold once more. She groaned, lightly slowly pushing off of Christian, getting to her feet slowly limping away.

Lara blinked watching the hurt and broken Rayne shuffle off back to the locker rooms to clean up and head back to the hotel with Adam. She sighed, looking back at her boy seeing him shrug wrapping his arm around her shoulder walking back. "First Allie, now Rayne, what's going on?"

Christian shrugged, "I don't know babe I really don't know," He looked down seeing the look in her eyes. "Lara, don't worry they'll be…"

"Allie's devastated about how Mel just disappeared like that and now what just happened after Cena's and Edge's match she's knocked out."

He chuckled, "That was her own fault that she pulled a two hundred and forty pound superstar into her."

Her eyes narrowed, smacking up in the arm as they pushed through the curtain. "That's not funny; she was only trying to keep them from getting ambushed from that person who attacked Adam instead, when she moved."

Jay rolled his eyes watching his girl walk in front of him. "Yeah well, I still don't like what's happening."

She looked at him while they still walked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," He pulled her closer to him. "If something's going on, I want you to be safe all right?"

She smiled, nodding letting her arms wrap around his waist, heading back to their locker room.

**Unwanted: (Hanging with Legacy before the main event)**

Randy sat there still, in his jeans and fit tee letting everything that had happened within an hour. Mel disappeared after the stage came apart on her, Allie pulled out of the way bringing John with her from an attack and getting hurt and just watching Rayne win but not the title, something was slowly getting odd around the company.

Cody walked out of the bath room tilting his head to the side seeing the leader still in his street treads. "Dude, you're up in fifteen."

Randy looked over seeing his partner, inhaling deeply. "Yeah I know."

Ted shook his head finally joining up with the crew. "Well hate to tell you but I seriously doubt that Ms. Dream will be with Shawn at ring side," He saw Orton's eyes look at him going into worry. "She's not waking as fast as need be."

Randy stood on his feet letting his head drop. "This can't be happening, first Mel now…"

"Hold up, Orton," Cody stated, seeing those eyes look at him. "Allie got attacked first then Mel and…" He bit his tongue seeing Orton's ice full glare rest on him. "Fine Mel got attacked first but the real attack didn't happen until last Friday with Allie."

Orton exhaled sharply letting it work. "Fine, Allie got hurt but at least John knows where she's at, Mel's gone somewhere and I don't even know where to begin to search for her."

Ted smirked, looking back at the door he walked through. "Well I think me and Cody have a guess on who's behind it all." He muttered below his breath, hoping Orton didn't hear him.

"You're still thinking that Xander's behind these attacks, Ted?" He asked seeing Ted roll his eyes finally looking away. "SO it is true, you still think he's…"

"Why would the girl of your dreams go missing Orton?" Ted snapped, letting his eyes glare back at the Legacy Legend Killer. He watched his eyes blink not hearing him respond to it. "And why would he only show up for one…"

"Ted," Cody looked up, at the door seeing Xander blink looking at them. "Not now," He whispered seeing Ted glance over seeing the other member of Legacy.

Xander looked at the three of them, eyes blinking. "Are you saying I did this?"

Orton shook his head, "No Xander We're not accusing you of…"

"The Hell we are!" Cody and Ted answered not caring if Orton was giving them an icy glare. "Ever since Friday; you've been showing up at places where you don't belong."

Xander nodded, looking at the ground. "All right I see how this is," He turned slowly walking away.

Orton's eyes widened, letting his hands smack Cody and Ted upside the head hearing them groan while he went after him. "Xander, don't listen to those two, their just upset at what happened to our friends," He saw him stop.

Xander smiled lightly not turning around. "You're worried about Mel and Allie aren't you?"

Orton nodded, surprisingly. "Yeah I mean I care for them but Mel," He sighed running his hand over his hair. "Mel was the one slowly pulling me out of my emotional state I was in."

Xander nodded, dropping his smile turning back to his not serious look, looking back at him. His plan was slowly going to come in when his daughter showed up, soon. "You really care for her don't you?"

Orton nodded once again, rolling his neck. "Just don't listen to Cody and Ted they're just trying to get used of having you…"

"Daddy!"

Xander turned seeing his little girl right on time, having something in her hands. "Jodi what's wrong?"

Jodi looked up at her father seeing his eyes move toward Orton, she looked over seeing Orton, Cody and Ted all looking at her.

"Cute kid," Cody answered nicely, noting the eyes. "Does she have a mother?"

Xander sighed, smiling slightly trying to make it through the hell moment. "Yes she does but she's never around to see her so, I decided to take full care of my daughter."

Cody nodded, looking at Ted seeing him glare probably knowing the truth. He glanced at Orton seeing him stare at the little girl.

Jodi blinked slowly looking up at her father. She felt his hand lightly nudge her in the shoulder to hand something to Randy. She moved her arm out extending it to Randy seeing his eyes. "I found this in the hallway and it said RKO so I knew it had to be you."

Randy blinked, crouching extending his arm out letting his hand, take a delicate flower, seeing the color and remembering what happened when he talked to Mel on their way back to her apartment a week ago.

"_You know Randy,"_

_His head turned, while he continued to drive to Mel's two room apartment. He smirked looking back, "What Mel?"_

"_I wonder what's gonna happen between John and Allie, I mean;" Mel looked at him, seeing his features shine in the moonlight drive going back to her place. "I've read things that he did for interviews, he's afraid of rejection and so is Allie."_

_He had to smirk, "Ok I knew about my friend being afraid of rejection but what has Allie gone through to face rejection?"_

_She rolled her silver eyes, as he looked at her. "Well she toured with this band, The Rejects, trying to help out the lead singer take care of his four year old daughter," She shook her head. "Anyway when they made a quick stop into Raw she lost his daughter and was looking for her, long story short, she found her Alex came, asked what happened, Allie answered he saw his ex and planted a kiss making Allie think different then he's on tour with her while smacking it up with his backup singer."_

"_Oh," He blinked shaking his head. "I hate that."_

"_I know, right?" She started to giggle hearing him._

_He nodded, agreeing with her as he pulled into her drive. He turned the car off after he parked, looking at fully. "So what are yo all about?" He seemed like it wasn't a personal question but got the glare from her. "Ok so you don't want to…"_

"_You wanna come in?"_

_He blinked watching her get out of the car heading up to the door. Grabbing his keys he followed, locking his beast running up to her._

_She giggled, "My, my, Orton wants to see…" She stopped having it finally dawn on her with her room. "Come in." She stepped into the home, dashing off to her room getting everything fixed._

_He stepped in, looking around noting the place. "Nice and comfortable, I like it."_

_She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well I hate it."_

_He made a face rolling his eyes as he looked at the desk seeing two dozen of black roses. "Do I really want to know?"_

_She poked her head out staring at him seeing where he was at, looking. "About what?"_

_He picked up a single rose showing it to her. "A black rose?"_

_She giggled shaking her head, "Well one set is mine and the other twelve is Allie's." She answered, heading back into her room getting rid of the posters of Orton off her wall._

_He growled, "All right but that doesn't…"_

"_Twelve different guys the both of us dated in our past." She came out of her room seeing him just stare at it. "Its nothing special besides us girls getting hurt badly." She watched his head look back at her._

"_But they're not real," He glanced back at the rose touching it. "It's fake."_

_She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Yeah well so where the twenty four guys that tried to win our hearts."_

_He looked back at her, "Would you accept it if it was real?"_

_She bit her lower lip, having her hand scratch her head. "Um it depends on what the situation is, Orton."_

_He smirked, walking over to her still having the rose in his hand. He looked down then back up seeing her look at him. Extending his hand out, he replied. "Will you be my girl?"_

_  
She blinked looking at the rose then back at him. Her lips slowly curved up her teeth nipping at her lips again, having her hand extend out taking the rose from him. "Sure Orton, I'd love to be your girl."_

That was a week ago and he messed it up. He sighed, taking the rose back smiling at the little girl. "Thank you."

Jodi smiled, taking a glance up at her father seeing that smile appear on his lips.

Xander blinked, looking at his daughter then back at Orton. "Good luck tonight in your match against Shawn with Allie by his side."

Orton let out another long sigh, shaking his head. "I don't think Allie's gonna make it."

Jodi's eyes widened, "Randy she's not dying is she?" She watched him look back at her, knowing he was eying her watching those eyes of hers scared of what's gonna happen.

_

* * *

_

_What's going on in Orton's mind and what's he gonna say to Little Jodi_

_How will the WWE Universe feel after finding out about the past with Allie and Mel between Xander and Scott Raven ;]_

_Who was the chick who cost Rayne's title match against Melina_

_Part 5 of Raw is coming up… WOW I know right… he he… _

_The Main Event, finally ;)_

_HBK with Allie Vs Randy Orton…_

_Bye my reviewers:_

_BuBbLeZ: *Hands over an Edge Scrapbook*_

_Animal Luver 4 Life: *Hands a Batista Scrapbook over*_

_Chaingang Solider and Adam: *Gives respective titles to you guys, Chaingang Soldier: WWE Title, Adam: World Heavyweight Title* he he you know who you are ;)_

_Laters *Does Maria taunt*_


	20. Special for the Morning: YtH oneshot

Ok guys I'm sorry but I've listened to this song a lot ok and it's a really pretty song, AKA Yours to Hold by Skillet, which they own as well. I don't I repeat don't own the WWE or it's Employee's they belong to Vince McMahon the master mind behind it all :D I only own Allie Dream-Michaels, and the Idea so hope you enjoy; it's a one shot. This is in no relation to Falling in love. Just a heads up though for those who thought it was. XD But it's something to keep you all in the mood. So enjoy!

~*GoddessWriteroftheNight*~

* * *

_Yours to Hold By Skillet_

_I see you standing here But you're so far away Starving for your attention You don't even know my name You're going through so much But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

John Cena walked in the park, hands in his pockets knowing the one thing that had happened for him was slowly breaking his heart.

A girl, a girl named Allie Dream-Michaels. She was the lost daughter of the Heartbreak Kid and he's fallen for her. Not only has he got competition as well on who wants her… Skittles… Ah I mean Jeff Hardy.

They seemed perfect for each other but he knew she could do better than what the track record it was for Jeff.

"_Allie, come on, Jeff isn't your type."_

_Allie scoffed, "Yeah and you are John?" She folded her arms over her chest looking at him with her once nice and loving glare now turned to ice._

"_Allie," He reached out for her but saw her pull away._

"_I got to go John," _

_He watched her turn, leaving like that shooting star she was feeling his heart break for the girl he truly cared for._

**Chorus:** _Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone you will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold I was yours to hold  
_

He sighed, tossing his head up to the sky looking at the silver moon that shined bright as she. _Allie. I was yours to hold. _He lowered his head as he continued walking trying get his mind off of the whole situation.

_I see you walking by Your hair always hiding your face I wonder why you've been hurting I wish I had some way to say You're going through so much Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you  
_

Allie Dream-Michaels should've known better than what she did by running off like that but how could she? She caught Jeff with Candice and she should've listened to John in the first place on what he knew but nope, it didn't work out that way for her.

She learned the hard way and here she was on a park bench, hair hanging over her face crying her misty brown eyes out because of some guy she liked. _Why was I so stupid in thinking he was the one? _She brought her hands up covering her eyes feeling the tears slip out between her fingers. _I should've listened to John._

She tossed her head up weeping in pain of her heart breaking so fast she didn't know what to do. She looked at the moon through her cried tired eyes thinking of one person who could make her smile. "John," She whispered, lowering her head having the tears fall freely again, with out a care.

_Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone you will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold I was yours to hold_

"John,"

He blinked hearing his name and a girl crying. He shook his head trying to keep his mind open and not worrying about Allie but for some reason her smile popped in his mind. He sighed, looking over seeing the park bench have a women just sitting there crying. Sauntering over he easily eased down next to her.

He extended out his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder feeling her jump. "Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

**Bridge**: _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach You should know I'm ready when you're ready for me And I'm waiting for the right time For the day I catch your eye To let you know That I'm yours to hold _

Allie sobbed harder, hearing those words hit her. "Are you sure cause I just want to make sure that I don't get my heart into more damage than it all ready is."

The man blinked, "Who would break your heart? You seem like a nice girl."

She smirked, "Yeah well tell that to Mister Hardy, he broke it into two that no good two timing player." She sunk into his chest not noticing who it was, crying harder.

_Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone you will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold I was yours to hold_

John smirked, _Allie. _He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as she cried. "I tried to warn you about Jeff but did you listen?

He heard her slowly back pedal, "Warn me? When did you try to warn…" She looked up seeing his eyes pleading. "John."

He smiled watching those tears of hers smear the black eyeliner and mascara down her cheeks. "I tried to warn you sweetie."

She shook her head falling back into him. "I'm sorry please don't leave me." Her fingers clutched his shirt trying to get calm again but it wasn't working.

He lowered his head, letting his lips gently kiss the top of her head. "I won't leave you, I've never wanted to leave you Allie; you left me for Jeff."

"I'm sorry," She pleaded again pressing her head further into his chest. "John I need you. I want to be…"

**Altro**: _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach I'm ready when you're ready for me_

He smiled, holding the Michael's daughter closer to him slowly rocking trying to calm her. "You want to be mine to hold."

She nodded resting her head against his shoulder. "I want to be yours to hold."

"Forever and always?" He questioned slyly.

"Yes, forever and for always, John." She whispered, nuzzling into him feeling the breeze brush her hair over her shoulders. "Forever and always."

He smiled leaning into her being lost in the moment of finally getting the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Hope you all like it…

I'll have the normal chapter up soon I swear I will if not I'll have my friend attack me… he he Anyway

Laters my readers

PEACE!


	21. Yours to Hold part 2 last part of Raw

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), XoX-ShAdY-XoX n Adam ;), and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to XoX-ShAdY-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ (ShAdY) Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Yours to hold By Skillet: (Part 2 of Chapter but Part 5 of Raw) **

_(BTW: Yours to hold is a really pretty song by Skillet! Take a listen to it when you get a chance :D…Anyway on with Raw)__(Matches: Shawn w/Allie vs. Randy Orton; Backstage Segments: Legacy, Xander, and Jodi; Hunter, Stephanie, Cena, Shawn and Allie; Edge and Rayne; Batista, Cassie and Cena, and special guests at ringside with Allie O.O)_

Randy shook his head, "No, Jodi," He took the little girls hand patting it lightly. "She's not going to die."

"Oh good," Jodi sighed, smiling looking back at her father. "Did it happen just suddenly where she got ambushed?" She looked back at Orton and Legacy seeing their head nod together. Her eyes lowered having her head drop, "Sorry."

Randy shook his head, "No it wasn't your fault sweetie, it was some monster who decided to go after her that's all."

Jodi gave a light smile as she looked up at them again. "Ok," She looked at her father. "We should probably get going so Mister Orton could get ready for his match."

Xander nodded, "Ok," Looks back at Legacy seeing Cody and Ted's eyes go into an icy glare. He rolled his eyes smiling lightly to Orton. "Well good luck champ, maybe I'll see you out there." He took his daughter's hand turning heading back to their locker rooms to enjoy the rest of the show.

Orton blinked, hearing what the last statement, tilting his head to the side wondering.

"Dude," Orton turned seeing Ted and Cody looking at him but with Cody telling him the news. "You should get ready before they start freaking out."

Orton nodded, walking over to his bag, getting his stuff together shuffling into the bathroom getting ready for the match.

Cody looked at their founder and how he said nothing but nod his way getting ready. He glanced at Ted seeing him shake his head. "What, Teddy?"

Ted shrugged, "I have a bad feeling about this match up if Allie's gonna be there at ringside."

Cody blinked, seeing the look in his eyes. Having his head turn, looking back at the door he had to wonder… what the hell was going on through Orton's head when he placed Xander with them?

**Used to the Pain:**

The four of them; Cena, Hunter, Stephanie and Shawn looked down on her; watching no sight of moment coming from her. Allie lied on the couch, unable to move but somehow they all knew she'll wake up sooner or later but didn't know when she'd move again.

Stephanie watched on eyes growing still worried and tired, tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't handle seeing one of the divas that got hurt early in the round and not within weeks of being in the company, she didn't know why this was happening. She lowered her head, shaking letting the crystals from her eyes fall freely.

Hunter blinked, taking his eyes off of Allie for a moment and glanced at his wife seeing her cry. He sighed, opening his arms watching her turn placing her head into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist and let it go full out again. Placing his chin on her shoulder, the swaying motion slowly smoothed her, he knew that and that's what he's been doing ever since he married her if something bothered her, he would hold her in his arms and tried to calm her again. His eyes glanced back seeing Cena sit there on the ground in front of Allie watching her fully knowing he didn't want to lose her like he'd done so many other girls, plus Rayne and Maria, which he knew he didn't want lose Allie to the demon that was slowly arising from the ashes.

"Al's?" Cena whispered watching that non-moveable head stare at him, her skin flawless but knew he'd do anything to have her back. "Giggles?"

Shawn watched in the distance, seeing his daughter unable to move still and it was breaking his heart, slowly, hard and fast he didn't know how much longer he had to life with out dying seeing his only lost daughter like this. His hands laced together getting close to his lips, letting his blue eyes close sending something to make it easier for his daughter to either fully come back to be with them again.

Cena brought his knees up, resting his arms against the knee pads, dropping his head fighting the urge to cry for not having his girl wake up as fast as he wanted too. _Come on, giggles; I need you with me please._ He thought biting his tongue trying not to get up and just planting a mouth devouring kiss making her fully wake up again but something wasn't clicking right.

_Have him kiss her, Shawn it'll work just like in sleeping beauty._

Shawn's eyes shot opened getting a message, finally looking back at his daughter then at Cena. "Cena do it, you're fighting the urge; I know you are." He watched the former champ look at him. "Kiss her."

He blinked taking the long look at HBK seeing him nod giving him the signal to do so. Snapping his head back getting to his knees, he moved closer, letting his fingers slowly twine in her hair, letting his lips catch hers staying there until he got movement from her.

They watched, waiting to see if she would wake with just one kiss from him bringing her back to them.

**(A/N: A flash back that happened in Before Angels Fall: Rayne's story by Xox-ShAdY-XoX Who was xox-BuBbLeZ-xox, Is Allie's knocked out dream she's having. I've added and tweaked a few things but it's all good, Thanks ShAdY for letting me write that chapter in your story and letting me use it :D Allie's side of things... Anyway on with the flashback...)**

"_JODI!" Allie looked around the arena knowing she messed up this time on losing Alex's daughter. Oh mannnnnnnnn, this isn't good. She whipped her head around looking in all the nooks and crannies trying to find the four year old. She ran down the hallway more._

_She moved her head around not noticing the woman sitting on the ground crying but she heard it, and ignored it. She let out a sigh, giving one last hope. "Jodi," Still no answer, she let out a sigh, lowering her head, closing her eyes. "Aw man, this can't be happening to me." She moved her way further down._

"_Um excuse me?"_

_She whipped around, blinking seeing the woman's eyes full of tears. "Yes?" She asked, bringing her hand up, brushing back a pink streak behind her ear._

"_Jodi, you're looking for her, no?" The woman asked, seeing her eyes widen._

"_Yeah!" She exclaimed, nodding. "Have you seen her? Her father brought me here with him to watch her since it was my turn to watch over her and now I have no clue where she…"_

"_ALLIE!"_

_She turned quickly hearing the little girl's voice and her walk up to her with her pink stuffed bunny in her hand. She felt better, her heart that was slowly skipping beats, was finally being able to relax, picking her up cuddling into her arms, brushing her nose against the girl's hair and cheek. "Jodi, don't do that, ever again." She looked back at her seeing those cute green eyes look so innocent._

"_Sowwy Allie, I didn't mean too." Jodi's red hair brush against her, as she lay her head against her chest._

_Allie smiled, "It's all right Jodi; I just don't want your father to get mad at me again." She looked back up at the woman who was staring at them with those tears forming again in those eyes of hers. "Miss, are you all right?"_

_The woman nodded, looking at Jodi watching her daughters eyes glance at her._

"_Allie, Allie, ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

_Allie's hold got tighter feeling the little girl squirming. "Jodi what's…"_

"_I want Daddy, now!" Allie watched the little girl burry her head into her shirt, crying._

_Allie shook her head. "All right Jodi, we'll go to your father." Her eyes looked at the woman seeing her continue up to them. "Look, I'm really sorry but I got to leave and…" Her eyes couldn't believe it, she saw the woman walk up, brushing the hair back from Jodi's crying face, like if she was her mother._

"_Jodi you know I love you,"_

"_ALLIE, make her go away!" _

_Allie drew back, seeing the eyes of the woman, going into shock when she pulled away from her. "Who are…"_

"_Alyssa!"_

_Her eyes widened, hearing the voice call her name with so much anger right now. She bit the inside of her mouth, slowly turning around reopening her eyes looking at Jodi's father, Xander. "Alex, I was…"_

_She saw him glare at her asking her a question that she took out of proportion, still feeling his little girl sobbing into her shirt. "ALYSSA!"_

_She whined looking at Alex seeing those eyes of his glare at her. "Jodi's fine," She lowered her head hearing the tone of his voice. Why did he have some control over her into making her fear him? "She left my side for a minute and…"_

_She pulled her eyes tight hearing the question Alex asked the woman, pulling Jodi out of her arms so he could cradle her. _

"_RAYNE?"_

_She blinked hearing the name; eyes reopening slowly, her head turned looking back at the woman. Rayne, She thought trying to get her mind back on what was said, Rayne! She clasped her hand over her mouth finally remembering. She was Alex's girl before Chyna came back into his life and made her so ticked off that in 2003 her and Lara James were in a match against him and the she-beast, which Xander lost. She looked at Alex seeing those eyes then back at Rayne then at Jodi. Rayne's her mother and she's doesn't want to see her. She looked back at Alex seeing that smirk. How could he?_

_Now it was her turn to hear Rayne call out with words towards Alex. She blinked looking back, hearing the soft voice of Alex's go out. She looked at Jodi seeing her eyes glance at her with tears still flowing out her eyes. She felt her eyes slowly brim with tears hearing the muffle cries._

"_Daddy I wanna go home."_

"_We will," Allie heard Alex again, watching him kiss the top of his daughter's head, still glancing at his ex. "As soon as I do this," She watched him turn looking at her, walking up to her. "You ready to go babe?"_

_Her eyes widened seeing him get closer, with her mouth dropping, "What! Alex what are you…" She felt his lips crash down on hers surprisingly feeling her eyes close arms waving about but calming feeling him continue. She draped her arms around his neck feeling him pull back smirking._

"_Wake up," Alex was saying but it wasn't his voice. "Giggles wake up."_

Cena stared at her watching those eyes slowly flutter open looking at him. He smiled seeing those eyes grow in tears watching her leap, wrapping her arms back around his neck pulling him back into her trying to get better. He blinked wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up to him hearing her cry. Bringing his hand up he started to stroke her hair, resting his head against her. "Allie, it's all right."

She shook her head into him still wailing. "NO because I know she's back… she's somewhere in the arena, Alex wouldn't have left her here all by herself."

Cena glanced over seeing Hunter and Stephanie look at each other then at them. "She?"

Hunter smiled, walking up to him and Allie getting ready to explain. "Cena, the girl that Allie is getting at is our niece, Jodi."

Cena nodded, looking back at Allie seeing her still clingy to him. "Oh," He kissed the top of her head feeling Allie nuzzle into his neck holding him tighter. "But why was…"

"A really bad custody battle Rayne and Xander went through."

Cena glanced at Hunter and Stephanie. He blinked not knowing what else had happened in Rayne's life which only questioned him on how she felt when they were going through a rocky divorce, but a custody battle was worst than anything cause you knew who was going to get the child. "Why hasn't Rayne said anything? Didn't she win?" He watched Hunter and Stephanie shake their heads.

"Alex won," Allie sobbed.

Cena blinked looking back at her. "Allie how…"

"I bumped into him before he went on tour with his band, he thought I was cute and wanted to know if I wanted a job as a sitter for his little girl and I said sure and I've been with him for a while, he explained what happened and how he got Jodi but like right after he took me to the Raw show Jodi vanished from my sights and I went and looked for her meeting up with Rayne and then it all happened. Jodi, crying in my arms after she met up with me then Alex coming in those two having words to say and then he kissed me." She continued to cry shaking against him whining.

He sighed, keeping her close to him, hearing a chair move feet shuffling towards them. He looked over his shoulder, seeing her father walk to them lightly rubbing her back trying to get her calm. "Al's, it's ok he's…"

"I was his girlfriend for a month." She confessed, still wailing.

His eyes lowered, hearing those words come from her mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes, letting it go all ready forgiving her. "It's all right, Allie, don't worry about it. What is done it's done, the past is the past we just have to move on to the future."

She nodded against him, still keeping her hold around him. She sniffled looking at Shawn seeing him smile that scruffy smile of his making her feel better. "All right what are we…"

The door opened as the five of them turned their heads looking at the entrance seeing the Raw GM stroll her way in the room seeing the group.

"Evening guys,"

Allie glared at the GM, placing her head back into John's shoulder not wanting to talk to her.

Vickie Guerrero, Raw's new GM folded her arms over her form seeing the way Allie wasn't looking at her. "How is everyone tonight?"

Shawn looked around watching everyone's head nod, besides Allie, hearing a low growl in her throat staying close to Cena. He looked back at the GM. "We're all good."

"Good," Vickie looked over at Allie only, smiling. "You cost Edge his match."

Allie's eyes narrowed. _You can't be serious now?_ She slowly lifted up her head looking back at GM, feeling her eyes twitch. "Yeah well doesn't anybody?"

Cena pressed his lips tight closing his eyes hearing what Allie told her, Shawn and Hunter glanced at each other slowly lowering their heads snickering like little kids, while Stephanie's eyes widened shaking her head knowing it was going to get bad.

Vickie felt her vein in her temples slowly throb; hating what the new diva asked her. "Missy, hate to tell you I don't take that type of tone with any…"

"That's not what Show said." Allie snapped, smirking seeing those eyes of hers widen, slowly going into a nasty glare. She smiled hearing everyone snicker around her.

"Damn, Allie has the spunk of the Showstopper all ready," Cena muttered under his breath, watching DX and Stephanie nod agreeing with him.

"Young lady, I'm giving you fair warning about what you're about to…"

"What are you gonna do VickIEEEEEEEE," She pulled away from Cena getting on her feet carrying her over to the GM with no fear in her eyes. She glared at her waiting to see who would cave faster. Yeah even though her eyes were changing colors she knew how to control it better than what others could do.

Vickie pulled back blinking, losing contact with the new diva. "That's it. Allie Dream you can't be out at ringside with Shawn and that's final!" She turned on her heel, storming back to her office to sulk.

Allie's mouth dropped watching her leave. She whipped around, seeing the others look at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOO, she can't do that. Can she?" She tilted her head to the side looking at Stephanie; her mind now on the match up Shawn was going into against Orton. She crossed her arms over her shirt waiting.

"Well," Stephanie paused, thinking about it. "Not really since I made the match up so basically you can do what ever you please to do." She watched those lips of the once un-conscience diva curl into an evil grin. "Allie,"

"What?" She smiled questionably, shaking her head. "I just don't like Miss Vickie, never had and never will."

"You can't do anything to her or…"

"What about the DX Reunion, Steph?" Allie challenged seeing those brown eyes of hers gleam getting an idea for next week.

"I got it just go and get ready with Shawn, don't worry about it. I'll fill you guys in when I get it out in print."

Allie smiled seeing the boss's daughter on her side of making Vickie insane. She looked at Shawn seeing him get up walking over to her as he tossed on his black cowboy hat, smiling, at her while they slipped out of the room heading for the ring.

Cena smiled staring at his girl, while she left with her father knowing it was going to be one hell of a match up with those two aggravating the living hell out of Randy and that's what going to bug him the most. He shook his head looking over seeing Hunter blink getting a bad feeling about something. "Hunter what's wrong?"

Hunter turned his head letting his eyes lock on the ex-champ. "Be prepared to run after her, she's not going to like what's gonna happen soon. I _know_ Randy will pull something from his sleeve."

He tilted his head to the side letting it sink in while the three of them turned to the flat screen TV watching Randy walk out, standing tall and proud with that championship when it should've been still with Hunter but you can't always have everything the way you wanted right? _Be safe Allie, please. If not I'm going after you if you run._ Cena thought watching the Legend Killer wait for his challenger and manager to get out.

**Haunted: (A/N: Better than Drugs belongs respectfully to Skillet :])**

Shawn watched Allie be her normal self again, seeing the small nano iPod in her hands watching that once pink streaked neon green tipped brunette hair bob with the beat hearing her sing out the song.

"_Feel you when I'm restless Feel you when I cannot cope You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote You kill the poison Ease the suffering Calm the rage when I'm afraid To feel again How can I tell you just all that you are What you do to me,"_

He tilted his head, hearing his lost daughter sing something so pure and Christian again. _Hm maybe I should get into listening to them if she's falling for their songs. _He watched her, place her hand to her heart knowing she was thinking of someone who she wanted the most to see her but even if she asked if she could call him 'Dad' he was fine with that when clearly she was speaking to her real father. Did she know about it, no. But will she? _Soon,_ He thought again letting his eyes lower slightly hearing his girl sing along with her device.

"_You're better than drugs your love is like wine Feel you comin' on so fast Feel you comin' to get me high You're better than drugs Addicted for life Feel you comin' on so fast Feel you comin' on to get me high,"_

He shook his head, taking off his hat, looking at the ground sending a small prayer before fully doing one when he got out on the stage while his pyro shot off. He smiled slightly hearing her continue.

"_How can I tell you just all that you are What you do to me Feel your every heartbeat Feel you on these empty nights You're the strength of my life,"_

"Mr. Michaels you're up now, commercial ended."

He brought his head up looking at the backstage coordinator telling him to go on. He smiled, nodding looking back seeing Allie getting ready to sing again. He walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder watching the poor girl jump. "We're on,"

Her mouth opened as she smiled nodding pulling the head phones out of her ears wrapping up the cords around the device. "Sorry I just get…"

He shook his head as smiled. "No biggie really," He watched her lips go into a smile seeing himself in her. He sighed, nodding. "Let's go."

She giggled, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her into his side while they walked out to the beginning of the curtains getting ready to kill the show. She smiled looking up a Shawn seeing him look down on her, showing off that crooked smile of his. She shook her head into his side hearing a low chuckle escape his lips.

"What's wrong, Allie?"

She pulled back looking at him, shrugging. "I don't know but what am I going to do once I get out there while you're doing your thing. I really don't want to…"

He twisted his lips trying to think of something that she could do. He smiled, "I know what you can do."

She teased, rolling her eyes. "Yeah what do you want me to do Shawn?"

"Do my dance that I did back in 2003," He paused, seeing her look at him. "You have seen my match against Orton for the first time right and I came out to face him at _Unforgiven_?"

She blinked, remembering the past. Her head slowly nodded as she smiled. "Yeah," She smirked, "You would let me do that?"

He nodded shrugging, "Why not, I'm not young and hip anymore I mean," He rolled his eyes hearing her giggle. "I am still hip but I don't dance around a lot like I used to and I think it would be great for you to use since you're like a spinning image of me, just female form."

She glared at him, "Yeah spinning image but not related as in family."

He gapped at her, "Really? Not relate… now look here missy," He turned seeing that head shake hearing a light giggle. "Just because you say that doesn't mean you're not family with me. You are and my wife and kids love you."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah you're wife does, but your sons don't. Well not anymore."

"Allie that's not…" He sighed hearing his music as he saw her wink pumped up jumping around as they walked up the steps and through the curtain seeing the lights crash down on them as the fans cheered. He moved about getting to the center of the ramp lowering to his knees watching Allie bob around like he used to when he came back into the company, seven years ago even though she didn't have a hat on to grip.

He closed his eyes, bringing his hands together mouthing a longer prayer, glancing over seeing Allie stop as his hands rise above his head hearing the pyro go off. He smiled getting back up on his feet as Allie started to dance around him, shimmying off his shoulder seeing that smile as she pulled off of him dancing around again until seeing her skills stop, knowing her eyes were locked on the legend killer in the ring.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders making her move forward still, knowing she was glaring daggers into him. "Relax; he didn't do any thing to…" He blinked stopping hearing the fans chant something.

"Allie Michaels, Allie Michaels."

He looked around, feeling her hair brush against his hands as she looked around as well, hearing the chant as well, "Shawn, why are they saying Allie Michaels; when clearly I'm Allie Dream?" He looked back at her seeing those eyes look up at him.

"I ah…" He watched her shake her head.

"It's all right, I'll play it off as you're _lost_ daughter or something," She smiled as she pulled away motioning him to the ring so he could get rid of pest that was taunting them.

He gave her his side smile, walking over to her giving his black cowboy hat for her to wear seeing that smile grow. _Only if you knew, Allie, if you knew the truth of what your mother was hiding from you all along. _He turned, going up the steps sliding in between the ropes getting his cut up shirt off tossing it to the fans seeing the look on Randy's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian Garcia started, watching the showstopper take his grand. "From San Antonio, Texas; weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds. The Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels!"

"YEAH!"

Shawn turned, hearing Allie scream out as fixed the hat he gave her as she jumped around getting the fans pumped. He smiled glancing back at the legend killer seeing those eyes hungry for a victory._ Not tonight Randy, not tonight._

"And from Saint Louis, Missouri; weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds. The WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Lillian got out of the ring heading back to her arena by the ring keeper. Of course the fans weren't too happy on what he did to Ms. Allie earlier in the show and gave their wicked boos watching his head look out and around the arena knowing the truth they had for them.

The bell rung, Shawn and Randy started circling finally getting each other in a hold making Randy close to him feeling him tap his back.

Allie's eyes watched the agony in Randy's eyes stare at her. Breathing in slowly, she watched him smirk, quickly reversing the move giving her something to get pissed about. A low warning growl shifted, hands placed on the mat, her body leaning close to the edge of the apron, her once pink brown eyes gone to reddish brown darting keeping them locked on the viper. _Come on Shawn; kill him. PLEASE!_ She felt her chin touch the ground hearing the fans clapping and chanting those three special letters.

H

B

K.

* * *

Adam held Rayne in his arms hearing the cries she's been doing for the past thirty minutes. Pulling her close, his motives changed. What used to hurt and ache after a cheap attack from Allie by distracting him and the mystery guy spearing, his body started swaying trying to get her calm again watching the main event in process. He shook his head watching Allie do the same thing with Randy by distracting him. "Damn, she's gonna get a rude awaking when someone gets out there and attacks her, surprisingly."

Rayne sniffled lowly, slowly turning her head from his shoulder looking at the TV seeing Allie reach out for Randy's foot catching him by surprise seeing the legend killer glare at her walking towards the rope. "I don't care; she's not my problem anymore. She cost you your match against Cena and I hope she gets what she deserves, by doing that." She lunged to the other shoulder feeling the tears against his cooled skin.

He sighed, hearing her like this. "You know Allie's only in shock still of what you said to her probably."

She groaned cuddling further into him closing her eyes trying to relax before they fully left the arena.

He smiled, resting his head against hers still looking on watching Allie shake her head while Randy slid back in the ring before the count out ended. He blinked eyes narrowing watching Allie near the ramp looking up at the legend killer seeing him so off guard. "I'm telling you Rayne, the last person she's going to see is not going to be happy when they distract her from the match up she's managing."

"Again, I care…." She paused, hearing feedback from a mike. Her head slowly turned looking at the screen watching Allie's back turned still looking at Randy. _This can't be good._

* * *

"_Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am you said you would never leave me I believe you I believe," (A/N: Belongs to Flyleaf, I own nothing)_

Allie's eyes went bug eyed, hearing the song again. She shook her head, giving her best smirk up to the viper seeing him furious of what she did to keep him away from scoring a pin fall or attacking Shawn.

"Allie, I'm warning you stay away from the ring and then you won't get hurt." Randy shouted out, gripping the ropes looking past her shoulders seeing Jodi run out with her father slowly following after.

She scoffed, "Yeah Randy what's that going to…" Her eyes folded feeling someone take hold of her hand swinging it playfully. She sighed, knowing who would do that but felt a light kiss to the cheek, making her inhale sharply. "Alex," She whispered.

Xander smiled looking in the ring seeing Randy smiling turning his back to them, getting hit with a surprising Sweet Chin Music. He flinched watching him hit the mat hard but he had other things on his mind. He looked back at Allie seeing her slowly tremble. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be ok. I'm here and so is Jodi."

Allie blinked slowly opening her eyes looking to her left seeing the once four year old now look like seven, beamed those teeth to her as she hugged her into the side. "Jodi,"

"Allie, you're all right!" Jodi exclaimed, feeling the newly brunette stumble back a little.

She smiled slowly looking back up watching Shawn go for the pin. Her head slowly turned looking into those green eyes finally glancing at the hair. She pulled back shaking Jodi off realizing who was with her and who attacked her. She let out a startled scream, cupping her hands over her mouth trying to hide in the tears that were slowly slipping out, skipping backwards to the announcers table seeing Jodi and Xander following her.

"Allie what's wrong?" Jodi questioned seeing her once and only nice babysitter run from them.

She shook her head seeing the little girl's eyes then back up at Xander's seeing that smirk crease his lips. "I-I-I can't do this," She turned fast, running back around the ring getting back to the ramp her head lowered she let the tears fall freely hearing the bell ring, and the announcer call the winner.

"Here is your winner, Shawn Michaels!"

The fans cheered for the showstopper, watching him get onto his feet, while the ref held up his hand in victory. Shawn looked at the ramp watching his distressed Daughter flee off. He looked over seeing that smirk as Xander started to get into the ring. _Allie,_ He looked back at the ramp seeing Rayne slowly run down the ramp going to stop Xander from doing damage. Glancing back he ducked, missing the hit Xander tossed. "What did you do?"

Xander smiled hearing the showstopper. "Something that I though she would like to…"

Rayne tackled him to the ground before he got another word out.

Jodi watched from ringside hearing the fans cheer. She looked at Randy seeing him blink as he looked on with her and Shawn. "Stop you're hurting him!"

Rayne's head snapped up looking into those eyes of her daughters grow with tears seeing her attack her father like that. She shook her head looking back down seeing that sick smile from Xander. Her eyes widened, getting tossed to the other side of the ring with a force she hissed, feeling her shirt rub her skin wrong getting back on to her feet. Her eyes caught Randy and Shawn moving out of the ring leaving the two of them at it.

"You're now brave into protecting your friend again, Rayne." Xander spat letting those envy green eyes glare at her.

She felt her eyes pull, still glaring at him. "You attacked her last week!"

Xander smirked, smiling going into a slow smooth cocky smile of his. "Yeah so I attacked Allie what does that have to with…"

"YOU HAVEN'T…" She whipped her head around hearing feedback from a mike once more seeing the GM walk out.

"Rayne you have gone too far on this account," Vickie announced as she strutted her way down the ramp hearing boo's from the fans but she didn't care, she was still in a fowl mood after her encounter with Allie Dream.

Rayne glanced at Xander seeing that stupid smirk of his still, while he shrugged. She breathed out taking a look at the GM again seeing her waiting just out side the ring as Randy and Shawn walked back to the locker rooms. _Screw it, _She turned getting close enough to the far ropes leaning back finally taking off in a run, pushing off of the mat over the top rope tackling the GM down to the ground hearing her primal scream. "Would you please, shut up!"

"Get off of me Rayne!" Vickie screamed protecting face from getting pummeled.

She smirked shaking her head still going at it, not letting off.

* * *

John blinked running out of Hunter's locker room, hoping he could catch Allie before she took off from the arena. His eyes slowly narrowed watching the distressed diva run at him. "Allie I'm…"

Allie twirled around him continued to run off not giving him a chance to tell her she was going to be all right. She sobbed harder still taking off from the friends she needed to help her get through this, she needed to be alone.

He blinked whipping around watching her at high speed not knowing what was going to happen to her if she went out into the night to let everything off of what she was feeling. _She needs a friend with her to get her through this. _He shook his head taking off after her, knowing what he needed to do in getting her with him.

Cassie and Batista walked out of a room seeing a brunette girl high tail it out. They blinked looking at each other then back in the hallway seeing John following after her.

"John is she…"

"Can't talk, gotta get Allie before something happens to her." John quickly answered leaving them.

Batista shook his head. "John, wait." He took off after him seeing him slow his pace turning to face him.

"What?" He bit out watching the Animal go into his pocket for something. "Seriously, I need to…"

"Would you shut up and take my keys." He snapped seeing John blink. "Take my cycle and go after her, give me your charger so we could go to the hotel for the night."

John blinked, finally fumbling with his car keys in his pocket handing them over to Batista taking the keys for his cycle. "Thanks, I'll take care of it ok."

Batista nodded, watching John take off like a bat going to get his girl. "Please be careful and don't get killed." He called out seeing his head nod while he took off again going after her. He sighed, looking back at Cassie seeing that look in her eyes. "Allie will be fine Cass."

She smiled slightly watching him walk back over to her. "I know, I know."

* * *

The fans cheered for Rayne seeing her still at it against the GM. Xander and Jodi high tailed it out of the arena after doing their job but didn't want to be in the way of Rayne and Vickie.

The scream was still painful to listen to but somehow Rayne managed to get over the fact she was beating the living hell out of the obscene GM of Raw.

"Rayne, baby doll. What are you doing?"

Her head snapped up looking at the top of the ramp seeing Edge walk down, with a smile on his face holding the mike as the crowd began to boo, once again. She rolled her eyes shaking her head not caring what her future husband was going to say to her she had enough of this GM trying to run her life. "What does it look like I'm doing Edge," She gritted as she still pounded Vickie's head against the mat more viciously. "I'm trying to get rid of her."

"EDGY HELP ME PLEASE!" Vickie screamed again trying to get the hellcat away from her. "GET HER OFF OF MEEEEEEE!"

Edge bit his lower lip thinking about it, still watching his girl take control of the situation. "Ah, Vickie, I'm not going to do that."

Rayne stopped, looking up at him as her eyes widened hearing what he said to the GM and his 'wife' on television. _Ok what has Adam in a…_ Her thought was shattered with the ear-piercing scream.

"WHAT?!" Vickie glanced up at the superstar who held his ground a few steps away from her. "What do you mean you won't help me?"

Edge smirked, looking at Rayne watching her blink a lot rubbing her ear trying to get the ringing gone from Vickie's nagging voice. "Truthfully Vickie, I don't care what Rayne does since," He paused for the long effect of what the fans would think after he said these words towards her. "I'm getting married to her."

The fans fell silent hearing the news of the Rated R superstar, Vickie's eyes bugged out after finding out the truth. "You're WHAT?"

Rayne started to laugh shaking her head seeing her nephew run down the ramp trying to assist his Aunt from getting mulled. "Edge you're three o' clock showed up." She called out seeing him turn fast, clotheslining Chavo to the ground hearing the nasty thud against the ramp.

Vickie screamed again, this time getting a full palm across the face finally shutting up for once.

Rayne growled, looking down at the fallen GM knowing that she along with Allie were both going to catch hell for what they did, she can feel it. Easing up from her victim she stepped over gracefully going by her mans side, resting her hand upon his chest seeing him look down on her. "Should I be worried after what I've done?"

Edge shook his head, kissing the top of her head seeing Chavo slowly stirring crawling over to his Aunt. "Nah, I don't think you should be worried, Sweetie."

Rayne stuck out her tongue, smiling going into giggles. "Ok if you say so Adam." She hugged his waist again as they started back toward their locker room, getting ready to head into the hotel for the night.

**Fall to pieces:**

Allie showed up at the local park some hour later crying her eyes out. Her past came back and now was clear, Alex and Jodi were there and seeing them brought everything back. She shook her head looking up at the sky watching those clouds roll in. Her feet hurt, her chest heaved heavily, finally falling to her knees to the mushy ground. She cried out harder letting her emotions run on from her eyes, her heart and her soul drying. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her waist, shaking. _No more like dying, _still letting the tears fall her heart felt like bullets pulsed through after the last three hours has been for her making her get this way.

It was a clear calm night with no one around and here she was, crying in some park that was around the arena after seeing those two making her runaway like that when clearly she loved that little girl when she was watching her, they bonded like sisters and this now killed her after feeling those lips pressed against her cheek and those words from Alex. "No, no, no, no;" She cried out slowly leaning over letting her head touch the ground giving it them have her tears. "Daddy, I need you. Why aren't you finding me?" She screamed out as she let her legs give out extending against the ground laying there crying harder than ever feeling her body move.

The cool May breeze brushed against her, as her head slowly started to lift up with those sad stricken scared blue with brown eyes looked out, her mind was racing blinking her eyes making everything that she had finally come together but it seemed lost again. Her best friend disappeared, losing her first match against the bitch who tore her and John apart but they came back to mends again, someone tried to take her out of the game but she moved out of harms way but still managed to get hurt and now, now Jodi and Alex come back into her life after three years from getting out of that situation. She sighed, sniffling swallowing back the dryness in her throat as she sat back up thinking about the good in her life but there was something still missing. She had the friends; she now had that awesome boyfriend she missed from the past, she was living the dream that she had of finally getting in the WWE and working for DX, having Shawn introduce her to his family and living with him felt like a final home for her but still her father was the big part in her life that she was missing.

She hummed, slowly looking out in front of her lowering her head, letting an old song come back to her memory that moved her through middle school with the first boy she liked but he crushed her and now she hoped that it would work between her and John, now and not make it be like the past. **(A/N: I don't own 'Fall to pieces' it respectfully belongs to Avril Lavigne)**

"_I looked away Then I look back at you, You try to say The things that you can't undo If I had my way I'd never get over you Today's the day I pray that we make it through Make it through the fall Make it through it all,"_

She paused, feeling the tears slowly forming back in her eyes. Thinking about it was killing her when clearly it was supposed to be bringing happiness in her life of being with John.

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just want to sit and stare at you I don't want to talk about it And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it Cause I'm in Love With you_ _You're the only one, I'd be with till the end,"_

Lowering her head she felt her body shake. Something was making her do this and she didn't know why but she needed him, she craved him, she wanted to be his everything but after running out like she did she didn't know if he was running after her or left her and moved on from dealing with her and the drama that's happened.

"_When I come undone you bring me back again back under the stars back into your arms,"  
_

She sighed, biting the inside of her mouth closing her eyes getting back up on her feet knowing she lost hope, she always had with her emotions, all thanks to her mother for crushing that spirit of finding her father and finding the true love of her dreams.

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just want to sit and stare at you I don't want to talk about it And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it Cause I'm in Love With you_ _Wanna know who you are Wanna know where to start I wanna know what this means Wanna know how you feel Wanna know what is real I wanna know everything, everything,"_

She screamed it out tossing her head up feeling drops of rain slowly falling down on her, cleansing away the fowl kiss her one month good for nothing ex boyfriend left her. She blinked, as it came down more, letting her arms extend outward closing her eyes knowing that being outside during rain was going to leave her of getting sick, and maybe just maybe that is what she needed.

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just want to sit and stare at you I don't want to talk about it And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it,"_

* * *

Cena rode Batista's bike knowing it was the only thing fast enough to get to Allie. Having the helmet on, shaking his head, somehow Hunter knew that skit was going to happen but it also didn't help that she freaked out when Jodi took hold of her… wait she was calm when the seven year old took her hand but flipped when her one month ex boyfriend planted a kiss on her cheek sending her to run off like that but never in his mind would he expected her to do that.

Having Dave hand over his bike to him was a shock. Somehow he knew that his Doge charger wouldn't make it but somehow knew a cycle would. _How far could you have gone when…_ He sighed, feeling the rain slowly cry onto him knowing what was happening. _Baby girl, _His mind was on finding her making sure nothing happened to her. He leaned closer to the bike eyes on the road and looking for her. _Where are you? _His head turned, looking out at a park seeing someone standing there arms out getting soaked in the rain. He pulled over to the side of the road, gently, turning off the engine taking off the helmet feeling the rain pelt his head while he looked out into the night seeing the person shaking their head falling back to the ground on their knees lowering their head.

His eyes widened hearing the person scream out in anger, hurt, and sadness, knowing only one person that was facing the emotional rollercoaster right now, _Allie._ He hopped back on the bike, starting it checking traffic getting back on heading to the entrance for the park.

* * *

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just want to sit and stare at you I don't want to talk about it And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it Cause I'm in Love With you,"_

Her skin was wet clothes soaked, she knew she was going to come down with a cold and get sick for at least two three days tops but her heart felt broken just reliving her past over and over again, she needed to move on but she couldn't she needed her best friend, that's what's killing her the most.

"_I'm in love with you Cause I'm in love with you I'm in love with you I'm in love with you" _She shook her head shivering feeling the crystals fall on her skin still making her feel vulnerable of anything happening to her. She didn't care she wanted Mel back safe and sound and she wanted John to help her feel love that she was missing in a boyfriends touch. "I'm in love with you John, I always had and always will, this is slowly killing me of not taking it seriously thinking that you're gonna leave me." She closed her eyes tight feeling her tears fall with the rain making them one so if someone asked she didn't have to hide it, it was all the same.

"That won't happen if you run to me on helping you instead of running off like you did."

Her eyes shot open as she slowly lifted up her head, looking at the figure standing in the rain looking at her getting soaked as well. She sniffled bringing her left arm up wiping away the tears from her cheeks. She shook her head still crying getting back on her feet shakily sobbing, head still down taking in shaky gasps. "I hate getting hurt John."

John blinked, letting his feet guide his way over to her watching her shoulders move still hearing her. "Shh," He cooed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him, feeling her head press into his chest still crying. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"I can't take it John, he needs to leave. I can't take it he's killing what I'm trying to build again."

He let his eyes narrow, lowering his head feeling her damp hair against his cheek while she continued to cry, hearing the muffled voice that came from her. "Xander won't touch you," He felt his eyes pull, knowing that if something happened to her and Xander did something, Xander was going to get a rude awakening for messing with the one he loved. "I'll be damned if he gets near you again."

She sobbed into his soaked shirt wanting to disappear from everything that was happening so fast, she didn't know what to do.

He sighed; hugging her tightly hearing her just killed him. "Let's get you to Shawn's all right?"

She nodded against him, feeling the rain still pelt them.

"Hold on," He pulled back, bending her back, finally cradling her again like he did when she went out cold from hitting her head. He got his grip firm, keeping his hold tight around her back and in the crook of her knees, watching her head rest into his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm getting sick, John."

"You'll be fine, trust me all right?"

She nodded, letting her eyes slowly fold, "Mm-hm."

He inhaled shaking his head getting through the rain and back to the bike, feeling the girl in his arms slowly shaking from the cold. He sighed, making her sit on the back of the bike watching her body tremble as he handed her the helmet seeing her put it on. Straddling the bike again he leaned forward, turning the key in the ignition, hearing the bike come back to life. "Hold on tight all right?" He glanced over his shoulder seeing her nod, leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his waist resting the helmet against his back. His lips went into a smile, pulling out of the parking lot speeding down the road heading back to the Michaels residence for her to crash at.

* * *

_Great… Xander shows his face to Allie and she freaks out… Nice going Xander…_

_What's gonna happen to Allie and Rayne after they messed with Vickie before and after the main event match up?_

_What's going to happen now after Edge told the world that he was going to marry Rayne?_

_What has Xander in such a weird mood that now he's targeting Allie finally? Is it going to make her life a living hell or does he have other plans for her and the rest of the crew?_

_What's Jodi's role in the situation that's happening?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in love…_

_Thanks to my readers:_

_  
XoX-ShAdY-XoX: Hands over Edgy Blanket and another Easy being Sleazy Pillow ;)_

_Animal Luver 4 Life: Hands over Batista Blanket and Unleash the Animal Pillow :)_

_Chaingang Solider: *Shake head* I don't know what you would want… um… *thinks* um… *Sighs* I guess the World Heavy weight championship since that's all I can think of at the moment :D _

_Adam: *thinks* It's getting hard for you and Chaingang to give gifts to… Wait I know… *goes into secret bag of tricks* How bout a CD for your troubles? *Shrugs* I don't know what you would want... :\ *Sighs* Fine… what about a trade off… Now you get the WWE Championship again :D _

_There everyone's happy again. XD_

_Next up: _

_Mel's Free? :\ that didn't last long for her capture I wonder who released her?_

_DX Reunion... Without Allie? What is going on with these girls?_

_A new story name when I reach chapter 20?! _

_Whoa... Ok here's the deal It's still Called Falling in Love it'll just have something with it ie: Falling in Love: Seasons. *Gasps* I gave you the next thing too look out for :D XD But it'll still be the same story just put up by a few months since I'm trying to get to the most outrageous Wedding that's going to be soon :D XD... And there might be another thing like what I did to make it the final of the three part story... even though it'll be in Falling in Love: Forever and Always aka where the wedding happens for on couple and an Epilogue too YAY... he he anyway... _

_Later y'all_

_*Does Maria kisses taunt*_


	22. Fallen Angel

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), XoX-ShAdY-XoX n Adam ;), and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to XoX-ShAdY-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

* * *

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ (ShAdY) Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

**Chapter 18: Fallen Angel by Poison (XD Thank you ShAdY for the help!)**

Mel sat there, in the same chair for three days, well two and a half days but still three days. Her hair was tangled, thanks to Scott who decided to drag her into the hotel room right after Xander and Jodi went to see Randy before his match up against Shawn; her eyes were red for crying watching Allie's past come and run her out of the building and it was just sad that Jodi didn't know what really happened between Allie and her twisted loon father.

She groaned, feeling the rope cut into her raw wrists still bringing tears to her eyes. The fact that she was sitting in a dark room alone was hard enough but being caught in the middle of two psychotic guy's rooms and if she did anything they'll find out about it but it wasn't worth the time of… She shook her head getting the images out of her head looking up seeing the door open.

(_That's what you get belongs respectfully to Paramore_!)

"_Pain, make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, this heart will start a riot in me, let's start, start; hey! Why do we lie to hurt so much? Oh why do we lie to hurt so much?"_

Mel watched the little girl walk in, listening to her ipod bobbing that red hair with the music knowing she was upset about what happened. She sighed, lowering her head trying to keep her cool with out snapping at the daughter from one of the loons.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

She blinked seeing Jodi stare at her closing the door. She stared back as Jodi stepped forward. "Jodi," She softly said watching those green eyes glare at her.

"What?" Jodi snapped, taking a glance in the full length mirror running her hand through her wavy red locks finally tossing it into a messy bun looking back at the captive girl in the room.

"You're upset aren't you?" Mel questioned lowly seeing those green eyes of hers glare watching her walk up to her.

"How do you know I'm upset? You don't even know…"

"I know my friend Allie to know you, Jodi." Mel sighed, closing her eyes feeling the ropes go deeper into her skin.

Jodi shook her head, "No, you can't she wouldn't know…"

"She raised you didn't she?" Mel snapped shooting her head back up seeing the little girl's eyes lower. "Exactly, she brought you to be the one that deep down in your heart. Why are you acting like your father?"

"I AM NOT!"

Mel rolled her eyes, "Fine if you're not your father then untie me showing me you do have a heart and would let Allie's best friend go so she could…"

Jodi blinked, "If I do that then Daddy and Scott are going to be angry with me." She lowered her head.

Mel shook her head, "Jodi you're so much better than them. Don't let it get you sweetie."

Jodi smirked, looking back up at her as tears brim her eyes. "Really, why haven't I seen my…"

"You have when she attacked your father after scaring Allie away last Monday." Mel answered nicely seeing the girl's eyes widened shaking her head.

"No that couldn't be no, Rayne's my…"

"Mother yes," Her voice was soft again watching the little girl slowly walk over to the bed, falling back looking at the ceiling. "Jodi, Allie and I won't lie to you."

"WHY DO YOU BRING HER BACK UP EVERY SINGLE TIME?" Jodi screamed, sitting up in bed looking at Mel. "What makes you think that I will…"

"You want to see her fully again and right now I have no clue where she's at." Fear seized over her mind thinking the worst. Tears fell from her moonlit eyes letting them fall onto her ripped faded jeans. "I know I sound really silly but I saw that look in her eyes when your father showed up. He stuck her last week in training almost giving her a concussion,"

Jodi got up from the bed going over to her, blinking, hearing her.

She looked at the little girl seeing those eyes. "Jodi, your father wants Allie for something but I don't know what. And this," She looked at her wrists sighing, looking up at her again. "This is wrong, yeah Scott was my ex and I dumped him for some guy in the bar but come on I didn't deserve this."

Jodi nodded, agreeing with her. She stood in front of her seeing what a mess she was. "You look like a funny punk who took way too much Monster energy drinks before the show."

Mel smirked, hearing the smarty remark from Rayne's kid. "Yeah well, you've got your mother's genes of a songstress, Princess." She watched her smile wide.

Jodi sighed, getting closer letting her hand touch the rope slowly undoing it.

"Jodi you don't need…" She saw the little girl glare at her making her shut up as she worked on the ropes still.

"You're really nice," Jodi answered truthfully seeing the look in Mel's eyes. "Not that I couldn't see that before but you care for Allie as much as I do."

Mel smiled feeling one of her wrists free finally watching Jodi work on the other one. "Well what can I say; I've known her since forever really."

"Even in diapers?"

Mel smirked seeing the girl look at her, "Close enough to it, Jodes," She saw her glance those eyes at her. "Sorry, I ah…'

Jodi shrugged, "Its fine," She tossed the last of the rope from the chair over to the trash can looking back at her. "My dad and Scott won't be back til real late, you can head off I'll just say that I was sleeping and didn't know you escaped."

Mel smiled, slowly bending down to the ground holding out her arms, signaling her to walk to her. She watched her get close, letting her arms wrap around the little girl's waist holding her in a hug. "Thank you Jodi."

Jodi nodded, against her shoulder slowly crying. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to Allie, Mel. I seriously didn't want…"

"Shh, little one;" She softly whispered, pulling back looking at her. "You didn't do anything. You saw how Allie was when she looked down at you, I knew she felt happy but just seeing your father brought back bad memories that she wanted to push out of her life, all right?"

Jodi nodded, sniffling lightly watching Mel brush away the tears from her eyes. "I just hope she's ok and…"

"And knowing John Cena, he went right after her just to make sure she didn't get hurt as much." Mel pressed her forehead against Jodi's head smiling seeing her smile closing her eyes knowing she was getting that sense of security, she needed. She sighed, bringing Jodi back in to her arms holding her close feeling the little girl's arms wrap around her neck.

Jodi opened her eyes slowly, looking at the bed striking a yawn. "Mel,"

"Yeah Jodi?"

"Can you tuck me in? I'm getting sleepy right now."

She smiled, easing with grace back to her feet holding the child with her arms. Seeing that sleepy smile, she turned, the breeze swept through the room causing her to gasp lowly from the cuts into her wrists while she carefully brought the child to bed. Bending over, easing her down, her hand pulled the cover back finally placing Rayne's sweet little angel in, feeling her arms pull back from her neck going around her waist seeing her head snuggle against the pillow.

Jodi smiled, feeling the covers slowly drape over her shoulders looking up at Mel, "You better go before Daddy and Scott see you up and about." She saw the older friend of Allie's nod her head leaning down kissing her forehead good night before heading off. "Mel."

Her head tilted to the side, "Yes Jodes?"

"Legacy's four floors up if you wanna see Orton." Jodi muttered, feeling her eyes fading fast, watching the image she had of Mel gone from eyes going into a deep sleep.

Mel smiled, just what she needed, was to know where Orton was so she could run into his arms cry for hours and hell for all she knows Cody and Ted would probably give her extra clothes to jump into besides her ring attire she had planned to go in against Maria, Mickie, Katie Lea, and Maryse but that was all before hell broke lose making her disappear. Tucking in the girl, she headed off; broken, battered and beaten she wanted to leave before more damage happened to her. _Please still be up. _She thought slowly making her way over to the door opening it up, letting her head peer out seeing it clear finally taking the steps out of hell and into freedom of getting to Randy.

**Never let this go:**

Randy paced the hotel floor knowing something wasn't right. Yeah Xander and Jodi came out and surprised the Michaels daughter but he, _he_ didn't ask that from him yet to do anything and that pissed him off. He took a glance at Cody and Ted seeing them at their late night video game action of trying to kill each other either in _WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2009, Burnout: Paradise, Halo 2 and 3, Gears of War _and some other games that he was so lost on he didn't want to know.

Shaking his head, letting his nails scratch the bothering itch that automatically got to him and headed out to the balcony.

Cody took a glance over at his leader watching how lost he was without knowing how Mel was doing. His lips frowned, looking back at the game he was in with Ted. "Randy if you want music sorta helps of easing the…"

"Say those four words, and I'll punt you." He slowly whipped his head around seeing the two members of Legacy look at him as they paused the game.

"I think he was going to say love not the other word Randy." Ted inserted seeing those viper; Irish blue eyes glare at him. He slowly turned his head looking at Cody for help then stared back at the screen.

Cody stood for a moment, going to his bag digging through finally finding the one thing he couldn't live with out and walked over to Orton. "Here, take my MP3 listen to any song that you feel like listening to, I'll charge it when I get up or before we head off to bed, all right?" He held his hand out watching Randy blink looking at him then down at the device. "You'll either think of her or you won't it all depends…"

"I'm worried for both, Allie and Mel of what happened Monday," Randy confessed seeing those Abercrombie and Fitch model eyes lower as he nodded in agreement. "I love Mel dearly and with my heart but watching that cute feisty brunette younger looking heartbreak kid; help her father in the match, I'm growing really worried about those sisters."

Cody only smiled, feeling Orton's hands take the device out. "I know, man. I know. We're worried too and we'll find them." He saw the older man look at him again. "Ted and I saw Cena fly out on Tista's bike after Allie so we all know they're safe or he all ready took her back to Shawn's." He shrugged seeing that head shake and the deadly womanizer smirk.

"All right," Randy sighed, feeling a little bit better but it still killed him on where Mel was. "At least John was smart enough to follow her." He glanced down at the device then back up seeing Cody glide back to his seat to finish up the co-op game with Ted of _Halo 3. _He went to his bag pulling out his headphones, slipping them on starting the device having the thing start up walking out into the moonlit balcony, hearing the song that was playing on Cody's MP3. _(Hemorrhage (In my Hands) belongs respectfully to Fuel)_

"_Memories are just where you laid them Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead what did you expect to find? Was there something you left behind? Don't you remember anything i said when i said Don't fall away, and leave me to myself Don't fall away and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding,"  
_

He couldn't help but only to think on his past of what was happening in the song. He had the good life, but after his last fall with his ex and catching her with her suitor seemed like he was now trying to do his best into not losing the best thing he was worried about and that was Mel. Sighing he stepped close to the railing letting his arms rest against giving him that cool feel of the crisp night while he looked out at the open ocean they were near hearing the peaceful effect.

"_Oh hold me now I feel contagious Am I the only place that you've left to go She cries her life is like Some movie black and white Dead actors faking lines Over and over and over again she cries Don't fall away, and leave me to myself Dont fall away, and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding,"  
_

He dropped his head eyes closing tight, how could he been so careless of not going after the one he loved like John did with Allie._ Hell I couldn't since she vanished like she did when the Camera crew and Allie went to see if she was all right when the stage broke._ He groaned raising his head up slightly looking out seeing the moon shine in the water only giving him those images of Mel's smiling face that came with those unique eyes of hers. Feeling the breeze brush over him he stood straight again bringing his arms back to his side while he held on to Cody's MP3.

"_And I wanted You turned away You don't remember, but I do You never even tried don't fall away and leave me to myself Don't fall away and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding."_

Shaking his head he moved over to the chairs dropping down placing his head in his hands he felt useless of losing the best thing in his life. _Please, come back or give me a sign that you're all…_ He blinked slowly tilting his head to the side hearing another song go in the play list after hearing a rapid knock from their hotel door.

Ted's head snapped to the door, finally getting to his feet hearing the growl Cody gave. "Someone's at the door, goof." Was all that he could say, noticing the song that was playing in the game come to a stop. There was a knock again as he got to it. "Hold on, hold on geez." He rolled his eyes unbolting the locks finally opening the door turning back around heading back to Cody.

Cody stared at the TV screen then back at Ted jumping in his seat, whining like a dog of when his partner was coming back. "Ted, Ted, Teddddddddyyyyyy! Come on, come on, come onnnnnnnnnnn. Gotta kill…" He blinked seeing Ted glare at him as he looked back but that's not what he was all of a sudden shocked of seeing.

"Damn Codes, I'm right…"

"HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOD!" Cody stood automatically dropping the controller to the ground dashing over to Ted.

"What in the…" He blinked, feeling Cody spin him around like a freaking twist top wrapping his arms around the person that stepped in. Finally gaining his balance again he looked seeing the one person they were very worried about. "O to the H to the M to the Y to the G to the O to the D!!" He dashed over taking the other side of the person's waist hugging them dearly.

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. His crew, Cody and Ted rush up to someone that he didn't notice. He gave a low growl, pushing up from the chair and headed back in side, hearing Ted's remark. "Ok to quote The Rock before he went Hollywood on us now, what in the blue hell are you two screaming a…"

"Hi?" Ted and Cody stepped away showing the person that showed up at their room. Mel slowly went into a smile seeing the look on Randy's face watching him take off his headphones and placed the device onto the counter. "Randy?"

He studied her. Yeah her hair was knotted and a mess, clothes ripped, but glancing at her wrists was a different story. He shook his head rushing over to her wrapping his arms around her, finally happy again of having her with him. He rested his head against her's hearing the muffled cries in his shirt. "Mel, what happened?"

He blinked feeling her head shake against his chest knowing she didn't want to say yet but soon. He sighed, still holding her close to him as possible. "It's ok," He soothed, while he turned with her still in his arms as he looked at Ted and Cody. "You two," He saw their heads nod like they were on a sugar rush. "Get extra clothes right…"

"ON IT!" Ted and Cody answered, dashing to their bags. Ted opened his bag rummaging through finally pulling out an extra _Legacy 'Born better'_ shirt. Cody got to his bag again, tossing his things out frantically not finding anything that would work, he shot his head up seeing Randy blinking in shock of what he was doing just to find something for Mel to wear.

"Ah Randy…"

"Look through my bag, Codes; I think I have something for her to wear." Randy announced seeing Cody smile dashing over to his bag going through finding something else she could have. He looked down feeling Mel's arms wrap tighter against his waist still hugging him. "It's all right. You're safe now M…" He stopped seeing her head pull back as the tears still flowed down her eyes.

"Get him out of the group Randy," Mel lightly said watching Randy's eyes narrow of what she's saying.

"Who Mel?" He looked over seeing Cody and Ted come back to him with the tee shirt and an unopened pair of boxers the company gave him with the logo of his crest.

Her eyes lowered still letting the tears fall from her eyes. "He's only out to get Allie, Randy."

"A HA!" Cody jumped, pointing his finger at Randy seeing those eyes of his blink confused again.

"What the hell?" He shook his head, looking back at Mel. "What do you mean Xander's only out to get to Allie what has he…"

"Told you he shouldn't have joined us," Ted smiled proudly looking at Cody seeing the dorky smile he has.

Randy slowly glared at him feeling his eyes twitch.

"But did you listen to us, Randy?" Cody started, glancing at Mel watching her eyes blink away the tears looking from Randy then back to him and Ted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Randy's eyes flared hearing that childish voice from Cody, his veins throbbed against his temple, now his left eye slowly twitching.

Ted gently hit Cody in the arm not taking his eyes off of Randy seeing those arms slowly unwrap from Mel's waist, "Ah Cody?"

Cody glanced at Ted. "Yes?"

"I would run now." Ted slowly answered, backing away from his pal.

"Why would I want to…"

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS!" Randy bellowed, letting his hold on Mel fade as he began to stalk the younger member of Legacy.

Cody's eyes widened seeing the older friend stalk after him. "OH GOD," He dashed away trying to get into his and Ted's room before Randy killed him.

"Run, Codes; run like the wind!" Ted shouted out laughing slowly bending over putting his arms at his legs. He blinked feeling a tap on his shoulder. He glanced up seeing those eyes from Randy. "Um,"

"You started it," He slowly smirked going into a deadly smile. "RKO or a punt? Your choice."

Ted's eyes slowly dropped, glancing over towards Mel with the sad puppy dog eyes.

Mel smirked smiling shaking her head, "Randy let him be, it's not his fault you fall for the schemes of what people tell you."

Randy blinked looking back at the one he loved, having it finally sink in with him.

Ted blinked getting out of the soon to be grip Randy was going to place on him, dashing to the connecting room where Cody was hiding for his life of what might happen.

He couldn't believe that Mel was right. In four years he didn't think believing someone that you loved dearly would finally get the image back of being that loveable guy fans would probably want to see again but either way they'll still remember him as the hard ass leader of Legacy. Looking over he saw the tee and boxers on the ground, bending down he picked them up, handing them over to her. "Change and we'll talk about this more later all right?"

Mel nodded, smiling again taking the spare clothes Ted and Randy had and yet saw the frantic clothes bomb go off in Cody's bag when he was looking for something pants wise for her to wear. "Thank you Randy." She headed off to the bathroom, getting out of her once ragged wrestling attire into warm comforting loveable wear the group was showing her.

**Dark Side:**

Xander and Scott laughed their way back to the rooms they were staying for the night before heading to the airport and shipping off to the next city with their captive at the moment. Usually at this time of night they would've had at least a girl on their arm to go have fun only to torment Mel. Xander being sober that he was, helped carry his friend back to his hotel room after the two plus some drinks he forgot he was counting after the way Scott fell out of his bar stool trying to get his flirt on with the ladies that were next to him.

"Why are we here?"

Xander sighed, rolling his eyes pulling out his key card slipping it through the swipe hearing the buzz, pushing the door open turning on the lights for the bathroom as he walked him over to the closest bed. "Um I'm letting you get some sleep and some water in you since you totally drank too much at the…" He stopped feeling Scott pull away from him heading to the bathroom listening to that door slam shut and the water running knowing the one thing. He sighed once more getting ready to walk out checking up on their captive.

Closing the door slightly he moved next door, knocking lightly wondering if Jodi was up still waiting for him to tell her a story. No answer. He blinked taking out another key card swiping it through hearing the buzzing finally getting in the room turning on the lights looking right at an empty chair. Empty chair? He felt his eyes twitch as he slowly looked at Jodi seeing her peacefully sleeping. _I'm gone for five hours and Mel's not here. _He kept his cool, slowly walking over to Jodi lightly tapping her on the shoulder. "Baby girl," He whispered hearing her slowly whimper cause of a dream. "Jodi?"

"I didn't do it!" She screamed, sitting up fast holding her chest trying to keep her heart inside slowly looking at her father. "Daddy?" She tiredly asked feeling her head slowly droop.

He smiled, patting her back. "Yeah Jodi, it's me."

"Daddy," She turned, getting ready to cuddle into him but felt him stop her.

"Where's Mel, Jodi?" Xander asked lightly seeing those eyes of hers blinking looking at him.

"Should still be in the…" Her head turned, looking at the chair seeing it empty. "I saw her earlier when I came in around 8, then I fell asleep after hanging out with the divas." She lied, slowly going into tears. "I feel awful that I didn't…"

"Hey, hey," Xander now heard the full cries of his daughter tell him what happened. "Look it's not your fault that she some how disappeared from…"

"YES…IT…IS!" Jodi said in between sobs feeling bad now of what she was going to get from her father.

"Jodi, listen I'm not blaming you. Whoever untied her is going to pay or if she finally got the nerve to break the ropes then she succeeded and ran off to someone, but it's fine don't worry about it." He simply answered, but deep down in his mind he was going to be out with vengeance now.

Jodi looked at her father seeing the smile he showed telling her not to worry. "All right, daddy."

He smiled watching her lean back into the covers her head hitting the pillows watching his angel fall back asleep. Kissing her forehead once, pulling the covers up to her shoulders he tucked her in, watching her cuddle into the sheet. He smiled heading back to his room again trying to think up of a new plan for the current one to work. But something kept him, like the smell Mel had and when he kissed his daughter, why did she smell like the same? He shook his head stepping back inside the room, watching the door open seeing Scott clutching a cold towel to his forehead.

"So how's our little…"

"Jodi's fine but we have bigger fish to fry now." Xander announced, feeling his muscles tighten sitting down in a chair watching the look on Scott's face drop.

"Who took Mel from…"

"I don't know," Xander whispered, feeling his thoughts running muck in his mind of who could've done it. "All I know is that I scared my little girl where she sat up suddenly screaming she didn't do it."

Scott groaned, shaking his head. "We can only do plan B now."

Xander looked at him, "Plan B. What's plan B?"

Smirking was his only flaw. "We go after her friends or we go after Rayne's making her and Allie, become the only two girls left on our kidnapping spree."

Xander's eyes lit up like the fourth of July hearing those words from him. "You my friend are really the demon in this group of thieves."

Scott smiled narrowing his eyes only trying to think of what's going to happen once he stepped back into the ring and target the one man his ex was truly, madly and deeply in love with.

* * *

_O.O Uh-oh… That doesn't sound good…_

_YAY Mel escaped the claws of Xander and Scott with the help of Jodi, the question now: how is this going to affect the way of her being free when she should've stayed for Jodi's sanity…_

_What has finally gotten into the Priceless brothers? They seemed to by hyped up on sugar if you ask me but what do I know… I'm the author XD_

_With Mel telling Randy the truth and hearing the bragging from his fellow members, how is he going to tell Xander that he's officially gone from the group?_

_Well guys only two more chapters until the middle of the exciting fun of Falling in Love: Seasons… he he It'll be a continuation of the first if you hadn't all ready know XD_

_Byes to my readers: _

_XoX-ShAdY-XoX: Hands over Edge Cutout_

_Animal Luver 4 life: Hands over Batista cutout_

_Chaingang Solider: *sighs* I guess a well known Ashley Cutout ;)_

_And _

_Adam: *smiles* Now this week I don't know what to give you… he he first it was John now it's you, um… Ok… how bout a cutout of yourself XD I hope you like it…Wait I know… a guide of being the best he can on Smackdown Vs Raw 09 book? Then you'll win that way more XD heh _

_Later y'all_

_*does Maria taunt* _


	23. Starstruck

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), XoX-ShAdAy-XoX n Adam ;), and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**(A/N: When I put BuBbLeZ (ShAdAy) Part that means she wrote it and I'm giving her credit for adding on to my story :D so yep…)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Starstruck By Lady Gaga**

Who would've guessed what happened within the past forty eight to seventy two hour time frame and that call would change everything. No one would expect the punk rock diva to finally come back after almost being gone for a year but who would've guessed, she had a little girl, who got sick and she had to take care of her.

Her hair was longer but she still had the pink and black steaks into it. A black with the hot pink lettering of her favorite band _Nuts in a Blender,_ written across her chest,a plaid pink mini skirt, chains hanging off the left side of her hip, fish net leggings up to her thighs, knee high tube socks, and rocker boots. Her hands had the mesh type silver fingerless glove on her right hand, two black and pink nautical stars below her elbows, piercing's in her ears and snake bites in her lip, nothing was going to bring her down this time of getting back into the swing of things.

Ashley Massaro pulled out her cell hitting the green button twice placing it to her ear waiting for someone to pick up the other line. Her left hand, pressed against her hip letting her eyes wonder around.

"_Hello, Ms. Massaro."_

She smiled, "I'm here," She looked up at the arena building, sighing seeing the lights that shined back in April where both Shawn and The Undertaker stole the show, literary. The Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas; "Is there a reason why I'm here and…" The dirty diva turned seeing the door open and someone step out holding a cell phone. She blinked, "Are you walking out to me?"

The person smiled hearing the question and ended the call, looked at her extending his hand out, "Alexander Lévesque, but you can call me Xander." He watched Ashley's eyes blink in confusion.

"Why did you call me and how did you get me back into the WWE?" She still questioned seeing those eyes of his gleam in the afternoon sunlight.

He smiled, "Ashley I know there's something that you want back near and dear to you."

She lowered her head slightly looking at him. "What are you talking…"

"It was a no brainer when you were around John Cena," He simply answered seeing those eyes of hers lower knowing it hit a nerve. "I know how you can get him back."

She shook her head, "Really? How am I going to get my crush back from being with that wanna be, look a like me?"

He nodded smirking, "Ashley, if you don't mind we would like to talk about the possibilities with you in our locker room." He looked back at the arena.

"Is there a show today or what?" Ashley asked seeing his eyes look back at her.

He sighed, trying to keep his cool. Jodi was hanging around with Cody and Ted since they wanted to take her to the mall and spoil her. He merely rolled his eyes smiling. _Just to keep my daughter happy. _"Yeah Smackdown is here tonight, but Raw's gonna be somewhere else for Monday."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Great," She looked over seeing cars pass by. "John's on what… wait I answered that because he's hanging with the Michaels Chick." She seethed looking back at him. "And yes I hate her."

That only could make Xander smile more of how Ashley felt about his one month ex girlfriend Allie. "Let's get you introduced to my partner in crime for this mission then we'll plan for Allie's destr…"

"I don't want to hear that girls' name, Xander," Her eyes narrowed while she gritted watching those green eyes widen hearing her tone. "Take me and we'll scheme."

The sickening smile creased his lips as he looked over seeing a black car pull up as Scott opened the door. "Right this way Ashley." He watched her turn as they started to walk to the limo. He grinned in the inside only able to quote the favorite son of his parents; _it's time to play the game. _

**Heaven for weather:**

That night at the Michaels residents wasn't as pleasant as it always have been. Ever since Monday happened, Allie dashed off and got caught in the rain where she fallen under the deep illness. Shawn was worried about his daughter, yet everyone that was around her was close friends and co-workers of the company. Leaning against her wall, he watched John stay close to her kneeling at her bed side holding her hand, Stephanie and Hunter near the window looking on, Mel, Randy, Cody, Ted and Jodi watching in a corner of the room. Yeah Mel's finally free for now with the help of Jodi and been in hiding ever since but once Monday rolled around she knew she had to stay around Shawn and Hunter so just in case another attack would happen of her disappearing.

Shawn couldn't help but see Adam and Rayne show up to give him support of what happened. "Ok," He watched everyone turn and look at him. "She's not dying guys."

They all nodded but Stephanie spoke, "Shawn we know that but it's still serious that she hasn't been up at all and just been sleeping ever since Monday when John dropped her off here." She looked over seeing John look up at him noting the little sleep he got from his blue tired eyes. "And you should really get to the…"

"I'm fine," John muttered, looking at Allie lightly resting his head gently against the covers letting his eyes close feeling the warmth of her hand pulse against his cheek. He smiled knowing she'll be fine as long as he was with her. "I don't want to leave her side."

Rayne took a glance at Adam hearing what John said, knowing he cared for Allie as much as he wanted to not give up on the love they shared like she was about to die. Shaking her head, she kissed the side of her future husband's cheek, walking out of Allie's room but her feet stopped as she came near Shawn. "You better know what you're doing with him near her," She whispered, stepping out of the room heading for the kitchen to talk to Rebecca.

He blinked, turning his head, looking at her hearing what she said. He sighed, lightly going after her. "Rayne, what are you talking about?"

She sighed, turning around facing the showstopper, "I'm telling you how I felt when I was with him. If something happens to her, Shawn, you're gonna break John for breaking you're little girl's heart." She blinked slowly looking over his shoulder seeing Allie still lying there. "Well older daughter now that you didn't know about until just recently." She said with a shrug, looking at him.

He tilted his head just staring at her, letting those words set in. True Allie was his long lost daughter that he didn't know about just until recently and she was dating a guy who's been married once and ended in a bad ending with finding out about what happened. Shaking his head he had to know what's best for her and that's when he had to now play the protective father on both parts, for Allie and John. "You think she's going to get hurt?"

"Not physically but emotionally yes," She dropped her head shaking it. "Wait what am I saying, she'll get hurt physically from him. He has that pull on women who break hearts fast when they're not looking." She shot bitterly, glancing at John seeing him still not leaving her side any time soon. She looked back at Shawn. "I'm just telling you something to look into so if for out of the blue, something or someone comes back, _you'll_ be the one to know about it before she gets her heart broken." Turning on her heel, her hair whipped around lightly as she took off knowing Rebecca, she would want help prepping food still. Having her feet gently glide down the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen and it was going to be a while since half the crew was here for the intervention, she might as well help.

Shawn watched the punk girl fly down those steps helping his wife with dinner, while he slowly turned seeing Adam and Stephanie ease out of the room, smiling slightly walking after Rayne in helping his wife. That brought a smile to his face but what Rayne said to him slowly sunk into his mind as he looked back at John seeing him just laying his head on the corner of the bed still holding her hand. He didn't want his girl to be this way or heartbroken if something did between her and John. He sighed, stepping in looking to his right seeing Jodi in disbelief of what happened.

"I feel so bad that she's like this," Jodi looked up at Mel and Randy who really been the ones who brought the parent's love to her when her father was out doing business, with who she didn't want to know but was happy that Cody and Ted took her out of his hair for a few hours but knew it was going to end soon.

Mel looked down on Jodi then back at her friend seeing her not waking. "Jodi, it's not your fault." She said lowly feeling Randy's hand clasp her shoulder lightly rubbing trying to make her feel better. She sighed, looking down seeing how bad the girl was getting seeing her babysitter like this. Her eyes lowered, lips going into a frown, looking up at Randy seeing the worried expression for her. "I'm gonna take Jodi with me and see if Cam and Skye want to play ok?"

Randy blinked, confused on what she was doing. But he understood what Mel was TRYING to do. She was trying to get Jodi's mind off of seeing Allie and the state that she was in. "All right," He leaned in, kissing her temple watching her lips go into a smile taking Jodi's hand leaving. He watched as Cody and Ted walked after them leaving him, Shawn, Hunter, John and Allie in the room. His head turned, looking at his former leader watching him look at Allie like she was his daughter but glanced at Shawn seeing him chew on his lip nervous but somehow he knew the Showstopper was thinking about something that Rayne said to him before she left. He sighed, letting his feet take him out of the room giving the _boyfriend_, _Father,_ and_ Uncle_ if you want to call it but it was like a family thing and he didn't want to be caught up in it.

Shawn saw Randy leave the room now just giving Hunter and John being in the room with him and Allie. He bit the inside of his mouth, finally stepping off from the door frame getting next to John, looking at his daughter watching her lightly breathing. Turning his head he saw Hunter glance moving his eyes from Allie to John now looking back at him shrugging. He lightly groaned, rolling his eyes nodding to her door signaling him out. Seeing that smile from his friend, he knew what was going to happen and gave him space of what was going to in store for the one who didn't leave Allie's bedside.

He looked at John, seeing his head lightly nudge Allie's hand, resting into the bed cover showing how caring he was to her. "John," He watched his head lift up, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Yeah," John stared at Shawn seeing him walk to the door.

He closed it, looking back at him as he started back to the bed. "Ah we need to talk." He sat down at the corner of the bed, seeing him fully look at him still holding Allie's hand.

"May I still be with your daughter?" John asked seeing Shawn's eyes widen.

"Of course but I just want you to know one thing," He saw John lower his head. "If you break her heart in any means, you'll have me and Hunter on your tail for you doing what you did to my daughter." Seeing him nod, he knew what he meant of the threat.

"I understand," John answered lowly, looking back at Allie watching her head slowly press her cheek against her shoulder, still sleeping. "After what happened in my past you do have the right to be worried about your girl."

"Damn right I do," John looked over at Shawn seeing those eyes of his narrow. Shawn started again. "I swear John, you break her heart you're gonna wish you never knew I was her father cause I will make your life a living hell."

John blinked hearing the showstopper, his eyes watching him finally get back to his feet, walking out of the room just so he could be with her. He sighed, looking back hearing a low whine, from her but eyes not opening again to see him. Gently he stood, placing her arm onto her stomach as he ease on next to her laying down beside her, head resting against hers feeling his eyes slowly lower. _I promise I won't hurt you._ He thought as he took hold of her hand again, letting his fingers lace through finally passing out, sleeping with his angel.

* * *

Adam and Hunter sat at the island counter, watching the girls prepare dinner. Hearing footsteps follow in, Shawn arrived looking down as ever, helping the girls out. Hunter glanced at Adam who looked at Rayne seeing those eyes of hers lower. "All right Shawn what did you tell John?" Rayne's voice questioned seeing him look at her while the others waited for the answer from him.

Shawn nodded, "I ah basically told him if he hurts her, Hunter and myself will be on his tail faster than what hit him." He looked over seeing Hunter's eyes widened.

"Whoa, wait right there, Shawn; why am I in that?" Hunter looked over at Stephanie shaking her head, smiling. "Stephanie what did you…"

"We didn't do anything." She answered honestly, looking up at her husband. "Shawn just wants his friend to make sure his daughter doesn't get hurt by someone who's had a rough past." She went back into making the salad.

Hunter sighed, "All right I guess that seems fair." He looked back at Shawn seeing him take over the stove. "But why me?"

Shawn sighed, hearing the girls laugh. "Dude, you're like family and if you're other daughter gets hurt you're gonna be mad right?"

"Other daught… Shawn you're talking about Allie. How is she my…"

"He means your other niece smart one," Adam informed, lightly hitting Hunter in the arm laughing. He smirked seeing the son-in-law of Vince McMahon, look at him. He shrugged. "What it just seems like even though you aren't related to Shawn you guys are family since well you two are friends so it seems perfect if you're friend needs back up with boy troubles with his now long lost daughter."

Hunter nodded, agreeing with him seeing everyone working about getting ready for a nice well made home style dinner. "Ok so," He looked around not seeing Legacy, Mel or Jodi with them. "Where's the other four?"

"Game room," Everyone turned seeing Randy walk in, having a smile on is face.

Rebecca giggled, "Is that a smile I see on Randy's lips?"

Randy rolled his eyes slowly going into a glare towards the crew. "Yeah it's a smile since well Mel's back and I'm happy but now seeing Allie like this, I don't know what to think."

Everyone nodded, slowly moving things into the dinning room table. Stephanie began thinking getting something started for the girls. Mel was back and Allie could slowly jump in when she was one hundred percent to go and fight again then adding Rayne into the mix just to cause drama with Vickie and get Legacy into the mix of saving the… "GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA," Stephanie stopped in the middle of the kitchen, holding the salad bowl, seeing everyone stop and stare at her, blinking. "Trust me it's gonna work we just have to keep Allie off the show for four months," She looked at Shawn seeing that look in his eyes. "Just so we can get things settled for what I have going on but I need to get Mel, Rayne, Allie, Legacy and DX to talk to." She looked at Adam "No offense or anything but it's like something to stir things up a bit."

Adam shrugged, looking at Rayne. "If you need Rayne for it, I don't mind. I know my girl can handle anything." He winked seeing Rayne slowly blush.

Rayne just smiled, feeling the redness of her cheeks slowly looking over at Stephanie seeing those eyes of hers sparkle, of what she was planning for the upcoming months, where she, Allie, Mel, Legacy and DX are in this killer new plot that's going to bring back something that the WWE Universe never thought will see again. She smiled liking how Stephanie got these ideas she automatically coming up in her head and that's why she liked her as the creative writer and a killer friend with the killer ideas everyone loves.

* * *

_Uh-oh, what is gonna happen when Steph wants to talk to certain people about a story line?_

_Will John take the fair warning from Shawn of if he breaks Allie's heart?_

_And what is the Punk Princess, Ashley Massaro doing back and hanging around with Xander and Raven?_

_Hm… find out next on the last Chapter of this rollercoaster ride of Falling in Love XD_

_But be on the look out for the sequel Falling in Love: Seasons XD so It's still called Falling in love, it just has another title with it XD_

_I would like to thank, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX: *Tosses Edge Tee-shirt, hat, cufflinks and necklace bundle*_

_Animal luver 4 life: *Tosses Batista Tee-shirt, hat, book and plush bear bundle*_

_Chaingang Solider 4 Life: *Shrugs* Again I can't think… um… *Smiles* I don't know what to get you any more… *Sighs* :(_

_Last but not least: Adam: *Smiles* I'll hand you a twenty four pack of pop, Mister I'm Hyper as can be XD_

Well I hope you like it and YAY It's not a long chapter XD :P *giggles*

Laters

*Does Maria Taunt*


	24. Did I ever tell you

_Thanks to Chaingang Solider ;), XoX-ShAdAy-XoX n Adam ;), and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapters…you guys rock… so if others are reading please let me know how I'm doing… Thanks a bunch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Anna and April Calloway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Did I ever tell you by Nick Lachey **

Dinner went smoothly, like one big happy family. Well sort of, even though Jodi was there along with Rayne, they slowly started talking to each other after what happened in the past. They were talking. But the table was odd. The feeling without John and Allie there with them, it just didn't seem right. Everyone grew to be best friends and become family but without those two at the table it felt like they all lost someone close to them.

Cleaning up was a breeze. Guys took the table while the girls took the kitchen once more. But swapped; Legacy, Mel, Jodi, Adam and Rayne went in a system of getting dishes clean, cleared and put away the dishes into the washer as Shawn, Steph, Rebecca, Hunter and Sky make everything straight and like the way it was back in the dining room.

Cam didn't want to do anything. He was quiet at the dinner table staring at the spot where Allie would sit and eat with him, Sky and their parents. He guessed that having his older step-sister around would make it harder on him but hell it was like death.

Crossing his arms over his chest, back pressed against the corner of the doorframe in the kitchen, he was starting to look out for her even though he wasn't the oldest. He was taking the responsibility of looking out for her and he wanted to go check up on her. Sighing, he finally pressed off the back bored, walking to her room feeling the stares he was getting from her friend and his father's co-workers along with his parents. Lowly he growled, going into a jog up those furnished ironed spiral stair case that used to be the guess room when family relatives or friends spent the night but now it's been Allie's room for the time being.

He blinked finally getting to the top of the stairs seeing the door closed. Tossing his head up, he sighed lowly shuffling over, raising his hand up knocking lightly. "John?" He questioned lowly, knowing his step-sister's boyfriend was either up and waiting for her to come back to her senses or he was passed out, sleeping next to her. He blinked slowly drawing his hand back shaking his head getting rid of the image of John and his step-sister…

The door opened, making Cam eye to eye with John, seeing the look in his eyes. "Cameron, what?"

Cam scowled lowly hearing Allie's boyfriend say his full name and not Cam. "Well _Jonathon,_" He fought back seeing those eyes glare at him. "I wanted to make sure Allie was…"

"She's fine Cameron; she hasn't moved or woken…"

He stepped closer to him watching those blue eyes of his glare back. "John, don't start with…"

"Stop please," Allie called out weakly.

John and Cam looked at her, seeing those eyes of hers finally open. John glanced at Cam shaking his head as he walked back to Allie's side.

She smiled lightly, watching her loveable boyfriend return to her side when clearly he's been with her ever since Monday trying to make her wake up again but she felt his presences by her side while she slept. Her eyes looked at Cam who could possibly be her pain in the ass step-brother if she had to place a category for the way she felt about him.

"Allie," John whispered, seeing those pretty eyes of hers, kneeling back at her bedside. His hands took hers, bringing them to his lips lightly kissing them. "Do you want him gone cause I'll make him go a…"

She shook her head lightly against the pillow, watching Cam's eyes lower. "Can you tell Shawn I'm up, please, Cammie?"

His eyes widened, hearing her call him by a girly nickname. He bit his tongue meeting the eyes of boyfriend again. "Sure Allie, I'll go tell Dad that you're up."

"Thank you," He nodded hearing his step-sister say something nice to him. He walked out of the room and down the steps fast heading back to the kitchen.

Mel blinked entering the entrance way, watching Cam jump three steps, brushing past her like a bat outta hell. "Whoa, what's…"

"Allie's up, gotta tell Dad." He quickly answered, continuing to the kitchen.

Mel's eyes widened with joy as she took off running up the same steps Cam came down from going to see her sister best friend before everyone else came in after her.

* * *

Rayne and Jodi blinked, looking over at the door way hearing the heavy panting from Cam. Yeah it broke the tension that was going on between the two but they were finally talking to one another. And yet seeing Cam almost out of breath, something was up. "You all right there, slick?" Rayne questioned, winking seeing those electric blue eyes of his glare at her. She shrugged, smiling hearing Jodi giggle.

Shawn along with the rest of the crew turned looking at his son. "What's…"

"Allie's…" Cam hunched over placing his arms against his knees trying to breathe again.

"Allie's… what?" The three voices of Legacy asked in tune seeing him look at them.

"Allie's up." Cam finished, lowly and lightly panting still seeing the look in their eyes then over at Rayne's and Jodi. Tilting his head to the side, he caught those eyes from the seven year old that looked at him.

"Allie's up?" Jodi questioned, blinking seeing Cam nod slowly answering her. A smile came to her lips as she pulled away from Rayne. "Allie's up!" She exclaimed running out of the room, heading to be with her babysitter.

The crew looked at each other before following after Jodi, wondering if it was true or not.

Adam pressed his back against the wall, staring at Rayne placing two and two together, connecting Allie with Jodi and why Jodi was so clingy to the brunette diva. Just staring at his future wife helped brought back the memories of knowing what happened in her past.

Sure there was that custody battle for Jodi and how that low life Xander scammed his way into getting the custody but while she was with him, she mentioned a girl who babysat her daughter. He finally understood why Rayne pulled away from him when she started to see Randy's eyes narrow during his match against Shawn.

Then Xander and Jodi showed up freaking Allie. Well Xander freaked her out more than Jodi did. He gasped lowly finally getting that Allie was her babysitter when taking care of her for the demon superstar. "Whoa!" He looked at the others seeing Rayne fully look at him getting ready to hear what he had to say.

"Whoa, what; Adam?" Hunter asked seeing the opportunist look at him.

"Jodi's right, Allie is up." He couldn't believe he understood the seven year old as he too, took off to be with the fallen diva of the heartbreaker.

Rayne followed suit going after her future husband and her daughter.

Legacy looked at each other knowing the reason why Mel wasn't back and took off after her along with Rayne and Adam giving the DX family the only four left there.

"Let's go," Stephanie and Rebecca said watching their husbands look at them rolling their eyes as they slowly walked.

"Mhm," Hunter and Shawn replied finally going to see Allie with their wives, Cam and Sky slowly following behind them.

* * *

Allie giggled lightly, loving the attention resting her head on John's chest, looking at the ones that cared for her safety and well being. She blinked not seeing four others with them. "Where are Jay, Lara, Cass and Dave?"

"They're at Smackdown right now," Rayne answered seeing those eyes of hers glance at her from where she was. "They wanted to be here but they had a match against Anna, Michelle, Miz and Morrison."

Allie hummed, slowly nuzzling into John's chest trying to fall asleep again.

Stephanie smirked, "Allie, you need to stay awake for a little bit so I can talk to…"

"Steph, I really don't want to be rude or anything but can you please tell the girls what's going on and I'll get it from them," She yawned shaking her head into John's chest hearing a chuckle escape his lips. "I'm just getting tired again. I just wanted to check up with Shawn and tell him I was fine." She wrapped her arms around him lightly hugging him getting closer. Her eyes started to flutter close hearing the voices go into murmurs then whispers but finding the sound of John's beating heart made her fall fast than what she expected it to do.

Steph sighed, looking at John seeing him shrug lightly as his hand started to brush through hair as he looked down on her. "Ok, Rayne, Mel, Legacy, and DX," She turned, seeing them look at her. "I want to tell you guys what's going on and we'll fill Allie in later." She started out of the room having the eight of them walk out leaving Adam, Jodi, Sky, Cam and Rebecca with Cena and Allie.

**I'll be that:**

Now close to the end of June almost close to July Raw was awesome. The girls new what to do and now the plan was slowly going into effect of what Stephanie told the girls, DX and Legacy for the next few months. But right now before it fully went into motion a few things had to be done with the ones in the company that were in storylines.

The feud between DX and Legacy started heating up while the current punk princess came back and found her self with John in random situations if this was only trying to keep his mind on the way Allie was going to come back. Which left John in the situation of not doing what he has done in the past, being with other girls. He sighed, pulling out his blackberry, flipping through his pictures seeing that cute giggling smile of Allie, looking at the camera hanging over the bed looking up but it kept him to what he promised her while he fell asleep next to her that one lonely Friday night when she didn't wake up until her step-brother came in. _I'll see you soon Allie gi…_

"John!"

His head turned seeing the newly resigned punk princess back in the WWE. "Ash, hey!" He watched the diva run up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled slightly returning the favor bringing his phone up looking at the picture of Allie again. Exiting out of the pictures, he slipped the phone back to his pocket pulling back seeing the blonde smile at him. "How you been?"

Ash tilted her head in a flirty way biting her lower lip. "I've been good, finally got my life back in order and all."

"Nice," He nodded as he looked over seeing Randy just down the hall looking at him, shaking his head as Mel jumped on his back almost knocking him down to the pavement. He chuckled slightly shaking his head, looking up seeing the glare from the punk princess. "Not you, Randy almost falling to his knees from my girlfriend's best friend of jumping onto him."

Ash's eyes widened hearing him say the word Girlfriend in front of her. "Oh," She folded her arms over her chest slanting to the side slightly watching him blink. "I see."

He looked at her. "You're not mad are you?"

She shook her head, giggling. "No I'm not mad," She lightly smacked him against his arm. "Who said I was mad?" She blew the hair from her face to the side looking at him. "I'm actually happy for you." She lied but she had to put up a good front for John to not notice.

He smiled, "Good." He brought her back into a hug. "Cause when she comes back I want you to meet her. Apparently she looks up to you." He pulled back seeing those eyes look at him oddly. "She's not a teen, she's twenty-six Ash; don't worry."

She laughed slightly, "Dude I wasn't thinking you were hanging with a teenager, just the way you put it; it seemed like your niece or something." She stuck her tongue out seeing him shake his head.

"Trust me, you'll like her." He ruffled her hair, moving out of her range pulling out his phone again. He began walking; his head turned looking back at her. "Well I'll see you later since of our storyline Steph placed us in."

She nodded, smiling watching him walk away. "Bye John," She waved watching him smile.

"Later Ash," He turned his head back in front of him calling his girl. "Hey Giggles, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes walking off pulling her phone out of the pocket of her camouflage skirt dialling someone.

"_Yo, talk to me._"

"He wants me to meet his girlfriend, Xander." She gritted as she walked past the diva's locker room where Lara James, Mickie's older sister walked out looking at her. She shook her head, continuing to the room where she needed to be. "What do I do?"

"_Just play it cool Ash, and be happy for the man, you'll get your prince soon ok we just have to freak out his precious girlfriend when you're around him_." Xander announced on the other line.

She smiled, "Do we know how long she's gonna be out of commission cause I got a few Ideas running in my head."

Xander chuckled, "_No but all right girl, get back with us and tell, if you have something to get back at her_."

She nodded, looking over seeing Lara stare at her, rolling her eyes continuing off to Rayne's locker room. She sighed, watching her finally pass. "How long do I have to be in matches against Mickie's older sister and Rayne?"

"_As soon as Allie gets back then things will change maybe_."

"Maybe? Maybe, what the hell do you mean maybe, Xander? When do I get my hands on the wanna be me?"

"_Soon, Ash; soon_," Xander explained.

"Well it better be in a few months or I swear I'll find her and kill her myself." She threatened finally getting to where she needed to be. "I'll see you inside."

"_All right bye_."

She heard static, clicking off as well as she pushed the door open finally seeing the demon she's working with, smile as she shut the door behind her.

**(ShAdAy's part)**

Rayne pulled her 'Down with Authority' t-shirt over her head as Lara tired up her red, leather, knee-high pumps. Rayne smiled at the Elektrafying Diva as Lara stood up, stretching her arms.

"Ray-Ray. What's on your mind?" She asked, bending backwards to stretch her stomach.

"Nothing, Edge just told me he has a surprise for me that's all; something about our engagement." Lara chuckled, hearing Ashley and Mickie James calling them to the ring. "Time to face the music," She muttered, swinging out the door. Rayne smiled, following her.

'We may not be as crazy as you think' They shouted together when they got to the ramp.

Their chosen tag theme song, Where Dragons Rule by Dragonforce, blared out in the arena. When it got to the chorus, Lara flipped out onto the stage while Rayne made her normal entrance.

'_In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenceless in a land where dragon's rule  
In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenceless in a land where dragon's rule_

Dragons rule whoa, whoa, whoa

Flash of steel in the mid-day sun  
The battle has begun  
Blood spills all around us  
but still we carry on

No mercy we will show to them  
The white flag shall be raised  
We'll fight for our freedom  
Ride towards this evil place

We all stand until the end  
Allegiance to this game

In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenceless in a land where dragon's rule  
In this land we've defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we're defenceless in a land where dragon's rule'

Rayne slipped into the ring as Lara climbed onto the top turnbuckle. Rayne pointed at Ashley and shook her head.

Lillian Garcia made the announcement.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Diva tag team match! Introducing first, to my right, the team of Mickie James and Ashley!" The crowd booed for the Dirty Diva and the Psycho one. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"And to my left, the team of Rayne Foley and Lara James: The Elektrafying Divas From Hell!" The crowd cheered as Rayne stood on the top rope, holding onto Lara while they posed. Ashley came up behind Rayne, just as she got off. Rayne saw her coming and flipped her over the top rope.

The ref sounded for the bell and Rayne raised an eyebrow. She was about to go after Mickie when…

'_You think you know me_!'

Rayne turned, hearing her fiancé's music. Lara blinked, being pulled into a roll-up by Mickie. She kicked out. Mickie seethed, seeing Rayne push Lara aside, kicking Mickie in the gut. Mickie hunched over, having her arms pulled over her head into a Pedigree-like position. She pulled Mickie above her head, throwing her down onto her face in a modified face buster.

"Nice Angel bomb, Angel." Edge cooed from the top of the ramp, making his way to the ring.

"Thanks." Rayne said, sitting on top of Mickie's stomach, pinning her as Lara kept Ashley from the ring. The bell sounded and Rayne's music blared. Rayne smiled as Lara helped her to her feet, seeing Ashley outside the ring, seething.

"Now, down to the reason why I came out here." Edge said, sliding into the ring. He kissed Rayne on the forehead, seeing her cherub-like-face smile up at him.

Rayne smiled, seeing a bulge in his right pocket. She giggled. Edge turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Rayne shook her head, giggling.

"Rayne, it's been known to me for a few YEARS now that I'm crazy about you." Edge said, taking her hand. She smiled, seeing Lara, Ashley and Mickie head back to the locker room. Edge turned her head to face him.

"Baby… I got something very important to ask you. And feel free to say no." He added, smiling, seeing her giggle.

"When was the last time I said no to you?" She asked sarcastically. Edge smiled his evil, vampiric grin, making her fall over. He bent down beside her.

"I hate it when you do that!" Rayne cried. Edge laughed, pulling her to her feet. He smiled, seeing her frown cutely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rayne. Baby girl, I love you." Edge said, bumping foreheads with his fiancé. She smiled, running her hands up his Guns N Roses t-shirt and onto his shoulders. He shuddered turning his head to watch her arms coil lovingly around his neck. He frowned, removing her hands.

"But what we have isn't enough for me anymore." Rayne dropped her hands from his shoulders. He was serious. She backed away, seeing Edge trying to suppress laughter. She pulled down the second rope and stepped over it, only to have Edge grab her hand.

"What?" She asked, being pulled back into the ring. She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rayne, turn around." Edge said. She turned, not seeing him. She looked around, then down. He was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. Rayne's eyes popped from her head. She looked at her own hand, seeing her engagement ring was gone. She looked back at Edge, seeing him open the box.

"Rayne Chantal Foley. Will you answer me this one question? In front of everyone! Will you marry me!?" He asked, pulling Rayne's engagement ring from the box. She clapped her hand over her mouth. The asshole!

She took the ring from him and slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"You asshole!" She said, falling into his arms. She put the ring on her finger and smiled. "Oh course I will you dickhead. I already said I would. Why the 'asking in front of the live audience' thing?" Edge smiled at her, kissing her lightly.

"For better for worse this time, Ray. Nothing can tear us apart."

**Bring me to Life:**

Rayne smiled, pulling Edge back into a passionate kiss hearing the fans go insane. Her eyes closed feeling his hands grasp her hips pulling her closer to him keeping them in the moment.

Lights went out, arena pitch black, fans screaming as heavy riffs of a guitar flowed through the arena, slowly making it's way back to Edge's mind making him pull away from the kiss.

Even though they were in the dark Rayne was shocked into finding that Mister Adam 'Edge' Joseph Copeland pulled away from her in a heat rising kiss. Lights slowly dimmed back on, as her eyes widened, seeing Edge on the ground near the ropes, gripping the middle, blinking in shock as she watched his skin slowly go vampire white. "Adam what's…"

His eyes blinked staring at the ramp seeing that video, shaking his head he felt his past come back to haunt him now… literary. _No she, she can't be back…_ He started to doubt himself. _Could she? _He looked back hearing the lines of the song.

"_Helpless, my eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside; you sealed your demise when you took what was mine. Don't try and stop me from avenging this world, No voice to be heard_,"

Rayne turned looking at the ramp seeing a deadly stare from a diva taller than her with midnight black hair. Her eyes twitched watching the girl glide down the ramp like someone she knew. Like the… Her eyes lowered and slowly dropped realizing who was back. She glanced back Adam seeing his eyes twitching still in shock. She sprinted over to him, glancing over her shoulder seeing the demon child of the deadman rise from the ashes. "We got to get out of…"

"We're gone!" Edge gritted sliding out from the bottom rope pulling Rayne with him, holding her close seeing the diva smirk standing in the middle of the ring watching them leave heading back to the locker room. His deep dark past has fully come back and that, was not the one he didn't want to see again. April Calaway was back; for what? He did not want to know.

Wind brushed past the two of them as they turned, looking at the identical twin run down being with April. Rayne looked up at her future husband seeing those eyes of his look down at her. "The Calaway sister's are back." They answered together, slowly looking back at the ring watching the twin pull her sister back from killing the ropes.

Edge blinked seeing those eyes of April's burn with everything she had just looking at him. "And I hope Mel knows what the hell she's doing against her or Allie's gonna be pissed, when and if she loses." He glanced back down at Rayne seeing her nod her head into his chest still looking at the ring while they made it to the top of the stage heading back to their locker room.

* * *

Mel paced in the locker room she shared with Legacy for the night. Seeing the look in Cody's and Ted's eyes gave her that unfeeling of something bad was going to happen but it wasn't the fact that Xander has been looking at her ever since she escaped his grasp. Biting at her lower lip she shook her head, sighing looking back at Legacy. "What am I gonna do now?"

Cody blinked, looking at her. "What do you mean Mel?"

She brought her hand up, biting her fingernail slowly blinking. "I don't know, I mean come on we just saw The Calaway twins come back and run Adam and Rayne out of the ring," She closed her eyes breathing out lightly. "There's no way in hell that I can…" She blinked hearing her phone go off. She hurried to her duffle bag, searching through still hearing anthem of Hunter's old theme, _My Time _continue to play.

Ted glanced at Cody snickering looking at Mel seeing her glare. "Sorry." He lowered his head down knowing what would happen if he pissed her off more than what he all ready did.

"Ah huh," She rolled her eyes shaking her head, going back to dig in her bag finally getting her phone seeing who it was, "Hey girl how you doing?"

"_I'm fine Mel, just worried about you_," Allie's voice answered concernedly.

She sighed looking back at the crew, "About my match against the darkest daughter of the Taker family?" She heard a sigh from her friend getting ready for it.

"_NO, Mel, I know you can take her out with you're wicked strike you have_," Allie smacked her head that Mel heard on the other side. "_You're LOCO on facing her! She's going to KILL YOU!_"

"Allie relax please," She rolled her eyes hearing her friend growl on the other line knowing she wasn't happy of her telling her to relax. "I know you want to be here and help me take out the other twin that's out there now but…"

"_We're a team Mel, a TEAM! IF anything and I mean anything happens to you, I don't care, I'm coming back as soon as I can and help you take care of those sisters once and for all since they don't mess with…_"

"ALLIE, JUST LISTEN TO MEL DANG!" Ted and Cody shouted seeing Mel smile nodding thanking them for their help.

"_OH I see how it is, You're hanging out with_ _YOUR boyfriend and his cronies while I'm stuck at Shawn's watching the show waiting for the match to begin for you and April 'I wanna kill Adam' Calaway._"

She smirked hearing her friend, "Al's, she's not going to kill…"

"_Not what I saw. She drove Adam and Rayne out of that ring, literary. If they ran from her, who knows what's going to happen to you, when you face the demon girl!_"

Shaking her head she could only sigh. Yeah her friend was looking out for her and there was nothing she could do to stop her. "All right you're right I'll be careful for you when I'm facing the demon girl."

Allie giggled, "_Mel I know you can win all right just be careful around there cause of what happened last time when you made your entrance for a match, please._"

"Yeah, yeah I know," She heard a whistle making her head turn seeing Randy nodding his head out to the entrance to have her go out there and try to get rid of the daughter of the deadman who came back from the dead. She smirked at the thought of that. "All right well I gotta go I'm being whistled…"

"_Yeah, whistled at by your boyfriend when mine's in a story line with Ash,_" Allie's voice was low and dry not her hyper bubbly 'if anything happens to you I'll be there to get rid of them' attitude anymore. "_Just be happy you don't have someone who seems so hard into trying to steal him away from you. Good luck goddess, I'll call you after Kay_."

"Yeah byes," She answered lowly hearing the static on the other line, knowing it was killing her so much of not being able to come back in four months to finally get in a story line when you were perfectly fine just a month after the incident of what happened. Flipping her phone closed she looked at Cody seeing him frown. "Allie's upset that she's not here."

"Why would that be?" Ted asked, seeing her look over at him.

"It's because…"

"It's because Ashley's here and knowing what might happen between me and her, its killing Allie of thinking that I'm gonna cheat on her which I am not." John answered seeing the four of them look over at the door way noticing him finally.

Randy and Mel looked at each other then at John. "Which you will not cause you have us in keeping you sane and thinking about Allie and if you do anything stupid we'd kick your ass." Mel stuck out her tongue at him while Randy nodded seeing John's eyes widened at the last statement they both replied to him.

"Oh I'm so scared of what Mel, Allie's best friend for life and Randal, my best friend for life, is going to do to me if I break Allie's heart." John shook his hands being all scared. He chuckled seeing Randy's eyes narrow glaring at him from the first name full usage instead of what everyone called him.

"You know its Randy and if you call all Randal on me I'll punt you."

"Yeah, do that and Allie will kick your ass for putting me out of commission for a while," He stuck out his tongue as he pulled his lower eye lid down like a cartoon character would do when they were teasing with their friends.

"Ha, ha;" Randy smirked looking at Mel seeing her blink slowly looking away knowing she was holding in a laugh. He nodded looking at his friend. "I'm sorry that Allie girl isn't here to protect your ass John." He took off after his friend seeing him dash off into the hallway.

Mel shook her head, feeling her high ponytail smack her in the cheeks lightly. "All right," She looked at the Priceless crew. "Wish me luck in facing the demon daughter of the Undertaker." She waved heading out finally running out to the ring seeing Randy have a headlock around John seeing her friend's boyfriend smiling, and tapping out to hers. "Yeah that's right John, tap to Randy!" She giggled sticking her tongue out again seeing those blue eyes of his glare at her while Randy moved his lips into a kiss to her as she passed.

"Good luck Dark Goddess!" Randy and John called watching Mel head to the entrance for her big main event match.

Mel nodded; hearing those words come from those two seemed to fit. _Yeah Dark Goddess, _she bit her lower lip smiling. _Now we just need to figure out what Rayne and Allie would be and then we'd be the Goddesses of Destruction. _She picked up the mike that was left for her on the rigging box holding it in her hand thinking of what Stephanie told her, Rayne and the others when they met with Allie just to see if she'd wake up from her incident when she took off from the arena.

Plus the music was a new thing she wanted to get since _The Game _by Disturbed left her with horror filled memories of the stage collapsing but thank Xander for that trick. She rolled her eyes just thinking about the scum bag but remembered what she asked Stephanie. The use of the old _The Game_ by Drowning Pool that used to be Hunter's before Motorhead came in and took the official spot for the themes and she thought it was cool along with the intro of having each of the girls; Rayne, her and Allie come in before they strode out from the back and preformed in the ring if they all said 'it's Goddess…bitch' to their opponents getting ready for the whole Goddesses of Destruction to fully kick in and here she was getting ready to use it.

Bring the mike up to her lips, she started it. Even though it was a mock off of Britney Spear's 'It's Britney Bitch', into their little moniker, "Its Goddess…bitch!" There she heard the full drums come in along with beginning of the song. _Time to play the Game Time to play the Game Time to play... THE GAME,"_ She dropped the mike down to the box running up the steps and out hearing the rest of the song echo through the arena.

"_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide... Now it's time to die... I am the pain, I am The Game... YOU WON'T FORGET MY NAME!_

Time to feel the pain Time to feel the pain Time to feel the pain GO!

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! TIME TO PLAY THE GAME."

She didn't stay on the stage as long as she did before, in prancing around but she made it to the ramp and down high fiving the fans hands as they extended out while she slid into the ring hearing the part repeat itself until she got into the ring looking at the deadman's daughter, seeing that look in her eyes.

"Oh you're a Goddess, I take it." April snapped seeing her opponent glare at her.

Mel smirked shaking her head hearing her music die down, while Lillian Garcia began the introduction for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is for one fall," She proudly announced hearing the fans go ecstatic, "To my left." She looked at Mel seeing those silver eyes of hers blink looking at her, "From the city of Angels, Los Angeles, California; Mel Mason!"

Mel just stood there, soaking up the cheers from the fans getting ready to hear continuous chants of boos for her opponent. She blinked, hearing cheers, something that shouldn't happen right?

Lillian looked at April seeing the newly and darker Calaway daughter smirk seeing the hint of evil in her eyes that was getting ready to strike, "And her opponent, hailing from Houston, Texas. The Mistress of Deception, April Calaway!"

The crowd's reaction was mixed. Some cheered and some booed but all and all it was a well about match that was going to be the best match to almost end the night for the fans.

Mel sighed, shaking her head seeing those lips curl as they rounded the ring. Lillian hopped out of the ring heading back to her seat as the bell rung. Mel glared finally walking up to her seeing her just a little taller. "So Mistress of Deception, huh. What did you do to get Adam and Rayne to run off like that?"

April smirked, smiling looking out to the crowd letting her tongue lick her teeth. "Goddess you're really gonna question me?" She lowly spat, glaring at her seeing those silver eyes glare back at her.

"Yeah, I ah…" Mel looked around hearing the WWE Universe cheer waiting for something to happen. She took a few steps back from the Shady looking Goth Queen saying these last few words. "I do have a right to question you!" She leaped, tackling April to the ground furiously laying the punches into her head hearing the fans go insane for her taking the first shot.

* * *

Six minutes passed, Anna watched from the sidelines seeing her sister in control now against the so proclaimed Dark Goddess. _She doesn't stand a chance against April. _She leaned close to the mats looking on watching her wrench Mel's arm back behind her.

Mel, gasped sharply, eyes shutting tight feeling the pressure she was adding to her all ready sore body. _Damn I didn't think daddy's little girl would have it in her but hell I thought wrong,_ She smirked biting her lower lip.

"Mel do you give up?"

She shook her head having her eyes shot open looking around seeing look in the fans eyes that were close to her. She had to pull through but how could she reverse the move. She smiled inside her mind drawing her legs in making her sit on her knees feeling the pressure deepen into her shoulders.

April's eyes glittered like the night of Halloween forcing Mel's shoulder getting ready to break. "Come on Goddess, Give it up pretty girl." She whispered watching the blood red hair whip against her. "You're just going to suffer more if you don't give…" Her eyes widened, feeling Mel flip her over finally letting go of the hold.

Mel panted, bringing her right hand to her left shoulder rubbing the pain that was throbbing. _There I stopped her for now but how long can I last? _She closed her eyes tight again, slowly gaining back her motive of winning the match. Getting onto her feet, her eyes opened as she glided over to the ring post, climbing the turnbuckle she waited for the Goth queen to make her presence know so she could end it. Her eyes narrowed watching her opponent get back to her feet. Smirking she watched. _That's it, turn around and prepare for death._ She leaped off the top, wrapping her legs around her neck, spinning her around for a while making her body finally get up bringing her arms around her neck after her legs fell to the floor getting ready to dive the diva's head into the mat.

April shook her head finally pulling out of the move, letting her arms pull at hers again; holding her high up seeing her arms crossed over her back. She smirked, walking back from corner into the middle of the ring finally laying Mel out with her move Sinister of Death. "Sweet dreams dark goddess," She pulled fast whipping the diva down into a face plant hearing the fans scream out in agony.

Mel hit the mat hard, closing her eyes feeling her leg lifted for the pin. The mat shook below her as the bell rung signalling the match finally at the end and April the winner. Her eyes were closed feeling movement by her head hearing her voice low.

"You tried Goddess; I highly doubt Allie will prevail against her past." Mel groaned, hearing Taker's daughter taunt her about Allie, feeling her hand push her cheek lightly but felt it forcefully. She just lied there on the mat feeling everything she worked hard for vanish but she knew she'll get her later. Right now she needed her friends, her boyfriend and a long nice day away from drama plus a spa trip with the divas if they were up to it.

* * *

_Darn, Mel lost in her first match in the WWE to the Undertaker's daughter, April. What's going to happen when April keeps showing up in places she's doesn't belong to?_

_How well will John keep Allie from making things go south for him when teamed up with the Dirty Diva? Will he be the one he promised into protecting her rather than hurting or will it be the other way around?_

_And what does Ashley Massaro have planned for Allie's arrival? She didn't seem to happy when John was all smiles when talking about her._

_So I guess it's the end… NOOOOOOOOOO… *giggles* Not really, just look out for Falling in Love: Seasons for more of the adventure, the romance, the funny (If there was any in the story), the friendship and heartbreak along with family. But to be warned… it's going to the dark side of things so it might be a different rating XD_

**I would like to thank the following reviewers who liked it and wants more!**

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** Thank you so much for reviewing and helping out with the story, you've helped a lot with my writers block with your characters but trust me, the next chapters of FiL: Seasons will be done as soon as I can I just have to now write them and break them down into shorter chapters so it can be out more XD Thanks for being there! *Hands over a special Edge picture (That's still in the works by me :-P but you'll get it), plus an Edgy beanie, scarf and gloves along with his trench coat XD*

**Animal Luver 4 Life**: Thank you so much for reading I'll be adding more of your character in, in the upcoming chapters I promise. More Cassie and Tista! XD Trust me it'll rock! Thanks for Reviewing too! *Hands over Batista beach towel, chair, umbrella and stylish sunglasses*

**Adam:** I'm glad you found out about the story from Rayne and like it! XD It means a lot that you and John read it. :-P Oh and stay on the look out for the big wedding that you're dying to read XD it's coming up soon! * -thinks- hmmmmmmm… I know how bout Twisties XD A whole supply of Twisties for your time off* And get better! I heart you Adam! :-P

**Chaingang Solider 4 Life:** I truly thank you for reviewing my story and I hoped you like it. I heart you John! XD :-P I wanna predict something that might not come true but you never now but… the New WWE Champion John! XD Good Luck at NoC! Oh and for not having anything for you to give in the last chapter… *Hands over keys to a new car that you never got yet* I don't know but in the stories and fanfic world I gave you a car XD

**_I wanna thank you all for reading and please, please stay tuned for the adventure in Falling in Love: Seasons!_**

**_*does Maria taunt* Love you all! Byes!!_**


End file.
